A Different Path
by TiffanyNichelle
Summary: Alternate GH story where Carly is Caroline Cassadine. All the chapters are now in one place!
1. Chapter 1

Caroline "Carly" Cassadine rolled her eyes as she listened to her  
advisor/lawyer go on. Finally she sat up in her desk chair and snapped.  
"Listen, Al, I don't have time for this. I'm late for lunch with my  
parents. Yes, both of them at the same time. It was their idea. I'll call  
you when I get back and you can finish nagging my head off then, alright?"  
  
She didn't wait for an answer before disconnecting the call and slipping  
off her headset telephone. She pulled out her compact to make sure her long  
blond hair was still perfect. She needed a haircut but she barely had the  
time. She tucked a loose strand behind her ear and stood up. Grabbing her  
light blue suit jacket, she quickly strode out of her office.  
  
She stopped at her secretary's desk. "Elizabeth, I'm going to lunch now. If  
Al calls back, take a message."  
  
As usual she didn't wait around for a reply and started to walk off. Her  
mousy little secretary Elizabeth Webber quickly got out of her seat and  
rushed after her boss. "But Ms. Cassadine, the contracts you requested  
earlier have been sent up. I thought you wanted to look over them before  
you went to lunch?"  
  
Carly raised her eyebrow. "I *did* however they didn't get here in time,  
now did they?"  
  
"But-but…" Elizabeth stammered. Her employer always made her nervous.  
  
"Elizabeth," Carly sighed wearily and pressed her hand to her forehead,  
"just do your job. Also call Jason and let him know that I have to cancel  
dinner tonight. We'll reschedule."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Elizabeth nodded.  
  
"If Brenda Ashton calls, tell her again that I won't be performing in this  
years Nurses Ball and I would appreciate it if she stops trying to persuade  
me to. My usual donation will have to suffice."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Elizabeth nodded again.  
  
"And when Al calls don't mention the contracts. I'll take care of them when  
I return." Carly checked her watch. "That's it. I'll be back in an hour  
and a half." This time she quickly made her way to the elevator without  
being stopped again.  
  
Taking extra long lunches was just one of the privileges that Carly enjoyed  
as vice president of Cassadine Inc. Her father, Stefan, was president and  
CEO but he was grooming Carly to take his place one-day. Even though she  
was a female, Carly was considered the heiress to the Cassadine fortune,  
thanks to her father who fixed it so that she would inherit it all.  
  
Stefan was the eldest and only living son of Mikkos and Helena Cassadine  
and Carly was his only child. Mikkos had been dead for years and Stefan  
currently held the title as head of the family. The way the Cassadine  
fortune had been originally set up made it impossible for Carly to inherit  
and become the "Princess". Females simply did not inherit such a powerful  
position. The title would have passed from Stefan to the son of his younger  
brother Stravos. Unfortunately due to the "incident", as the Family called  
it, Stravos was dead and his son had died at childbirth. Stefan was the  
last of the line. He was determined to not let what he worked his whole  
life for be broken up and spread throughout the Family. So he used his  
influence and worked to get the tradition changed. Though it took years to  
accomplish, Stefan was triumphant in his task. Carly would inherit all.  
  
Carly's car was waiting for her at the curb with her driver holding the  
door open. He'd been holding the door open for the last fifteen minutes but  
he knew the second he closed it and relaxed his guard Ms. Cassadine would  
come out and catch him. So he waited and waited. Carly breezed past him  
without acknowledging his presence and climbed in. She occasionally liked  
to drive herself but that day she decided to take her driver. It was easier  
that way.  
  
"The hotel." Carly said sharply. The driver nodded and closed the door  
behind her. Carly pulled out her appointment book. She flipped through the  
pages and sighed. She'd forgotten that she was to have lunch tomorrow with  
the Charity Guild. She was not in the mood for that.  
  
She pulled out her cell phone and punched in the numbers. Before the second  
ring the phone was snatched up and a voice said efficiently, "Caroline  
Cassadine's office, Elizabeth Webber speaking. How may I help you?"  
  
"Cancel my Charity Guild lunch for tomorrow." Carly said without preamble.  
She pulled out a red pen from her purse and crossed it out.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Elizabeth said. Carly could practically hear her nod. "Ms.  
Cassadine?"  
  
Carly was just about to hang up. "Yes?"  
  
"I called Dr. Quartermaine. He wants to know if tomorrow will do? If not he  
request that *you* call him personally to reschedule. I think he was a  
little upset." Elizabeth murmured the last part.  
  
"Did I ask you what you think?" Carly snapped. "Tell him—never mind, I'll  
do it myself." She promptly hung up on Elizabeth and closed her eyes. Jason  
could be such a pain when he wanted to.  
  
She and Jason Quartermaine had been engaged for six months. They'd been  
dating for 2 years prior to that. Their families assumed that they would  
get married and so they just went along with it. There were times though  
that Carly doubted her feelings for Jason. He just didn't do things for  
her. He was nice but too nice. If she wanted to, she could walk all over  
him. There were times that he did stand up to her but they were rare. He  
usually went along with whatever she wanted. It wasn't like she wanted to  
but it was in her nature and he let her do it.  
  
He did get upset with her at times. He held her to a high standard and was  
disappointed when she "let him down" as he saw it. She knew he would be  
upset when he found out that she canceled on the Charity Guild. It was  
important to him that she be a part of it. All Quartermaine wives were  
members even Brenda Ashton. But Carly had no time for those people. They  
spent most of their time gossiping and talking about the latest fashions,  
not exactly her cup of tea. Carly was prepared to be a good doctor's wife  
but she wasn't doing that.  
  
She punched in his number; hopefully he would still be in his office at  
General Hospital. Thankfully he was. "Jason, it's me."  
  
"Who else would it be? Your secretary perhaps." He grumbled as he studied a  
chart. "I'm surprised you took time out of your busy schedule to actually  
call me yourself."  
  
"That time of the month, dear?" She snapped.  
  
He sighed. "Is it wrong for me to want to see my fiancée?"  
  
"I told you—"  
  
"Yes, yes, I understood about your two week trip to Japan but you are back  
in Port Charles now and I would like to see you."  
  
Carly pressed her lips together. There was no need to even bother arguing.  
"Tonight is out of the question Jason. Tomorrow, later in the week, maybe?"  
  
He was silent for several seconds. Finally he said reluctantly. "Fine.  
Tomorrow is fine with me."  
  
"You're a sweetheart." Carly said cheerfully.  
  
"It'll be with my parents at the house." He added.  
  
Damn, not his parents. "Excuse me?"  
  
"My mother wants to have dinner with you. She'd appreciate it if your  
parents would join us also."  
  
Carly laughed bitterly. "Number one, it's too short notice for either of  
them. Number two, my parents cannot be in the same room together."  
  
"Your secretary said you were having lunch with them."  
  
Carly's eyes narrowed. She had to remind Elizabeth not to divulge any of  
her personal information to any one, even Jason. "Yes but you have to  
understand that this is one of those rare occurrences and I highly doubt  
either one will want to repeat it tomorrow…with your parents."  
  
He sighed. "All right, forget I said anything. I'll see you tomorrow then.  
I love you."  
  
"Love you too." She obligingly said.  
  
Carly hung up just as the car pulled up at the hotel. The hotel had been a  
gift from her father. Stefan brought the Port Charles Hotel from the  
Quartermaines shortly after he and Carly relocated to Port Charles. She and  
Jason first met through the purchase of the hotel. It was also her  
opportunity to prove herself to her father. Leaving the name as it was, she  
completely renovated the inside of the hotel, taking it from old-fashioned  
elegance to cutting edge. She added larger suites and made even the most  
inexpensive room look fit for a king. She also began advertising for a more  
upscale clientele. She also redid the Port Charles Grille. She changed the  
name to Caroline's. Instead of the dining room being visible to the bar  
patrons she closed it off creating a smaller, more intimate space. She  
added another room off the main dining room that was available only to  
VIPs. It was nicknamed the Back Room. She was able to double her profits  
barely a year after she took over.  
  
Her driver held the door open for her and the doorman hurried over to help  
her out. Though she considered herself a fair employer she was aware that  
her employees feared the possibility that they would suddenly lose their  
jobs if they didn't jump to attention whenever she appeared. It was a  
belief she didn't bother to dissuade.  
  
She tossed over her shoulder to her driver as she strode towards the open  
door. "An hour and a half!"  
  
She nodded to several workers who caught her eye and made her way to  
Caroline's. The maitre d' jumped up when he spotted her. As usual he gushed  
over her. "Ms. Cassadine! It's a pleasure to see you today. As it always  
is, of course."  
  
"Right. Are my parents here, Henri?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, they are waiting in the Back Room. And as you requested it has been  
cleared." Henri paused and then said nervously. "They already ordered. Mr.  
Cassadine ordered for you? Your usual?"  
  
"It's alright, Henri." Carly could see that he was nervous. She actually  
liked Henri. He tried so hard. She started in the direction of the  
exclusive room then stopped. "They weren't fighting were they?"  
  
Henri hesitated. "Uh…no." Fighting was the last thing the couple had been  
doing when he last saw them.  
  
"Thank goodness." She muttered before crossing the room. Several people  
called out her name in hopes that she would stop and chat but she ignored  
them. She did pause at one table. "Emily, hello."  
  
Emily Quartermaine looked up and smiled at Carly. "Hello. I didn't know you  
were back."  
  
"I got back a couple of days ago."  
  
"Have you seen Jason? He missed you." Emily told her.  
  
"We're having dinner with your parents tomorrow."  
  
"Maybe Lucky and I will join you." Emily said.  
  
"Good. Maybe then they'll talk about your wedding instead of ours." Carly  
looked around. "Speaking of Lucky, where is he? Are you eating here all  
alone?"  
  
Emily shook her head. "Oh no, Lucky's meeting me here."  
  
"Okay." Carly narrowed her eyes and studied the girl. She touched her  
shoulder. "Are you alright?"  
  
Emily smiled weakly. "I'm fine. Weren't you on your way to the Back Room? I  
saw your mother go back there a little while ago."  
  
Carly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and nodded. "I'll talk to you  
later then."  
  
Like Henri, Carly really liked Emily Quartermaine. She couldn't explain why  
but from the moment they met the two hit it off. Emily was like the little  
sister Carly never had. The youngest child of Alan and Monica Quartermaine,  
her birth was an attempt by the two to hold their failing marriage  
together. It worked for a few years but things soon went back to normal  
including loud fights, temporary separations, and the customary affairs.  
Things did quiet down four years ago after two tragic incidents. Their  
eldest son A.J. drove drunk, wrapped his car around a tree, and died. The  
death of Lila Quartermaine from a heart attack a few months after that  
brought the fighting Qs to a standstill. However over the past couple of  
months they were starting up again. The reason for that was Emily's  
engagement.  
  
They all thought Emily was too young to think about marriage and everyone  
was against her choice for husband. They'd hoped that Emily would grow out  
of her childhood infatuation with Lucky Spencer but it never did. They went  
from childhood friends to first loves to engaged. Her parents objected to  
the marriage but soon realized that Emily wasn't going to budge on her  
stance. She was marrying Lucky Spencer and no one could change her mind.  
  
Carly entered the Back Room and spotted her parents waiting patiently for  
her in the empty room. One waiter hovered over them. Her mother had already  
started in on her salad. Carly approached her father first. She kissed his  
cheek. "I'm sorry for the delay Father."  
  
"Quite alright, Caroline." Stefan murmured. "I knew you would be here. I  
trust your trip went well?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
He nodded slightly. "I had a feeling it would."  
  
She beamed at him. Any amount of praise from her father delighted her.  
She'd been always very close to him. Her mother on the other hand… She and  
Barbara Spencer Cassadine had never been close and it was all Barbara's  
fault in Carly's eyes. She gave her an air kiss. "Mother."  
  
"Carly." Barbara said simply.  
  
One waiter hurried to pull out Carly's chair for her while another appeared  
to slide a salad in front of her. He filled her wineglass and then faded  
into the background. Carly smoothed out her napkin and studied her parents.  
Something was going on between them but she couldn't quite put her finger  
on it.  
  
When Carly was young she always thought of how her parents met as a fairy  
tale. It wasn't until she was older that she realized how tawdry the story  
actually was. A young Stefan Cassadine went to Florida on a business trip  
where he saw a teenage redheaded hooker named Bobbie. It was love at first  
sight or at least that's what Carly had been told. Later she realized that  
it was lust at first sight. When she was a teenager and understood the  
story better it was the first time Carly actually was disappointed in and  
disgusted by her father. He fell for a hooker and made her his constant  
companion during the rest of his stay in Florida. When it began clear that  
she was pregnant with his child he did the honorable thing and married her  
despite his parents' objections. He was supposedly in love with the girl.  
  
So he married her and brought her back to the Cassadine Island in Greece,  
where he molded her into the perfect Cassadine wife and they raised their  
only child, Caroline. Though Barbara left the island many times to visit  
her brother Luke in his adopted hometown of Port Charles Carly was always  
left on the island. It was Stefan's way of protecting the child and he was  
also attached to the girl as she was to him. Carly brought new meaning to  
the phrase 'Daddy's girl.' Carly never became attached to Barbara because  
of her many trips off the island.  
  
Though the beginning of their marriage was idyllic things changed for the  
young couple. Barbara tried hard to fit into the Cassadine lifestyle but  
she stubbornly insisted on holding onto a few old habits. She and Stefan  
fought many times and the marriage began strained. When Barbara wanted to  
go to Port Charles for a few months to help Luke get over the death of his  
wife Laura, Stefan wouldn't let her take seven year old Caroline with her.  
They argued for days about that until finally Barbara calmly packed her  
bags and left the island. She stayed away for almost a year.  
  
She was about to come back when she and Luke discovered that Laura had been  
alive all the time and held by Stefan's younger brother Stravos on island  
not far from the main Cassadine island. While Luke rescued Laura, Barbara  
demanded to know if Stefan was aware of Laura's abduction. When Stefan  
admitted that he did know Barbara divorced him and returned to Port Charles  
to become a nurse, leaving Carly behind for good. Carly didn't see her  
mother again until she was thirteen. Stefan had gone to America for a  
conference and ran into Barbara. They conveniently forgot why they split in  
the first place and remarried. At first Carly resented her mother's  
reappearance in her life but when realized that her mother wasn't going to  
try to resurrect some past mother-daughter bond she relaxed and let her  
into her life.  
  
Unfortunately marriage number two ended just like the last time. The  
differences between Stefan and Barbara were too much to overcome and petty  
disagreements became major arguments. Their relationship deteriorated to  
the point where they couldn't stand to be in the same room. They divorced  
when Carly was eighteen. Barbara once again returned to Port Charles. This  
time Carly and Barbara managed to stay in contact, forging a long distance  
mother and daughter relationship. With Stefan however, a relationship was  
hard.  
  
It wasn't until a few years ago that they were able to be civil to each  
other. Carly's cousin Lulu was in need of a bone marrow transplant and  
Barbara requested that Carly be tested. Both Carly and Stefan flew to Port  
Charles for the test. While there Stefan and Barbara took steps to  
repairing their relationship. They still fought but they tried to not do it  
around Carly. Carly was impressed by their restraint but she did tell them  
that it was too little too late. She knew the truth about the way they felt  
for each other which was why she was surprised when Stefan informed her  
that he'd brought Spoon Island and he was staying in Port Charles. She  
couldn't believe that he would be able to stay in the same country as her  
mother let alone the same city. Carly decided to move along with him. She  
enjoyed life on the island but she wanted to be close to her father. So she  
and Stefan moved into Wyndemere.  
  
While he set up an American branch of Cassadine Inc. in Port Charles, she  
went about becoming closer to her mother's family. Her relationship with  
Emily Quartermaine helped with Lucky. The fact that she saved Lulu's life  
brought her closer to Laura. And Luke…Luke pretended he didn't like her but  
that wasn't true. He claimed to see a lot of Barbara in her, which she  
hated. The last thing she wanted to be was like her mother.  
  
Carly cleared her throat and folded her hands on the table. She looked at  
them. "Well? Why are we here? All three of us?"  
  
Stefan hesitated and Barbara laid her hand on his arm. Carly immediately  
noticed. Barbara rushed out. "Your father and I are getting back together."  
  
Carly blinked rapidly, the only indication that she was shocked by the  
announcement. "Excuse me?"  
  
Stefan continued for Barbara. "Your mother is moving into Wyndemere."  
  
"You…you're *not* getting married again, are you?"  
  
Barbara shook her head. "Oh, no. We discovered that we rushed into marriage  
both times and that's why things didn't work out."  
  
*Right*, Carly thought doubtfully. "So *you* will be moving into  
Wyndemere."  
  
"That's what your father just said dear. It'll be," Barbara paused to take  
a sip of water, "fun."  
  
"I'll bet." Carly muttered.  
  
"Caroline," Stefan said gently, "I want you to know that we want your  
blessing on this. I know how my relationship with your mother has hurt you  
in the past and this time I won't do anything without knowing you support  
me in this."  
  
"That's why you waited to present this to me as fait accompli." Carly  
looked at him with betrayal in her eyes.  
  
Barbara sighed and picked at her salad. She never did approve of how close  
father and daughter was. Carly picked up on Barbara's annoyance. She  
pressed her lips together and said. "You two want to ruin your lives again?  
Fine with me. But when it all falls apart I *will* be the first to say, 'I  
told you so.'"  
  
"Haven't you heard, Carly? Third time's the charm." Barbara told her.  
  
"Barbara." Stefan hissed.  
  
"No, let Mother talk. She's absolutely right." Carly said. She raised her  
wineglass and toasted. "To my parents. The third time's the charm! May this  
mistake not be the biggest one either of you make this year. Just the  
stupidest."  
  
~*~*~  
A few hours later Carly made her way down to the docks. She was on her way  
to Spoon Island to supervise the packing of her things. She loved her  
father but she couldn't stay in the same house and watch as her mother made  
his life miserable again. Instead she was moving into one of the vacant  
penthouses at the hotel until the wedding to Jason.  
  
It was getting dark and Carly hurried towards the launch. She had a feeling  
that someone was watching her and she knew from past experience to clutch  
her purse close to her. She suddenly heard footsteps and she speeded up.  
Fortunately the launch was in sight. She glanced behind her once and  
breathed a sigh of relief when she realized who it was. She stopped and  
waited for him to catch up.  
  
"Thanks for scaring a year off my life." She snapped.  
  
"I thought you weren't scared of the docks. Isn't that what you told me?"  
He walked over to her. He ran his hand down her arm, grabbed her hand, and  
pulled her closer to him. She went willingly.  
  
"Oh was that supposed to teach me a lesson?" She asked, her mouth inches  
away from his.  
  
"It was a…reminder. Never let your guard down." His eyes roamed over her  
face and ended at her lips. "I can't always be here to look out for you."  
  
"I can look out for myself." She insisted.  
  
"That's why I had to save you that night." He stroked the side of her face.  
  
She leaned her head into his hand. "I would have gotten my purse back  
myself. Eventually. If the girls had helped me instead of standing around  
like fools."  
  
Carly's mind drifted back to the night she first came face to face with  
him. Ever since she arrived in Port Charles she heard stories about the man  
but she never met him. He was dangerous, he was bad, and she really wanted  
to meet him. She got her chance three months ago, when she and two  
girlfriends from college were walking across the same docks. They were out  
for a night on the town and Carly promised to take them to all the hot  
spots. The last thing they expected was the purse-snatcher who appeared out  
of nowhere and made a grab for Carly's purse.  
  
Her two friends stood in shock as Carly tried to fight off the thief. Carly  
yanked at the handle. "Get the hell off my purse!"  
  
"Lady, just let go!" The attacker muttered as he pulled back. That was the  
last thing he said before a shot rang out and he dropped to the ground  
holding his shoulder that now sported a fresh gunshot wound. Carly smirked  
as she readjusted her purse and kicked the man savagely in the stomach. It  
made her feel better, a little.  
  
"Kicking a man when he's down? Tsk, tsk." Said the shooter.  
  
Carly turned to thank the man and her eyes widened slightly in surprise.  
Finally, she meets the man. "He deserved it."  
  
"He got what he deserved." The man said. Behind her the thief scrambled to  
his feet and ran off.  
  
Carly whirled around. "Damn, he's gone."  
  
"I'll take care of it." He promised as he put away his gun. He nodded at  
Carly's friends in dismissal. He looked Carly up and down in an  
appreciative manner then quietly walked away.  
  
Carly's friends rushed over to her. "What just happened here?"  
  
Carly stared after him. She didn't know why but she had to see him again.  
No one had effected her like that before. "Change in plans ladies. We're  
going to the Paradise."  
  
"The what? Carly, who was that?"  
  
"That was," Carly slowly smiled, "Sonny Corinthos."  
  
An hour later Carly and her friends were sitting a booth in the back of the  
smoky disreputable club, Paradise. One of her friends coughed delicately,  
"Really Carly, must we stay here?"  
  
"A little longer, alright?" She snapped and searched the room. He had to be  
in there somewhere.  
  
"God, I hope you find him fast so we can get out of this…place." She eyed  
the place with distaste.  
  
"You don't like my club?" Sonny appeared behind them.  
  
"My friend doesn't but I…I think it holds a certain charm." Carly said  
smoothly.  
  
"But not on par with Caroline's of course?" He cocked an eyebrow. "Perhaps  
you wouldn't mind giving me a few pointers?"  
  
"You know who I am?" She said slightly surprised though she shouldn't be.  
Everyone in this small town knew everyone else's business.  
  
"Who wouldn't know Caroline Cassadine." Sonny said.  
  
"Carly." She corrected. "Only one man calls me Caroline, my father."  
  
"Then you're going to have to add one more to that list, sweetheart," He  
rubbed his finger across her bottom lip, "me."  
  
They locked eyes and electricity crackled around them. The noise of the  
club faded around them as they stared at each other.  
  
"Ahem." One of Carly's friends cleared her throat breaking the spell.  
  
Carly glared at the woman. "In a minute." She smiled slyly at Sonny. "Maybe  
we should go somewhere private and I could give you that consultation?"  
  
"I have an apartment upstairs." He suggested.  
  
She stood up. "Slow down, big boy."  
  
He smirked. "Then I have an office in the back."  
  
"Lead on."  
  
"Carly!" Her friend snapped.  
  
Carly raised her eyebrow. "You know you can leave or you can wait just a  
few minutes for me."  
  
Her other friend murmured. "What about Jason?"  
  
"Who?" Carly said pointedly. Jason was the farthest thing from mind. He had  
nothing to do with what she was about to do. They weren't married yet. She  
glanced at Sonny. "Weren't we going somewhere? See you in twenty minutes  
ladies."  
  
Sonny paused. "Twenty? It'll take an hour at least."  
  
"Promises, promises." Carly said. Sonny placed his hand on the small of her  
back to guide her through the club to his office. Carly could feel his hand  
burning through her thin silk shirt. A tall man in a suit stood guard over  
his office. Sonny paused to tell him, "Let no one in."  
  
Carly stalked into the middle of the room and threw her purse down on his  
desk. She looked around at the dark office. Heavy blackout curtains hung at  
the windows. A large black leather sofa dominated the room. Sonny crossed  
over to it and sat down. He threw his arm along the back of the couch.  
Carly hoisted herself up on the desk and slowly crossed her legs. She  
leaned back on her elbows and studied him.  
  
"I supposed I should thank you for what you did at the docks but shooting  
the boy was a bit over the top."  
  
"You kicked him, Caroline."  
  
"But I didn't shoot him." She pointed out, ignoring the fact that he called  
her Caroline.  
  
Sonny shrugged. "He was a punk. He's been trying to uh, get in on some  
action for a while now. I don't like when babies try to pull that so I had  
him roughed up a little bit last month. Obviously he didn't learn his  
lesson. He learned it now."  
  
Carly sighed and shook her head. Sonny cocked his head to the side and  
looked at her through heavy lidded eyes. He patted the space beside him.  
"Come here."  
  
"I'm comfortable over here." She countered.  
  
"This leather is softer than that desk." He murmured.  
  
"You want me? Come get me." She uncrossed her legs.  
  
Sonny waited a beat before lazily unfolding himself from the couch and  
slowly walking over to her. Carly parted her legs and he stepped in between  
them. He cupped her face and smirked. "You're a rich little good girl  
looking for kicks."  
  
"Correction, I'm rich little *bad* girl looking for kicks." She grinned and  
began unbuttoning his shirt. He helped her slip his shirt off. She licked  
her lips and ran her hands over his bare chest.  
  
"You go right for what you want." He observed.  
  
"Of course." To prove her point to unbuckled his belt and undid his pants.  
She slid her hand into his briefs and cupped him. She grinned up at him as  
she slowly massaged him.  
  
"So do I." He lifted the hem of her blood red silk shirt and drew it over  
her head. It joined his shirt on the floor. He then unzipped her short  
black leather skirt and tugged it down. She lifted herself up and he tugged  
it off of her and tossed it to the floor. He stepped back and let his eyes  
roam over her. He lifted an eyebrow. "Pink lace?"  
  
"Underneath it all I like to pretend I'm a good girl." She laughed and  
hooked a finger under her lacy bra strap. "Now drop the pants and get over  
here, Corinthos."  
  
"Yes ma'am." He removed his pants and his briefs.  
  
"God, don't call me that. You sound like my secretary." She groaned.  
  
"When you're with me, Caroline, you won't be thinking about anyone else."  
He grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist, pressing his  
erection against her. The lace of her underwear scratched against it. She  
moaned in response to his grinding. She wrapped her arms around his neck  
and pressed herself closer to him. She rubbed herself against his hardness.  
This time it was his turn to moan, "*Caroline*."  
  
"What makes you think this isn't a one time thing?" She murmured.  
  
"Because neither of us won't let it be." He tangled his hands in her hair  
and covered her mouth with his. The kiss was long and hot. His tongue  
plunged into her mouth and dueled with hers. Carly groaned in the back of  
her throat and gave herself up to his kiss. He broke off the kiss gradually  
alternating between soft quick kisses and sharp nips at her bottom lip. He  
trailed his mouth down her neck and across her chest. He nuzzled the valley  
between her breasts.  
  
Carly cupped his head and he looked at her. She looked back at him through  
dazed eyes. "Maybe I was wrong about the twenty minutes thing."  
  
He reached behind her to undo her bra. "I like to take my time."  
  
"Don't take too much time, my friends are waiting." She reminded him.  
  
"Then they are just going to have to wait. This desk is too damn hard." He  
swept her up and carried her over to the couch. Carly didn't return to her  
friends until three hours later. She wore a thoroughly satisfied smile on  
her face.  
  
Three months later their secret affair was still going strong. That fact  
that Carly was engaged to Jason didn't faze either one. In fact the subject  
of Jason rarely came up when they were together. Carly saw no need to talk  
about him and Sonny didn't like to talk about the man he was sharing her  
with.  
  
Now he brushed his lips across hers. He murmured against her lips. "Thanks  
for calling and letting me know you were back in town."  
  
"I didn't know I had to check in with you." She told him.  
  
"No but it would have been courteous."  
  
She sighed. "Are you going to lecture me on manners all night or what?"  
  
"Looked to me you were on your way to the island." He nodded towards the  
launch.  
  
"I could be persuaded into staying elsewhere for the night." She said  
coyly. She leaned against him and traced his lips with her tongue. When he  
went to kiss her she quickly leaned back and smiled teasingly at her. He  
tried to frown but couldn't help smiling back.  
  
"Something could be arranged I'm sure." He wrapped his arm around her waist  
and led her away.  
  
~*~*~  
The tall Greek youth with the long scraggly brown hair took a final drag on  
his cigarette as he scanned the cheap Brooklyn bar for the old woman.  
Spotting her, he studied her for a few minutes. He wondered why she would  
pick such a place to meet at but he didn't let it bother him that much.  
*She* was the one that looked out of her element, not him. He thrived in  
environments such as this. He had a feeling that she did too or had at one  
time at least. However now she sat regally in the middle of the dismal bar  
with her hands folded gracefully on the dingy table. Her ever-present  
manservant stood behind her, protecting her and exposing her for the  
obviously important person that she was. The young man didn't know who she  
really was but as long as she was helping him he didn't care.  
  
It was through the manservant that he met the old woman. Five months ago he  
came to America only with the first name of his birth mother, an old faded  
picture of her, and the knowledge that she came from New York. He knew he  
was searching in vain but he wouldn't let that detour him from his quest.  
He was determined to discover who he really was.  
  
All of his life he knew that there was something different about him, that  
he didn't fit in with his family. His parents held him to a different  
standard. He was the "chosen" one. They were poor but always had enough  
money for whatever he wanted. His brothers and sisters had to do without  
while he had all the advantages in life. When he discovered that he was  
adopted all the pieces fell into place. He confronted his parents who  
informed him that they were paid to take care of him. By who they wouldn't  
say. It was plain to see that they were scared to death of whoever that  
person was. He demanded any information that they could give.  
  
After many heated debates they finally told him the only things they knew  
about her: her first name, where she was from, and the fact that it was she  
who named him. They also pulled out the picture of his mother: young and  
blond but incredibly unhappy sitting in the middle of a garden and  
obviously pregnant. He'd clutched the picture in his hand and studied it  
over and over. At first he felt an overwhelming feeling of love and  
connection to the sad woman staring back at him but after awhile the  
feeling slowly turned to hatred. Why would his own mother leave him behind?  
The question consumed him until he had to leave Greece in order to discover  
the truth.  
  
One month after he arrived in New York he was approached by the old woman's  
manservant. He steered the youth in the direction of the woman. She claimed  
that she'd been searching for him and that she could help him with his  
quest for his mother. He didn't believe her until she handed him a picture  
of his mother. It was similar to the picture he had. It was his mother in  
the same setting as his and still unhappy. The woman told him that she knew  
his mother when she pregnant with him and that she wanted to help him find  
her. He was doubtful of her at first but agreed to let her help. Any help  
was better than no help at all.  
  
After that initial meeting she dropped out of sight only to appear every  
few weeks. She doled out stories and old pictures of his mother. She filled  
his head with stories of his mother and he began to realize that his mother  
wasn't a very likable person when she was young. But the stories were all  
he had of his mother. When he pressured the woman to tell him the name of  
his father she shut down and said only that he was a "great man".  
  
That morning he got a call from her manservant who instructed him to meet  
her at the bar. The woman had some important information to give him.  
Information that he would greatly appreciate.  
  
He tossed his cigarette to the ground, ignored the angry look from the  
bartender and strode over to the table. He gestured to the waitress for one  
beer and sat down.  
  
The old woman smiled. "Isn't it a little early to drink, my dear?"  
  
"Do you have my information?" He asked instead, flicking a lock of hair  
back.  
  
She pursed her lips. "And that hair. Mr. Markopoulos, you really should cut  
it."  
  
The waitress brought over his beer. He guzzled down half of it and slammed  
his glass onto the table. He stood up. "If you're going to waste my time,  
then I'm leaving. I can find my mother on my own."  
  
"You know you can't without my help or you would have found her by now."  
She said matter-of-factly. She reached into her purse and pulled out an  
envelope. "She's been practically under your nose this whole time."  
  
He sat down. "If she has, why didn't you tell me this weeks ago?"  
  
"Because, Mr. Markopoulos, I needed assurance that you were the one." She  
said mysteriously.  
  
"My name is Nikolas." He corrected. "I'm not a Markopoulos and according to  
my adopted parents that's the name *she* gave me."  
  
"Of course…Nikolas." She slowly smiled. She slid the envelope across the  
table. "Inside is all the information you wanted and more."  
  
He stared at it for a few seconds and didn't reach for it. He narrowed his  
eyes at her suspiciously. "Why are you helping me with this?"  
  
"Because like you I want to see justice done!" She pushed the envelope  
closer. "You have been wronged, Nikolas, and it's time to correct this  
vicious mistake."  
  
"Who *are* you?" He'd asked that question before without really expecting  
an answer but today he wanted to know.  
  
She picked up the envelope and started to put it back in her purse.  
"Obviously you aren't as ready as I thought. Perhaps some other time then?  
I thought you wanted to truth but it seems I was wrong."  
  
"I want the truth." He growled. "But I want the truth from you also. I'm  
barely in New York before you descend on me saying you can help me with my  
search. You claim you knew my mother but you won't say in what way. You  
have all this information about her. Why?"  
  
She reached across the table and curled her finger beneath his chin. "I was  
there when you were born. You had such life in you. You cried louder than  
any other child I've ever heard did. You wanted to *live* and you needed  
your mother but even at birth she abandoned you. She fainted from the  
strain and left you all alone. I was there, Nikolas, from the beginning and  
I will be there at the end. I want to help you. Let me help you."  
  
She held the envelope in front of him. She whispered. "Take it. Step up to  
your destiny."  
  
Nikolas stared into her eyes for a long minute before snatching it out of  
her hands. He tore into it and scanned the papers. The old woman watched  
with barely concealed excitement as he went through the information. He  
looked up at her in amazement. "Is this true?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes. All of it, true."  
  
He pointed at the page. "This says that I'm some sort of an heir? That I'm  
a…Cassadine?"  
  
"Not just a Cassadine. *The* Cassadine." She corrected. "A prince."  
  
"What…what does that mean?"  
  
"It means you have power. Incredible power." Her eyes glowed.  
  
"Power?" He repeated, cocking his eyebrow. "I just wanted to find my  
mother."  
  
"And you have. And you've also found your true self." She said. "You are  
The Cassadine. All you have to do is go to Port Charles and claim what is  
rightfully yours."  
  
"Port Charles? According to this my mother's in Port Charles."  
  
"Yes, yes." She nodded. "But you must go there very soon."  
  
He stared down at the papers. This was his past and his future all in one.  
He finally knew who he was. "I will."  
  
"Oh and you might want this." She pulled out a photo from her purse and  
passed it to him. "She has moved on with her life, Nikolas, with her new  
family. She's forgotten about you."  
  
His eyes hardened as he looked at the new picture. It was a family  
portrait, his mother, her husband, and their two kids, smiling in front of  
a two-story house. She was happy here. In all the pictures he had of her  
she was never happy. But here with her *family* she was happy.  
  
The woman said disdainfully. "Don't they make the perfect family? It's a  
shame there doesn't seem to be any room for you."  
  
Nikolas finished off his beer and stood up abruptly. "Thanks for the  
information." He quickly strode away. He had things to plan; he had to get  
to Port Charles soon. It was time he saw his mother. Too damn bad if he  
messed up the perfect family that Laura Spencer made for herself. And when  
he was done with her he was going to claim the other half of his legacy,  
this Cassadine thing whatever that was.  
  
"Please keep in contact, my dear. I want to know if everything goes alright  
with you." She called out after Nikolas. She murmured to herself. "And  
don't forget who helped you when you needed it."  
  
Her manservant spoke softly and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Is Madam  
pleased?"  
  
Helena Cassadine grinned wickedly to herself and stroked the back of his  
hand. "Madam is very pleased. Everything is going according to the plan.  
Soon *I*, not that weak kneed son of mine, will be in charge of the  
Cassadine family. Through my delightful, newly discovered grandson of  
course." 


	2. Chapter 2

Stefan sighed heavily as he twirled a strand of Barbara's fiery red hair  
around his fingers. He lay on his back with Barbara curled against his  
side. She toyed with his Cassadine medallion and said, her voice ringing  
with disgust, "You're thinking about her, aren't you?"  
  
He hesitated before answering. "She has been on my mind since our lunch."  
  
"Look, she will get over this little temper tantrum. It's about time she  
realizes that she can't control your life." Barbara snapped. "That  
*child* thinks that she must be the most important thing in your life and  
to hell with anyone else who tries to stand in her way."  
  
"Sheath your claws, Barbara." Stefan smirked and softly kissed her hand.  
  
Barbara ignored him and sat up. "I'm tired of her coming between us. You  
are an *adult*, you are *her* father. She has to learn that you can do what  
you want and she is not to question you."  
  
"I fear that I have disappointed her again." Stefan said over her tirade.  
  
"Disappointed her? You've given her the world, Stefan, and because of that  
she's become a selfish brat." Barbara threw back the covers and got out of  
the bed. Her long red slinky negligee flapped around her as she marched  
back and forth. "I thought that maybe this time our relationship would be  
different but it's obvious to me that you will always put Carly first.  
Before me and before yourself."  
  
"Barbara, come back to this bed right now." Stefan demanded softly. He  
wasn't going to indulge her little jealous rant.  
  
"No." She said simply and folded her arms. She tapped her bare foot  
angrily.  
  
"Barbara…" Stefan growled lowly.  
  
She pretended to think it over. "Um…no. She'll always come between us if  
you let her and I won't tolerate this any longer. Especially not when we're  
in bed."  
  
"And I won't tolerate *this* any longer." Stefan got out of the bed also,  
revealing his black silk pajama bottoms. He walked over to Barbara and  
without any indication of what he was about to do he swept her up in his  
arms.  
  
"Stefan!" Her tone was anything but admonishing. She hid a smile.  
  
"I do believe this is what you've been after?" He murmured.  
  
She traced her finger along the line of his jaw. "Maybe…"  
  
"Your jealousy is tiring." He scolded her lightly.  
  
"Stefan…" She pouted.  
  
"Enough. I will speak with her tomorrow." He said firmly. He walked back  
over to the bed and gently laid her out. He covered her body with his. He  
framed her face with his arms.  
  
"Stefan." She purred.  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Didn't I say enough?"  
  
To shut her up for good he kissed her hard. She twined her arms around his  
neck and pulled him closer. She giggled and kissed him back. He rolled her  
over so that she was on top. She pushed herself up and straddled him. She  
took his hands and placed them on her more than ample chest. She looked at  
him with a cocked eyebrow.  
  
He nodded and squeezed the two handfuls. He moved his hands down her body  
and slid them under her gown. Once he touched her warm flesh he said, "Now  
you may speak."  
  
"Mmmm, Stefan…"  
  
~*~*~  
The next morning, Carly stifled a yawn as she read through the newspaper  
and sipped a cup of coffee. It was her habit to have breakfast in her  
office. Usually it was just the newspaper and black coffee though on some  
days she added a croissant to that. Right now she was on her second cup.  
She needed a little pick-me-up after last night. She told that Sonny she  
had an early day and she couldn't stay up too late. Did that stop him? It  
was practically dawn before she was to get a little sleep. A small smile  
appeared on her face. It wasn't as if she complained much last night. She  
enjoyed it as much as he did.  
  
The sound of her secretary buzzing her brought her out of her little  
daydream. She sighed and pressed the speaker button. "What is it  
Elizabeth?"  
  
"Your law—" Elizabeth was cut off.  
  
"It's me."  
  
"Right on time, Al." Carly checked her watch. "Come on in."  
  
The double doors to Carly's office pushed were pushed open and Carly's  
advisor/lawyer/aunt Natasha Alexis Cassadine Collins strode in. She went by  
the name of Alexis Collins for business purposes and was fondly called Al  
by her favorite niece. Alexis had been raised the youngest and unwanted  
daughter of Mikkos and Helena Cassadine. All her life the only thing that  
shielded her from her mother's fury was Stefan. He protected her when she  
was younger and she adored him for that.  
  
"Carly." Alexis nodded at her as she settled into the soft brown leather  
chair facing Carly's desk.  
  
"Elizabeth, get Al some coffee." Carly ordered. She'd been hovering behind  
the doors.  
  
"You know I'm not supposed to have caffeine." Alexis chided. She turned to  
Elizabeth and said gently. "An herbal tea and…a jelly donut. I've been  
craving it all morning."  
  
Elizabeth nodded and went to fetch Alexis's breakfast. Carly shook her  
head. "I forgot about the caffeine."  
  
"How could you forget?" Alexis rested her hand on her visibly rounded  
stomach. She was six months pregnant.  
  
"I'm trying desperately to forget." Carly muttered as she shot a glance at  
Alexis's stomach.  
  
"Be civil, Carly. Your Uncle Kevin and I are very happy about this  
pregnancy."  
  
"Kevin Collins is *not* my uncle." Carly said hotly. They always disagreed  
over Alexis's choice of husband. Carly felt that she could do much better  
than that shrink.  
  
"We are not going to get into it this morning." Alexis waved her hand in  
the air dismissing the subject. "What is this I hear about you and J&J  
Jacks of Alaska?"  
  
Carly shrugged. "I was thinking it was ripe for the plucky."  
  
Alexis narrowed her eyes. "You want to take over a company that was formed  
from takeovers?"  
  
"Ironic, isn't it?" Carly smirked. "It'll be easy. Jerry Jacks is too busy  
playing adventure man. John Jacks has been on semi-retirement since his  
heart attack six months ago. He's going to step down permanently any day  
now. And Jasper Jacks…he's nothing but an empty-headed playboy. I've met  
him a few times and he didn't impress me."  
  
"What are you going to do with it?" Alexis asked out of curiosity. "Leave  
it as is?"  
  
Carly picked up her cup and leaned back in her chair. "Maybe. This idea  
isn't set in stone, Al. I could just as easily decide to start up a," she  
paused and took a sip, "coffee importing business."  
  
Alexis leaned forward. "What is the real reason behind this, Carly?"  
  
"Jasper Jacks has been sniffing around a few of our subsidiaries. He must  
be a fool if he thinks he'll get away with that." Carly's eyes glinted with  
determination. "He wants to play these games? Go play them with Ned Ashton  
and ELQ, *not* with me."  
  
"Have you talked this over with your father at least?" Alexis raised an  
eyebrow.  
  
Carly's expression turned stormy. "I was going to mention it at lunch  
yesterday but something came up."  
  
"I was about to ask how lunch went. Your mother didn't start a fight with  
him did she? They didn't destroy the Back Room?"  
  
"Oh how I wish." Carly grumbled. "You know, when I was young all my friends  
with divorced parents were always hoping they'd get back together. I was  
the weird one who wanted my parents to stay divorced."  
  
"What are you talking about, Carly?"  
  
"Al," Carly took a deep breath, "Wyndemere just got another inhabitant.  
Mother is moving in."  
  
"What?" Alexis's mouth dropped open. "They're getting married? Again?"  
  
"No, no, no, according to *Mother*, marriage gets them in trouble." Carly  
said in disgust.  
  
"I can't believe Stefan would do such a thing. Again." Alexis frowned.  
  
"You'd think he'd learn by now."  
  
"You want me to talk to him?"  
  
"Like he'd listen."  
  
The doors were suddenly opened and Stefan came striding in. "Speak of the  
devil." Alexis muttered.  
Elizabeth scurried in behind him. "Ms. Cassadine, Mr. Cassadine is here."  
  
"I can see that, Elizabeth." Carly said in a bored tone.  
  
"He wouldn't let me buzz him in." Elizabeth said in a faintly accusatory  
voice. She was about take the blame for this one.  
  
"Where is Al's tea and donut?" Carly demanded.  
  
"Right here, I was going to bring it in and then Mr. Cassadine—" She  
stumbled over her words as she rushed forward to hand the items to Alexis.  
Alexis took them and smiled graciously. She always thought that Carly was  
too hard on the girl. Carly said it was her way of toughening her up.  
  
"Father, would you like some coffee?" Carly asked. "Elizabeth could fetch  
it for you."  
  
"I don't need anything Miss Webber." Stefan told her.  
  
"You may go." Carly dismissed her.  
  
"Mrs. Lansbury said that you didn't come home last night." Stefan said  
without preamble.  
  
"I stayed at the hotel." Carly said. It was partly the truth. After leaving  
Sonny she went to the hotel for a shower and a change of clothes. On the  
way to Sonny's place she made a call to Wyndemere and had a few things sent  
over.  
  
"Mind if I ask why?" Stefan said.  
  
She shrugged. "I thought it was better that I get out of you and Mother's  
way. I know how you young lovers are. You'll want your privacy. I'll stay  
at the hotel until the wedding."  
  
"Caroline…" Stefan sighed and shook his head. "I wish you would  
reconsider."  
  
"I've made up my mind just as you have. I hope you and Mother will be  
very…happy." She smirked.  
  
"Carly, you're being a brat." Alexis said as she nibbled on her donut. She  
was the only one with the balls to call her on it and the only one Carly  
would take it from.  
  
"I don't have to explain my actions to you, Caroline."  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"I asked for your blessing, you declined, so as far as I'm concerned this  
matter will no longer be discussed."  
  
"Not until I put my two cents in. Stefan, really." Alexis shook her head  
disapprovingly.  
  
"Not you also." He closed his eyes.  
  
"Isn't about time you start thinking with your head and not your…" Alexis  
trailed off delicately.  
  
"This time I was thinking with my heart and my head." Stefan swore. Carly  
snorted loudly.  
  
The phone rang interrupting them. Carly looked at it suspiciously. It was  
her private line and half the people who had that number was in the room  
with her. She picked up. "Jason?"  
  
There was a long silence before Sonny said softly. "No, it's not doctor  
boy."  
  
Carly glanced at her father and aunt who were still going back and forth.  
"This is an important client. You two…continue without me."  
  
She turned her chair around so that she faced the wall. "I hadn't expected  
you to call."  
  
"Client?" He repeated. "Ah, is someone there?"  
  
"I suppose there was a particular reason you called me?"  
  
"You left me before I woke." He murmured.  
  
"That is correct, I did get any early start today."  
  
"You ruined my plans for this morning. I was going to wake you nice and  
slow." His low tone was suggestive and Carly could only imagine what he  
meant.  
  
"I apologize for that. However—"  
  
"Baby, you don't know what you're missing out on. Ask me what I'm wearing."  
  
"Sir, I don't think that's appropriate at this time." She said primly.  
  
"You sound like you got a stick up your butt." He noticed. "Daddy's there,  
huh? Ask me what I'm wearing now, Caroline."  
  
She rolled her eyes. God, he was making this hard. She lowered her voice  
and hoped Stefan and Alexis couldn't hear her. "What are you wearing?"  
  
"Nothing but the smile you left me with." He chuckled. "And a hard-on like  
you wouldn't believe!"  
  
"You are so vulgar." She hissed, forgetting about the others. She loved it  
when he talked that way but now was not the time.  
  
"Caroline?" Stefan said questioningly.  
  
She looked over her shoulder. "In a minute, Father."  
  
"Does *father* know you forgot your panties at my place?" Sonny said  
softly.  
  
Carly closed her eyes. It wasn't until she got the hotel did she realize  
that she left them behind. "Of course not."  
  
"I want to see you." He said suddenly.  
  
"Not possible sir."  
  
"Make it possible." He demanded. "Dinner."  
  
"Unfortunately I have a prior appointment." She told him.  
  
"Break it." He ordered.  
  
"I cannot." She gritted out. His tone was starting to bother her.  
  
"It's with doctor boy then? Fine, you let me know what you want to do but  
let me warn you, I won't be waiting for too long."  
  
"I understand completely. Don't let me keep you." Carly said coolly before  
disconnecting the line.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Later that afternoon Lucky made his way into the Spencer homestead. He  
called out for his mother, "Mom? Emily and I are here."  
  
He walked into the kitchen to see Laura sitting at the table looking  
forlorn. He sat down quietly next to her and took her hand. "Mom? Are you  
okay?"  
  
"What? Oh Lucky." Laura smiled softly as she realized that her son was  
sitting across from her. "When did you get here? Is Emily with you?"  
  
"She's outside with Dad and Lulu, but Mom, are you alright? I came in and  
you were just sitting here, in a daze." He said in concern.  
  
"I'm…I'm okay." She pushed a strand of hair back. "I was about to do  
something and then I sat down…oh yes, I was going to make lunch. That's why  
you and Emily came over, right? I can't believe I forgot. Be a dear, go  
outside and tell your father that lunch will be a little late."  
  
She started to rise but Lucky held onto her hand. She sat back down. Lucky  
stared intently at her. "You are *not* fine. What is going on?"  
  
"It's nothing, Lucky." She insisted.  
  
Lucky narrowed his eyes. "I know what it is. It's him, isn't it?"  
  
She sighed. "Lucky…"  
  
"Mom…" He said determined.  
  
"Okay, okay." Laura looked at the table. "I'll admit it, I started to think  
about him a little bit. I got a little sad, that's all."  
  
Lucky shook his head. All his life he lived in the shadow of his mother's  
first son. Neither his mother nor his father hid the truth about Laura's  
kidnapping before he was born. He was told about the baby that died at  
childbirth. The child she named Nikolas. He hated it whenever she thought  
about him. She became a melancholic person. When he was young she would  
move around the house like a ghost, barely able to do anything. It killed  
him and his dad to see her like that. Over the years her spells occurred  
less and less but occasionally they would come up again. They all thought  
she was getting better.  
  
"Mom, you have got to stop this. Really. It's only hurting you."  
  
"I'll be okay, Lucky. Don't you worry over me." She patted his hand.  
"Remember, I am the parent here." She stood up and went over to the stove.  
  
"Dad's not going to like this."  
  
She spun around. "Luke doesn't have to know. Lucky, don't say a word to him  
about this."  
  
He stood slowly. "You've been hiding this from him, haven't you? All this  
time he's been thinking your better and you've been hiding it from him.  
Does Lulu know? Is she keeping this a secret for you? She's only a child.  
She doesn't need this kind of pressure."  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't you dare talk to me like that, Lucas  
Lorenzo Spencer Jr.! This is *my* problem and I'll handle it *my* way.  
There's no need to bring your father into this at all. I'd rather have him  
happy then worrying about me."  
  
"He'll *know* there's something wrong. You know he knows you that well."  
Lucky pointed out.  
  
"He won't notice anything. He hasn't so far and I'm going to keep it like  
that." She said fiercely. She softened her tone and looked at him with a  
small smile. "Lucky, just do me this one favor."  
  
He stared at the floor. "I don't like keeping things from Dad. This effects  
him too."  
  
"And I know how it will effect him so that's why I asking you to do this."  
Laura said softly.  
  
Lucky clenched his fist as he thought about it. He reluctantly said,  
"Okay…I'll give you a week to tell him *yourself* after that, all bets are  
off."  
  
"Thank you, Lucky." She said. "Now go out there and be with Emily. And  
don't forget, lunch will be a little late."  
  
She turned to putter around the kitchen as if their whole conversation  
hadn't happen. Lucky watched her with worried eyes.  
  
~*~*~  
Across the street from the Spencer house Nikolas hid behind a tree. He was  
fortunate to get a flight to Port Charles just that morning. He had no way  
of knowing it was because of Helena Cassadine. He'd been waiting all day  
for the right moment. But she never came out and she was never alone.  
People streamed in and out of that house all day. He watched as a little  
dark-haired girl tied a rope to the fence and handed the end to a tall  
young woman who began to turn it for her. According to the files the old  
woman gave him that girl was Leslie Lu…his sister. God, she looked just  
like him. It was amazing.  
  
The joy on her face as she jumped rope took his breath away. A simple thing  
like jumping rope could make her that happy. He smiled a little. He  
couldn't help it, it was contagious. She jumped out of the rope with a  
flourish and gave the young woman a big hug. They laughed together. Then  
Leslie Lu gave onto the porch and grabbed the hand of a tall lanky man  
who'd been watching them play. She pulled him down the stairs.  
  
Nikolas narrowed his eyes as the man came into clearer view. This was Luke  
Spencer. The files painted him out to be a cold, unfeeling man who uprooted  
his family at any time to travel the world. According to his files this was  
the man who took his mother from him. He clenched his jaw as Leslie Lu  
talked her father into jumping rope with her. She and the young woman  
dissolved into giggles as Luke tried his best to jump. He faked a glare at  
them that only cause them to laugh harder. He swept up Leslie Lu and  
tickled her. She squirmed in his arms.  
  
The front door opened and Nikolas held his breath. Would it be her this  
time? Unfortunately it wasn't. But he recognized the young man from his  
files. Lucky Spencer, the golden son, the boy who took his place. *He* was  
living the life Nikolas should have had. Sure, he had a lot of advantages  
but he always felt apart from his adopted family. Something was missing and  
this boy had it.  
  
Lucky jogged down the steps. "What happened here?"  
  
Luke put Leslie Lu down and she ran over to Lucky. "Lucky, daddy and I  
jumped rope. But daddy can't do it right."  
  
"Is that right, Lulu?" Lucky grinned at Luke. He tousled her dark hair.  
  
"Want to show us how it's down, cowboy?" Luke gestured towards the rope.  
  
Lucky laughed and held up his hand. "I'll pass."  
  
He walked over to Emily and kissed her softly. Emily pulled back and looked  
at him curiously. "Are you alright? You went inside happy and you came  
out…sad? What happened in there?"  
  
"Nothing." He assured her. "I've been to ask you the same thing?"  
  
"Why?" She frowned.  
  
"Yesterday at lunch, you were very distant. Emily," He said urgently, "if  
there was something wrong you know you can tell me, right? I'll understand,  
you know that?"  
  
"I know that. But if there's nothing wrong with you, then there's nothing  
wrong with me." Emily smiled.  
  
Luke went up the steps and yelled through the door. "Hey, woman! When's the  
grub coming?"  
  
Across the street Nikolas growled. The man was a boar.  
  
Lucky said. "Oh, Mom said that lunch will be late?"  
  
"Something happen?" He asked.  
  
Lucky shrugged. "She just got a late start."  
  
"I'd offer to go in and help but…" Luke grinned.  
  
"Believe me Luke, we'll all be thankful if you don't." Emily laughed.  
  
"Why you…" Luke grumbled with a smile on his face. He said to Lucky,  
"Control your woman, cowboy."  
  
"Sorry, Dad, she walks right over me." Lucky wrapped his arm around her  
waist.  
  
"And he likes it." Emily said.  
  
"You bellowed?" Laura stuck her head out and smiled. Only Lucky realized  
that her eyes were too bright and her smile was too big.  
  
The force of that smile hit Nikolas hard. For the longest time he had only  
the pictures of her being sad and it wasn't until the other day that he  
finally got a picture of her happy and smiling. But there was a big  
difference between seeing it in a photo and seeing it in real life. It hurt  
to realize that that smile was never directed at him. He never got to grow  
up with the amount of love he saw in that one smile. He gritted his teeth  
when he saw Luke pull her into his arms. He couldn't stay and watch this.  
He slammed his hand against the tree and turned and walked away.  
  
"What was that?" Laura asked.  
  
"What was what?" Luke said.  
  
"Across the street." She pointed. "I thought I heard something…Never mind."  
  
"So where's my lunch?" Luke slapped her on the butt and grinned.  
  
"In that kitchen." She nodded towards it. "But I was thinking…barbecue? I  
already have some steaks marinating and Lulu's been asking for hot dogs.  
What do you say?"  
  
"You're just trying to get out of making lunch."  
  
"It's the only thing you can't ruin…" Laura cajoled.  
  
"I remember that time he burned the corn!" Lucky called out.  
  
"That was an accident due to…faulty corn." Luke glared at him.  
  
"So we're barbecuing then?" Emily asked. "Do you need anything, Laura?  
Lucky and I can go to the store for supplies."  
  
"Did I ask to go on a supply run?" Lucky smirked.  
  
"I'd appreciate it, Emily." Laura said. "Come inside and I'll give you a  
list." She and Emily walked into the house.  
  
Luke laughed at Lucky. "Ha! You got toped into going to the store."  
  
"Ha!" Lucky laughed back. "At least I won't have to hose down the grill."  
  
"Damn." Luke grumbled. He'd forgotten about that. "Lulu, darling, princess,  
want to help daddy with the grill?"  
  
"Nope." Lulu giggled and ran into the house.  
  
Lucky clapped him on the shoulder. "Looks like you're on your own, pops."  
  
Lucky's laughter followed Luke as he bitched and went to retrieve the  
grill.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Later that evening at the Quartermaine mansion Carly was having a hard time  
keeping her eyes open. When they weren't fighting the Qs could be so  
boring. To think she passed on an evening with Sonny for this. But she  
couldn't cancel on Jason again. She sipped her drink and listened to Brenda  
Ashton babble on. Jason sat next to her, his arm thrown over the back of  
the couch.  
  
Brenda was perched on the arm of Ned's chair. "Does anybody want a Nurses  
Ball update?"  
  
Monica controlled the impulse to roll her eyes and said, "Why don't you  
tell us Brenda?"  
  
"It's going great! Over half of the tables have been sold already and  
that's a record for this time of the year. The skits are working out great.  
You're going to be so proud of Emily this year!"  
  
"We're always proud of Emily." Alan said blandly.  
  
Brenda hesitated. "Right. Oh, Carly, there's still space if you want to do  
something."  
  
"I've told you before Brenda, I don't perform." Carly stared at her. "Be  
happy with my donation and leave it at that."  
  
The silence that followed was long. Alan broke it by clearing his throat  
and saying, "Speaking of the Nurses Ball, Carly, were you and Jason  
planning on sitting at our table this year?"  
  
Jason started to answer. "We were—"  
  
Carly wanted to sit at the Cassadine table but after yesterday the last  
thing she wanted to do was sit across from her mother. But sitting with the  
Qs was out of the question. "Actually I was thinking about getting a table  
of my own."  
  
"You didn't say anything to me." Jason frowned.  
  
"I forgot." She shrugged and handed him her empty glass. "Could I get a  
refill dear? Thank you."  
  
"Of course." Jason stood up to fix her a fresh drink.  
  
"I was hoping that your parents could join us for tonight." Monica said.  
  
Carly said. "They were both busy, sorry."  
  
"Perhaps we could get together another time?" Monica continued.  
  
"Perhaps." Carly turned to Ned. "So Ned, how are things at ELQ."  
  
"Quiet, now that Grandfather's gotten off my back." Ned smiled.  
  
"Edward's finally stepping down?" Carly sat forward. This could be  
information she and her father could use. Edward Quartermaine was a pain in  
their ass and Ned was much easier to deal with.  
  
"To be truthful I have no idea what the old man is doing. He hasn't shown  
up at the office for the past two days." Ned told her.  
  
Jason frowned. He handed Carly her drink and she smiled her thanks. "You  
know, Reginald told me that he hasn't been home either."  
  
"I wonder where Father could be." Alan said worriedly.  
  
"Oh, he's all right." Monica waved off their concern. "He's just messing  
with our heads."  
  
"This isn't like Father. He's been lost ever since Mother died."  
  
"Maybe he found something to do with his time." Monica shrugged. "Ask Emily  
to speak with him. Lately she's the only one who can reach him."  
  
"Where is Emily?" Alan looked around. "I'd hoped she would join us for  
dinner."  
  
"She called earlier. She's at the Spencers. They're *barbecuing*." Monica  
grumbled. She forgot that Carly herself was a part of that clan. She may  
have trouble with her mother but she embraced her extended family.  
  
Carly crossed her legs and said. "Maybe I should stop by on my way home.  
For some reason I feel like a hot dog."  
  
"So are you excited about the wedding?" Brenda asked suddenly to lessen the  
tension. She sighed. "I remember mine like it was yesterday. I felt and  
looked like a princess didn't I, honey?"  
  
Ned took her hand and kissed the back of it. "You were beautiful. Of course  
I can't share my favorite memory with everyone."  
  
Brenda giggled and hit his arm. "Ned! You know, we haven't been back to  
that villa since our honeymoon. We should go soon. Carly, have you guys  
decided on a honeymoon destination yet?"  
  
Jason looked at Carly before answering. "We haven't but it's still soon.  
Though I'm leaning towards Italy."  
  
"I was thinking the South of France." Carly told him.  
  
"That's good too. Let's discuss it some other time?"  
  
"I've been to ask if you looked at any dresses yet? I'm told that Chloe  
Morgan designs wonderful wedding gowns."  
  
Carly made a face. "No, Vera Wang is going to do a few sketches for me.  
I'll choose from those."  
  
Monica fought for patience. Every suggestion she threw at this woman was  
knocked down. She wanted to like Carly. She was important to Jason so  
Monica knew that they should be friends or at least not enemies. Monica  
didn't want to be one of those annoying mother-in-laws.  
  
Jason's beeper went off. "I'm sorry, I've got to take this. It's the  
hospital."  
  
He walked into the hall to call in. Carly checked her watch. "Will we be  
sitting down to dinner anytime soon?"  
  
"Soon." Alan nodded.  
  
A few minutes later Jason came in with an apologetic look on his face. "I  
have to go."  
  
"What?" Carly looked at him.  
  
"One of my patients…I really have to go." He pressed a kiss to her  
forehead.  
  
"But what about dinner?" Carly frowned.  
  
"Rain check?" He shrugged. "I can't stay, Carly, I have to go."  
  
"Then I might as well leave also." Carly started to get up. "Walk me to my  
car?"  
  
"But I thought we were going to go over the wedding preparations?" Monica  
asked.  
  
Carly reached into her purse and pulled out a card. "This is our wedding  
coordinator. Any questions, suggestions, take to her please. I've had a  
long, tiring day."  
  
She took Jason's arm and he walked her out. Outside the house he murmured.  
"I think you upset my mother."  
  
"Too bad." She shrugged. She ran her up his chest and around his neck. She  
gently pulled his face towards hers. "After you finish up at the hospital,  
come over to the hotel."  
  
He shook his head. "I can't, Carly, I might be over there all night and  
after all I'll be too tired…"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, okay." Her expression darkened.  
  
He gently brushed his lips across hers. "I'm sorry. I'll call you  
tomorrow?"  
  
"Of course." She sighed. She said sarcastically, "I'll spend all day  
waiting by the phone."  
  
He cupped her face and kissed her, a little harder this time. He slipped  
his tongue between her lips. She leaned into him and felt a little of the  
intense attraction she had for him the first time they met. He pulled away  
slightly and rested his forehead against hers. "Now I really have to go."  
  
He kissed the tip of her nose and walked away. Carly folded her arms and  
glared after him frustration.  
  
~*~*~  
It took Carly three hours to talk herself into it. The first two she spent  
eating dinner and staring at the walls of her penthouse. The last hour she  
spent deliberating on her wardrobe. She ended up changing into tight black  
leather pants topped with a dark green wrap around shirt. She freshened her  
make-up, making sure she applied a layer of her favorite dark red lipstick.  
She liked to leave a mark on him when she was done.  
  
She strolled through the dark club. She turned up her nose at the sight of  
the men making fools of themselves over the scanctily women taking it off  
on the stage. Men. Show them a pair of boobs and they become mindless  
idiots. She walked up to the bulky man guard the office door. "Is he in?"  
  
"Yeah, but the boss is busy."  
  
"He'll see me." Carly said with assurance. She opened the door to see a  
curly haired blonde leaning over Sonny's desk. Sonny sat behind the desk  
and smiled at her as she played with his tie. Carly cleared her throat and  
they both looked up.  
  
Sonny grinned at her. "You came after all."  
  
"Put those dimples away." Carly ordered. "I see you don't waste time. Get  
out."  
  
The blonde looked at Sonny first. Carly narrowed her eyes. "Don't look at  
him. I said, *get* out."  
  
"I think you better." Sonny advised her. The blonde pouted and slinked out  
of the room. When she passed Carly, she tossed her an evil look. "Close the  
door behind you. Please."  
  
The door slammed behind her. Sonny chuckled. "I don't think she likes you."  
  
"Do I give a damn what one of your whores thinks about me?" Carly walked  
around her desk and removed his tie. She tossed it over her shoulder.  
  
"Tammy's one of my best dancers." He moved back so that Carly could hoist  
herself up on the desk. She kicked off her shoes and placed her bare feet  
on the arms of the chair. He rolled himself back between her legs.  
  
Carly snorted. "I *know* what kind of dancing she does."  
  
"I didn't think I'd see you tonight." He undid her shirt to reveal her  
matching green bra. "Aw…do you ever wear simple black underwear?"  
  
"I like to surprise you." She murmured. "And I finished up early so I  
thought I'd come see what you were doing…or *who*."  
  
"You knew I was bluffing." He said as he unfastened her bra. He filled his  
hands with her and fondled her, gently at first and then harder.  
  
"I knew no such thing. You want to screw around with whores, alright with  
me, just not on my time." Carly caught her breath as he leaned forward and  
traced the outline of her navel with his tongue. She threaded her fingers  
through his hair and moaned. "Are we going to finish this here or are we  
going upstairs?"  
  
"I'm not going anywhere, are you?" He reached behind her to push aside the  
things on his desk. He laid her back and she smiled up at him.  
  
"Guess I'm not going anywhere either."  
  
~*~*~  
The next day Emily was hurrying on her way to the PCU campus. She was  
meeting Lucky at the library. That fall she was going to PCU and Lucky was  
helping her schedule classes. She'd just turned the corner when she walked  
right into a tall longhaired man. "Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't see you."  
  
Nikolas looked over his shoulder than grabbed Emily. "Kiss me."  
  
"What?" Emily gasped.  
  
"Kiss me." He said urgently. With another look over his shoulder he lowered  
his head and kissed Emily. 


	3. Chapter 3

Still kissing Emily, Nikolas backed her up against a nearby wall. He  
pressed his body against hers. It took Emily a second to comprehend what  
was going on. She pushed against Nikolas but he kept his lips glued to  
hers. She hit him over the head with her purse and finally Nikolas lifted  
his head. He stared down at her lips as Emily stumbled back. Getting her  
balance back she jumped at him, attacking him.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
Nikolas grabbed her by the shoulders and held her still. "Hey, hey, I'm  
sorry but thanks. You saved my life."  
  
"What?" Emily said.  
  
"There were these guys." Nikolas lied. "I owe them some money, they were  
looking for me, and I kissed you so they wouldn't see me. Thanks."  
  
Last night Nikolas decided to change his plans. Taking his place as the  
Cassadine heir wasn't that important and after seeing Laura he knew he  
wasn't ready to meet with her face to face. The only thing on his mind was  
the hatred he felt for Lucky Spencer. Lucky had everything that was  
supposed to be Nikolas's. And Nikolas was going to fix that by taking  
everything that was his. Starting with his girlfriend.  
  
Emily wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and glared at him. "I don't  
care if they were going to *shoot* you, that's no excuse for grabbing and  
kissing me or anyone else!"  
  
"Why?" He folded his arms and grinned. "Because you liked it?"  
  
"W-what?" Emily stammered. "Look, just don't ever come never me again."  
  
"Maybe we should start over. My name's Nikolas." He stuck out his hand.  
  
Emily stared at his hand. "Like I'm going to tell you my name."  
  
"Come on. Let's not walk away mad." He said softly and reached for her.  
  
Emily stepped away from him. "Come near me again and I'll have you  
arrested."  
  
"All that because of a little kiss…" Nikolas tilted his head to the side.  
"I assume you aren't in a relationship then."  
  
"Of course I am." Emily quickly said. "Why am I even telling you this?"  
  
"I just assumed because of the way you reacted. I guess your boyfriend  
isn't fulfilling your needs. I mean the way you kissed me back…"  
  
"I did not!" She denied. "Lucky's keeps me satisfied, thank you."  
  
"Lucky?" Nikolas laughed. "His name's Lucky?"  
  
"Yes, what's so wrong with—no," Emily shook her head. "I'm not going to get  
into this with you. Stay away from me."  
  
Emily turned and quickly walked away. Nikolas called out with laughter in  
his voice. "Hey, you still didn't tell me your name."  
  
Emily's encounter with Nikolas left her disoriented. She couldn't believe  
his audacity and she couldn't keep his deep brown eyes out of her mind. She  
walked through the town blindly, thinking about how mad he made her. She  
forgot about meeting with Lucky at the PCU campus and found herself outside  
the Cassadine Inc. building. Making a quick decision she went inside.  
  
Elizabeth was typing up a letter for Carly when Emily walked up her desk.  
Emily waited until Elizabeth looked up expectantly at her. "Yes?"  
  
"Is Carly in?" Emily asked.  
  
"Do you have an appointment?" Elizabeth immediately asked.  
  
"No but if Carly's in, I want to have a quick word with her." Emily folded  
her arms.  
  
Elizabeth sat back in her seat. "I'm afraid if you don't have an  
appointment then I can't let you go in."  
  
"She's in there right?" Emily pointed at Carly's closed doors. "And I bet  
she's not busy either. She'll want to see me."  
  
Elizabeth cocked an eyebrow. "You say that now, I let you in, Ms. Cassadine  
gets upset, and it's my butt on the line. I don't think so."  
  
Emily rolled her eyes. "Just buzz her and let her know that Emily  
Quartermaine is here."  
  
"Why don't I just schedule you an appointment? I think she has some time  
free later in the week." Elizabeth pulled out her copy of Carly's book and  
waited for Emily to answer.  
  
Emily held up a hand. "Never mind, I'll just go in myself."  
  
Elizabeth jumped out of her seat. "Wait!"  
  
But she was too late. Emily had already opened the doors. Carly looked up  
in surprise. Emily walked in. "Hi."  
  
"I'm sorry. She doesn't have an appointment and she wouldn't let me  
schedule on." Elizabeth glared at Emily.  
  
Carly had already came around her desk to lay an arm around Emily's  
shoulders. She could tell that something was wrong with the girl. "That's  
fine."  
  
"I should have called first." Emily said as Carly led her to a seat.  
Instead of taking her seat again, Carly leaned against her desk and studied  
Emily.  
  
"Do you need me for anything?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"No." Carly shook her head without taking her eyes off Emily. She waited  
until Elizabeth had closed the doors behind her before speaking. "What's  
going on? Are you sure that everything's all right with you and Lucky?  
Because he may be family but if he hurt you, I'll take care of him for  
you."  
  
"No, I…this guy!" Emily spat out and jumped up out of her seat. Carly  
watched as Emily paced angrily through Carly's office.  
  
"I guess you don't mean Lucky then. What guy?" Carly inquired.  
  
"This guy off the street just grabbed me and kissed me." Emily said.  
  
"What street where you on again?" Carly asked.  
  
"I don't remember. It was just he made me so mad." Emily clenched her fist.  
  
"A strange guy pops out of nowhere and kisses you? Yeah that would make me  
mad. How was it?"  
  
"I don't know. It was okay." Emily waved her hand. "It was short, he  
*claimed* he needed a cover from some guys he owed money too."  
  
"Oh, never get involved with a guy who borrows money." Carly advised.  
  
Emily stopped in her tracks to stare at Carly. She placed her hands on her  
hips. "I'm not going to get *involved* with him. Hello, I'm *engaged*."  
  
"I know that." Carly shrugged. "Okay, so what happened after he kissed  
you?"  
  
"I hit him, we started to argue and I told him if he ever came near me  
again I'd have him arrested." Emily joined Carly on the desk.  
  
"All that for a little kiss?"  
  
"He said the same thing." Emily narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Was he cute?" Carly had to ask.  
  
"I guess," Emily shrugged, "he had nice eyes, long hair though."  
  
"You noticed his eyes?" Carly nudged her slightly.  
  
Emily nudged her back. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Trying to help you out. You've been acting weird for days now and today  
you finally seem like you snapped out of your funk."  
  
"By encouraging me to think about my attacker?" Emily covered her face with  
his hands.  
  
"If he had really been all that bad you would be down at the police  
department having him brought in on charges. Instead you're here with me  
venting." Carly shrugged. "He got to you, huh?"  
  
"He ticked me off. He started talking about Lucky…Lucky, oh my god!" Emily  
jumped up.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I'm supposed to be meeting Lucky on campus. I'm late!" Emily squealed. She  
started to dash for the door.  
  
"Call me and we'll set up a real lunch okay?" Carly called out.  
  
Emily ran back over and grabbed Carly's hand. "Listen, do not say a word to  
Lucky or Jason about this. Lucky would, I don't know, go out and look for  
the guy and I'm scared to even *think* of what would happen then."  
  
"I promise." Carly swore.  
  
"Thanks." Emily smiled gratefully.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The next morning Carly walked into her office and was slightly surprised to  
see Helena sitting behind her desk. Carly raised her eyebrow and quietly  
closed the door behind her. She crossed the room and placed her briefcase  
on the desk. She looked over her shoulder at her door and then back at  
Helena.  
  
Helena slowly stood up and said with a small smile. "Don't be angry with  
your little secretary-slash-guard dog. She was on break when I came in."  
  
"Elizabeth doesn't go on breaks." Carly said simply.  
  
"Really?" Helena asked softly.  
  
"Why are you here, Grandmother?" Carly sighed. She didn't have time for a  
go-around with Helena. Growing up on the island Stefan and Alexis tried to  
shield her from Helena. Carly always knew that Helena resented the fact  
that she was born female and that her mother was a teen-age hooker. But  
that didn't stop Carly from trying to form a relationship with the powerful  
woman that most of her family hated. She felt drawn to her. For a short  
time she and Helena became close until Stefan stepped in and put a stop to  
it.  
  
"I can't visit my darling granddaughter?" Helena walked around the desk.  
She and Carly exchanged air kisses. Carly took her seat behind the desk and  
studied her suspiciously.  
  
"You have an agenda, you always do." Carly shrugged. "What is it, Helena?"  
  
"I was in town—"  
  
"Visiting some friends, right?" Carly smirked.  
  
"And I thought it would be nice to stop in and see you." Helena finished.  
  
"Right. Well, don't be a stranger, Helena. I'll see you in about…two years.  
Is that okay?" Carly said in dismissal.  
  
"We've never been close have we?" Helena said.  
  
"Two weeks when I was eight." Carly said softly. "And then my father  
informed me you tried to have me and my mother killed while she was still  
pregnant."  
  
"That was all in the past." Helena said with a smile.  
  
"The past, right." Carly pressed her lips together.  
  
"I mean, you have less use for that woman than I do." Helena laughed.  
  
"That may be but she's still my mother." Carly said.  
  
"Of course." Helena looked down at her. "Everything is well with you, my  
dear?"  
  
"Yes." Carly said irritated. "If this is your yearly grandmother concern,  
can it wait until I'm in a better mood?"  
  
"I trust your parents are…fine." Helena continued.  
  
"Why don't you swim out to Wyndemere and see for yourself?" Carly said.  
  
"And that little doctor person I heard you've become engaged to? I haven't  
met him yet."  
  
"And you never will."  
  
"I'm only looking out for your welfare." Helena said.  
  
"I don't need your concern. I can take care of myself and my father is  
always there."  
  
"Yes but your father is being distracted my your trollop of a mother. He  
won't be there to look out for you." Helena took delight in seeing Carly's  
hand curl into a fist.  
  
Carly closed her eyes. "Be that as it may, I would rather depend on my  
secretary before I ever look to you for help."  
  
Helena shrugged delicately. "Fine, never say I never offered my help."  
  
She started to walk towards the doors. She looked over her shoulders. "I'm  
staying in the harbor for a while. Stop by and we'll have tea."  
  
"Of course, Grandmother." Carly said with faux sweetness. She blew her a  
kiss. "I love our visits. Do come again."  
  
Helena smiled and let herself out. Carly waited until she was sure she was  
gone before buzzing Elizabeth. "Did you let my grandmother in here?"  
  
"No ma'am." Elizabeth said quickly. "I had no idea she was inside until she  
came out."  
  
Carly rubbed her forehead. "Did you leave your desk?"  
  
"Yes, but it was only for a moment." Elizabeth said.  
  
"Next time, lock my doors when you leave your post. I don't want *anyone*  
getting in here when I'm gone."  
  
"Anyone?" Elizabeth questioned.  
  
"Anyone except my father and Al." Carly corrected. She disconnected and  
then began to search her desk. Helena could have gone through her desk  
while she was waiting for Carly to show up.  
  
~*~*~  
That afternoon at General Hospital Jason handed a file to Barbara. She  
said. "I was looking for this."  
  
"I wanted to check in on Mr. Smith." Jason shrugged.  
  
"How is he?" She asked.  
  
"He's doing well." Jason nodded. "Much better since the surgery of course."  
  
"Of course." She hesitated. "How is Carly? I haven't seen her much and  
she's just a little upset with her father and me."  
  
"Actually, I'm really not sure. I haven't spoken to her lately."  
  
"Well when you do, tell her to call Stefan. She's too stubborn to pick up  
that phone and so is he." She started to move away. "Oh and don't let her  
know it was my idea. She'll never do it then."  
  
A low wolf whistle came out of nowhere followed by. "Hello Nurse Spencer."  
  
Barbara smiled flirtatiously as the whistler came into view. "Dr. Ramsey.  
That is *not* appropriate behavior in a hospital."  
  
"Who cares about being appropriate?" Chris laughed. He wrapped an arm  
around Barbara's waist. "How about we just stop with all the games and run  
off to an island paradise together?"  
  
She removed his arm and patted his cheek. "That's sweet but you are aware  
that I'm old enough to be you're…aunt?"  
  
"Never stopped me before." He leered.  
  
"Dr. Ramsey. Behave." She admonished before walking away. Knowing that he  
was watching she swayed seductively as she went.  
  
Chris chuckled and shook his head. "What a woman."  
  
"Watch yourself." Jason warned him. "Stefan Cassadine might not like you  
flirting with his ex-wife."  
  
"It's harmless flirting." Chris shrugged. "But what I wouldn't give to find  
out if she'll live up to it…Don't you ever wonder? Wait, what I am saying?  
You've got the daughter."  
  
"Like I said, watch yourself." Jason glowered angrily at him.  
  
"Okay, okay." Chris held his hands up in surrender. He wasn't about to get  
into a fight because of reckless remark. And mess up his hands and face? He  
wasn't crazy. "I'm sorry."  
  
"What did Ramsey step into this time?" Karen Wexler arrived behind them.  
  
"He opened his mouth." Jason muttered.  
  
"About Carly." Chris shrugged.  
  
Karen raised an eyebrow. "And for that you were going to beat him up? Jeez,  
I should be dead then."  
  
"She gets away with it and I get threatened?" Chris frowned.  
  
"Karen doesn't get away with it either." Jason stared her down. "I wish you  
both wouldn't talk about Carly."  
  
"Hey, I'm not saying anything bad. I think she's pretty damn hot. You're  
lucky, man." Chris slapped him on the back.  
  
Karen snorted. "Well I think you can do much better. Hell, you have."  
  
"Oh God, your five minute romance in high school." Chris rolled his eyes.  
  
"As an ex it's my obligation to look out for him." Karen impulsively  
reached out and rubbed Jason's shoulder. She smiled to herself when he  
didn't move away.  
  
"I wish all exes thought that way." Chris looked mournfully as Eve Lambert  
passed them by. "Eve, how about we go out for some martinis?"  
  
Eve didn't even stop to look at him. Chris shook his head. "I'm a fool."  
  
"But you gotta try." Jason nodded. "Good luck."  
  
"I could use it." Chris grinned before taking off after Eve.  
  
"It is kind of sweet that he still has hope." Karen admitted. The hand that  
was on his shoulder moved to play with the hair at the back of his neck.  
"Maybe I shouldn't have either."  
  
"Karen…" He grabbed her hand. He held it firmly between his.  
  
"She makes you miserable Jason. I've seen it." Karen said softly.  
  
"You've maybe seen me at a few bad moments but it's not like that all the  
time." He smiled gently. "Carly and I…she's good for me and I'm good for  
her. I love her, Karen."  
  
"She uses you, Jason. She's not marrying you, she's collecting you."  
  
Jason sighed and shook his head. He absentmindedly rubbed his thumb across  
the back of Karen's hand. She took a step forward so that they were a  
breath away from each other. She touched his check softly and murmured.  
"Jason…"  
  
"Ahem." They both turned to see Carly staring at them with her arms folded.  
"Hello."  
  
"I should be going. I have patients to check in on." Karen slowly moved  
away, deliberately letting Carly know that she wasn't scared of her. "I'll  
see you later, Jason. Goodbye Carly."  
  
"Dr. Wexler." Carly said coolly. Karen strode away and Carly glanced at  
Jason.  
  
"Now Carly," Jason began to explain.  
  
"Did I say anything?" Carly said. "I thought I was meeting you here for  
lunch. That was today right?"  
  
Jason looked at her, confused. "You aren't upset about what just happened?"  
  
"That?" Carly gestured towards the direction that Karen went in. "Wexler  
isn't my cup of tea but if that's what you're attracted to…So where do you  
want to eat? Caroline's? Something place else?"  
  
Jason grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. She smiled at him but he  
continued to stare at her. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"  
  
"That you and Dr. Wexler are having an affair? Yes." Carly said  
matter-of-factly.  
  
"Carly!" He said shocked. "I am not—"  
  
"Jason, honey, listen…" She caressed the side of his face. "I won't be  
angry if you and Dr. Wexler are sleeping together. I understand if you have  
pre-wedding jitters or want to sow some wild oats or something. I'm willing  
to share. Just understand that anything that happens before the wedding is  
fine but when the ring goes on your finger you belong to me and I won't  
share my husband. No other women, Jason, do you understand me?"  
  
"Carly, you're crazy." He said. "I am not sleeping with Karen. I don't want  
to. I love *you*."  
  
"Of course you do." Carly smiled. "Now lunch?"  
  
"Do you understand what I'm saying? I have no desire to cheat on you. Why  
would I want to sleep with anyone else?"  
  
"I don't know." She shrugged. "Experimentation? Fulfill a fantasy? And it's  
not really cheating if I know about it before hand."  
  
"I don't understand you sometimes." Jason shook his head.  
  
"Some people would say that's a good thing." She smirked.  
  
"This isn't funny. You're telling me to cheat on you."  
  
"I'm just letting you know it's okay if you want to. I may not be giving  
you exactly what you need." She rubbed the back of his neck. She could tell  
that the concept was bothering him. It probably had to do with the way his  
parents cheated on each other left and right.  
  
"If that was the case then I'd tell you what I wanted. I don't want to turn  
to outside sources." He suddenly narrowed his eyes and looked at her  
suspiciously. "You aren't…you aren't doing that are you?"  
  
"Oh of course not." Carly lied easily. He was obviously not ready for the  
truth and wouldn't understand about her and Sonny. "You fulfill my every  
need, baby."  
  
He still looked at her oddly. She sighed. Why won't he just let it die?  
"Instead of Caroline's, let's get Chinese."  
  
"Carly…"  
  
"Look, you don't like it? Fine, I won't bring it up again. Just remember if  
happen to…kiss her, you don't have to feel guilty. Unless of course we're  
married and then you better get out of the country." She grinned up at him.  
"Now Chinese or what?"  
  
He pinched the bridge of his nose. "You…Chinese is fine with me."  
  
~*~*~  
"I'm disappointed in you, my prince." Helena's voice carried to Nikolas as  
he entered the small room he rented. Her manservant was nowhere in sight.  
  
"How are you disappointed in me?" Nikolas asked. He knew he should be  
worried that he found this woman in his room waiting for him. He was a  
little unnerved by the fact that she knew where he was staying and that she  
was able to get in.  
  
"Number one, I gave you all that information and so far you haven't done  
anything with it and number two, I told you to cut your hair."  
  
"You keep ragging on my hair." Nikolas jumped on the last comment because  
he knew she was right. He was wasting time. He grabbed a pair a scissors  
and hacked at his hair. It fell on the floor at his feet. "There."  
  
Helena clicked her tongue and reached into her purse. She pulled out a  
handful of bills and thrust it at him. "Go to the barber, have him clean  
that up, and buy yourself a decent suit."  
  
Nikolas stared at the money hesitantly before taking it. He shoved it into  
his pocket. "Okay, you did what you came here for. Thanks."  
  
Helena pressed her lips together. "You know that's not why I came. I came  
to check up on you and look what I find? You living in this dump when you  
should be taking over the Cassadine Empire. Why are you denying your  
birthright?"  
  
"I'm trying to get this all together in my head." He shrugged. "I saw my  
mother once but I couldn't bring myself to go to her. She was with her  
family…"  
  
"Are you not a part of her family?" Helena said softly. "No matter, you can  
talk to your mother *after* you take back what is rightfully yours, my  
prince."  
  
Nikolas raised his hand. "Could you not call me prince? It's strange."  
  
"It's who you are." Helena said. "Tomorrow, you will begin to take your  
place. You have wasted enough time already."  
  
Nikolas nodded slowly. She was right. He was dragging this out. He was  
letting his hatred for Lucky Spencer overshadow his true goals. Of course  
that didn't mean he was going to give up on the girlfriend plan. He could  
do both at the same time. "Okay, tomorrow, I will see what I can do."  
  
Helena walked over to him and grabbed his face between her hands. "That  
does not sound like the confidence a prince should have."  
  
He took a breath and said. "Tomorrow I *will* take my place."  
  
She squeezed his chin. "Perfect. Do not disappoint me again or else I shall  
have to go with my alternate plan."  
  
"Plan?" Nikolas questioned. "What are you talking about? This is about me."  
  
"Of course it is." She cooed. "I'm just looking our for you and your  
interests."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Emily restlessly flipped an old magazine as she sat in the waiting room  
later that afternoon. She was nervous about this appointment. She'd  
actually forgotten about it yesterday when the stranger kissed her but when  
she finally met up with Lucky it came back to her. Emily threw the magazine  
back on the coffee table and bit her lip. She stared at the closed door.  
She was right on time but it looked like the appointment before hers was  
running long.  
  
The door finally opened and when Emily saw the couple emerging she jumped  
up. She needed to hide, quick!  
  
Kevin and Alexis Collins walked out still talking to Dr. Newman. Kevin had  
his hand protectively resting on Alexis's stomach. Dr. Newman said. "Come  
back and see me again in a few weeks but like I said before things are  
right on schedule. Everything seems to be—"  
  
"Seems?" Kevin jumped on the word. "What do you mean seems?"  
  
"Is, I mean, everything *is* normal right now." The doctor quickly  
corrected.  
  
"Kevin, stop bothering the doctor." Alexis softly chided him.  
  
"I get this with many first time fathers, it's no bother." She smiled.  
  
"It's—Emily?" Alexis noticed her trying to sneak away. "What are you doing  
here?"  
  
"Alexis? I thought it was you." Emily mustered up a smile. "I think I'm in  
the wrong waiting area."  
  
"Where you here to see Dr. Newman?" Alexis asked.  
  
"Dr. Newman?" Emily repeated and slapped her forehead. "Oh my god, I *am*  
in the wrong waiting area. I was supposed to meet my mother…I've been so  
scatterbrained lately that I must have gotten all turned around and came in  
here by mistake. I had no idea! Thanks for letting me know. Bye!"  
  
They watched as Emily quickly darted away. Dr. Newman spoke first. "Well. I  
think I hear my phone ringing." She went back into her office.  
  
Alexis looked at Kevin. "I wonder…"  
  
"What do you wonder?" Kevin asked as he rubbed her stomach. She brought her  
hand up to cover his.  
  
"Monica Quartermaine's office is at least two floors above this one and the  
other side of this building. There's no way Emily could have been that  
mixed up."  
  
"Obviously she didn't want anyone to know that she had an appointment  
here."  
  
"Do I seem like a gossip?" Alexis frowned.  
  
"No, of course not." He assured her. "Now you don't have anything pressing  
to do right? Your niece isn't trying to run you ragged is she?"  
  
"I wish you'd give Carly a chance."  
  
"Only when she gives me one." He said.  
  
"You two are like children." Alexis shook her head.  
  
"Uh-huh." Kevin murmured. "If your schedule's free how about I take you  
home and give you a nice massage?"  
  
"Massage?" Alexis looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "Isn't that  
how I ended like this?"  
  
He laughed softly and covered her mouth with a slow gentle kiss. Alexis  
cupped the back of his head and returned the thorough kiss.  
  
Down the hall Emily watched the embracing couple, hoping that they would  
move from in front of Dr. Newman's office soon. She only had to wait a few  
minutes more before they did actually leave. Once they were gone she went  
into the office.  
  
She slid into the chair across from the doctor. "I'm sorry for running out  
like that it's just—"  
  
Dr. Newman held up a hand. "There's no need, I understand."  
  
Emily took a deep breath. "So…"  
  
The doctor reached into her desk. "I have the test results back."  
  
Emily nervously twisted her engagement ring. "And?"  
  
"And." She paused before smiling broadly at Emily. "You are not pregnant."  
  
"Oh thank God." Emily slumped down into her chair. "I knew I did the right  
thing coming to you. I took two tests, one said I was, the other said I  
wasn't. I was so confused and scared."  
  
"It's understandable that you were frightened. A girl your age. You didn't  
have to go through this alone. Did you tell Lucky?"  
  
"No. Of course not." Emily immediately said.  
  
"Oh…"  
  
"Now it's not like that. This baby would have been Lucky's. I'm *not* like  
that." Emily swore.  
  
"I didn't say you were." Dr. Newman tried to backpedal. "It's just that you  
two are engaged and it's seems strange that you would keep this from him."  
  
"I wanted to be sure before I said anything." Emily looked at her hands. "I  
love him but I didn't want to lay this on him. It would have been such a  
burden. We're so young…I…"  
  
She reached across the desk and patted Emily's arm sympathetically. "I  
understand."  
  
"Now I have nothing to worry about." Emily grinned with happiness.  
  
"No you don't. Just try to be more a little more careful so you don't have  
any more of these scares." The doctor advised.  
  
Emily nodded solemnly. "Of course. I will be even more careful from now  
on." She rose to go. "And Doctor Newman, you won't forget what we discussed  
the last time?"  
  
"I will not say a word to your parents."  
  
Emily said. "Thank you. They would only flip if they knew that I thought I  
was pregnant."  
  
"Surely they realize that you're sexually experienced?"  
  
Emily laughed. "They still think I'm twelve years old." 


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Carly strode through the lobby of the Cassadine building  
unaware of the fact that she was being watched the whole time. She checked  
her watch as she waited for the elevator to come. She didn't notice the  
tall young man that joined her until they both boarded the elevator. She  
pressed the button for the top floor and glanced at him. "What floor?"  
  
He checked the button Carly had pushed. "Same floor as yours."  
  
Carly nodded. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. He said, "Are  
you Carly Cassadine?"  
  
Carly nodded and stared forward silently. She wasn't the type to engage in  
chitchat in an elevator.  
  
"I was on my way up to see you just now." He informed her.  
  
"Well," She took a step aside. "Good for you..."  
  
"Markopoulos, Nikolas Markopoulos." Nikolas stuck out his hand.  
  
Carly ignored his hand and rolled her eyes. "Watch too many James Bond  
movies? Unfortunately for you Mr. Markopoulos, you are not on my schedule  
and I have a very full and busy day."  
  
"I can either talk to you or your father. It doesn't matter."  
  
"My father isn't in today." Carly told him just as they reached the top  
floor. She stepped out. "So you're out of luck on both accounts."  
  
"It's important that I speak with either of you today." Nikolas followed  
her.  
  
Carly paused and looked at him suspiciously. "Are you with J&J Jacks?"  
  
"Excuse me? No."  
  
Carly continued on until she got to Elizabeth's desk. "Any calls?"  
  
"Your father once, Mrs. Collins twice, and your coffee's on the table."  
Elizabeth told her.  
  
Carly nodded and looked over her shoulder. "If you want to talk to me,  
speak to my secretary and see if she arrange an appointment for you."  
  
"Is it possible for me to get one today? It has to be today." Nikolas  
insisted. The faster he does this, the faster he gets the old woman off his  
back.  
  
Carly repressed a sigh. Usually she wouldn't do this but he looked so  
insistent. "Fine. I have about five minutes before my first morning  
meeting. Come in."  
  
Nikolas followed her into the office. Carly picked up her coffee and sipped  
it as she settled into her chair. She nodded at him. "Speak."  
  
Nikolas regarded her quietly for a minute before saying. "I lied to you  
before. My name isn't Nikolas Markopoulos, that is my adopted name. I just  
discovered recently that in truth I am Nikolas Stravosovich Cassadine, the  
rightful Cassadine Prince. I am here to claim was is mine."  
  
Carly's lips curved into a smile around her cup. She put it down and leaned  
back in her seat. "Someone got their information wrong."  
  
"My mother is Laura Webber Baldwin Spencer. My father was Stravos  
Cassadine, younger brother of Stefan Cassadine. My mother named me  
herself." Nikolas said coolly.  
  
"Like I said, someone got their information wrong. Nikolas Cassadine is  
dead. He died at birth. Now I don't know what kind of sick joke this was  
supposed to be but I suggest you do not go to my Aunt Laura with this."  
Carly threatened him softly. "You wouldn't want to deal with me or my Uncle  
Luke if you decide to mess with her."  
  
"You will not keep me from *my* mother." Nikolas gritted out. "But she's  
not why I'm here today."  
  
"Who's paying you to do this? Helena? One of the cousins? It has to be  
someone in the family because no one outside knows about this. But let me  
tell you whatever they're paying you for this charade, it's not worth it."  
  
Nikolas stood up and walked around his chair. He placed his hands on the  
back of the chair and leaned forward. "Enjoy your time here, Carly, I can  
call you Carly, right? After all we are cousins. As I was saying, enjoy it  
while you can because I will be taking it all over."  
  
Carly laughed. "You can see yourself out I'm sure? Or do you need security  
to escort you?" She pressed the intercom button. "Elizabeth? Could you  
please get security up here to escort my guest out?"  
  
"No need for that." Nikolas walked to the door. "This was just a quick stop  
to let you know what's going on. I'd hate for you to have to read about it  
in the papers."  
  
~*~*~  
Emily propped herself up on Lucky's bare chest. They sprawled out in the  
middle of Emily's bed, the covers tangled around their naked bodies. She  
grinned widely as she traced designs on his stomach. He played with the  
strands of her hair. He murmured. "Why are you in such a great mood?"  
  
Emily looked at him with an arched eyebrow. "After what we just did you  
have to ask?"  
  
He tugged on a strand of hair. "I'm talking about before you. You  
practically jumped me when I came in. Now usually I'd put it down for my  
overwhelming good looks…"  
  
Emily pulled herself up until she lay fully on top of him. She rested her  
chin on his chest and laughed. "You wish."  
  
"So what was it?" He trailed his fingertips up and down her back.  
  
"I didn't want to tell you until I was sure but now that I know for sure…"  
Emily bit her lip and giggled. After worrying for days about being pregnant  
she was incredibly relived to know she wasn't.  
  
Lucky's hand stilled. "Does this have anything to do with why you've been  
so sad lately?"  
  
"Yes. Lucky…I'm not pregnant!" She squealed and bounced on his chest.  
  
"What?" He tried to sit up. Emily rolled off him and he sat up to stare at  
her incredulously. "You're not pregnant? When did you think you were  
pregnant?"  
  
"This week." Emily sat up also. She pulled the sheet up to her chest.  
  
"Why didn't you *say* anything?" He frowned.  
  
"I wanted to be sure. Lucky, isn't this great?"  
  
"Emily, this had to be…how could you keep something like this from me?"  
  
Emily frowned at him. She couldn't understand why he was so angry. He  
should be ecstatic that she wasn't pregnant. "I didn't want to worry you if  
it turned out to be nothing. Why are you upset?"  
  
Lucky grabbed her by the arms and pulled her forward. "Why would you think  
I would want you to go through something like this by yourself? Why didn't  
you trust me enough?"  
  
"I trust you." She said softly.  
  
"Obviously not enough." He pressed his forehead against hers. "Did you  
think I would have run out on you?"  
  
"No, no." She shook her head. "I would never…no."  
  
"Emily, I *want* to marry you, I *want* to have kids with you." He swore.  
  
"I know that. It's just that, I wanted to make sure before we started  
making any big plans." She told him. "Yes, we are getting married but  
Lucky, come on, do you know how drastically different our lives would  
become if I did get pregnant? This wedding is a year away; we would have  
had to move it up to next week. And forget about me going to school.  
Married life would be a lot harder for us if you add a baby to it. We're  
still young and I don't know about you but I'm too young to be having a  
baby."  
  
Lucky grew quiet. He clenched his jaw and stared at the sheet. Emily became  
concerned when he stayed quiet for several minutes. She brushed her fingers  
across his jaw and said softly, "Lucky?"  
  
He spoke softly. "We would have figured something out. We would have come  
up with a plan. Something, I don't know Emily but we should have went  
through this *together*. Not me thinking everything's fine while you  
suffered through this crisis alone."  
  
"But it's over, Lucky," She tried smiling at him but it didn't work.  
"There's no reason for you to be upset."  
  
"You didn't trust me." He said simply.  
  
"You're being crazy." Emily rolled off the bed. She needed some distance  
from him. She took the sheet with her leaving him naked on the bed without  
covering and settled on the window seat. She curled her feet up under her  
and thrust her hands into her hair. "I *trust* you."  
  
"You kept this a secret from me." He said.  
  
"Everybody has secrets, Lucky." She snapped. She immediately thought of her  
encounter with Nikolas.  
  
"I know that." He snapped back. "But this shouldn't have been one. Not when  
it would have effected me also."  
  
"I told you, didn't I?" She sighed.  
  
"After the fact. I should have known from the get-go. I should have been  
there to hold your hand, to let you know that it would be okay." He took a  
deep breath and asked. "What would you have done if you were pregnant?  
Would have told me? Or would you have gotten an abortion?"  
  
"What? No!" Emily exclaimed. "I wouldn't have done something like that  
without talking to you first. I was too busy worrying about being pregnant  
to think about getting rid of it. God, Lucky."  
  
She turned her head to the window. He slid out of the bed and walked over  
to her. He knelt beside her and took her hand in his. He kissed the back of  
it and murmured. "I'm sorry."  
  
She looked down at the top of his head. "You're right. I should have told  
you."  
  
Lucky looked up at her earnestly. "I don't want us to keep secrets from  
each other, Emily. If something's happening in our lives, I want you to  
promise me, the big stuff, the things that'll effect us both, you tell me.  
Do you understand me?"  
  
"Of course, Lucky."  
  
He cupped her face and stared into her eyes. "No, I want it clear that you  
understand. Promise me." He thought of the hurt that his mother was putting  
his father through by not telling him the truth.  
  
She gently touched his hands. "I promise."  
  
He relaxed slightly and kissed her forehead. "Thank you. I promise you the  
same thing. Now be honest, there's nothing else is there?"  
  
Emily once again thought of Nikolas. She shook her head. "No, nothing." She  
quickly changed the subject. "Aren't you cold like that?"  
  
Lucky looked down at his nakedness and chuckled. "I didn't even notice."  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Then maybe you should get back into  
bed?"  
  
"Good idea." He kissed her quickly and then scooped her up in his arms.  
  
"Lucky!" She laughed.  
  
He glanced at her door. "Is that thing locked? I don't want Edward or Alan  
bursting in on us."  
  
"You didn't worry about that before."  
  
"I was swept up in the moment. Is it locked?"  
  
"Yup." He carried her over to the bed and had just laid her out on it when  
there was a knock. Lucky and Emily froze.  
  
"Damn it." He muttered. He rolled off of her and dove under the bed. It  
didn't matter if they were engaged, if anyone found a naked Lucky in her  
bed there'd be hell to pay. Emily grabbed her robe and tossed it on. She  
opened the door a crack and stuck her head out. "Yes?"  
  
It was Reginald. "Having fun?"  
  
Emily looked around nervously. "Is it just you?"  
  
He looked over his shoulder. "Yeah."  
  
Emily broke out into a big smile. "Then yeah I'm having fun."  
  
"Well it looks like your Grandfather has been finally found. He called from  
the airport to say that he'll be home soon, maybe a half hour."  
  
"Thanks for the warning."  
  
He glanced at Emily's bed. "He's under there isn't he? Hi Lucky."  
  
Lucky's hand appeared from under the bed. "What's up, Reg?"  
  
"*Reginald*, thank you." He sniffed. He tossed out the reminder as he  
parted. "Thirty minutes."  
  
Emily leaned against the door and watched as Lucky slid out from under the  
bed. He grinned up at her. "You know there's a lot we can do in thirty  
minutes."  
  
"I should take a shower." Emily headed for the bathroom.  
  
"There too." Lucky smiled and followed behind her.  
  
Emily placed her hand on Lucky's chest and pushed him back. "I'm showering,  
alone."  
  
Lucky nodded slowly. "Right. Of course. I understand completely. Shower.  
Alone. Got it."  
  
Emily giggled helplessly as Lucky dragged her into the bathroom all the  
while agreeing with her.  
  
~*~*~  
That evening at Wyndemere Carly and Stefan ate their dinner quietly. That  
afternoon Carly finally picked up the phone and called Stefan. She claimed  
that she left behind a few essentials that she wanted Mrs. Landsbury to  
pack up for her. She would come out later that evening to pick them up. Of  
course neither mentioned that she could have called Mrs. Landsbury herself  
or that it was simpler to have her things shipped like before. Once at  
Wyndemere he asked her to stay for dinner. She reluctantly accepted after  
Stefan told her that Barbara was at GH.  
  
Carly put aside her fork and sipped her wine. "Do you know anyone by the  
name of Markopoulos? I heard the name today and it seemed familiar."  
  
Stefan stroked his chin as he thought about it. "It does sound familiar."  
  
"From the island maybe?" Carly pressed.  
  
"If I recall correctly… Markopoulos was the name of Helena's long time  
maid." Stefan said.  
  
Helena, Carly thought, of course. Stefan looked her closely. "Why do you  
ask?"  
  
"I had an interesting visitor today." Carly said.  
  
"Oh?" Stefan raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Some impostor strolled into my office today. At first he said his name was  
Nikolas Markopoulos and then he claimed to be Nikolas Cassadine." Carly  
told him.  
  
"Excuse me? Stravos's son is dead."  
  
"Obviously Helena's hatched another plot using the son of her *maid* for  
goodness sake. Though you'd think she'd be cleverer than to use the old  
back from the dead plan." Carly shook her head.  
  
"This could be more serious than you think." Stefan cautioned.  
  
"Father, don't tell me that you actually buy into this?" Carly gasped. "The  
guy's obviously a fake."  
  
"We know that but there are other members of this family, Caroline, who  
will be ready to believe that he is the real thing." Stefan reminded her of  
all the people who was against Carly becoming the heiress.  
  
"Then we get a blood test to prove it once and for all. Simple." Carly  
shrugged.  
  
"Do you want to put Laura through such a thing?"  
  
Carly frowned. "Uncle Luke won't allow it."  
  
"Precisely. I'll take care of our impostor."  
  
Carly laughed under her breath and mumbled. "Yeah."  
  
"Excuse me?" Stefan said softly. "Are you insinuating that I cannot deal  
with this?"  
  
"I'm just saying that ever since you and mother got back together you've  
been letting things slide." Carly shrugged.  
  
"Your mother and I have been together for three months," Stefan told her  
coldly, "and she has not affected my work."  
  
Carly flinched, first from his cold tone and second from the fact that he'd  
been seeing her mother for three months without her knowing it. Struggling  
to keep her voice steady she said. "I didn't know about that."  
  
"It wasn't for you to know." Stefan told her.  
  
Carly pressed her lips together. "Maybe I should rephrase my earlier  
statement. Ever since she moved in you've been letting things slide. Taking  
today off for example, you do know that we were supposed to finalize the  
Deception deal? Today?"  
  
"Of course. I took care of it my self, from the house."  
  
"Behind my back?" Carly asked. "We went in on that together. I've been  
there every step of the way, how dare you cut me out."  
  
He shrugged. "It was a minor detail. There was no need to include you. You  
don't include me on all of your business deals. Did you think I wouldn't  
hear about J&J Jacks?"  
  
"That was different. That was *my* project. Deception was *ours*." Carly  
hit the dinner table. "It was mother wasn't it?"  
  
"Caroline…" Stefan shook his head.  
  
"No, no, I see what's happening. Everyone knows what happens when you and  
Mother get together. Hell, even Helena warned me about it the other day."  
  
"You saw Helena?" Stefan sat up straighter.  
  
Carly waved her head. "Yeah, anyway, she warned me about this. You lose all  
sense of focus. It's all about her. I remember the "good" times when you  
guys were together. You were so wrapped up in each other…"  
  
"Could it be possible that Barbara was right?" Stefan murmured more to  
himself than her.  
  
"What? What did she say about me?" Carly growled.  
  
"She more than hinted that you were jealous of her."  
  
"Please. All I'm saying is the woman makes you lose your focus." Carly  
rolled her eyes and sank back in her seat. Then as a sudden scary thought  
came to her, she sat up quickly. "You don't believe her, do you?"  
  
He narrowed his eyes. "Do I believe there's some truth to it? Yes."  
  
"How could you…" Carly trailed off hurt. This was her father. The man, who  
always believed in her, took care of her, placed her first…and now he was  
taking her mother's side. He's never talked to her in this way before. "See  
you always become completely different when she's around. She's going to  
make you miserable."  
  
"She makes me happy, Caroline." He said simply.  
  
Carly's mouth dropped open. "How can that woman make you happy at all?  
She's my mother, I'm obliged to love her but she's a viper."  
  
"I love her and it's about time you grow up and recognize that."  
  
Carly bit her lip hard to keep from focusing on the shot of pain that went  
through her. She whispered. "Grow up?"  
  
"You're being childish."  
  
"Childish?" Carly repeated. She nodded fiercely. "Okay, okay."  
  
"You've been the number one woman in my life for so long that you're  
finding it…difficult to step aside." Stefan reasoned.  
  
Carly stood up abruptly. She couldn't stay here any longer. "I'd step aside  
if I thought that this was real and that it would last. But I know my  
mother and I know you. I've seen the after effects and this time I'm not  
going to be there to help you pick up the pieces."  
  
She whirled around and fled the dining room before she ended up breaking  
down and crying for him. Stefan curled his hand into a fist and banged the  
table. Damn.  
  
~*~*~  
On the launch back to the mainland Carly struggled to hold it together. If  
there was one thing that she truly hated was fighting with her father.  
Fighting about the company or politics was fine but when it got personal,  
it was always hurt her.  
  
Sniffing to hold back the tears, she dialed Jason's number. "Jason? Hi,  
it's me."  
  
"Carly, I'm can't talk right now." He said immediately.  
  
She rubbed her forehead. "But I need to see you."  
  
"Carly, can I call you back later? I have to go into surgery."  
  
"But Jason…you say we don't see each other enough. Come on, I need to see  
you."  
  
"I can't." He insisted. In the background she could hear his name being  
called. "I gotta go."  
  
"Can you meet me at my room, soon?" Carly asked.  
  
"I'm on call all night." He said. His name was repeated again. "Listen,  
we'll talk tomorrow. Now, I have to go."  
  
Carly could stare in wonder at her phone. Jason had hung up on her. *Jason*  
had hung up on *her*. First her father and now this. "Damn it."  
  
Sonny was waiting on the docks when the launch came in. Carly didn't  
hesitate to go to him. He looked at her strangely when she walked into his  
arms and hugged. After a second he hugged her back.  
  
She murmured against his neck. "How'd you know I was here?"  
  
"I didn't." He confessed. "I was taking a walk."  
  
"Alone, on the docks at night?" She frowned.  
  
"I was looking an acquaintance. A mouthy accountant named Benny."  
  
"Well, I don't care why you're here, I'm just glad you are."  
  
He moved back so that he could push the hair out of her eyes and cup her  
face. He searched her face. "What happened Caroline?"  
  
"My father, a stupid fight." Her voice cracked. Damn, she never cried in  
front of anyone. That was a weakness.  
  
Sonny nodded. He could see that she was trying to not cry. "You know what,  
my car is just over there. I'll take you home."  
  
They didn't say another word until they got to Carly's penthouse. Carly  
used the time to gather herself. Crying because she had a fight with her  
father, how pathetic. She kicked off her shoes as soon as she walked in.  
She threw her coat and purse on the floor. Sonny stood quietly behind her  
waiting. She whirled around to face him. She suddenly felt very nervous and  
shy in front of him. Letting him see her without her guard up wasn't  
supposed to happen.  
  
She clasped her hands behind her back and rocked on her heels. "You want a  
drink?"  
  
He shook his head. She nodded towards her bedroom. "I'm going to go  
changed. I feel, icky."  
  
Carly was surprised to see Sonny following her. She tossed him a hesitant  
smile over her shoulder. He smiled back and reached for her. She led him to  
her bedroom. He sat down on the edge of her bed and she went to her  
dresser. He watched intently as she pulled out a cream colored shortie  
satin nightgown.  
  
She crumbled it in her hands and leaned against the dresser. She licked her  
lips. "I was going to ask if you want to say the night."  
  
"You know I want to." He said softly as his shirt.  
  
She gave him a half-smile. "I kinda had a feeling you would. I guess I  
don't need this anymore." She started to toss the nightgown away but he  
held up his hand.  
  
"Put it on." He said huskily.  
  
"Okay, be right back." She escaped to the bathroom. His laughing voice  
followed, "Are you shy *now*?"  
  
"I want you to see the finished result." She called back.  
  
When she returned, he was already stripped and lying across her bed. He  
whistled in appreciation as she modeled the nightgown for him. The skimpy  
skirt scarcely reached the top of her thighs. The bodice barely covered her  
breasts. The spaghetti straps slipped off her shoulders and hung limply on  
her arms. The whole thing looked like it was going to fall off at any time.  
Sonny loved it.  
  
"You haven't worn that for anyone else have you?" He growled, immediately  
thinking of Jason.  
  
"What? No. First time anyone but me and the sales girl have seen it." She  
said with a smile. "Why?"  
  
"Don't wear it with anyone else." He ordered.  
  
"Oooh, someone's jealous." She laughed.  
  
"Jealous?" He scoffed. "Come here."  
  
She crawled across the bed towards him. Once she reached him she crouched  
over him and placed a soft kiss on his chest. He ran his hand up the back  
of her leg and up under her short skirt.  
  
She smiled down at him. "Thanks for picking me up at the docks."  
  
He shrugged and continued to explore under her skirt. "I just happened to  
be there."  
  
Carly spread her legs wider for him and closed her eyes. She licked her  
lips as his fingers worked their magic. "I needed somebody. I tried calling  
Jason—"  
  
Sonny squeezed her arm with his other hand. He gritted out. "Don't *ever*  
mention doctor boy when you're in my bed."  
  
"This is *my* bed." She corrected.  
  
"You know what I mean." He stared at her. She stared back at him. After a  
few seconds she shook her head. "Okay, okay, no Jason talk. Now would you  
finish what you were doing?"  
  
He smiled. "Slave driver. Listen, tomorrow I'm going out of town."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Just letting you know in case you came by the club looking for me." He  
shrugged.  
  
"Okay. Mind me asking how long?" Carly's hands were roaming over Sonny's  
body.  
  
"Just a few days." He said distracted by Carly's actions. "It's uh,  
business."  
  
"Okay, if we're not going to see each other for a while then we better make  
the most of tonight. What do you think?" 


	5. Chapter 5

Helena lightly drummed her fingers on the arm of her chair. The slight sway  
of the yacht did nothing to soothe her anger. Her manservant Andreas walked  
up behind her and began to massage her tightly knotted shoulders. "You seem  
upset."  
  
Helena scoffed. "That's putting it lightly. It's been a week and I've heard  
nothing about Nikolas. Instead of going to the media as I wish he went to  
see Carly. Because of that nothing has happened. Something like this should  
be on the lips of every Cassadine relative. The lawyers should be meeting  
as we speak and yet not a word has trickled down to me."  
  
Andreas frowned. "That can't be good, can it? Perhaps she didn't believe  
him."  
  
"Perhaps. Or perhaps my son is just taking his time looking into this.  
Stefan is covering this all up. He would do anything to make sure his  
precious daughter stays in control."  
  
Andreas decided to play Devil's Advocate. "If your Nikolas plan doesn't  
work…"  
  
"Of course it will work." She snapped. "However I do have back up. You  
insult me by thinking I wouldn't."  
  
"I apologize madam." Andreas immediately said.  
  
"In fact…" Helena picked up the phone. "It is me. I have come to the  
realization that I might have to use you sometime in the future, my dear. I  
want you to be ready to go at my word."  
  
~*~*~  
Luke was sitting on the porch with his feet propped up on the railing when  
Laura came out of the house. She muttered. "Get your feet down."  
  
Luke ignored her order and snagged around her waist. He pulled her down on  
his lap. "Where are you off to?"  
  
"I have a few errands to run and then I'm going to the store. You want me  
to pick up anything?" Laura smiled at him.  
  
"I got everything I want right here." Luke said and began to kiss her.  
Lately he was getting worried about her. He noticed the silence and the way  
she'd been pulling away from him.  
  
"Oh, would you not do that out in the open?" Carly grumbled as she came up  
the house.  
  
Luke ignored Carly until he finished kissing Laura, long and slow. He shot  
Carly a look. "You were saying?"  
  
"You could make a person go blind." She muttered.  
  
"Hardy har har." Luke said as Laura squirmed off of his lap. He frowned.  
"Where are you going, woman?"  
  
"I told you, the store." Laura smoothed down her hair. She smiled at Carly.  
"Hello dear."  
  
"Hi Aunt Laura." Carly smiled back. "Where's Lulu?"  
  
"Out back digging up my yard. *Someone* told her there was buried treasure  
back there." Laura shot daggers at Luke who just shrugged and grinned.  
  
"Every princess needs a buried treasure."  
  
"I thought that was pirates?" Carly quipped.  
  
"What do you know?" Luke sneered.  
  
"Luke, be nice." Laura said. "When I get back all those holes better be  
filled up. Keep an eye on her, Luke."  
  
"Foster's back there, he'll keep her in line." Luke said knowing that in a  
few minutes he'd go back there to see what the girl was up to.  
  
Laura shook her head and went to the car. She paused. "Are you coming down  
the club tonight Carly?"  
  
Luke groaned. "Don't tell her. I can't handle two visits in one day."  
  
"Someone special singing?" Carly asked.  
  
"I talked Dara Jensen into doing a one-night only show." Laura said. "I'm  
surprised you didn't see the flyers up."  
  
"I've been busy lately." She shrugged then tossed a grin at Luke. "I think  
I can talk Jason into a night at the club."  
  
"Thanks a lot, darlin'. Now I have to put up with her and Dr. Boredom."  
Luke grumbled.  
  
"I *like* Jason, I don't think he's boring at all." Laura said  
apologetically to Carly.  
  
Carly shrugged. "Don't worry about it, Laura. I know how Jason is."  
  
"Well, hopefully I'll see you two there tonight then." Laura climbed into  
the car. Luke waited until she'd gone before nodding at Carly. "You got  
that look on your face. What's going on?"  
  
Carly folded her arms. "I didn't want to say anything while Laura was  
here…"  
  
"Spit out, Caroline. I don't have all day trying to figure out what your  
little Cassadine mind is hiding."  
  
She glared at him. "*Carly*. Has anybody been hanging around the house? A  
guy, average height, dark hair, brown eyes?"  
  
Luke narrowed his eyes. "Why? What's going on?"  
  
Carly took a deep breath. "Some joker showed up in my office a few days  
ago. He said he was Nikolas Cassadine."  
  
Luke's feet hit the porch with a loud thud. "What?"  
  
"He's obviously a con artist but I wanted to warn you in case he came  
looking for Laura. I have some people looking for him right now but no  
one's found him yet."  
  
"Give me his description and I'll find him." Luke said coldly. After Carly  
filled him as best she could, he pointed a finger at her. "You don't say  
one word about this to Laura, you hear me?"  
  
Carly placed her hands on her hips. "Like I would be that insensitive. Give  
me enough credit."  
  
Luke snorted in disbelief. "How long did you sit on this before bringing it  
to me?"  
  
"I wanted to see if I could find him first myself."  
  
"You went to big daddy didn't you?"  
  
"And if I did?" She said definitely. She ignored the fact that she hadn't  
heard from Stefan since. She could assume that he was working on it but she  
had no idea.  
  
"I don't need Vlad to handle this. This is my business."  
  
"Excuse me, like I need an impostor on *my* ass?" Carly snapped. "I have  
enough relatives pissed that I was born female, thank you. They hear about  
him and they'll jump on him in a minute to get me out of the way, fake or  
no fake."  
  
"He's a *fake*." Luke said stubbornly. "My wife's son is dead and she  
doesn't need to have his death brought up again."  
  
"I know." Carly said softly. "I care about Laura too and I know how his  
death must have devastated her. No one should lose a child."  
  
"No, you *don't* know." Luke said bitterly. "You were playing with dolls  
when all this went down. You weren't there."  
  
Carly pinched the bride of her nose. "This is what I get for wasting my  
lunch hour on you. I try and do the right thing and you jump down my  
throat."  
  
"Thanks for telling me so *I* can handle it." He said gruffly.  
  
Carly clutched her heart and staggered back. "My God, did I just hear a  
Spencer say thank you?"  
  
Luke rolled his eyes. "Don't get used to it. You sticking around for a  
little bit? Lulu's been asking for you. Something about a tiara?"  
  
Carly grinned and started up the steps. "I told Lulu I'd have someone back  
on the Cassadine Island grab one of the smaller ones from our vaults and  
ship it to her. Don't worry, it's not that gaudy, a few diamonds, some  
rubies, emeralds, that sort of thing. It's part of my inheritance and I  
can do whatever the hell I want with it so you won't get any angry phone  
calls. I thought Lulu might like it, you call her princess all the time."  
  
"Hold up, wait a minute." Luke put his hand up. "No daughter of *mine* is  
going to go running around in some Cassadine tiara!"  
  
"That's fine." Carly smirked and patted his shoulder patronizingly, "While  
*your* daughter won't be wearing it, *my* cousin will be enjoying her  
gift."  
  
~*~*~  
Laura was on her way back to her car when she got the feeling that someone  
was following her. Actually the whole afternoon Laura had that feeling. Who  
and why she couldn't figure out but she had a way to find out. From years  
of living with Luke she knew how to lose a tail and then double back so  
that she was behind them. She quickly went around a corner, ducked behind a  
dumpster and waited. She gingerly picked up a broken bottle.  
  
Seconds later, a young man turned the corner also and walked down the  
street obviously looking for her. She waited until he was halfway down the  
block before coming out of her hiding place. Her voice trembled as she  
shouted,  
  
"Who are you?" She brandished the bottle in front of her like a weapon.  
  
Nikolas whirled around. He'd been following his mother but then somehow  
he'd lost her. He'd been following ever since she left the house. He was  
hoping he could get her alone so he could finally speak to her face to  
face. He had plenty of chances to approach her over the afternoon but each  
time he found a flimsy excuse to wait. Now it seemed that he had no choice.  
  
Laura's heart was beating triple time and her hand shook. It'd been years  
since she had to worry about someone coming after her and her family. It  
could be a regular mugging or something far worse. She took a breath and  
tried to steady her nerves and said, stronger this time, "I said, who are  
you? What do you want?"  
  
Nikolas could only stare at her. His first meeting with his mother and she  
was scared of him. He didn't want her to be scared, he just wanted some  
answers. He didn't know what to do or say to her. 'Hi, I'm the son you  
threw away and probably hadn't given a second thought to since' seemed  
wrong. He opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again.  
  
"Is it money? What?" Laura demanded. With one hand she started to reach  
into her purse.  
  
He held up a hand and whispered. "No…this is…I can't do this."  
  
Laura watched as he turned and quickly walked away. It was several minutes  
before she dropped the bottle at her feet and took a few deep breaths to  
get herself back under control. She frowned in the direction that he'd  
gone.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Carly was seated at her vanity table later that night. She was dressed only  
in her underwear, garter belt and stockings. She was carefully putting on  
her makeup when out of the corner of her eye she spotted the nightie that  
Sonny had dubbed his. She put down her mascara and reached for it. Staring  
down at it, she sighed. It'd been a week since she saw Sonny and she had to  
admit that she missed him. It was hard to admit it. She rarely allowed  
herself to miss anymore. Really missing people was another sign of weakness  
to her. Allowing someone to have that much control over your life so that  
you'd miss them uncontrollably when they were gone was not a part of the  
game plan.  
  
Carly took a deep breath and shook herself out of it. The only thing she  
missed about Sonny was the sex. She certainly didn't miss the man himself,  
vulgar, arrogant, charming, sexy as sin… It was the sex and only the sex.  
That was it. That was all she was going to allow it to be.  
  
She stood up and carried the nightgown over to her closet. Standing on her  
tiptoes she tossed it on the top shelf. Just as she came back down on her  
feet a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and a mouth nuzzled her neck.  
  
"Mmm." She murmured as she crooked her neck to get a look at who it was.  
"Jason."  
  
"Hi, I got your message. I'd love to go to Luke's tonight."  
  
"Oh, you actually have time for me?"  
  
"Carly, I apologized about how busy I've been this week." He said. "But I'm  
here now."  
  
"And that's supposed to make me feel better?" She pushed away from him. She  
grabbed a dress and walked over to a full-length mirror. Jason followed.  
  
"Did I say that?"  
  
"No but your tone implied it." Carly stepped into the dress. "Zip me up."  
  
He crossed the room and instead of zipping her up, he reached into her  
dress. Cupping her breasts, he kissed the back of her neck. "Would it help  
if I apologized right here, right now?"  
  
She inspected her nails and pretended boredom. "Depends."  
  
"On what?" One hand abandoned her breast to roam down her body and into her  
panties. She obligingly spread her legs for him.  
  
Carly leaned back against him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She  
purred. "Depends…on how good you make me feel."  
  
Jason laughed and turned her around in his arms. He pushed her dress down  
and when it fell to the floor, she stepped out of it and kicked it away.  
Carly grabbed his tie and used it to lead him over to the bed. She pushed  
him down on it and crawled over him. Jason had just reached up to kiss her  
when Carly glanced at the clock.  
  
"Damn." She scrambled off of him.  
  
Jason sat up confused. "What? What happened?"  
  
"We're going to be late." Carly said as she scooped up her dress and  
quickly put it on. She grabbed a pair of high-heeled sandals and hopped on  
one foot as she put them on.  
  
Jason lay back on the bed with his hands covering his face. "Carly…"  
  
Carly snapped. "Stop fooling around and zip me up."  
  
Jason rolled off the bed and zipped her up. He rubbed her bare shoulders.  
"I've got a few days of vacation saved up. How about we go away sometime  
this week?"  
  
Carly turned around his arms. "Just because your schedule's free doesn't  
mean mine is. There's too much for me to do right now. I can't just drop  
everything to go run away with you."  
  
Jason frowned. "First you complain that we don't spend enough time together  
but the moment I have any free time you want nothing to do with me."  
  
Carly traced his mouth with her finger. "Jason…ask me again in a few days.  
There are some things going on that need my personal attention. When it's  
all cleared up maybe we can go away for the weekend or something."  
  
"Maybe." Jason said annoyed. He folded his arms and nodded his head several  
times. "Maybe."  
  
Carly rolled her eyes and picked up her matching purse. She tossed a light  
wrap around her shoulders and started for the door. "If you've finished  
pouting, you could join me at Luke's. If not, I'm going by myself. Don't  
forget to turn the lights off on your way out."  
  
Jason waited a few minutes before following her out the door.  
  
~*~*~  
Luke was behind the bar talking with Laura and Mac Scorpio when Carly and  
Jason came in. Carly touched Jason on the arm. "I need to speak with my  
Uncle Luke for a minute. Go grab us a table, would you?"  
  
"I wouldn't mind saying hello to Laura." Jason took her by the arm and  
started guiding her over. Carly stopped.  
  
"Luke and I have some thing to discuss and you know how he is with you. Why  
put yourself in that position? I'll tell Laura you send your love." She  
kissed him on the cheek and sent him on his way.  
  
Luke was in the middle of goading Mac. "Pick up that long face, Bubba. Just  
because I stole your wife from her Outback only shows don't mean you have  
to be depressed about it."  
  
"Correction, your wife talked mine into it." Mac grumbled.  
  
"Thank you." Laura smiled. She still hadn't told Luke about her strange  
encounter that afternoon. She didn't want to worry him in case it was  
nothing.  
  
"It's still a coup for Luke's. The first non-Outback performance by local  
songbird Dara Jensen." Luke grinned around his cigar.  
  
"Rub it in my face a little more, thanks."  
  
Carly came over to them. "What's Luke doing now? Being his usual boorish  
self?"  
  
"Please, darlin', insulting my character like that ain't gonna score you a  
free drink. I see you dropped Dr. Boredom back there."  
  
"I'd rather he not have to listen to you yap." Carly shrugged.  
"Unfortunately for me, I have to."  
  
"What do you want? You here to tell me you stopped shipment on that tiara?"  
  
"Actually I'm having it shipped express mail." Carly grinned.  
  
"Then I guess I'm going to have a lot of fun selling it off, piece by  
piece." Luke grinned back.  
  
"Luke, you take one thing off of Lulu's tiara…" Laura threatened.  
  
Carly smirked at him. "It's three against one, Luke. Give it up."  
  
Luke muttered. "Whatever. You came over here for a reason?"  
  
"Yeah, this afternoon…" Carly raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Looking into it. Should have an address by tomorrow."  
  
Carly looked impressed. "That was fast."  
  
"Naturally." He smirked. He checked his watch. "Looks like it's time to  
introduce Dara."  
  
Carly nodded and started to walk to the table that Jason had gotten. Just  
as she passed by the door Sonny walked in, followed by two unscrupulous  
looking men. Carly didn't hesitate in her step but she did lock eyes with  
him. If anyone had been watching them, they would have been shocked by the  
hot looks passed between them.  
  
Luke jumped on stage. It was dimly lit with only a piano and a microphone.  
"Instead of me standing up here, going on and on about what a complete  
*joy* it was for me and my lovely wife," he winked at Laura, "to steal this  
singer from her usual singing gig. I guess she finally figured out that  
*Luke's* is the place to be. Isn't that right folks?"  
  
The regulars burst into applause and Luke nodded at them. "That's right.  
Now keep it up for Dara Jensen!"  
  
Dara stepped in front of the microphone. She was dressed in a long black  
sequined dress and had a red rose in her hair. She nodded at the piano  
player who began playing softly. Dara smiled at Mac before singing,  
  
**Can you hear it in my voice  
Was it something I let slip  
Does the whole world know  
Isn't it obvious?  
  
I'm the one who's in control  
Now I'm acting like a fool  
Do my feelings show  
Is my face all aglow  
Isn't it obvious? **  
  
Sonny's eyes followed her through the club. He watched as she sat next to  
Jason and accepted his warm kiss. Sonny's hands curled into fist and he  
fought the urge to go rip her out of Jason's arms. He was just about to  
take a step towards them when Luke came up and whispered, "Buddy, you've  
got lousy timing. Commissioner Ardanowski *and* her hubby Lieutenant  
Taggert are at the back table and we both know Taggert's after your ass."  
  
"If I'd known, we would have come through the back."  
  
"Too late for 'if onlys'." Luke said. "I'll meet you in my office."  
  
"All right." Sonny glanced once more in Carly's direction and found that  
Carly was staring back at him while Jason was nibbling on her ear. Sonny  
narrowed his eyes at her for a brief minute. The force of his stare should  
have made Carly flinch but she shrugged helplessly and stared boldly back.  
He looked away and led his associates to the back.  
  
Carly tried to twist around in her seat to see where Sonny had gone but  
Jason had his arms around her. She squirmed. "Jason, stop, we're in  
public."  
  
Jason sighed. "I need a drink, you want one?"  
  
"I'd just rather listen to Dara. She has a beautiful voice." Carly  
murmured.  
  
**That I don't know what I'm doing anymore  
I'm feeling like a little girl  
Caught up in emotions  
I'm out of control  
Isn't it obvious?  
  
Do you see my hands, they tremble  
Wonder why I can't look you in the eyes  
Don't know how long  
I can keep this inside  
Isn't it obvious? **  
  
She wondered how long Sonny had been back in town and why hadn't he called  
her. Of course she never called him whenever she returned from a trip but  
that was completely different. How she didn't know but it was still  
different. If he'd called her he would have known that she was going to be  
out with Jason. From the cold look he'd given her she could tell that he  
was not happy that she was with Jason. But that wasn't her problem now was  
it?  
  
Jason signaled for the waitress and asked Carly. "Are you sure, you don't  
want anything?"  
  
"White wine would be nice." Carly said softly. She placed her hand on his  
leg and let it roam it up his thigh.  
  
Jason shot her a questioning look. Carly smiled back. Why should she be  
worrying over Sonny when she had her warm willing fiancé right here next to  
her? Forget Sonny. Forget that look in his eye. "I was thinking, maybe I  
*can* get away for the weekend."  
  
"Really?" Jason said, surprised at her sudden turnaround.  
  
"Yeah." She nipped at his mouth. "Why don't you look into a few places for  
us?"  
  
"Okay." Jason thrust his hand into her hair and kissed her softly. Carly  
cupped the back of his neck and kissed him back trying to get the image of  
Sonny walking away out of her mind.  
  
Sonny came out of Luke's office in time to see Carly passionately kissing  
Jason. He pressed his lips together in a hard line. Carly lifted her head  
and happened to glance across the room. Her eyes locked with his and she  
slowly and deliberately kissed Jason. She raised her eyebrow in defiance.  
  
Sonny mouthed the word, "Bitch." Then he spoke to Luke. Luke followed him  
to the back. Carly closed her eyes and pushed Jason away.  
  
Jason rubbed his thumb across her bottom lip. "Where did this come from?"  
  
She cleared her throat and ran her fingers through her hair. "Um, I'll be  
right back."  
  
Jason grabbed her hand as she stood up. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Ladies room, I'll be right back, Jason." Carly told him firmly.  
  
**That I don't know what I'm doing anymore  
I'm feeling like a little girl  
Caught up in emotions  
I'm out of control  
Isn't it obvious?  
  
Suddenly these emotions are in control of my heart  
Can you see it in my eyes  
Every glance, every smile must give me away  
And I feel so much I can't hide **  
  
Carly leaned over the sink in the bathroom and stared in the mirror. That  
little show for Sonny obviously backfired. She rubbed the back of her neck  
and sighed. She was too old to play these stupid games with him. This was  
getting her nowhere. She rinsed and dried her hands. She tucked a few  
strands of hair behind her ear and left the ladies room.  
  
On her way back to the main room she had to pass Luke's office. The first  
time she'd gone through the door had been tightly closed. Now it was  
slightly opened and she could overhear the men speaking inside. She peeked  
through the cracks. Luke sat on his desk. Sonny and the two men he'd come  
in where by the door.  
  
Sonny was saying, "Alright, so the shipment will be in by next Tuesday.  
I'll have a warehouse all ready and set up for you."  
  
The younger man nodded. "I'm sure everything will go fine."  
  
The older one grumbled. "It better."  
  
"Moreno, I'm positive, nothing will go wrong." Sonny swore.  
  
"And that's why I walk into this bar that the commissioner frequents?"  
Moreno countered.  
  
Luke got up and walked over to the door. "Gentlemen, I assume our business  
is concluded. There's a back way out, how about I escort you out? Sonny,  
I'll meet you out front."  
  
Luke showed Moreno and his man the way out and Sonny walked over to the  
door. He jerked it open. "Come on out, Caroline."  
  
**I don't know what I'm doing anymore  
I'm feeling like a little girl  
Caught up in emotions  
I'm out of control  
Isn't it obvious? **  
  
Carly came out of her little hiding place. "How'd you now I was there?"  
  
"Smelled your perfume." He folded his arms. "Come here."  
  
"What about Luke?" She said as she slowly walked towards him.  
  
"He's not coming back here." Sonny grabbed her by the back of the head,  
slammed the door behind her, and backed her up against the wall. He covered  
her mouth with a harsh deep kiss. Carly kissed him back just as roughly.  
She wrapped her leg around him and he ran his hand under her skirt. His  
fingers teased at her panties. He broke the kiss long enough to say,  
  
"Don't pull a stunt like that with doctor boy ever again." He murmured  
against her neck.  
  
"I'll do whatever I want, when I want." She moaned.  
  
"Try it again and see what happens." He threatened.  
  
She pushed against his shoulders. "Don't tell me what to do, Corinthos. How  
was your little trip?"  
  
Her sudden question seemed to come out of nowhere and stopped him cold.  
"What?"  
  
She glared at him. "Yeah, your little trip to Brooklyn? How were your wife,  
Lois, and the kids?"  
  
*Song credit* Obvious by Christina Aguilera 


	6. Chapter 6

Carly smoothed her dress down and pushed past him. She walked over to  
Luke's desk. She leaned against it and folded her arms. Sonny watched her  
every move silently. He was waiting for her next big announcement.  
  
Carly glanced at him. "Are you going to try and deny it? "  
  
He folded his arms also. "No, absolutely not."  
  
"You're just wondering how I knew, is that it?" Carly laughed softly. "You  
think I wouldn't have had your past looked into? Honey, do you think I  
would be so stupid as to not find out all I could about you?"  
  
"You tell me." He said flatly.  
  
"The same night we got together I had you investigated. That's right, right  
  
after I left your office I was on the phone with one of my men. Imagine my  
surprise when I discovered that you've been married for fifteen years with  
two kids."  
  
"That was an invasion of my privacy." He said softly, his soft tone not  
masking the anger behind it. "What else do you know?"  
  
"You're upset about that?" She said in disbelief. "We have bigger problems  
than me poking into your past."  
  
Sonny walked over to the desk. "If you've known for so long, why didn't you  
  
say something?"  
  
"I don't know." She shrugged. "I guess I was being foolish. I was giving  
you the chance to tell me the truth. I thought, 'he's married, he'll tell  
me. After all he knows about Jason.' Maybe I am stupid."  
  
He sat down in front of her. "You probably wouldn't believe me if I said my  
  
marriage's been over for years. I haven't lived with her for three years. I  
  
only stay married for the kids."  
  
Carly snorted. "Right. Let's see, you have a fifteen year old named Brooke  
Lynn, who the hell came up with that?"  
  
"I got Lois in trouble, I did the right thing." He said stiffly.  
  
"You also have a one-year old named Michael Corinthos the third, I think  
you call him little Mikey? Yeah, your marriage's been over for *years*."  
She said snidely.  
  
"Anniversary surprise." He shrugged.  
  
She nodded. "Whatever, Sonny."  
  
"What do you want from me, Caroline? To apologize for having a life before  
I ever met you?" He snapped. "I'm not going to do that."  
  
"It's not like I'm telling to leave Lois. Fifteen years together isn't  
something you just ignore. It means something. You have *kids*. I'm not  
trying to break that up. I'm just saying that you should have told me. I'm  
screwing you, I had a right to know." Carly growled.  
  
Sonny sat back in his seat and studied her. He covered his chin with his  
hand and murmured. "So now it's all out in the open. Now what do you want?"  
  
"What I want is to know what gives you the right to get pissed at me for  
being with Jason when you're *married*."  
  
"You were throwing him in my face. What, I was supposed to *smile*? You  
were obviously mad at me about something, what I have no idea. I go to  
Brooklyn for my kid's birthday party, I come back and you're acting like a  
bitch."  
  
Carly wasn't going to explain her erratic behavior to him when she couldn't  
  
even explain it to herself. Instead she shook her head. "Forget that."  
  
"Come here." He took her hand and tried to pull her towards him but she  
wouldn't budge.  
  
"You're not listening to me."  
  
"So I'm married, so what? It's got nothing to do with you and me, right  
here, right now. Lois is all the way in Brooklyn, she could care less what  
I'm doing up here as long as I make sure the kids are supported." He stood  
up and walked over to her since she wouldn't come to him.  
  
Carly laughed softly. "Honey, if you think any woman could care less about  
what you do, you truly are a fool. I'm surprised she isn't begging you to  
come back home."  
  
"She isn't and she doesn't matter, Caroline." Sonny cupped her face. Carly  
licked her lips and looked into his eyes. He murmured. "So can we just  
forget all this, querida?"  
  
He kissed her long and slow. Carly kissed him back then abruptly broke  
away. She said softly. "I don't know."  
  
She then marched out of the office, leaving Sonny staring after her. She  
quickly made her way through the crowds to her table. Jason smiled at her.  
"You were gone for a long time."  
  
"I want to leave now Jason."  
  
"What? We just got here. Dara's not even halfway through her set." Jason  
protested.  
  
Carly pressed her hand to her forehead. "I'm not feeling that well."  
  
Jason stood up and looked at her in concern. "You think you're coming down  
with something?"  
  
"My stomach…I've been feeling off all day…" She shrugged.  
  
"How about I order you some seltzer water. That should settle your  
stomach."  
  
"I need to go home and lie down." She insisted.  
  
Jason frowned. "Okay, let's get you home then."  
  
They gathered up his stuff and Jason escorted Carly towards the door. She  
paused once to look over her shoulder. Sonny was leaning against the wall  
watching her. She looked away and followed Jason out of the club.  
  
~*~*~  
Emily was walking past the many bars that dotted the street that Luke's was  
  
located on. She had to park down the street because the parking lot was  
full because of Dara's performance. She was late meeting Lucky at his  
father's club. She got held up at the Quartermaine Mansion. Monica had  
started in another 'you're too young to get married' speech and Emily had  
to sit through it before she was finally allowed to go. She was just about  
to cross the street to Luke's when someone called out to her.  
  
"Hey, if it isn't my little friend." A voice slurred from the shadows.  
  
Emily clutched her purse and whirled around. She relaxed slightly when she  
saw it was just the stranger from the other day. She stiffened when she  
remembered their last encounter. She laughed nervously. "You aren't going  
to kiss me again are you?"  
  
Nikolas leaned against a wall and smiled at her. There was something about  
his smile that made Emily's stomach do flip flops. He chuckled. "Not  
tonight, not unless you ask me to."  
  
Emily narrowed her eyes. "Are you drunk?"  
  
"Maybe." He lifted his shoulder in a lazy shrug. He had started drinking to  
  
get the look of fear in Laura's eyes out of his head. One drink followed  
another until he couldn't remember why he was drinking in the first place.  
  
Emily bit her lip. She didn't know this man at all but for some reason she  
felt sorry for him. "You don't look so good."  
  
"Don't I know it." He slid down the wall until he was on the ground. He  
brought his knees up to his chest and bent his head.  
  
Emily took a hesitant step towards him. "Um, Nikolas? That's your name  
right?"  
  
He glanced up at her. "That's the name she gave me."  
  
Emily looked at him in confusion. "Who is she?"  
  
"My mother." He sighed.  
  
"Okay." Emily nodded. She came closer to him and leaned down. She brushed a  
  
strand of hair out of her face and said. "I think you should go home,  
Nikolas."  
  
Nikolas mumbled something that Emily couldn't hear. She crouched down next  
to him. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Your name. What's your name? You never told me your name."  
  
"It's Emily. You really should go home and sleep that off."  
  
He looked over at her, his eyes heavy lidded. Her stomach did flip-flops  
again. He twirled the strand of hair that kept falling into her eyes around  
  
his finger. He murmured, "Come home with me, Emily."  
  
Emily pulled away and licked her lips nervously. "I can call you a cab if  
you want. You can't drive yourself in this condition."  
  
"You don't want to come home with me, Emily?" He said softly.  
  
"You're drunk and I barely know you. Look, I'll get you a cab."  
  
"What do you need to know? You like money, Emily? Because it looks like I'm  
  
about to come into a lot of money." He boasted.  
  
"My family has enough money thank you. Do you need help standing up?"  
  
"I forgot, you're a Quartermaine, your family has more money than they know  
  
what to do with it." He stood up easily but once he was up he began to  
sway.  
  
Emily quickly went to stop him from falling over. She frowned at him.  
"How'd you know I was a Quartermaine."  
  
He pressed his finger against her lips and smiled lopsidedly. "Shh, it's  
secret how I know."  
  
Emily shook her head and fumbled in her purse for her phone. "I'm going to  
call you that cab right now."  
  
Nikolas covered her hand with his hand. "I don't need a cab, you take me  
home."  
  
"Your home, not mine." Emily clarified.  
  
He laughed. "You can take me to your home next time."  
  
"There won't be a next time." She warned even as she escorted him to her  
car. "I don't like you. I'm just doing this because I feel sorry for you."  
  
"You take care of everyone you feel sorry for?" He said skeptically.  
  
"No, just the really pathetic ones." She quipped.  
  
"I am an not pathetic. Just a little drunk." He grinned.  
  
"A little?" She snorted.  
  
They bantered back and forth like that until they got to Emily's car. Emily  
  
found Nikolas easier to deal with once they were in the car. After telling  
Emily his address, he leaned back and closed his eyes. Emily wondered  
briefly what happened to his talkative mood but was happy to have the time  
to collect her thoughts. She didn't know how she ended up driving home a  
complete stranger, who just happened to be drunk.  
  
Emily curled her face up in distaste when they arrived at his building. "I  
thought you said you had money? Why are you staying here?"  
  
Nikolas muttered without opening his eyes. "I don't have it now. This is  
all I can afford right now."  
  
"Well, here we are." Emily hinted.  
  
He turned his head towards her and slowly opened his eyes. He stared at her  
  
and Emily held her breath expectantly. He said softly. "Come upstairs with  
me."  
  
She shook her head quickly. "I brought you home, that's enough."  
  
"What if I trip going up the stairs. I fall, break my neck…anything could  
happen." He raised his eyebrow. "You wouldn't want anything bad to happen  
to me."  
  
"Nikolas…"  
  
"It'll take five minutes."  
  
She was at his door before she even realized it. Nikolas leaned heavily  
against her as he tried to get his keys out of his pocket. He grinned at  
her, "Could you…"  
  
"I don't think so." She said sharply. "You're not as drunk as I thought you  
  
were, are you?"  
  
Nikolas winked at her before pulling out his keys and opening his door. He  
staggered in. The first thing he did was pull his shirt over his head and  
then flopped face down on his bed.  
  
"You're here, you're safe, I'm gone." Emily turned to go.  
  
"Wait." He rolled over on his back. "Somebody's got to take my shoes off."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Shoes, I can't reach them." He stretched for them.  
  
"Sit up."  
  
"Can't, too tired. Come on, you don't want me to sleep in my shoes do you?"  
  
What should have been a childish looking pout turned out to be something  
completely different to Emily. She swallowed hard and approached the bed.  
She quickly took his shoes off and dropped them to the floor.  
  
"Okay, bye." Emily turned around.  
  
"You know these pants aren't that comfortable to sleep in." Nikolas grinned  
  
wickedly at her.  
  
Emily whirled around. "Okay, that's enough."  
  
"I was kidding." Nikolas sat up. He pressed his hand to his head. "Okay, I  
shouldn't have sat up that fast."  
  
Emily frowned and folded her arms. "Sorry, you used up your pathetic quota  
for the night."  
  
"Emily, come here. If I stand up I might fall over." He reached out his  
hands for her. Against her better judgment Emily took his hands. He pulled  
her down on the bed next to him.  
  
"What is it?" She whispered.  
  
He brushed her cheek with the back of his hand and stared into her eyes.  
Emily squirmed under his close scrutiny. He sighed. "Thank you for bringing  
  
me home."  
  
"You would have gotten here eventually." Emily shrugged.  
  
Nikolas closed his eyes briefly. "My mother. Don't tell my mother you saw  
me."  
  
"I don't know who your mother is." Emily told him.  
  
"You do."  
  
Emily slowly nodded. "Okay…Nikolas, you should go to bed."  
  
"You look very pretty tonight." He said softly.  
  
"Thanks, I was going to Luke's to meet Lucky. He's probably wondering where  
  
I am."  
  
Nikolas continued as if she hadn't said anything. "But then you always look  
  
pretty."  
  
Emily laughed. "We've met, what all of two times? It's not like you've seen  
  
me a lot."  
  
Nikolas smiled mysteriously at her. Emily started to get up. He was  
starting to scare her. "Nikolas…"  
  
"Wait." He tugged her hand hard and she fell on him, knocking him back.  
Before she could get up Nikolas kissed her. She was so surprised by the  
action that her lips parted and he was able to slip his tongue inside. It  
took Emily a while to gather herself but when she did she pushed herself  
away from him. She jumped up off the bed. She furiously wiped her mouth.  
  
Nikolas sat up. "I'm—"  
  
"What is *wrong* with you?" She demanded.  
  
She didn't give him a chance to answer. She raced out of the room. Nikolas  
called out for her. "Emily? Emily, wait!"  
  
When she didn't come back Nikolas fell back with his covering his eyes.  
"Damn it."  
  
~*~*~  
Barbara lay in the middle of the Stefan's large bed with her arms folded.  
She glared at Stefan who was sitting at his desk dressed in his pajama  
bottoms and robe. He was going through a file that had been handed to him  
just before he and Barbara retired for the evening.  
  
"Are you ever coming to bed, Stefan?" She demanded.  
  
"Give me a moment, Barbara." Stefan murmured.  
  
She threw the covers back and walked over to him. She draped her arms  
around his neck and blew into his ear. "What is so engrossing that even *I*  
  
can't tear you away?"  
  
"Caroline was—"  
  
"Carly, of course." She rolled her eyes.  
  
Stefan continued as if she hadn't said a word. "Caroline was visited by a  
young man pretending to be Stravos and Laura's son, Nikolas."  
  
Barbara frowned. "When?"  
  
"A few days ago. I had some people compile a report for me and this is  
result." Stefan made a sweeping gesture regarding the papers on his desk.  
  
"What did you find out?" Barbara came around and sat on his lap. She picked  
  
up one of the pictures that Stefan was able to get of him.  
  
"Yes." Stefan took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "It  
would appear that this is another of my mother's power plays."  
  
"Helena's behind this?" Barbara frowned.  
  
"Yes. It would seem that he's the son of her former maid. Caroline and I  
recognized the name. She's been meeting with him for awhile. I don't  
understand why she would wait until now to try something like this."  
  
"Who knows what goes on in that woman's mind." She spat out. Stefan wrapped  
  
his arms around her and she rubbed her hands up them. "What are you going  
to do now?"  
  
"First, I will visit with this Markopoulos person. I was able to procure  
his local address. Then I shall have a talk with my mother."  
  
"And that will be the end of this all?"  
  
"I believe so." Stefan said hopefully.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Chris was stretched out on a cot in the on call room when Jason came in  
that morning. He nodded at Chris. "Hey, I saw you at Luke's last night with  
  
Eve. I see she finally gave you another chance."  
  
"Oh no, no, no." Chris shook his head. "What you saw was me sitting *next*  
to her at the bar. Would you believe she ignored me the whole night?"  
  
Jason laughed. "What did you *do* to her?"  
  
"Damned if I know." Chris groaned. "Saw you and the ice queen, you guys ran  
  
out pretty fast."  
  
"Carly wasn't feeling well." For the rest of the night, Jason thought  
bitterly.  
  
"Well I think I'll take your advice on Nurse Spencer." Chris said, changing  
  
the subject abruptly.  
  
"What happened now?" Jason said curiously.  
  
"Coming in this morning I see her, I become my usual *charming* self,"  
Chris paused to smile, "little did I know that Stefan Cassadine was with  
her."  
  
"Should I even ask?"  
  
"He didn't say a word but the look he gave me…" Chris shook his head.  
  
"Told you not to mess with her." Jason said.  
  
"Now I know better." Chris checked his watch. "I have to go on rounds. I'll  
  
see you later though."  
  
"Later." Jason lay down on the cot that Chris abandoned. He placed his  
hands behind his head and closed his eyes.  
  
A few minutes later he felt someone sit down the cot next to him. Without  
opening his eyes, he said. "Something happen Chris? Stefan back to kick  
your butt for talking to his woman?"  
  
"It's not Chris." Karen whispered.  
  
Jason opened his eyes to see Karen sitting next to him dressed only in a  
towel with her hair wet. He sat up. "I didn't know you were in the shower."  
  
"I just got out when you came in." She said softly.  
  
"Oh." He nodded. "You want me to leave while you get dressed."  
  
"Actually, I wanted to talk about us."  
  
"What about us?" Jason said slowly.  
  
"Jason, don't play around okay. I'm being serious here. You know what I'm  
talking about." She trailed her finger down his arm.  
  
"Karen…your jealousy of Carly is getting out of hand."  
  
"Jealousy? I'm not jealous of Carly." She snapped.  
  
"How do you explain this then? Before I got engaged to Carly, you acted  
like you were just my friend. The moment you heard I propose, you were all  
over me."  
  
"It took realizing that I could lose you forever to open my eyes." Karen  
murmured.  
  
Jason shook his head. "Karen…"  
  
"Shh." She whispered. "I should have told you before but... I don't know  
why I didn't."  
  
Jason took her hands in his. "Karen, I know why you're acting like this.  
It's only been a short while since you and Jagger broke up. If he walked in  
  
here right now asking for another chance you'd drop me without a second  
glance."  
  
"You're wrong." She swore. "And I'm going to show you."  
  
Karen stood up and dropped her towel. She licked her lips and ran her hands  
  
through her half-dried hair. Jason stared at her speechless. He had no idea  
  
she would go so far. It's been years since he last saw her naked and her  
body had changed some, all for the better. She smiled confidently at the  
way he stared at her. She knelt down the cot. She tossed her hair back and  
leaned down.  
  
Jason's conscience was warring with him. He knew this was wrong. He was  
committed to Carly. Doing this would be a betrayal. But that didn't stop  
his body from reacting. It had been too long since he and Carly had been  
together. And Carly had already practically given him permission…  
  
He didn't have any more time to think because Karen's lips covered his. He  
reacted instantly and without further thought. He wrapped his arms around  
her and in one easy move rolled on top of her. He pressed his body against  
hers.  
  
"I forgot my—oh boy." Chris stared at them in shock.  
  
Jason looked over his shoulder. "Damn it Chris, get out!"  
  
Karen, realizing that the moment was over, grabbed her towel. Jason sat up  
and covered her while Chris turned his back. Karen scrambled into the  
bathroom.  
  
"You should uh, lock the door next time." Chris laughed nervously.  
  
Jason narrowed his eyes. "Don't you say a word of this to Carly."  
  
Chris put his hands up. "Hey, why would I say *anything* to her? I'm not  
exactly her closest confidant."  
  
Jason pointed at him. "I'm not joking, Ramsey."  
  
"Okay, as far as I'm concerned *this* never happened." Chris swore.  
  
~*~*~  
Carly was sitting behind her desk when Elizabeth buzzed her. "What is it  
Elizabeth?"  
  
Elizabeth whispered. "There's a…gentleman here to see you, Ms. Cassadine.  
He doesn't have an appointment and he won't leave."  
  
"Call security." Carly snapped. Then she thought of the Nikolas impostor.  
"Is it that same guy from last week?"  
  
"It's me *Ms. Cassadine*." Sonny's mocking voice came through the intercom  
crystal clear.  
  
Carly frowned. "Let him in, Elizabeth."  
  
Carly got up and walked over to the door as Sonny came in. She said curtly  
to Elizabeth. "Hold all my calls."  
  
She nodded and closed the doors. Carly stared at Sonny. "What are you doing  
  
here?"  
  
"We have a conversation that we didn't get to finished." He walked past  
her. "You ran out on me last night."  
  
"I didn't run out." She denied.  
  
"You brought up Lois then you got scared and ran." He said smoothly.  
  
"I did not get scared. I left because we weren't going to work anything out  
  
last night."  
  
Sonny propped his hip on Carly's desk and studied her. "Exactly what were  
we supposed to be working out? All I remember was you throwing my marriage  
in my face."  
  
"And the fact that you lied to me."  
  
"I didn't lie, I just didn't tell you. You never asked if I was married."  
He shrugged. "And why would you have cared?"  
  
"I cared about the fact that you didn't even bothered to tell me. That I  
had to sit on this information for *three* months, Sonny. In all that time  
you didn't think to mention *once* that you were married."  
  
"I don't see why this is such a big deal to you. In case you didn't  
noticed, you're engaged yourself. I'm not the only one in a relationship  
here, though *my* relationship is all but over." He narrowed his eyes at  
her.  
  
Carly folded her arms and looked away. Sonny continued, "Yeah, I'm married,  
  
you're engaged, we're two adults in established relationships who can't  
stay away from each other. It's the lure of the forbidden. If we weren't  
involved with other people when we first met, would we even be together?"  
  
"Sonny…" Carly shook her head and laughed a little. "What I don't like  
about this is, you act jealous over Jason. You disparage him at every  
opportunity, you dictate that certain outfits of mine are his while others  
are yours, you try to control the things I do with *him* and god forbid you  
  
happen to see me with him. But I bet if I did any of that to you regarding  
Lois, you'd have my ass."  
  
"You think I want to hear or even think about you and the man you're going  
to marry!" Sonny exploded.  
  
"You don't *get* to be jealous Sonny. You're married, you have no control  
or say in what goes on between me and Jason."  
  
Sonny stared at her. "You want me to leave Lois."  
  
The words came out too fast before he was able to stop them. The silence  
that followed was charged with electricity. Neither spoke, they just stared  
  
into each other's eyes. It was a long time before Carly broke the stare.  
She looked at the floor and said softly, so softly that Sonny had to strain  
  
to hear her,  
  
"No."  
  
Sonny ran his hands through his hair. He nodded. "Okay, come here."  
  
Carly glanced up. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Come here, Caroline." He demanded softly.  
  
Carly walked over to him and into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her  
and breathed deeply. Carly toyed with his suit jacket. She licked her lips  
and murmured. "So what now?"  
  
"I don't know. You seem to be the one orchestrating this train wreck." He  
winced when she pinched him. "You brought this all out when things were  
fine between us."  
  
"Maybe that was it. When things are too calm I have to shake them up a  
bit." She screwed up her face.  
  
"Next time, choose something else to shake up." He tilted her face up and  
kissed her gently. Carly threaded her fingers through his hair and kissed  
him back. That kiss lead to another which lead to another.  
  
Sonny had started to push up her blouse when Carly stilled his hands.  
Between kisses she was able to say, "Can't. I have an appointment to get  
to."  
  
"Forget them." Sonny kissed his way down her neck.  
  
"Ha ha, you're funny. This is my business, Sonny." She said insistently  
though she didn't stop him from touching her.  
  
"You're the boss, screw them." He smiled.  
  
She grinned. "I bet they'd love that, however…"  
  
Sonny sighed. "Tonight, my place. I'll cook."  
  
"You can cook?" She said surprised.  
  
"I'm an excellent cook."  
  
"Okay, I'll bring the wine."  
  
They helped each other straighten their clothes and then Carly walked him  
to the door. He kissed her quick and hard then left. Carly sighed and  
leaned against the closed door.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The first thing Nikolas woke up to the next morning was cold water being  
dumped over him. He shot up in his tiny bed and cursed loudly. Wiping the  
water out of his eyes, he looked around for the culprit. He didn't have to  
look far. Luke was standing over him smoking a cigar and holding an empty  
water bucket.  
  
Luke snarled around his cigar. "Morning, sunshine."  
  
Nikolas wiped the water off his face as his mind raced, trying to connect  
the dots of last night. He was half-naked and all he could remember was  
Emily. Emily, was she still there? It took him a while to remember her  
running out. What the hell was Luke Spencer doing in his room? Did he say  
anything to Emily while he was drunk about his mother? Something that sent  
her running to Spencer? Damn, he couldn't remember.  
  
Nikolas glared up at Luke. "What do you think you're doing? Who are you?"  
  
"Name's Luke Spencer. Remember it." Luke growled.  
  
Nikolas took a moment. "I don't even know you. What are you doing here?"  
  
"You know *exactly* why I'm here. I don't know what kind of game you and  
Helena are playing but it stops *now*."  
  
"Helena?" Nikolas said in confusion. Who the hell was *Helena*?  
  
"Don't play dumb with me, boy." Luke sneered. "I don't know where Helena  
Cassadine dug you up from but believe me, you mess with my wife and I'm  
sending you back in pieces."  
  
The deadly serious look on Luke's face cause Nikolas to swallow hard. Did  
Laura tell him about their encounter? Maybe he didn't let anything slip to  
Emily after all. But how did Spencer know where he was?  
  
"You made a mistake going to Caroline. Helena had to have known she'd come  
to me. She knows I wouldn't stand for anyone messing with my angel. I don't  
  
care what you guys do to the Cassadine but you leave Laura, out of it."  
  
Carly. Nikolas closed his eyes. It had been Carly. Laura obviously hadn't  
said a word.  
  
"Open your eyes, little man, this ain't a dream." Luke leaned over him and  
whispered, lowly but with his message clear, "If I hear about you speaking  
to my wife, you're dead. If I hear about you coming near my wife, you're  
dead. Breathing near her, looking at her, *thinking* about her, dead, dead,  
  
*dead*. She cries one tear over her son and I'll kill you. Don't try and  
call my bluff, you won't like the results."  
  
Luke ground his cigar out in the wall above the bed, dropped the bucket on  
the floor and stalked out of the room. Nikolas released the breath he'd  
been holding and collapsed on the bed. 


	7. Chapter 7

Nikolas had been trying to find the old woman all day. The number she'd  
given him to contact her didn't work. Her phone rang and rang but was never  
picked up. He made his way across the docks absently trying to think of a  
way to get in contact with her. Was she Helena Cassadine? And if she was,  
why hadn't she told him?  
  
Luck was on his side it seemed because just then she made her way down the  
stairs leading to the docks. He pointed his finger at her. "You."  
  
"My prince." Helena smiled benevolently at him.  
  
He crossed the docks in angry strides. "Who are you?"  
  
"I've told you who I am."  
  
"No, you've always managed to tell me everything but. Who are you? Are you  
Helena Cassadine?" He saw the flicker of surprise in her eyes and jumped on  
it. "You are aren't you?"  
  
Since it was already out in the open she saw no reason to deny it. She  
nodded. "Yes, I am Helena Cassadine, your grandmother."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I thought that information should be revealed after you'd taken your place  
as the head of the Cassadine Empire. I felt it was better that way. There  
would be trouble for you if anyone knew I was backing you."  
  
Remembering his wake-up call with Luke, he mumbled. "I'm well aware."  
  
Helena narrowed her eyes. "How did you find out about me?"  
  
Nikolas stared back angrily. "You don't need to know how. I'm tired of you  
keeping your secrets when I should know everything if I'm expected to be  
your "prince". So until you can keep me informed our partnership or  
whatever this is supposed to be is over. I'm not going to be your puppet."  
  
Helena watched as he stomped away. She shook her head. She had hoped she  
wouldn't have to put her alternative plan in motion so soon but if he  
didn't get over his little temper tantrum then she would have to.  
  
"Looks like your impostor isn't happy with you." Stefan emerged from the  
shadows.  
  
Helena sighed. "I thought I taught you not to eavesdrop."  
  
"You taught me many things, Mother. Unfortunately that wasn't one of them."  
  
"Is there a reason you're stalking me?" Helena said in a bored tone.  
  
"Actually I was hoping to get a word with your impostor."  
  
"He is not my impostor. He is Stravos's son."  
  
Stefan's smile was chilling. "Of course. I think I know why he's upset with  
you. I saw Luke Spencer leaving his room down on Courtland Street. Yes, I  
know where he lives. I know everything about him."  
  
"You've been busy." Helena murmured.  
  
"I think Luke may have tipped him off about you."  
  
Helena pressed her lips together. Luke, of course. "Instead of following  
Nikolas, you should be preparing your child. She's about to lose her  
position in the family, everything."  
  
"Caroline won't lose a thing." Stefan said, his voice cold.  
  
"Won't she? Oh yes, you'll protect her won't you? Even if it costs you your  
life?"  
  
"Even if it costs you yours." He said softly.  
  
Helena patted her hair and laughed. "Darling son, do not go up against me.  
You won't win."  
  
Before Stefan could answer Alexis called out. "Is this a scary family  
reunion or what?"  
  
"Exactly what we needed, the mistake." Helena said harshly.  
  
"Ah, that's the motherly love that I adored growing up." Alexis quipped.  
  
Stefan went to help Alexis down the stairs. "Do not waste your breath on  
her."  
  
"Yes, because she rarely has anything interesting to say." Helena sniffed.  
  
"I guess hoping your yacht sinks with you on it is too much, huh?" Alexis  
sighed and rubbed her stomach. "Looks grandmother might still be here when  
arrive, little one."  
  
"I don't have time for this." Helena said.  
  
"Oh you have some more schemes to hatch, a few deaths to plan?" Alexis  
asked. "Don't let me keep you."  
  
Helena gave her a cold smile before turning to Stefan. "Don't forget what I  
said. Step aside Stefan, while you still can."  
  
Alexis watched as she swept away. She nodded in the direction Helena went.  
"What was all that about?"  
  
"The impostor." Stefan said.  
  
"You got the information? He's definitely one of Helena's then?"  
  
Stefan nodded. "I went to visit him but it looks like I was too late.  
Spencer was already there."  
  
"Carly told him." Alexis guessed.  
  
"Of course she would since this affects Laura too. They shelter that  
woman."  
  
~*~*~  
Emily was a little surprised to see Lucky in her living room when she came  
downstairs that afternoon. "Lucky, hi. Were we supposed to go out today?"  
  
"No." He said.  
  
"Then what are you doing here?" She smiled in confusion.  
  
"I can't drop in and see you?" Lucky asked.  
  
"Oh, I didn't mean it like that. You know what an uproar the family's been  
in since Grandfather came back from wherever it was that he disappeared to  
and he still isn't saying what happened." Emily sat down next to him on the  
couch and kissed his cheek. "Forget I said anything, you want to drop in,  
go right ahead."  
  
Lucky took Emily's hand in his and rubbed his thumb across her knuckles.  
"Last night you got to Luke's pretty late."  
  
Emily sighed. "I know. I really wanted to see Dara and by the time I got  
there her set was over."  
  
"You said Monica kept you here for awhile?" Lucky asked.  
  
Emily nodded. "You know how she gets."  
  
Lucky narrowed his eyes. "Really? Because I could have sworn I saw you down  
the block with some guy. He was all over you and then you guys left  
together. It was a long time before you finally came to Luke's."  
  
Emily tried to control her expression while on the inside she was  
screaming, Oh my God! Lucky saw her with Nikolas! How was she going to get  
out of this one? She couldn't explain, he wouldn't understand.  
  
"Emily?" He prompted her.  
  
Gathering her thoughts, she laughed. If he were listening closely he would  
have heard the hint of hysteria to it. "Lucky I have no idea what you're  
talking about."  
  
Lucky stood up. "I *saw* you."  
  
"You must have saw someone who *looked* like me because it wasn't me."  
Emily lied fervently. She felt bad for lying to him but it would do no good  
to tell him about Nikolas. She already decided that the next time she saw  
him she was going the other way. No matter how drunk he was or whoever was  
chasing him. She was just not going to deal with him anymore.  
  
"Are you saying you weren't with some other guy right across the street  
from my dad's club?"  
  
"*Yes* that is what I'm saying." Emily cupped his face in her hands. He  
tried to look away but she forced him to look at her. "Believe me, Lucky,  
please."  
  
"Are you telling the truth?" He demanded.  
  
"Come on, Lucky." Emily bit her lip and desperately hoped he would let it  
drop.  
  
Lucky slowly wrapped his arms around her. "Okay, now I feel a little  
foolish. Then again, it's a good thing I didn't go after that guy and his  
girlfriend last night. I would have looked really stupid."  
  
He started to laugh and Emily joined in but hers was nervous laughter  
unlike his. Lucky pressed his forehead against hers. "I should have known  
that you wouldn't do that to me. You and I are about trust, right?"  
  
"Right." Emily mumbled.  
  
~*~*~  
Sonny had just finished setting out the he'd prepared when there was a  
knock at his door. Knowing it was Carly he called out. "Come on in."  
  
"Oh that's nice, 'come on in', what if I was a killer?" Carly said as she  
came in wearing a long tan trench coat and 3 ¾ inch black stiletto heels.  
Her hair was loose and wild as if she just rolled out of his bed and she  
carried a bottle of wine. Sonny raised his eyebrow at her outfit.  
  
"Mmm, if you're here to kill me…" He grinned wickedly. "Then I know I'll  
die with a smile on my face."  
  
Carly tossed her hair back. "You should think about beefing up your  
security. I could lend you a few guys…"  
  
He walked over to her and took the wine out of her hands. He placed it on  
the small end table and then cupped her face. He kissed her deeply and was  
happy to see her eyes were smoky by the time he was done. He murmured.  
"Baby, I knew you were in the building the moment you got here. Nobody's  
able to get at me unless I want them to."  
  
"Uh-huh." She moved away from him to inspect dinner. For some reason ever  
since she revealed that she knew about his marriage, she felt nervous  
around him. It didn't help that she couldn't get his statement from that  
morning out of her head: "You want me to leave Lois." Was she lying when  
she told him no or was it the truth. Damn, she hated being unsure like  
this. She shouldn't have come here tonight. She should have gone to Jason,  
just to reinforce the fact that he was the man she was going to marry, he  
was the man she loved. Sonny was just a fun diversion until the wedding.  
She gripped the back of a chair tightly.  
  
Sonny paused in opening the wine bottle. Carly had been too quiet for too  
long. "Caroline?"  
  
She looked up quickly. "Huh?"  
  
He smiled, flashing his dimples. "You okay or the fact that I can cook a  
little too much for you? Now don't knock my cooking until you've taste what  
I have to offer." He winked at her.  
  
It was the wink combined with the smile that did her in. Finding herself  
weakening and hating herself for it, Carly arched her eyebrow suggestively  
and said, "Well it's anything like what I've sampled so far, I guess it'll  
have to suffice."  
  
Sonny regarded her with a small smile. "Keep joking and see where it'll get  
you." He poured the wine and set her glass down in front of her.  
  
Carly leaned over the chair and said in exaggerated tones. "Oh, does this  
mean you won't *feed* me tonight?"  
  
He laughed slightly and nodded at her trench coat. "Are you ever going to  
take that off?"  
  
She toyed with the buttons. "Oh yes, this. I had a little surprise for you.  
Should I show it to you?"  
  
He pulled out a chair from the table and sat down. He sipped the wine,  
nodding slightly in approval at her choice. "I don't usually enjoy  
surprises but I have a strong feeling about this one."  
  
She walked over to him. He spread his legs and she stepped in between them.  
She slowly undid the buttons while staring into his eyes. Sonny licked his  
lips imaging all sorts of things that could lie underneath the coat. Carly  
opened the coat with a flourish. She was wearing the skimpy nightie that  
they both considered his.  
  
Sonny smiled. "All this for me?"  
  
"You've been a good boy…" Carly couldn't keep the straight face and laughed  
softly. She shrugged out of the coat and let it fall to the floor. "Okay,  
you've been a *bad* boy, but you still deserve it."  
  
Sonny cupped her hip and pulled her closer. Pulling the skirt up to reveal  
her bare flesh, he pressed his face against her stomach. She cupped the  
back of his head as he pressed hot wet kisses against her belly. After  
awhile she tugged at his hair and he looked up at her. His eyes were heavy  
lidded. "I see you remembered."  
  
"How could I forget?" Carly slid down on his lap. He wrapped his arms  
around her. She murmured, "I think we should forget about dinner for a  
little while."  
  
He raised his head. "Really?"  
  
She toyed with the hair at the nape of his neck. "Well, you have been away  
for a while and we got a lot of catching up to do."  
  
~*~*~  
"Where are you going?" Sonny mumbled sleepily. His arm shot out and he  
dragged Carly back across the bed and into his arms. He buried his face  
against the back of her neck.  
  
"I was leaving." She said softly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
She and Sonny had made love twice before they got around to eating dinner.  
Carly had declared it delicious even if it was reheated. That had lead into  
teases and kisses, which lead into them making love once again. Sonny dozed  
off but Carly couldn't sleep. Once again she was worried that she might  
have gotten in too deep with Sonny. She had to leave now and put some  
distance between them. Maintain the structure this affair started with.  
  
"I have an early day tomorrow."  
  
"You always have an early day." Sonny teased.  
  
"But…"  
  
"I'll make sure you get up early. There's an alarm clock on the nightstand.  
Stay." He said urgently. His voice was no longer sleep roughened.  
  
She really wanted to stay but felt she should go. "Sonny, I have to go."  
  
"No you don't, you have to stay." He nibbled at her neck. "We still have a  
lot of catching up to do. Call me greedy."  
  
"Greedy." She turned around and faced him. She cupped his face in her hands  
and forced him to look at her. "Bye-bye Sonny."  
  
He kissed her hard, forcing her to respond. He lifted his head and said  
roughly. "You're not going anywhere."  
  
She sighed, why fight it. It was just one night. She kissed him gently.  
"I'm not going anywhere."  
  
~*~*~  
She was alone, Nikolas thought gratefully as he watched Laura in the park a  
few days later. She sat on a park bench keeping a close eye on Lulu on the  
swings. Even though he kept Luke's threat in the back of his mind, he  
wasn't going to let that stop him from reuniting with his mother. He took a  
deep breath and slowly approached her. He cleared his throat. "Hello?"  
  
Laura looked up. When she saw whom it was she jumped up. Her first thought  
was Lulu. She couldn't let him get near Lulu. Who was he and why was he  
following her?  
  
Nikolas saw the apprehension in her eyes and winced. He'd done that. It was  
his fault that she was scared of him. "I want to apologize for the other  
day."  
  
Laura glanced at Lulu quickly and then back at him suspiciously. "You  
followed me, today and the other day."  
  
He looked down and nodded. "Why?" She demanded.  
  
"I have something to tell you." He said gravely.  
  
"What? Who are you and why were you following me?"  
  
It was finally time to come clean. "I'm not sure how to say this…It's me,  
your—"  
  
"Mom?" Lucky said as he walked up to them. "What's going on?"  
  
Laura turned to Lucky. "Lucky, hi. I didn't know you where going to be  
here."  
  
"That seems to be going around a lot these days." Lucky murmured.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Nevermind. Who is, or should I say *was* that?" Lucky gestured to the spot  
where Nikolas had stood. Luke had told him to be on the look out for  
strange men around Laura. He didn't tell Lucky why or who it could be. He  
only told him not to tell his mother.  
  
Laura turned around. "Where did he go?"  
  
"He took off while we were talking. Who was that, Mom?" Lucky sat down next  
to her.  
  
"I have no idea." Laura said puzzled. 'It's me, your—' What was he going to  
say before Lucky interrupted?  
  
Staring at the confused look on his mother's face, Lucky grew concerned.  
"Mom, are you okay? He didn't bother you did he?"  
  
"No, of course not." Laura lied with a shake of her head. "Could you get  
your sister off the swings? I think it's time to head home."  
  
~*~*~  
Carly was coming back from lunch when she saw her mother waiting outside  
her office door. "Why do I even bother having people set up appointments?"  
She grumbled to herself.  
  
Barely acknowledging her mother, she walked past her. As an afterthought  
she tossed out over her shoulder, "Come on in."  
  
Barbara walked in and softly shut the doors behind her. "I've been waiting  
for over a half-hour."  
  
"Nobody told you to wait." Carly shrugged.  
  
"I told your incompetent secretary to call you on your cell to let you know  
I was waiting."  
  
"And I told her not to disturb me unless it was an emergency and clearly  
this wasn't an emergency. Don't blame Elizabeth. She was doing her job."  
Carly sat down behind the desk. "What do you want and make it quick."  
  
"I came because of your father."  
  
"Did he tell you to come here?" Carly narrowed her eyes.  
  
"No, he doesn't know I'm here and he wouldn't like it if he found out." She  
said truthfully.  
  
"Then maybe you should leave."  
  
She ignored Carly. "I know about your fight with him."  
  
"He tells you *everything* doesn't he?" Carly muttered.  
  
"I had to drag it out of him but yes, he did tell me. Carly, I know how  
fighting with you gets to him."  
  
"No, you *don't* know. You know nothing about me and Father. You don't stay  
long enough in our lives to know anything about us. So we fought, we'll get  
over it. We always do."  
  
Barbara wasn't so sure. "He was really upset."  
  
"You yourself said he wouldn't appreciate it if he knew you were here so  
why don't you just leave it alone, Mother?" Carly sighed. "Because you  
really don't understand the situation."  
  
"You fought over me and so it's up to me to make it right." Barbara said  
firmly.  
  
"It's always about *you*." Carly sneered. "If you know Stefan as well as  
you *think* you do, then you would leave this alone. We will work things  
out on our own, without your interference."  
  
"You have a real problem with me, don't you? I thought we got past all  
that.'  
  
Carly shrugged. "I guess I'm still holding a grudge."  
  
"You want your father to be alone and unhappy for the rest of his life."  
  
"I want Father to be happy but you don't make him happy."  
  
"I make him happy, Carly, you just don't want to admit that."  
  
"For how long?" Carly sneered. "How long until you start making him  
miserable?"  
  
"Your father isn't a saint." Barbara said softly.  
  
Carly shook her head. "I know that."  
  
"He has faults just like everyone else so our problems aren't all my fault,  
Carly, and I'm sick of you blaming me for everything."  
  
"And I'm sick of you popping up when everything is fine and turning our  
world upside down."  
  
"Carly—" The phone rang cutting Barbara off. Carly quickly snatched it up.  
  
"Yes? Jasper, darling, I was hoping to hear from you soon. Yes, of course,  
*Jax*." Even though her laugh was lighthearted, the look in her eyes was  
unmistakable to Barbara. She was clearly telling her to get out.  
  
Barbara stood up and threw her shoulders back. She looked down at her  
daughter and murmured, "Don't take your problem with me out on Stefan."  
  
Carly pressed her lips together and waved her mother away. Barbara swiftly  
walked way. She was tempted to slam the door behind her but at the last  
minute she checked herself and closed it softly. Carly rolled her eyes and  
went back to her conversation.  
  
~*~*~  
Later that day Carly was at her favorite place to rewind after a hard day  
at work combined with a visit from her mother, the local shooting galley.  
Ever since one of her guards, against her father's wishes, showed her how  
to use a gun when she was thirteen she loved them. Over the years she went  
from just learning how to use one for personal protection to collecting  
antique guns. Both at Wyndemere and the house in Greece she kept a large  
collection of guns. She knew how to properly clean, load, and use several  
different types.  
  
Right now she was practicing with her favorite gun of choice, a .45. It was  
big and powerful with lots of kick, just the way she liked them. She  
envisioned the target as everything that bugged her that day and poured her  
aggravation into every shot. She grinned as she emptied her clip. She laid  
down her gun and slipped off her goggles and her oversized earphones. Only  
then did she realize that her cell was ringing.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Carly, it's me."  
  
"Jason, so you *are* alive. Have you been avoiding me?" Carly demanded.  
  
"No." He lied quickly. After the incident with Karen in the on call room he  
didn't feel comfortable being around Carly for awhile. He felt bad about  
kissing Karen and especially about getting caught by Chris. The fact that  
Karen kept tossing him secret smiles didn't help things either.  
  
"What about our weekend away?" Carly asked. "You were so into that and now  
nothing. You don't call me to let me know what's going on."  
  
"We can put that on hold, right?" Jason said hopefully.  
  
"For how long?" Carly sighed. Maybe a trip away with Jason was just what  
she needed.  
  
"A few weeks." He shrugged.  
  
"Is that it?" Carly checked her watch.  
  
"You aren't busy tonight are you?" Jason asked.  
  
Carly thought about it. She was just going to go home, soak in the tub and  
maybe make it an early night. "No, not really."  
  
"Meet me at my place later, around nine?"  
  
"Why?" Carly hesitated.  
  
"You want to find out, you'll come."  
  
"Ooh, mysterious." Carly laughed and shrugged. "Sure, why not?"  
  
"Good, I'll see you tonight." Carly hung up. Seconds later the phone rang  
again. "Yeah?"  
  
"I've been trying to get a hold of you," Were the first words out of Sonny.  
  
"I was on the phone."  
  
"I know, it was *busy*." Sonny grumbled.  
  
"What do you want Sonny?"  
  
"You, naked, waiting in my bed." He murmured. "Actually naked anywhere just  
waiting for me."  
  
Carly smiled. "Other than that."  
  
"Come to the club tonight."  
  
"I can't." She sighed. "You know if you'd ask these things in advance I  
wouldn't make other arrangements."  
  
"Is it too much to hope that you'd keep your evenings free for me?"  
  
"Yes!" Carly said agitated. Where did he get off?  
  
"If I go by past experience you'll be down at the club afterwards anyway so  
I'm not worried." Sonny boasted confidently. "You can't stay away from me  
baby."  
  
Carly wanted to wipe the arrogant smirk that she was positive he was  
wearing right off his face. If Jason were planning what she thought he was,  
she wouldn't need to drop in at the club at all tonight. She would be too  
busy with Jason.  
  
"Sorry buddy but I won't be there tonight."  
  
Sonny laughed. "We'll see."  
  
Carly's answer was to disconnect his call. 


	8. Chapter 8

Carly waited until Jason had fallen asleep before slipping out of his  
embrace. He had a habit of holding her closely to him while he slept. The  
first couple of times she didn't mind but lately the closeness was  
beginning to bother her. She needed to escape. She pulled on Jason's  
discarded shirt and padded barefoot over to the window. She hugged herself  
and stared out at the Port Charles skyline. Jason's penthouse was on the  
top floor of the Harborview Towers and she had an excellent view. But Carly  
  
wasn't concentrating on the view.  
  
She had a big problem and his name was Sonny Corinthos. She was getting too  
  
attached. In her past affairs Carly always made sure the rules were laid  
out from the beginning and she always kept herself emotionally detached.  
When the affair had run its course and she was bored with it, she had no  
trouble ruthlessly discarded the man du jour. But with Sonny things were  
different. His being married shouldn't have affected her that much. She's  
been with married men before. Those were the easiest relationship, neither  
one was expecting more than what they had at the moment. However finding  
out about Sonny and Lois actually hurt and that was just one of the things  
bothering her.  
  
Being attached to Sonny wasn't smart. She couldn't afford him as a  
weakness. And he was getting too demanding lately. He wanted her when he  
wanted her and he expected her to jump at his every request. Things were  
getting out of hand. The phone call today was just another example.  
  
She needed to put some space between the two of them. Slow things down  
until they got back to the way they used to be. And then…Carly took a deep  
breath…and then she would break things off. It wasn't that she would keep  
the affair going after the wedding, which was a year away. Both she and  
Sonny knew that the closer she got to the wedding the sooner they would be  
ending things. But now it seemed that the smart thing to do was to end it  
sooner than later.  
  
Carly heard Jason stirring in his bed. She looked over her shoulder as he  
pushed himself up and squinted in the darkness. "Carly?"  
  
"Right here." She walked back over to the bed and sat down. She ran her  
fingers through his short blond hair and trailed her fingers gently across  
his face.  
  
"Couldn't sleep?" He asked.  
  
"I have so many things on my mind…" Carly shrugged then smiled at him.  
"Tonight was nice."  
  
Jason's surprise had turned out to be an intimate candlelit dinner for two  
at his penthouse. Jason nodded. "It was exactly what we needed."  
  
Carly tilted her head and studied him closely. "However…why did I get the  
feeling you're trying to cover something up?"  
  
"What?" He laughed nervously. God, did Chris tell her about him and Karen?  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Carly shook her head. "I don't know, it just popped into my head. You would  
  
never hide anything from me. Right?"  
  
"Of course not." Jason said immediately.  
  
Carly hesitated before nodding. "Uh-huh."  
  
Jason quickly changed the subject. "Are you hungry? Because I'm a little  
hungry. I'll go heat up something if you want?"  
  
Carly stretched out beside him. "No, I'm not hungry." She rolled over on  
her back and smiled at him. "Well, not for food anyway."  
  
Jason reached out and pulled her to him. Carly eagerly went along.  
  
~*~*~  
A few days later, Carly crossed the docks at a furious pace. She gestured  
widely with her free hand as she ranted into in her cell. All of her  
attention was focused on her phone call. People strolling along the docks  
quickly dodged out of her way when they realized she wasn't watching where  
she was going. "I don't care what the numbers look like today. We have a  
verbal agreement with witnesses. It will hold up in court. Don't try to  
screw me over, you *won't* like the results. No, it's not a threat. It's a  
fact."  
  
Carly quickly disconnected the call then dialed her office. "Elizabeth, I  
need you to pull the Johnson file and have it sitting on my desk when I get  
  
there. I should be there in twenty minutes, no later. Make sure that Larry  
and Jim are in my office also. Very important meeting, Johnson's trying to  
weasel out. Did Jasper Jacks call? Good. Find out why my gown for tonight's  
  
Nurses Ball wasn't sent to my penthouse as requested. What? Why is it at  
the office? Who messed up? Forget it, Elizabeth. When I get back to the  
office I'll figure it all out."  
  
A pair of hands grabbed her back the shoulders and pulled her back. Carly  
instantly jerked back her elbow hitting whoever was behind her squarely in  
the stomach. She whirled around and was about to smash her cell phone into  
the person's head when she realized that it was just Sonny. "Are you out of  
  
your mind?"  
  
Sonny let out a breath of air. "You were about to walk right into that  
garbage can. Unless you wanted to smell like garbage?"  
  
Carly looked around. He was right. She said softly. "Oh."  
  
"Ms. Cassadine? Ms. Cassadine?" Elizabeth's voice squeaked out. "Are you  
okay?"  
  
Carly shook her head and said quickly. "I'm fine." She snapped closed her  
cell and put it away in her purse. She nodded dismissively at Sonny. "It  
was good seeing you again, Sonny."  
  
She started to walk away but Sonny grabbed her arm. "What the hell is  
that?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Carly raised her eyebrow and stared down at his hand on her.  
He waited a beat before removing it and sticking it into his pocket.  
  
"Where have you been?" Sonny demanded. "I haven't seen you in days."  
  
Carly cocked her eyebrow. "I had no idea I was supposed to report into you  
everyday."  
  
"You're avoiding me, Caroline. I don't see you or hear from you in over a  
week and then when I do you run off. What type of game are you playing?"  
  
"I'm not playing any *games* Sonny. I'm living my life. Get over yourself  
Sonny. You aren't my top priority."  
  
Sonny narrowed his eyes and took her by the arm. Carly tried to break away  
but Sonny's grip was too strong. He dragged her a few feet away into a side  
  
alley and pushed her up against the wall.  
  
"Hey, that's Richard Tyler you're abusing!" Carly snapped as she jumped  
away from the dirty wall. She twisted around to see if the back of her soft  
  
green suit was dirty. She couldn't tell so she slipped off the jacket  
revealing a white silk camisole top. "You are buying a new one if you  
ruined this!"  
  
"Caroline!" Sonny snapped even as his eyes were glued to the swell of her  
breasts above the camisole.  
  
"What!" She snapped back.  
  
"No more games, no more lies." He said softly.  
  
"I really have no idea what you're talking about." She lied knowing exactly  
  
what he meant.  
  
"Ever since the truth about my marriage came out, you've been acting  
strange. You practically disappeared after our dinner that night. Tell me  
the truth, were you lying when you said you were okay with me being  
married?" His eyes bore into hers and Carly found she couldn't look away.  
  
"Sonny, you're making a big deal out of nothing. I've been busy lately. I  
have a *job* and a wedding to plan. I can't be at your beck and call every  
time you want to screw me." Her voice gained a taunting edge. "Unlike you,  
I am in a happy, healthy relationship. I *like* to spend time with my  
significant other."  
  
Sonny didn't even let that faze him. "If you did then you and I wouldn't  
even be having this conversation."  
  
Carly rolled her eyes and slipped her jacket on. "Please."  
  
"Look, you want out? Fine, just tell me so. Don't play these games."  
  
"You're awfully eager to hold onto the chance to bed another man's  
fiancée." Carly arched her eyebrow.  
  
"Leftovers don't bother me." He shrugged nonchalantly.  
  
She pressed her lips together and angrily folded her arms. This wasn't  
going the way she thought it would. She and Sonny needed some distance but  
she couldn't seem to be able to push him away. Sonny stepped closer to her  
and cupped her shoulders in his hands. He pulled her towards him.  
  
"Caroline…" He said softly, his voice sending shivers down her spine.  
  
She looked down on the ground. "Yes?"  
  
"We can end this right now if you want. I don't beg anyone to stay in my  
bed sweetheart, not even you."  
  
Carly looked up at him. She could tell that he meant it. If she were smart  
she'd end things right there. But she couldn't and he knew it. He had a  
hold on her. Carly closed her eyes for a moment then made a show of  
checking her watch.  
  
"You know I really have to get back to the office. Today is *not* a good  
day for this. I'm having a bad day and then there's the Nurses Ball tonight  
  
and…"  
  
Sonny cupped her face and forced her to look at him. "Hey, answer the  
question already."  
  
"And what answer would you like?" She said flippantly.  
  
He narrowed his eyes and shook his head slightly. "Don't be cute. You know  
what I want. Right now it's about what you want. Then again it's always  
been that way hasn't it?"  
  
"What I want and what I have to do is two completely different things." She  
  
said softly.  
  
"What are you going to do then?" He demanded.  
  
"It's not fun doing the right thing all the time…" She trailed away.  
  
He nodded. "No it's not."  
  
Carly toyed with his collar and avoiding looking at him for a minute. "I  
guess I'll continue doing the fun thing—"  
  
"Until it's no fun anymore." Sonny finished for her.  
  
"Of course, why would I even bother?" She said with a half smile.  
  
Sonny backed her up against the wall ignoring her suit and her squeal of  
surprise. He slipped his hands inside her jacket and pulled her hips to  
his. He covered her mouth with a deep kiss that left her breathless. She  
sagged weakly against him when he finally let up. She stared up at him.  
  
He brushed his thumb across her swollen bottom lip. "Now ask that question  
again."  
  
It took Carly a moment to remember what he was talking about. When she did  
she punched him in the arm. "I hate you."  
  
He laughed softly. "Right. I should get going, I don't have time to hang  
around in alleys all day with you."  
  
Carly glared at him. "Yes, because I was the one who jumped you and dragged  
  
you here."  
  
He smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. Though he was leaving her,  
he couldn't stop touching her. "I'll see you tonight?"  
  
She shook her head. "I have the Nurses Ball to attend."  
  
"I know that. I'll be there too."  
  
Carly stared at him. "Say that again?"  
  
"You think you're the only one who can throw money around in the name of a  
good cause?"  
  
"No, it's that I never would have expected you to go to the Nurses Ball."  
  
"Why is that?" He demanded, his eyes suddenly hard. "Someone of my, what,  
*class* doesn't belong with the rest of proper society?"  
  
"Did I *say* that? I would think that the Nurses Ball wouldn't be something  
  
you'd enjoy. I mean, who wants to see about of people dance around and sang  
  
badly for two hours? I hate it. I don't understand why I can't just write a  
  
check." Carly shrugged.  
  
"It doesn't matter, I'm going anyway."  
  
"Fine, go, don't let me stop you. You understand, though, that I will be  
with Jason?" Carly was deliberately baiting him.  
  
"And you understand that we don't need another replay of that night at  
Luke's?" He said calmly.  
  
"Are you trying to tell me what I can and cannot do with my fiancé?" Carly  
arched her eyebrow.  
  
"No, I'm just saying that you and I both know what happens when the other  
gets pushed to the edge." He warned.  
  
"Don't worry if I start anything with Jason, I'll call you to finish me  
off." She smirked. She was satisfied to see a murderous light come to his  
eyes. *That* was payback for the leftovers remark. She started to walk  
away. "I should have been back at the office fifteen minutes ago."  
  
"You can be a real bitch, you know that? It's a good thing it turns me on."  
  
He said as he followed her. Carly's answering laughter echoed throughout  
the alley.  
  
It reached the ears of one person who neither Sonny nor Carly realized was  
there. Karen smiled wickedly to herself as she emerged from the shadows.  
Looked like taking this shortcut was a good idea after all, she thought.  
  
~*~*~  
  
No, no, no, not him again, Emily groaned in her head. She hadn't seen him  
for days and then when she goes into the park she sees him. Just her luck.  
She wondered briefly if she should turn around and go back the way she came  
  
but it was already too late. He'd seen her. He nodded in her direction but  
didn't get up from the park bench he sat on.  
  
Emily frowned. That was strange. Her natural curiosity got the better of  
her and she walked over to him. "Hey, are you okay?"  
  
"No." He murmured. He couldn't get near his mother. Every time he tried  
Luke or Lucky Spencer were hanging around her. His hatred for Lucky Spencer  
  
was growing more and more.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Emily found herself asking. She told  
herself over and over that she wouldn't deal with him again. It was bad  
enough that she'd to Lucky about him once, she didn't want to do it again.  
But just like the last time she was with him she found she couldn't just  
walk away. She sat beside him.  
  
"No." He said curtly. He couldn't tell her, not now. He had already decided  
  
to not get her involved. He didn't care about revenge anymore. He didn't  
care about this Cassadine thing. All he wanted was his mother.  
  
Emily sat back. "Never mind then."  
  
She started to get up but Nikolas's hand shot out. He grasped her hand in  
his tightly and stared up at her. "Wait, don't go."  
  
Emily sat back down and waited expectantly. Nikolas sighed and rubbed his  
face. "I'm sorry, it just hasn't been a good couple of days or months for  
that matter."  
  
Emily nodded but said nothing. Nikolas continued. "I should apologize for  
that night I was drunk. I shouldn't have did what I did."  
  
"Do you even remember what you did?" Emily asked.  
  
Nikolas gave a little smile. "Vaguely. I kissed you didn't I?"  
  
Emily scowled. "Yes."  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. Maybe it was those big brown  
eyes of yours." Emily still scowled, not bowled over at his attempt at  
charm. "Did I…did I say anything about my mother?"  
  
Emily thought back. "Not much, you insisted I knew her but that's it."  
  
He stared into her eyes. "I didn't say who she was right?"  
  
Emily shook her head. "No, not at all."  
  
Nikolas sighed in relief. Thank god. Emily looked at him curiously. "Is  
there something going on with your mother?"  
  
"It's private." He said simply.  
  
Emily nodded. "That's okay, I just—" The ringing of her cell phone cut her  
off. "I'll be right back." She pulled out her cell and moved away from the  
bench.  
  
Nikolas watched as she talked to whoever it was calling her. He wished he  
could tell her what was really going on but he didn't want to drag her into  
  
it. At first he was going to use her as part of his revenge. He was going  
to have the Cassadine name and power, the mother that Lucky Spencer stole  
from him and Lucky Spencer's woman also. But now he was just tired of it  
all. He just wanted to get the truth out there. Helena Cassadine had gotten  
  
him involved in something that was proving to be too much. A wake up call  
that included a death threat from Luke Spencer was the most obvious  
example. These people were prepared to kill to keep him out; he didn't want  
  
to pull Emily into that. Though the urge to confide in her was beginning to  
  
overpower him. But would she understand? Would she run to the Spencers with  
  
the news before he could talk to his mother?  
  
Laura was walking through the park with Lulu. They were on their way to a  
playdate in the park. Laura for once was alone. For the past couple of days  
  
Luke and Lucky had been hovering over her. The first couple of times she  
didn't mind. She loved spending time with her husband and Lucky was usually  
  
busy with his own life that she didn't get to see him that often. But after  
  
awhile it got irritating and then she got suspicious. Luke and Lucky were  
obviously hiding something from her but every time she asked them outright  
about it, they danced around the question. So today instead of informing  
them of her plans she snuck Lulu out of the house. She figured one of them  
would realize where she'd gone and find her in about a half-hour but until  
then she was enjoying the freedom.  
  
"Hey there's Emily!" Lulu cried happily. She started to run to her but  
Laura grabbed her hand and held her back. "Mom?"  
  
"Emily looks busy, honey." Laura said softly. Emily was with that strange  
boy. Every where she looked she saw him. He seemed so familiar to her but  
she couldn't figure out why and that bothered her. He wanted something from  
  
her but whenever he approached her something happened to send him running  
away.  
  
"She's not, she's just on the phone. Who's that guy with her?" Lulu asked  
innocently.  
  
"Probably just a friend." Laura wondered how the two knew each other.  
  
"I want to meet Emily's friend." Lulu said stubbornly.  
  
"Another time." Laura stated firmly. She brushed a strand of hair away. "We  
  
don't want to be late, now do we? Come on."  
  
Laura led Lulu away, looking back once at Emily and the boy. He was  
watching Emily intently as she talked. Laura narrowed her eyes, the next  
time she saw Emily she was going to find out all she knew about him.  
  
Emily finished up her call and went back to Nikolas. "I have to go. I have  
an dress rehearsal to go."  
  
Nikolas stood up. "Rehearsal?"  
  
"This charity event I'm in tonight. The Nurses Ball, it's really big."  
Emily informed him.  
  
He nodded and slipped his hands into his pockets. "Should I say good luck  
or…?"  
  
"I think it's break a leg." Emily smiled.  
  
He frowned. "That doesn't make sense however uh, break a leg."  
  
Emily laughed, the soft sound making Nikolas's chest tighten up.  
  
"It means good luck." She explained. She touched his arm lightly. "I don't  
know you very well and almost every time we get together you practically  
attack me—"  
  
"Is this leading to somewhere good?" Nikolas said hopefully.  
  
"I was going to say that if you want to talk about whatever's going on with  
  
your mother," Emily shrugged, "I'm here."  
  
Nikolas had a sudden urge to hug her but he kept himself in check. He  
nodded tightly. "Of course."  
  
Nikolas watched her walk away from him. He wanted to call her back, to have  
  
her listen to him, to have her help him decide what to do, to have her just  
  
stay with him. But he couldn't do that now. It would have to wait until  
later when everything was out in the open.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Jason!" Karen called out to where Jason stood at the nurses' station.  
  
She had been trying to get a hold of him for hours but he'd been so busy.  
Now that she found him, she couldn't wait to spill about how his fiancée  
was a cheating skank. Why she would cheat on Jason Quartermaine with a man  
like Sonny Corinthos was beyond Karen. She didn't care why and she didn't  
want to understand. All she knew was that this was her chance. Jason was  
too good of a man to stay with a woman who cheated on him. Karen couldn't  
wait to free him. For herself of course.  
  
Jason turned to her warily. He'd been avoiding her as much as possible. He  
didn't know how she hunted him down. He nodded to her. "Dr. Wexler."  
  
Karen grinned at him. "You know, you've been so weird lately."  
  
Jason just stared at her. Karen nodded knowingly. "You've been thinking  
about that time in the on call room. I know I have. If only Chris hadn't  
interrupted us." Karen sighed.  
  
Jason took her by the elbow and led her over to an isolated area where they  
  
wouldn't be overheard. He hissed. "Karen, that was a mistake and we both  
know it."  
  
"The only mistake was," Karen leaned in and whispered, "we forgot to lock  
the door. You wanted it Jason. I may have kissed you first but you kissed  
me back and *flipped* me over. We both know what would have happened if we  
weren't interrupted."  
  
"I regret every minute of it." He said firmly.  
  
Karen pressed her lips together and shook her head. "That's not it. Jason I  
  
know you. You're loyal, you're upstanding, you would never do anything to  
hurt someone you love and that's why you feel guilty. You think you  
betrayed Carly but you didn't. She betrayed you first."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Karen laid her hand on his arm and said softly. "I wish I wasn't the one  
telling you this but you don't deserve to be kept in the dark about this.  
Jason…Carly is cheating on you."  
  
Jason stared at her incredulously. It took him a moment before he shook his  
  
head furiously and stepped away from her. He said, his voice as cold as  
ice, "You're lying."  
  
"I saw it with my own two eyes. Why would I lie?"  
  
"Why wouldn't you?" He glared at her. "What am I supposed to do now Karen?  
Go to Carly with your *false* allegations, get into a fight with her about  
it, dump her and then what? Come running to you?"  
  
"Jason, I'm not lying. I *saw* her." Karen said earnestly.  
  
"Yes, *you* saw her or so you claim but where's the proof huh?" He  
challenged her. "You have no proof and frankly don't believe you. Carly  
would never do that to me, to us."  
  
"Is that right?" Karen narrowed her eyes. "She wouldn't be in an alley  
making out with a sleazy organized crime boss in the middle of the day?"  
  
Jason laughed bitterly. "Can't you come up with a more viable lie than  
that? Karen, we've been friends for a long time and I don't want to lose  
your friendship so I suggest that you don't try to cause any trouble for me  
  
and Carly again."  
  
He turned and walked away leaving Karen behind. She muttered under her  
breath. "You don't believe me huh? You need proof? I'll get you proof."  
  
~*~*~  
The last person Nikolas expected to see in his rented room was Stefan  
Cassadine. He stood stiffly in the middle of the room as if he was afraid  
that if he would relax for a second the filth and squalor would cover him  
completely. His arms were folded against his chest and his eyes stared into  
  
Nikolas.  
  
He nodded slowly. "At least you are the appropriate age. However you look  
nothing like my brother or Laura Spencer, I wonder how Helena was going to  
explain away that one."  
  
It took Nikolas a while to find his tongue. "You know I'm getting real  
tired of you people just showing up in my room."  
  
"I assume you mean Luke Spencer and I assume you know who I am. Helena  
would have provided you with all the information." Stefan said, more to  
himself than Nikolas.  
  
"Look, I don't want this anymore. I want out." Nikolas said, hoping it  
would get Stefan out of his place.  
  
Stefan walked over to him. "Wise choice."  
  
"This Cassadine Prince thing? I was looking for it, all I wanted was my  
mother but then that Cassadine woman, she just threw the information in my  
lap as a bonus. *I* didn't even know she was as a Cassadine until a few  
days ago. I thought she was some woman who could help me find my birth  
mother."  
  
Stefan's eyes iced over. He said in a slightly confused tone, "You are  
still persisting in this charade. The truth is out, there is no need."  
  
Nikolas curled his hands into fists. They could keep their money and power  
but they weren't going to keep his identity from him. "I *am* Nikolas  
Cassadine."  
  
"You are not. I was there when Nikolas Cassadine was buried. I watched as  
Laura mourned her dead child. Nikolas Cassadine is dead." Stefan reached  
into his pocket and pulled out a roll of bills. He tossed it on the bed.  
"That should be enough to make you remember who you truly are."  
  
He walked out of the room. Nikolas rushed across and grabbed the money. He  
ran out in the hall behind him. "Hey!"  
  
Stefan turned around. "Yes?"  
  
Nikolas threw the money at him. "Take your damn money. I don't want it. I  
am Nikolas Cassadine, I am the son of Stravos Cassadine and Laura Spencer  
and no amount of money is going to make me say or believe otherwise." 


	9. Chapter 9

"Have I told you how lovely you look tonight?" Jason asked Carly later that  
night.  
  
"Only a half a dozen times but it doesn't hurt to say it a few more times."  
Carly grinned.  
  
Carly and Jason made their way through the large crowd that occupied the  
lobby of the Port Charles Hotel. Carly had kept up the tradition of the  
Nurses Ball being held in the Versailles room of the hotel. It was easier  
than having the committee find a new place to hold it. And having her hotel  
connected with the Nurses Ball was always good for business after all.  
  
Carly nodded in the direction of the General Hospital board members but she  
didn't stop to chat. She pulled up her black sheer shawl around her copper  
floor length gown. The front and back were both draped dramatically low.  
Tiny clear beads that covered the dress reflected the lights as she walked.  
Her hair was left loose with soft curls ala a forties movie star. At her  
neck and ears glittered her favorite diamonds and she wore only her  
engagement ring on her hands. Carly looked good and she knew it.  
  
"Amanda Barrington is trying to get your attention." Jason murmured to her.  
  
"Amanda Barrington can wait until later." Carly murmured back. "Right now  
all I want to do is wish Emily good luck and find our table."  
  
"Same here." Jason said. The way Amanda Barrington kissed up to anyone with  
money was disgusting and now that Carly was going to be connected with the  
Quartermaines, her buttkissing had gotten out of control. He absentmindedly  
patted his suit jacket. Carly caught the action.  
  
Carly narrowed her eyes. "Jason, do you have your pager with you?"  
  
Jason reached inside his tuxedo jacket and showed it to her. "Of course,  
don't worry. It's set on vibrate."  
  
"Jason." Carly hissed. "Tonight is very important to me and the hotel."  
  
"And the life of my patient isn't important?" Jason raised his eyebrow. He  
nodded across the ballroom. "There's Emily and Lucky."  
  
Jason steered her into their direction. Emily and Carly exchanged quick  
kisses and exclaimed over each other's dresses. Emily wore a blue-gray  
strapless dress. It was flowed in simple lines and showed off her curves.  
Lucky was decked out in a typical tuxedo but wore no bowtie and the top two  
buttons of his shirt were undone. Jason envied him. His own bowtie was  
strangling him to death.  
  
"Are you nervous?" Jason gently asked his little sister.  
  
Lucky answered for her, wrapping his arm around her waist. "You know  
Emily—"  
  
"So of course I'm incredibly nervous." Emily shrugged. "But it'll all go  
away once I'm on stage."  
  
"I'm positive it will." Lucky kissed her forehead and Emily beamed up at  
him.  
  
Carly hid a smile. It looked like everything was okay with Emily and Lucky  
finally. One less thing for her to worry about. But leave it to Jason for  
her to have to worry about him leaving her in the middle of the Nurses  
Ball.  
  
Lucky glanced down at Emily. "I think the show will be starting soon so  
that means you better get back stage."  
  
"I'm the second act up." Emily told them. "And Brenda's really anxious  
tonight so she wants everyone backstage early."  
  
"Good luck." Jason kissed her cheek. "We'll see you after your performance,  
alright?"  
  
"If you guys don't feel like sitting at either family table you're more  
than welcome to sit with us." Carly offered.  
  
Lucky grinned as they walked past them. "We might just take you up on that  
one."  
  
"We're pretty close to your family's table." Jason pointed out. "Do you  
want to stop by?"  
  
"We have to. My father wants us to come over." Carly murmured.  
  
"How can you tell?" Jason frowned. "He's just kind of staring at us."  
  
"I'm a master at reading my father's stares." Carly told him. Carly  
threaded her arm through Jason's. "Come on, we might as well get this over  
with."  
  
Stefan stood next to the table that Barbara, Alexis and Kevin were seated  
at. Carly's critical eye swept over them taking in their fashion choices  
for the evening. Stefan wore an all black suit while Kevin wore a tux.  
Alexis's dress was a sheer glittery black with a maroon shift underneath  
and an empire waist style dress that didn't hide but flattered her  
pregnancy. Barbara wore a black satin ballgown with a corset like top.  
  
"Jason, it's so good to see you again. You know outside of work." Barbara  
smiled warmly at her future son in law. She stood up to kiss him on the  
cheek. She turned her attention to her daughter and said icily to Carly.  
"Hello dear."  
  
Carly barely looked at her. She said to Stefan. "So our situation? I'm sure  
Luke is handling things perfectly so you don't have to worry."  
  
"Luke?" Barbara said with concern. What is her brother involved in now?  
Stefan ignored her.  
  
"I've told you that Spencer doesn't need to be involved in this anymore,  
Caroline."  
  
"Try convincing him of that." Carly smirked. "You know how Luke is. You set  
him off and you just have to sit back and wait for him to finish things in  
his own time."  
  
"I've already met with the boy and I have things well in hand." Stefan  
briefly thought about his meeting that afternoon with the young man. There  
was something quite admirable in him. The fire in his eyes, the way he  
didn't back down even when his lies where thrown back into his face. He was  
someone that Stefan could have used on his side. It was a shame that he  
would have to be eliminated in order to teach Helena a lesson.  
  
"I'm sure." Carly said in a clipped voice.  
  
"I understand there was a slight problem today with Johnson?" Alexis said  
from her seat. She was sure that Stefan and Carly would get into a fight if  
they continued discussing the Nikolas impostor.  
  
"I took care of it." Carly nodded.  
  
"I'm sure." Stefan murmured. Carly narrowed her eyes. She couldn't be sure  
if he was mocking her or not. But if he was…  
  
"Stefan, don't forget about those contracts that I need both you and Carly  
to look over." Alexis reminded him.  
  
"Does this mean my father will actually have to come into work?" Carly  
faked shock and placed her hand over her heart.  
  
"Carly…" Alexis said warningly. The last thing they needed was for Stefan  
and Carly to start at it. She'd heard of their last fight and she had a  
feeling the next one would be even worst.  
  
"Fine, I won't be *childish* tonight." Carly looked at Stefan out of the  
corner of her eye. "Do either of you have any free time tomorrow? I want to  
get this taken care of as soon as possible."  
  
"I have some time in the morning." Alexis said. "Stefan?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning is fine with me." Stefan agreed. "I thought of a few  
changes that I want to discuss with you, Caroline."  
  
"That's funny so have I." Carly said.  
  
"I think that's enough company business for tonight. The show's about the  
start. We should let Carly and Jason take their seats." Barbara slipped her  
arm through Stefan's and cooed up at him. She pressed her chest against his  
arm.  
  
Alexis and Carly both barely resisted from rolling their eyes at Barbara's  
obvious attempt to get Stefan's attention back on her. They caught each  
other's eye and smiled.  
  
Stefan nodded. "Of course. We'll continue our discussion at the first break  
then, Caroline?"  
  
"Stefan, tonight is not about business. Leave the shop talk until tomorrow,  
alright?" Barbara glared at Carly. Her message was clear, back off, he's  
mine tonight.  
  
Carly smiled icily at her mother. "You're right. Let's go Jason."  
  
Jason took Carly by the elbow and quickly lead her away. He knew he wasn't  
the only one grateful that Carly hadn't put up a fight and created a scene  
with her mother.  
  
"That woman—" Carly broke and shook her head. "Never mind. Where is our  
table?"  
  
"Right next to ours according the seating chart." A smooth voice said from  
behind them. Carly turned around in time to see Sonny grinning at them. He  
looked gorgeous in his black suit. Damn it, damn it, damn it.  
  
Sonny stared at Jason. His gaze was hard to read and Carly held her breath  
fearing what could happen. Sonny's companion clung to his arm, chewing gum  
of all things. She wore a knee length cherry red dress with spaghetti  
straps and a plunging neckline. Carly recognized her as one of Paradise's  
top performers, a stripper by the name of Hannah Scott. She did a routine  
involving her dressed as a police officer. She couldn't believe it. He  
brought a f****** stripper to the Nurses Ball!  
  
"Do I know you?" Jason frowned. He looked vaguely familiar.  
  
Sonny's smile was humorless. "I doubt it. I'm Sonny Corinthos."  
  
It was instant recognition. Every one in town knew that name and the  
reputation that went along with it. Jason looked at him with new eyes.  
"*Oh*."  
  
"You're uh," Sonny snapped his fingers as if he was trying to remember  
Jason's name, "one of those Quartermaines right? Then this must be your  
fiancée. Carly…Cassadine?"  
  
"That's right." Jason drew Carly closer to him.  
  
"You two are always in the society page." Sonny said.  
  
"Oh? You read the society page, Mr. Corinthos?" Carly mocked him.  
  
"Not me, but Hannah, she's always going on about who wore what where. You  
know." Sonny shrugged.  
  
"I'm always fascinated by how the other half lives." Hannah said.  
  
"Then this should be a treat for you dear." Carly said with faux-sweetness.  
She said to Jason. "Darling, weren't we about to take our seats?"  
  
"Enjoy the show." Sonny tossed out as Carly lead Jason past him. He  
couldn't help but notice how she pointedly ignored him. He chuckled to  
himself. It was going to be a fun night.  
  
~*~*~  
Carly and Jason took their seats just as Brenda came out on stage. Carly  
forced herself to listen to Brenda's speech instead of looking over at the  
next table. She was sure that if she did she would see Sonny grinning at  
her like a jackass. She turned her head an inch. She was right. He winked  
at her. She sighed softly. This was going to be a long night.  
  
~*~*~  
Nikolas lay on his back in his bed staring up at the ceiling. He was trying  
to figure out his next move. The visit from Stefan Cassadine that afternoon  
had changed everything. Before that he was determined to get out of the  
whole mess that Helena Cassadine had pushed him into. All he wanted was to  
tell his mother the truth and forget about the prince thing. But that was  
before he had to listen to yet another person tell him that he wasn't  
Nikolas Cassadine. Why was it such a problem for these people? All he  
wanted was to know his mother, to know who he really was. And they were  
trying to keep that from him.  
  
Well damn them all, he was tired of it. Stefan's visit had been the last  
straw. He wasn't going to let anyone threaten him and try to stop him from  
doing what he had to do.  
  
There was a knock at his door. Nikolas frowned. Which one would it be this  
time? Would it be Helena trying to get her back on his side or yet another  
threat? He got of bed and opened the door. There was no one there. He  
stepped out and looked both ways down the hall but there was no one lurking  
around. He was just about to go back in when he noticed a plain white  
envelope on the floor.  
  
He hesitated a moment before picking it up and tearing it open. Inside was  
a photo of a woman and child. Nikolas narrowed his eyes as he studied it.  
It was his mother and the child was obviously Lucky Spencer. He searched  
the envelope for a note but there was none. He flipped the picture over.  
  
"*Never forget what you lost, my darling*", was written out in an elegant  
scrawl on the back of the photo.  
  
"I guess you're going to get what you wanted after all Helena." He  
murmured. He was going to need her help.  
  
~*~*~  
At the first break Carly took the opportunity to get up. She told Jason.  
"I'll be right back."  
  
Jason stood also. "Are you going back to your parents table? Would you like  
me to come with you?"  
  
Carly laid her hand on his shoulder. "I just need to visit the ladies room.  
I'll be right back. Actually why don't you go see your family and I'll meet  
you there."  
  
As Carly walked past Sonny's table she stared into his eyes hoping that he  
would get the message. He nodded at her.  
  
Carly was barely in the bathroom before Hannah burst in.  
  
"Hey." Hannah mumbled as she looked around the bathroom.  
  
"What are you doing?" Carly asked curiously.  
  
"Mr. Corinthos told me to make sure the close was clear." Hannah informed  
her.  
  
"Did he?" Carly folded her arms.  
  
"Yeah." Hannah snapped her gum as she checked the stalls. "Oh and he also  
told me to tell you not to worry. I won't say a thing about you coming to  
the Paradise. I know how to keep my mouth closed."  
  
"And your legs open, I bet." Carly snapped.  
  
Hannah stopped her searching to narrow her eyes at Carly. "Look, it's my  
night off and the boss needed a date for this shindig. I get a little extra  
in my paycheck and a really nice dress out of it. There's nothing going on  
between me and Mr. Corinthos."  
  
Carly walked over to her until they stood toe to toe. She murmured. "You  
better make sure it stays like that."  
  
She and Hannah stared at each other for a long time. Hannah was the first  
to look away. She walked over to the large mirror and fluffed up her hair.  
She muttered under her breath. "God, you got Quartermaine on a leash and  
Mr. Corinthos too. A woman shouldn't be so greedy."  
  
"Weren't you on your way out?" Carly said.  
  
Hannah smirked at her as she went to the door. "Have fun. You know I can  
always keep Quartermaine occupied if you need extra time."  
  
"Hannah, that's enough." Sonny said from the door. "Why don't you go sit  
back down, have some champagne and *don't* talk to anyone."  
  
"You both know it's only a matter of time before this blows up in your  
faces right?" Hannah warned them before she flounced out of the bathroom.  
Sonny closed the door and locked it. Carly crossed the room to the mirror  
to check her makeup. "We could have just met up on a terrace or something."  
  
"And risk being overheard?"  
  
"And people wouldn't notice a locked bathroom?" Carly shot back. "So you  
brought a stripper to the Nurses Ball. Couldn't get Lois up here in time?"  
  
Sonny tilted his head to the side and stared at her. Carly sighed. "What  
the hell are you doing here? And how did you just *happen* to get a table  
next to mine? What are you trying to pull?"  
  
"I told you, I support the cause, same as you and everyone here." Sonny  
said sincerely. Then he flashed his dimples, ruining the image completely.  
"And maybe I just wanted to see you tonight." His voiced dropped lower.  
"You look…wow."  
  
"Sonny…" Carly shook her head. "Tonight is too important for me—"  
  
"There was something strangely amusing about meeting your doctor boy face  
to face." Sonny smiled. "Wouldn't he have loved to know how many things we  
have in common, like seeing you naked for instance."  
  
"*Sonny*." Carly gritted out. She rubbed her temples. He was giving her a  
headache.  
  
He walked up to her placing his hands on her hips. He pulled her to him and  
nuzzled her neck. He murmured. "After doctor boy runs out on you tonight,  
as I'm sure he will, give me a call."  
  
Carly trailed her fingers down his jaw. "You like being the other man a  
little too much, don't you?"  
  
He nipped at her fingers. "Not for just any woman, sweetheart."  
  
Carly pushed him away. "Go before some debutante discovers the door is  
locked and makes a big fuss."  
  
"We wouldn't want anyone to find us here, now would we?" Sonny smiled  
strangely at her. He kissed her harshly then walked out.  
  
A few moments after Sonny left the bathroom Karen Wexler walked in. She  
leaned against the door and smirked at Carly.  
  
Carly nodded in her direction and put on a fresh coat of lipstick. Sonny  
had kissed off most of her previous coat. "Dr. Wexler."  
  
"I know about you." Karen said softly.  
  
"I'm sure you *think* you know a lot of things, Dr. Wexler." Carly said  
lazily. She recapped her lipstick and dropped it in her purse. She fixed a  
few flyaway strands of hair then shrugged. "Whether you actually do is  
another thing entirely."  
  
"I know about you and the mob boss pretending to be a nightclub owner."  
Karen leaned in. "And what's more important, Jason knows too."  
  
Carly wasn't about to let Karen Wexler try to scare her. "That's funny, he  
hasn't said a thing to me about it."  
  
"That's because he's waiting for you to the right thing and confess. Jason  
is a good man."  
  
Carly laughed. "You're cute, you know that? I don't mind the fact that  
you're jealous about Jason and me, really. But this is just too much. Jason  
trusts me."  
  
"He's a fool to do so. I saw you, Carly, this afternoon in the alley? With  
him."  
  
Carly didn't break a sweat. "You skulk around in alleys? Is that like a  
hobby of yours or something?"  
  
"Look, I just wanted to warn you, one woman to another, that your little  
affair or whatever you call it is out in the open. It's only a matter of  
time before Jason drops you. So why don't you do yourself a favor and save  
yourself the heartache. Drop this charade, tell him the truth and let him  
get on with his life. Without you. "  
  
"And I'm guessing it'll be with you?" Carly arched her eyebrow. "Dr.  
Wexler, let me warn *you* woman to woman that I'm not a woman who takes  
kindly to threats, especially from a person like you. Don't make that  
mistake again."  
  
Carly left Karen fuming in the bathroom. Carly carefully made her way back  
to her seat fuming to herself also. Who the hell did Karen Wexler think she  
was trying to threaten her? Carly had enough problems without Karen trying  
to cause trouble too.  
  
As she passed by Sonny's table she managed to whisper to him without  
attracting attention. "Looks like we have a little problem."  
  
~*~*~  
"If it isn't my favorite old crone." Luke murmured as he stepped onto the  
terrace. His gaze was locked on the woman who stood with her back to him.  
  
Helena turned around and smiled. "Ah, Luke, I was wondering when I would  
run into you."  
  
"That's why you spent half the night lurking around in the shadows. Didn't  
want mama's boy to catch you?" Luke drawled.  
  
"I prefer not to draw attention to myself. Besides I have no reason to  
speak to my…son." Helena's lips curled up in distaste.  
  
Luke chuckled. "It must kill you to admit that the bat is your son. Bet you  
secretly think he was switched at birth."  
  
"Stranger things have happened while a woman is giving birth." Helena said  
softly.  
  
Luke glared at her. "Which brings me to the reason I came out here."  
  
"You actually have a reason for the things you do?"  
  
"I should have killed you years ago." Luke told her.  
  
"As if you would have had a chance." Helena said.  
  
"If you only knew how many times I watched you as you slept…So peaceful, so  
vulnerable…You didn't like to let your boytoy of the moment stay the night  
though. That was cruel of you to kick them out after you were done with  
them for the night." Luke shook his head in sympathy for them.  
  
Helena's only visible reaction was a slight paling. She raised her hand to  
her throat. She took a moment to compose herself.  
  
"Why, Luke, I didn't know you liked to watch." She smiled suggestively.  
"Kinky, but interesting. I'm sure we can arrange something next time?"  
  
"I'd rather I not lose my eyesight but thanks anyway." Luke sneered.  
  
"Luke, darling, you're beginning to bore me." Helena said dismissively. She  
started to walk past him back into the ballroom but Luke's hand shot out  
and grabbed her by the upper arm. "Release me this instant."  
  
Luke responded by pulling her to him so that her face was close to his. His  
voice was soft but deadly. "If you don't want to end up at the bottom of  
the Port Charles River with your little impostor I suggest you keep your  
twisted little games confined to your family and leave mine out of it."  
  
"What did you do to Nikolas?" Helena demanded. She pulled her arm away.  
  
"Nothing…yet." Luke warned her. "Don't push me to it."  
  
"You would kill your wife's son." It wasn't a question but a statement.  
  
"I would do anything to keep my wife safe from your mind games, Helena."  
Luke told her coldly.  
  
~*~*~  
Laura ran into Emily on her way backstage. "Emily! You were wonderful." She  
beamed.  
  
Emily smiled sheepishly. "I kind of messed up on my dance moves a little."  
  
Laura shook her head. "No, no, you were perfect."  
  
"Thanks anyway. Were you looking for Lucky? He was just here. He went to  
get me a glass of punch."  
  
"Luke. He slipped away during that last performance and I have no idea  
where he is. I figured he would be backstage…well I don't want to say  
*bothering* the performers but you know Luke." Laura laughed.  
  
Emily shook her head. "Sorry, I haven't seen him."  
  
Laura nodded. To be truthful she hadn't come backstage to look for Luke.  
She wanted to discover who that mysterious young man was that she saw Emily  
with in the park. The same young man that seemed to be almost stalking her.  
She tried to find the best way to approach the subject.  
  
"You know, today I was in the park with Lulu," Laura began. Emily nodded.  
"We, uh, happened to see you with some guy?"  
  
Emily blushed. "Oh Laura, you don't have anything to worry about it. It  
wasn't what it looked like."  
  
"I wasn't implying that you were doing anything behind my son's back.  
Emily, you're not like that. It's just that Lulu couldn't stop talking  
about him. She's so curious to know who he is." That part was the truth.  
Lulu was full of questions when they got back from the park.  
  
"Oh. He's just this guy I met a few days ago." Emily shrugged. "He has some  
sort of family problem going on."  
  
Family problem? Laura thought about that one. "I'm guessing he has a name  
right? You know how Lulu is, she needs every last detail."  
  
""Yeah, I know Lulu." Emily laughed. "It's Nikolas."  
  
Just as Emily said that she saw Lucky coming towards her with her drink.  
She was smiling at him so she didn't notice Laura's reaction to the name.  
  
It all suddenly came to her. She knew who he was. Laura paled and whispered  
hoarsely. "Nikolas?"  
  
That was the last thing she said before her eyes rolled back and she  
crumpled to the floor in a faint. 


	10. Chapter 10

"Mom!" Lucky called out as he broke into a run. Emily kneeled down besides  
Laura and tried to bring her back to consciousness. She lightly slapped her  
  
face trying to bring her back around. The handful of people still backstage  
  
formed a circle around them, staring.  
  
"Laura? Laura!" Emily said frightened.  
  
Lucky knelt down beside them. He demanded. "What happened?"  
  
Emily looked at him scared. "I don't know. We were just talking and  
then…she just fainted."  
  
Laura started to come through. She tried to sit up by herself but Lucky  
propped her up. "Mom, are you okay?"  
  
Laura covered her face with her hands and took a deep breath. She slowly  
nodded. "I'm fine."  
  
"Laura, you don't look fine." It was the truth. She was deathly pale and  
her eyes were big and wide.  
  
Laura wasn't listening. She was still thinking about what Emily had just  
said. Maybe she was wrong about the name. Nikolas was a common name…Maybe  
Laura was just transferring her fantasies onto some poor kid who had  
nothing to do with the Cassadines. But why was he following her around all  
over town and desperately trying to tell her something? Maybe…maybe he was  
the real thing. But to hope it was true hurt too much.  
  
"Mom?" Lucky repeated again.  
  
Laura shook herself free of her thoughts and reached for Lucky's hand. "I'm  
  
fine Lucky. I just need a little help getting up and your promise you won't  
  
tell your father about this."  
  
Before Lucky could say anything, Luke suddenly appeared behind them. "What  
happened here?" He got down besides Laura and helped her up.  
  
"Mom fainted." Lucky said as he watched Laura worriedly.  
  
"Laura?" Luke searched her face for a sign. She placed her hand on his  
chest and smiled weakly up at him. He curled his hand around her elbow to  
support her.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm fine. I was so busy today I didn't really have anything  
to eat and all that running around must have caught up with me." Laura  
lied.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Really." Laura tried to laugh it off. "You're making a big deal out of  
nothing. Now I think we're making a scene here Luke." She nodded in the  
direction of the crowd. She smiled at them. "I'm okay everybody. Nothing to  
  
see here."  
  
The crowd began to disperse until only the Spencers and Emily remained.  
Laura tried to move the conversation away from her. "Where were you Luke? I  
  
was looking all over for you."  
  
"I was…around." He said vaguely. The last thing she needed to hear about  
was him and Helena. "I think that maybe we should cut out of here early."  
  
Lucky agreed. "That's a good idea Dad."  
  
"No, no, there's no need. I want to see the rest of the show, Luke." Laura  
said firmly. Luke could tell that she was determined to stick out the rest  
of the night. "Now, I think I should go to the ladies room and splash some  
cold water on me and fix my make-up. Emily, would you mind joining me?"  
  
"No problem, I'm done back here." Emily said.  
  
"Good." Laura smiled. "Don't disappear on me, Luke, again."  
  
Emily kissed Lucky on the cheek. "I'll meet you back at the table okay?"  
She squeezed his arm reassuringly. "I'll keep an eye on her."  
  
"Alright." Lucky said absently. He was still worried about his mother. He  
told his father as much as they watched their women walk away.  
  
"So am I, cowboy." Luke murmured.  
  
"Dad…" Lucky said hesitantly. "I wasn't supposed to tell you this but,  
Mom's been zoning out again."  
  
"What?" Luke narrowed his eyes at him. "Since when?"  
  
Lucky shrugged. "I don't know, a while? I happened to walk in on her one  
day sitting at the kitchen table, totally gone."  
  
Luke growled. "Damn it. Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Mom asked me not to. She didn't want you to worry. I should have told you  
before."  
  
"Damn right you should have." Luke spat out. "You shouldn't have kept this  
from me. Neither one of you. Anything can happen to her when she's like  
that. She's not aware, she could hurt herself…put your sister in danger. I  
thought the pills would fix this."  
  
"That's why I told you about this now. That's probably why she  
fainted-wait, what pills?"  
  
Luke started pacing back and forth rubbing the back of his neck. "A few  
years ago she had some fix-it-all pills prescribed to her. It was taking  
care of her spells. She must have stopped taking her medication again."  
  
~*~*~  
After the grand finale and making their good-byes to their families, Carly  
and Jason made their way through the crush of people are trying to exit the  
  
ballroom at the same time. Jason had a firm grip on Carly's elbow. He  
murmured into her ear, "What's bothering you?"  
  
Carly frowned at him. The question seemed to come out of nowhere.  
"Nothing's bothering me, why?"  
  
"You seemed…I don't know, tense all night." Jason's eyes narrowed. "What is  
  
it?"  
  
There were many things that were on her mind all night but mostly she was  
worried about what Sonny might do and what Karen might say. Out loud she  
said instead. "You mean other than worrying when you were going to run out  
on me because of your pager?"  
  
"No, that wasn't it." Jason shook his head. "I know you Carly, there's  
something more."  
  
Carly was saved from answering his question when she was jostled from  
behind. She turned around and encountered once again, Sonny and Hannah.  
Hannah grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, I kinda tripped."  
  
"It happens." Carly murmured.  
  
"We just seem to keep running into you." Sonny said.  
  
Jason nodded. "Yeah, it's funny isn't it."  
  
"Real funny." Carly muttered under her breath, she knew Sonny set it up.  
  
"You say something?" Jason glanced at her. Out of the corner of her eye  
Carly could see Sonny wink at her and mouth the words, 'Call me' over  
Jason's shoulder. Carly narrowed her eyes. She exactly what he meant by  
that: 'Call me…when doctor boy leaves you unsatisfied and you need a real  
man.'  
  
Hannah saw him do it. If Mr. Corinthos was going to have some fun, so was  
she. After sitting through a whole night of her boss ignoring her and  
horrible performances by talentless amateurs she was looking for some real  
entertainment. And that involved making Carly Cassadine as uncomfortable as  
  
possible. She was going to stretch out the time she and Sonny spent with  
Carly and Jason.  
  
She smiled brightly at Jason. "Did you enjoy the show, Mr. Quartermaine? I  
did. I loved every minute of it."  
  
Jason nodded. "I thought it was a great show."  
  
"You know you two make a really great couple. It'd be a *shame* if anything  
  
ever came between the two of you. A real shame." Hannah said. "I mean I've  
always heard about people saying that they were 'meant for each other'. But  
  
you two actually look like you are. Meant for each other that is. Like you  
were born to be together."  
  
"Uh…" Jason looked to Carly. He wasn't sure what to say.  
  
"Thanks." Carly smiled tightly. She knew what the bitch was up to and she  
wasn't going to let her get to her.  
  
Hannah turned to her boss. "What do you think, do you agree?"  
  
Sonny ignored her question. "We better get going, the car's waiting." He  
took her by the arm and looked as if he was going to pull her out of the  
ballroom. It was one thing for him to mess around with Carly but for Hannah  
  
to join in…  
  
"Oh, don't let us keep you then." Carly immediately said.  
  
"Well, if we have to go…" Hannah pouted sadly. "It was nice to meet you Mr.  
  
Quartermaine…you too Ms. Cassadine."  
  
"It was nice to meet you too." Jason said politely.  
  
Sonny started to lead Hannah out but she managed to stop again. "You know  
what would be great? If all four of us would get together one night?  
Wouldn't that be fun?"  
  
"They're busy and so are we." Sonny growled and pulled Hannah behind him.  
This time they finally left.  
  
"Hmm." Jason said, staring after them.  
  
"What? What was that 'hmm' about?" Carly asked.  
  
"Those two…very strange." Jason shook his head. "Do you know him?"  
  
"What?" Carly said quickly. "Of course I don't know him. Why would I know  
him?"  
  
Jason held his hands up. "Wait, Carly, slow down. I didn't mean if you  
*knew* him but if you knew who he was."  
  
"Oh…of course I knew who he was. It's such a small town. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I just thought it was strange that a person like him would be here. His  
type would rather send a check than show up in front of the whole town."  
Jason shrugged.  
  
Carly laced her arm through his. "Let's forget about him and concentrate on  
  
us. Would you like to come upstairs to my suite for a little something?"  
She definitely needed to forget about Sonny.  
  
Jason looked at her. He read her mind. It was the exactly the same as his.  
"Of course."  
  
~*~*~  
Helena stood in the shadows watching as the audience departed. As usual she  
  
paid special attention to her family and the Spencers. She always made sure  
  
she knew exactly what each one was up to. Paying attention to detail was  
one of the reasons why she'd lasted for so long. Getting rid of pests like  
Luke Spencer was another.  
  
She took out her cell phone and dialed in a number. "Hello, dear, it's me  
again. I need you to add someone else to my list. Luke Spencer. He doesn't  
have to be taken care of right away however. And I want it to look like an  
accident."  
  
Helena had just hung up when the phone rang again. Frowning curiously, she  
answered. "Yes? Ah, Nikolas, my darling. I assume you've changed your mind?  
  
But first I must have your promise that you will go along with whatever I  
want. You must do exactly as I say or we won't be able to work together.  
Perfect, leave it up to me and by tomorrow evening *everyone* will know  
exactly who you are." She hung up.  
  
On the other end of the line Nikolas stared at the phone. He murmured.  
"What the hell have I just signed myself up for?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
The elevator ride up to Carly's suite seemed endless. During the time  
Carly's mind kept switching back and forth. At first she was determined to  
prove Sonny wrong. She didn't need him to satisfy her. Jason never  
disappointed her. And then she would suddenly feel guilty about using Jason  
  
to prove a point in a contest that he didn't even know about. All she  
wanted to do was share a glass of wine with him and then push him out of  
the door. But then she would decide she was being ridiculous and by kicking  
  
Jason out she would just end up proving Sonny right. And besides Jason was  
*her* fiancé. What was wrong with wanting to spend time with him?  
  
By the time they got to Carly's door, she had already made her mind up.  
Jason had barely closed the door before she kissed him. Jason kissed her  
back slowly but Carly wasn't going for a sweet long kiss. She cupped his  
face between her hands and kissed him back forcefully. Sensing her urgency  
he slipped his hands around her waist and thrust his tongue into her mouth.  
  
Carly started walking backwards, still kissing him, leading him to the  
bedroom. Jason went along with no complaints. Once inside her bedroom Carly  
  
kicked off her shoes and dropped her purse to the floor. She pushed his  
tuxedo jacket off his shoulders and undid the buttons of his crisp white  
shirt. Her hands greedily reach inside to touch his bare chest.  
  
Jason pushed the straps of her dress down. She pulled her arms through so  
that the bodice of the dress now pooled around her waist. Jason helped her  
out of it by pushing the dress past her hips leaving her dressed only in a  
pair of tiny red panties. Carly pressed her face to his chest and took tiny  
  
little nips at it. She smiled at the way he jumped slightly at each nip.  
  
His hands threaded through her hair and he pulled her head back. He  
attacked her mouth with deep kiss. Carly attacked back by biting his lower  
lip then sucking it into her mouth.  
  
Jason raised his head and stared at her. She was breathing heavily; her  
mouth was wet and swollen. He murmured, "God, I love you."  
  
Carly closed her eyes and leaned into him. "Jason…"  
  
He didn't wait to hear more. He suddenly swept her up in his arms and  
carefully laid her out on the bed. He took off his pants and then covered  
her body with his. He kissed her softly and said. "Don't move…"  
  
*CENSORED*  
  
A loud beeping noise went off startling both of them. It took Jason a few  
seconds to realize what it was. "Shit." He jumped up and went for his  
pants. He cursed again. "Shit!"  
  
Carly raised herself up on her elbows, confused as to what just happened.  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"It's the hospital." Jason explained as he pulled his clothes back on.  
  
"What? You are *not* leaving me here like this." She ordered him.  
  
Jason stared at her hard. He said slowly and clearly. "My patient needs me,  
  
Carly."  
  
Carly fell back on the bed knowing she wouldn't win this one. She muttered  
under her breath. "I *need* you."  
  
Jason walked over the bed and knelt down beside it. He brushed the back of  
his hand across her face. Carly looked over at him. "Will you be able to  
come back later?"  
  
He shook his head. "Probably not."  
  
Carly closed her eyes. Jason kissed her forehead. "I'll give you a call in  
the morning okay?"  
  
"Alright." She sighed, still not looking at him.  
  
"I am so," his eyes ran over her nude body and groaned, "so sorry about  
this, Carly."  
  
"You're going to owe me big time." She warned him as he walked over to the  
bedroom door. He paused.  
  
"I understand. I'll call you tomorrow Carly."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Carly muttered as she curled up on her side. She knew  
she sounded like an uncaring bitch but at that moment, she really didn't  
care. "Go save that guy's life."  
  
Jason shook his head. He knew she was upset so he wasn't going to let her  
get to him. "See you in the morning."  
  
"Uh-huh." Carly frowned. She knew somewhere, out there, Sonny was laughing  
his head off at her.  
  
~*~*~  
The first thing Carly realized when she woke up later that night was that  
someone was kissing her. The second thing was that she was blindfolded.  
Whoever kissed her stopped, realizing she was awake. Her hands immediately  
went to rip the blindfold off but she was stopped by a soft murmur.  
  
"Don't remove it."  
  
Carly licked her lips. "Sonny?"  
  
He chuckled. "Who else? Doctor boy perhaps?"  
  
"Sonny, what are you doing here and why am I blindfolded?" She started to  
reach for the blindfold again but he grabbed her hands forcing her arms  
above her head. After Jason left the only thing Carly felt like doing was  
getting a shower and going to bed. Which was what she did.  
  
"You didn't call me like you were supposed to." Sonny said softly. "You  
know, after he left."  
  
Carly froze. "What? Sonny, did you have anything to do with-"  
  
Sonny chuckled again. "I wish I could say so but I happened to be driving  
by the hotel when I saw him leaving in a rush. You guys have a fight?"  
  
"He had to go to the hospital." She said as she struggled against him.  
  
"Oh, of course." He said mockingly. "The good doctor is always on duty."  
  
Carly was growing frustrated by the blindfold and his hold on her. "Sonny,  
get this damn blindfold off of me. I don't like this."  
  
"I thought we'd try something new tonight." Sonny said, his face suddenly  
close to hers. She could feel his breath against her lips. "Do you trust  
me, Caroline?"  
  
"No." She said stubbornly.  
  
He laughed. "Still, you know you want to know what I have in mind."  
  
Carly bit her lip. She would be lying if she didn't admit she was a little  
curious about what he had planned. Perhaps a blindfold was just it.  
  
Sonny took her silence as a yes. She could feel him moving around on the  
bed. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Just wait." He said. "I love beds that still have bedposts, don't you?"  
  
Carly didn't have long to wonder what he meant by that because the next  
thing she knew he was tying a rope around her wrists and then tying that to  
  
the bedpost. Carly jerked against the rope. "Sonny?"  
  
"Trust me, Caroline." He whispered into her ear, his lips brushing against  
it as he spoke. "There's more to come."  
  
He suddenly ripped away her cover revealing the fact that she slept in the  
nude. His mouth twisted up into a grin. He told her. "This is going to be  
fun."  
  
*CENSORED*  
  
~*~*~  
"How did this happen?" Nikolas murmured to himself the next day.  
  
Last night he made one phone call to Helena, signing up for whatever plan  
she had. He thought that was the end of it. The next thing he knew Helena  
was sweeping into his rented room later that night. She told him that today  
  
was going to be the start of his real life as long as he did everything she  
  
said. He soon found out that she meant it literally.  
  
He was installed in lavish suite in the Cosmopolitan Hotel where he spent  
the next morning having his hair cut again and he was fitted for a new  
wardrobe that Helena declared was befitting a prince. She dictated every  
single thing, from how his hair was to be cut to the style and color of his  
  
underwear. He was not allowed to voice an opinion on anything.  
  
At this moment he sat outside the hotel's conference room and waited for  
Helena to give him another order. He suddenly felt nervous. Was this the  
right thing? He didn't like giving up his life, giving up control. All he  
wanted was what was his but it seemed to get that he had to give up himself  
  
to Helena Cassadine. Was it worth it all? Yes, he answered honestly. He  
blew out a breath and nodded to himself. In the end, it would be worth it  
all. So he'd do what he had to now and when he was in power he'd show  
Helena exactly who was in control.  
  
He rubbed his hands against his thighs. Helena, who stood next to him,  
frowned delicately. "Do not do that, my dear. You'll mess up your new suit.  
  
And you've already mussed your hair." She made a tsking sound.  
  
Nikolas ignored her fussing and jerked his thumb towards the conference  
room. "What are we about to do with them?"  
  
"We're going to hold a press conference of course, to announce the new  
Cassadine Prince." Helena smiled. "Just follow my lead."  
  
Nikolas nodded. He was doing that already.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Carly was seated at her desk that afternoon talking on the phone to Sonny.  
In all the excitement of last night she forgot to tell him about the Karen  
problem. She remembered once she was at the office and after her meeting  
with her father and Alexis, she managed to reach him on his car phone.  
  
"I just wanted you to know about her." She was saying.  
  
"Do you want me to take care of her?" He offered generously.  
  
Carly laughed. She could only guessed what he meant by that. "No, I can  
handle her. She's just a pest with time on her hands. Don't worry too much  
about her."  
  
"Obviously I should since you went through all the trouble of warning me."  
He pointed out.  
  
"That's because I didn't want you to get blindsided her." Carly shrugged.  
  
"Okay. Hey, I'm on my way to your uncle's club, want me to say hi?" He  
grinned.  
  
"Sure. Give him a big kiss for me." Carly smirked. "I'll talk to you later,  
  
okay?"  
  
After they hung up Carly drummed her fingers on her desk. How was she going  
  
to nip her Karen problem in the bud? Her father had always taught that the  
key to defeating an enemy was to know as much about them as possible and  
then using that information against them. The thing was…she barely knew  
anything about Karen Wexler. So first things first, she needed to get some  
information.  
  
Carly pulled out her address book and flipped through until she found the  
man she needed. She dialed him up. "Hey, it's Carly Cassadine. I have a job  
  
for you. I need to know everything about the life and times of one Karen  
Wexler of Port Charles. None of that surface stuff, I need the real story.  
Dig deep, there has to be *something* interesting there."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"How's it coming?" Luke asked as he peered over Lucky's shoulder. They were  
  
at Luke's and Lucky sat at the bar bent over the books with a portable TV  
blaring in the background.  
  
Lucky looked up at his father with a murderous glint to his eye. "I wish I  
could tell you but I can't figure out a damn thing. *You* should never be  
allowed to keep the books for anything!"  
  
"I see you haven't figured out my system then." Luke chuckled.  
  
"It'd be a lot easier if you'd just tell me what all this scribble means."  
Lucky huffed.  
  
"And take all the fun out of it?" Luke shook his head. "Give it another  
hour, you'll get it."  
  
"An hour? Give me another fifteen minutes." Lucky boasted.  
  
"That's more like it." Luke clapped him on the back and walked around the  
bar.  
  
Lucky's boastful grin died down and he stared down at the pen in his hand.  
"Dad?"  
  
"Yeah?" He paused in the middle of pouring himself a drink.  
  
He looked up at him. "Did you talk to Mom about…about the pills?"  
  
Yeah, he talked to her. They had a *long*, *loud* talk about the pills last  
  
night. He threw back the drink and slammed the glass down. "Yeah, I did."  
  
"And?" He prompted.  
  
"She had stopped taking them. Thought she didn't need them. We decided she  
did." He shrugged. "End of story."  
  
"Dad-" Lucky broke off when the door to the club opened and Sonny walked  
in. He paused, glancing around the club to make sure that there was no one  
else around.  
  
He nodded towards Lucky. "Is he the only one here?"  
  
"Yeah, don't worry about cowboy. He knows when to shut his ears." Luke  
assured him.  
  
Sonny nodded and walked over to a table. He pulled a chair down from it and  
  
sat down, waiting for Luke to come over. Luke grabbed a bottle and two  
glasses and took them with him. He poured them both a drink. Luke slid  
Sonny his glass.  
  
He casually picked it up, studying the contents of the glass before saying,  
  
"So why'd you call me over?"  
  
"Moreno." Luke spat out.  
  
Sonny bit back a groan. He had a feeling it would be about Moreno. "Look,  
Luke-"  
  
"I don't like the old man. I don't trust him." Luke said.  
  
Sonny raised his eyebrow. "*You're* calling *him* an old man?"  
  
"He's getting too antsy." Luke growled.  
  
"If you're talking about the other night…"  
  
"So Commissioner Ardanowski's here? So what? The old man practically throws  
  
a hissy fit." Luke shook his head in disgust. "And it ain't just that."  
  
"You freaked out when I brought Moreno in also because of Ardanowski."  
Sonny pointed out. "Don't worry about it."  
  
"He doesn't trust me and I can't work with someone who doesn't trust me."  
  
"You just said you don't trust *him* either." Sonny laughed. Luke's  
arguments were petty and a waste of time. He started to stand up. "Luke, if  
  
this is all you're going to do then I'm out of here. I've got more  
important things to do today."  
  
Luke stood also. "You and I both know the man has been slipping up a lot  
lately. And I also have a gut feeling that he's going to screw us over in  
this deal."  
  
Sonny looked at him doubtfully. "A gut feeling, huh?"  
  
Luke shrugged. "That and I did a little digging around."  
  
"So what do you suggest we do?"  
  
"We squeeze him out first. His right-hand man, the younger guy? He seems  
like a cooperative sort. We approach him right, we got him."  
  
Sonny nodded, thinking it over. He didn't want to admit it but Moreno was  
beginning to become a pain in the ass. He mused out loud. "His nephew,  
Zander Smith, has been very vocal lately about not entirely trusting his  
uncle's leadership…"  
  
"Hey Dad, you might want to see this." Lucky called out.  
  
"I'm a little busy." Luke said. It seemed as if he was close to getting  
Sonny to come over to his way of thinking.  
  
"No, you better come." Lucky insisted. "Helena Cassadine called a press  
conference. She's got some big announcement."  
  
Luke immediately made his way over, Sonny following. "What, she's decided  
to do us all a favor and off herself?"  
  
Lucky shook his head slowly; his eyes still on the TV. "No, I don't think  
that's it…"  
  
Luke came up behind him and stared at the screen. After a few minutes he  
exclaimed. "Shit!"  
  
~*~*~  
Across town at that same time Laura was letting Emily into her home. She  
smiled at her. "Emily, I'm so glad you could come over."  
  
"You uh, said you wanted to talk about last night?" Emily said as she  
stepped over the threshold.  
  
"Specifically my little incident…I want to thank you for not telling Luke  
and Lucky exactly what we were talking about at the time."  
  
Emily frowned. Confused, she asked, "Why? It didn't seem that important at  
the time."  
  
Laura wrung her hands together. She wasn't sure what to say to Emily about  
it. "Well-"  
  
"Mommy, that guy we saw Emily with is on TV!" Lulu came running down the  
stairs.  
  
Emily's mouth dropped open. "Nikolas?"  
  
"Look." Lulu went over to the TV and switched it on. Laura and Emily  
followed her. They watched in amazement. It *was* Nikolas. He looked  
strange to Emily. His hair was even shorter; he looked stiff and  
uncomfortable in his dark suit. Laura looked at him critically, searching  
for signs, a reason to believe he was who she thought he was.  
  
"What is going on?" Emily murmured.  
  
"It looks like some kind of press conference…" Laura said.  
  
Lulu sat down on the couch. "Why is your friend on TV, Em? Who is he?"  
  
"I'm thinking I don't really know after all…" Emily muttered. Her eyes  
narrowed sharply. "Isn't that Helena Cassadine behind him?"  
  
Laura had been so intent on her study of Nikolas that she hadn't even  
noticed the older woman. She gritted her teeth. "Helena, of course. Lulu,  
turn up the volume. This I need to hear."  
  
Lulu turned up the sound and they all leaned in to hear to what was being  
said. Helena was nodding and smiling grandly. "Yes, it is true. This *is*  
Nikolas Stravosovich Cassadine, the true Cassadine Prince and rightful heir  
  
to the Cassadine Estate."  
  
"What!" Emily jumped up. She couldn't believe it. Nikolas, a Cassadine?  
*The* Cassadine? What about Carly? What did all this mean?  
  
Laura had a different reaction. She leaned back against the couch, her hand  
  
pressed against her rapidly beating heart. She was torn. On the one hand  
she wanted to believe, she wanted to believe so badly it hurt. Could it  
actually be…? But on the other hand, this was Helena, obviously pulling the  
  
strings. Anything was possible.  
  
A reporter shouted out a question. "Mrs. Cassadine, you've been doing most  
of the talking this whole time. How about we get the words straight from  
the horse's mouth? Kid, are you truly the real deal?"  
  
Nikolas hesitated, looking at Helena first for permission. Helena nodded  
slightly and stepped away from the podium to give him more room. He stepped  
  
up and looked into the direction of the reporter and straight into the  
camera. Laura felt as if he was looking directly at her. She held her  
breath as she waited for him to speak. Finally after a moment of silence he  
  
said the words Laura had been waiting for,  
  
"Yes, I am Nikolas Cassadine."  
  
  
  
  
The uncensored version is available via request: tiffany@port-charles.net 


	11. Chapter 11

Emily was getting worried. This was the second time Laura had flipped out  
on her in as many days. The last time she had no real idea what triggered  
it but this time, she had a pretty good idea. At least this time Laura  
hadn't fainted. She just sat on the couch staring out into space. Emily  
looked over at Lulu, hoping that the little girl wouldn't pick up on her  
fear. "Lulu, honey, could you do me a favor and call your father at the  
club?"  
  
Lulu frowned and studied her mother. "Is there something wrong with Mommy?"  
  
Emily shook her head and tried to say convincingly, "Oh, no there's nothing  
wrong. Laura's just in…shock. That's all. Go, call Luke."  
  
Lulu nodded and went for the phone. Laura reached up and grabbed Emily's  
arm. She said weakly, "Nikolas…Nikolas is my son."  
  
"What?" Emily gasped. Now she was even more confused.  
  
"My son is not dead." Laura whispered.  
  
"Dad's already on his way home." Lulu announced. "What else do you want me  
to do?"  
  
"Um…" Emily was at a lost. "Get a glass of water for your mother?"  
  
Laura spoke up. "And my pills, you know where they are right?"  
  
"Pills?" Emily repeated but Lulu had already dashed off to get them. Emily  
sat down next to Laura. "Are you alright? Nikolas is your son?"  
  
"You knew, didn't you?" Laura looked at her accusingly.  
  
"What?" Emily said surprised. "No, I had no idea."  
  
"He was in contact with you. I saw you in the park with him." Laura  
narrowed her eyes.  
  
"I swear I didn't know anything." Emily quickly said. "If I did, I would  
have told you."  
  
"It makes so much sense now. Why he always following me but why…why is he  
with Helena?" She said to herself. "I didn't even know Helena was in Port  
Charles."  
  
Emily looked at her helplessly. She didn't know what to do to help her and  
she didn't know what to think. Was it true? The Nikolas she knew, the  
troubled young man who she couldn't help be drawn to, was really Laura's  
son? It was unbelievable.  
  
Lulu returned with the water and pills. Laura had barely taken them before  
Luke and Lucky came bursting in. Laura stood up and faced him. She could  
tell from his expression that he had seen the press conference.  
  
Luke took hesitant steps towards Laura. During his frantic drive over all  
he could think of was Laura and the hope that she hadn't been near a TV.  
Unfortunately he was wrong and he wouldn't be able to shield it from her.  
  
Emily went to Lucky and soothingly rubbed his arm. She asked softly. "Are  
you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I will be, but I'm more worried about my mother." He confessed.  
  
"You saw?" Laura said, her voice soft.  
  
"Yes." Luke took her into his arms. "I can't believe that witch took it  
this far."  
  
"Luke, I—What?" Laura pulled back and stared up at him. "What did you mean  
by that?"  
  
Luke dropped his arms. "I had no idea Helena would pull a stunt like that.  
I told her—"  
  
"You told her?" Laura repeated. "You knew about this whole thing, didn't  
you? You knew she was in town, you knew about this boy and you didn't say a  
word to me?"  
  
"Now darlin'," Luke began.  
  
"Don't now 'darlin'' me." Laura snapped. "Do you know how important this is  
to me?"  
  
Emily suddenly felt out of place. She gathered up her things quietly then  
touched Lucky on the shoulder. "I'm…I'm going to go. I shouldn't be here  
right now."  
  
Lucky half turned to face her. "Wait, don't go. I need you here."  
  
Emily shook her head. "This is a family matter and you guys have enough to  
deal with without me watching it all." She touched his cheek. "Call me  
later if you need to talk." Then quickly left.  
  
Emily's exit brought Laura back to earth. She realized she couldn't ream  
Luke out about the Nikolas/Helena situation with Lulu still there. She  
looked around. Lulu was sitting on the couch, staring at them with big  
eyes.  
  
"Lucky, do me a favor and take Lulu to my mother's. Your father and I need  
to discuss things."  
  
"But Mom…" Lulu whined.  
  
Laura said sternly, turning to get Lulu's coat. "You are going and that's  
final."  
  
Lucky shot Luke a look. Luke shook his head silently. Lucky sighed. He knew  
there was no reason fighting it. This was something his parents would have  
to tackle alone. "I left my car at the club."  
  
Luke dug out his keys and tossed them to him. "Take mine."  
  
"I'll call before I bring her home." Lucky told them and ushered his little  
sister out the door.  
  
Once they were gone Laura turned on Luke. "How could you keep this from  
me?"  
  
"I was protecting you." He told her.  
  
"From what? My son? My son who I thought was dead?" Laura said, tears  
welling up in her eyes. She turned away from him.  
  
"That's not your son! Luke roared. "The only son you have just left with  
his sister. *That* is your son. This punk running around town is just a  
pretender. Helena's puppet, an impostor."  
  
"That's what you think." Laura whirled back around. "But I've seen him, I  
looked into his eyes, that boy is my other son."  
  
"You two have met?"  
  
"Several times." Laura said defiantly. "Though I had no idea who he was. I  
had a feeling though."  
  
"And you didn't tell me?"  
  
"You aren't the only one keeping someone you love in the dark." Laura  
sneered.  
  
Luke muttered. "Lucky was supposed to keep him away from you."  
  
"Lucky knew about this too?" Laura gasped. "Who else? Lulu? My mother?"  
  
"I was just trying to protect you." Luke told her.  
  
"You can't protect me from everything Luke. And especially not from this.  
That boy is my son and I'm going to prove it."  
  
"Listen to you!" Luke said. "You're already falling in line with Helena's  
plan. This has nothing to do with us—"  
  
She broke in. "It has everything to do with us."  
  
Luke continued. "This is just another one of the twisted games the  
Cassadines play with each other and to hell with any bystander that gets in  
the way. If this 'Nikolas' really was who he says he is, why is he aligning  
himself with Helena? Why didn't he come straight to you, to us? You want to  
know why not? Because this is all about the Cassadine fortune and the witch  
being in control. The first person he went to was Caroline. Yes, Caroline,  
and threatened her. All you are nothing to him. Helena is just going to use  
your willingness to believe he's your son in order to claim the big prize:  
heir to the Cassadine estate."  
  
"I don't believe you." Laura said. "I won't believe you."  
  
"Don't believe me, darlin'." Luke said. He was tired. He was just trying to  
keep her grounded. To keep her from getting hurt because if she insisted on  
believing this lie she would end up hurt and destroyed. But he couldn't so  
this. He couldn't support her on this. Not when he knew the truth.  
  
"Don't believe a word I say." He said. "Do what you want but when it turns  
out that I was right…"  
  
He trailed off and shook his head.  
  
"Luke, don't you understand? If this is true…if this is really my son…He's  
not dead." Laura said softly. "He's not dead, he didn't die. Don't you  
understand?"  
  
Luke touched her cheek softly and whispered. "Yeah, I understand. I was  
there, Laura, all those years, remember? I know how his death still affects  
you."  
  
"This is important to me." She told him.  
  
"You do understand, though, that if it's really him, which I'm not saying  
it is. But if it is, then he's been under Helena's control all this time.  
And you don't know what kind of sick, twisted individual she's managed to  
mold him into after all these years."  
  
~*~*~  
Karen walked down the hospital corridor not aware of what was going on  
around her. She was still focused on her meeting that morning with a  
private investigator. She hadn't been lying when she told Carly that she  
would prove to Jason that Carly was cheating on him. She hired the man to  
follow Carly around, taking pictures and reporting back to Karen whenever  
something happened. At first the man had been reluctant to take the case  
once he found out who was he would be trailing but after Karen tossed in a  
bonus fee he readily accepted the job.  
  
Karen was practically glowing from it. Victory was almost within her grasp.  
All she had to do was deliver pictures of Carly and Sonny to Jason and just  
sit back. It was so simple and so easy. It would work.  
  
Karen came around the corner and spotted the object of her obsession. Jason  
was talking with Chris and he looked very agitated. Karen briefly wondered  
if it was a patient or worse, Carly. Deciding that she could help him with  
whatever was wrong she walked over to them.  
  
"Hey Chris." She nodded at him. "Jason, hi, you look upset. Is there  
something wrong? Anything I can do to help?"  
  
"What?" Jason barely glanced in her direction.  
  
Chris filled her in. "There was a press conference. Turns out Carly might  
not be the Cassadine heiress after all."  
  
"Really?" Karen's eyes widened. "What, is she illegitimate or something?"  
  
"No." Jason snapped. "There's some guy claiming to be the real heir  
and…it's very complicated right now Karen."  
  
"I guess Carly really needs you right now." Karen muttered bitterly to  
herself. "To comfort her."  
  
"Hey, if you need me to cover for you while you go over there, it's fine."  
Chris told him.  
  
Jason shook his head. "Carly isn't like that. She doesn't need me to hold  
her hand. She can handle this."  
  
~*~*~  
Stefan's office resembled a war room that afternoon as he, Carly, and  
Alexis conferred about Helena's press conference. Before the press  
conference was barely over Carly's phone began ringing off the hook with  
calls from reporters looking for quotes. Carly had no idea what was going  
on until Alexis got a hold of her and filled her in. Once she knew she  
immediately told Elizabeth to that she did not want to speak to a single  
reporter. She then got a hold of Stefan who called an emergency meeting for  
the three of them.  
  
"Am the only one who was blindsided by this move?" Carly said.  
  
"No, it was unexpected for me to." Alexis told her.  
  
"I had a feeling Helena would do something like this. It's her kind of  
style." Stefan said. "However I knew that the boy was displeased with  
Helena. I thought perhaps they weren't still working together after all."  
  
"Well apparently they still are." Carly said bitterly. "Do you know what  
this is going to do to me? Do you know how many relatives are going to just  
flat out believe him without any real proof?"  
  
"Don't forget the other half will be supporting you and your father."  
Alexis said. "Stefan's going to back you up, I'm going to back you up. It's  
only Helena's word."  
  
"Everyone knows that Helena would do anything to gain control." Stefan  
pointed out. "And there are many who have aligned themselves with her only  
to be betrayed by her later on."  
  
"But there are just as many who are willing to ignore all that to get rid  
of me. Don't try to whitewash this father. We all know the truth. No one  
wants a woman in control of the Cassadine Empire, let alone the daughter of  
a former hooker. Helena has always used a man that she could control to  
hold onto her power. Everyone knew that Helena controlled Mikkos, they just  
rather pretend he was the one in control. That's what my problem is, I'm  
not going to hide behind a man and that's what they want me to do."  
  
"Caroline, we will fix this."  
  
Carly interrupted him when her cell began to ring. She'd forgotten to turn  
it off. "Sorry Father. Yes?"  
  
"I saw the press conference. You okay?" Sonny asked.  
  
"I'm fine. I can't talk right now." She hung up and then turned off her  
cell so she wouldn't get interrupted again.  
  
"Was that Jason?" Alexis asked.  
  
"It wasn't important." Carly said. "What is important is what are we going  
to do?"  
  
"The only logical step I can think of is getting a blood test done." Alexis  
told her.  
  
Carly nodded. "Helena will probably want to avoid that, until she can get  
around to having it fixed. Al, we might need a court order."  
  
"We'll also need Laura's cooperation." Stefan said quietly.  
  
"Laura." Carly repeated. She hadn't thought of Laura at all. She was too  
busy worrying about herself. "I wonder if she knows."  
  
"She has to by now." Alexis said.  
  
"I'll go talk to her." Carly offered. "I'm sure she'll want to get to the  
bottom of this."  
  
Suddenly the door opened and Barbara came in. Following behind her was  
Stefan's assistant who looked as if she was going to have an apoplexy. "You  
can't go in there. I have explicit orders!"  
  
"Can it." Barbara snapped, showing traces of her old self. "My family needs  
me and you aren't keeping me out of here."  
  
Carly sighed and rolled her eyes. Great, just what she needed.  
  
"Carly, Stefan, are you okay?" Barbara said in concern. She touched Stefan  
on the shoulder and went to Carly.  
  
"I don't have time for this, Mother." Carly said wearily.  
  
"I heard about the press conference. Helena will not get away with this."  
  
"Oh, and what are you going to do? Tell her 'no, you can't bring out some  
fake and steal my daughter's inheritance'?" Carly mocked. "Go home,  
Mother."  
  
Barbara ignored her bitterness and pressed on. "I'm your mother and I want  
to help."  
  
"Yes, of course, *now* you're my mother, *now* you want to help. It's  
always whenever *you* feel like and whenever it fits into your busy  
schedule." Carly sneered.  
  
"Carly, this isn't helping right now. We don't have time for this." Alexis  
stood up. She needed to put a stop to this before an all out war broke out.  
She hit Stefan and hissed, "Do something."  
  
Stefan reluctantly stood. He had hoped to stay out of it. Carly and her  
mother had to work out their relationship some time but right now they were  
just wasting time. "Barbara, we have everything under control right now.  
Though I do appreciate the offer."  
  
Carly snorted in the background and started tapping her foot. Stefan stared  
at her until she stopped. "Shouldn't you be on your way to Laura's?"  
  
"Of course, I was just on my way there." Carly said, eager to get out of  
there. "Al, you need a ride?"  
  
"Yes, thank you." Alexis quickly took her escape.  
  
Stefan waited until they were gone before saying to Barbara. "It wasn't  
necessary for you to come here."  
  
"Excuse me?" She said in disbelief. "Of course it was necessary. My  
daughter is about to lose everything. She needs me."  
  
"Do you really think I would let Helena do this? I fought to make sure she  
inherited the empire and I will fight to make sure she keeps it." Stefan  
said firmly.  
  
Barbara dropped down in a chair. "I don't doubt you, Stefan. I just…I want  
to be there for her and she just keeps pushing me away."  
  
"Do you honestly blame her?"  
  
"No, of course not. I know I wasn't there for her growing up. I was young,  
I was stubborn, I was stupid…" She shook her head. "But I'm here now,  
doesn't that count for anything?"  
  
"Unfortunately, I think she's inherited your stubbornness," Stefan said  
truthfully, "and for her, it's too late."  
  
~*~*~  
As they got closer to the Lesley's place, Lucky realized that Lulu had been  
quiet since they left the house.  
  
"Hey." He said. "Are you okay? I know this is real confusing for you."  
  
"Is this guy really our brother?" Lulu asked softly.  
  
"What? No!" He said firmly. His father believed he wasn't and so did he.  
  
"But Mom called him her son. And…and you're mom's son and my brother…" Lulu  
frowned in confusion. She couldn't see why it all didn't connect.  
  
"This guy is a fake, Lulu." Luke gritted out. Already this guy was messing  
up his family. "He's a fake and a liar and don't you dare believe a word he  
says, Leslie Lu!"  
  
Lulu shrank back in her seat. "Okay, Lucky."  
  
Lucky sighed regretfully when he realized that all he succeeded in was  
scaring his little sister. "Lulu, I'm…I'm sorry. I…"  
  
Lulu stared out the window instead of looking at him. She recognized the  
street they were on. They were almost to the cul-de-sac that Lesley lived  
in. "We're almost at Grandma's."  
  
He could tell she was going to brood about this so he didn't push it. As  
they got closer he started to slow down. Then he realized that something  
else was wrong. The car wasn't going to stop. There was something wrong  
with the brakes. He pressed down hard even though he knew it was useless.  
  
"Lulu, sweetheart, is your seatbelt on?" They were approaching a red light  
and Lucky crossed his fingers and hoped to God that a car wasn't coming.  
  
"Duh." Lulu rolled her eyes. "Lucky, you just ran a red light! I'm going to  
tell Daddy."  
  
Lucky paid her no attention. He was too busy worrying about how he was  
going to get them out of this. There was a house at the end of the street  
with a hedge around it, maybe he could…  
  
"Lucky!" Lulu screamed. "What are you doing?"  
  
~*~*~  
Nikolas didn't know how he did it but he finally managed to escape the  
guards that Helena had trailing him for his protection. Helena had insisted  
on them. "Now that the world knows about you, there will be those who will  
try to seize your power, my darling. You must be protected."  
  
He found himself at the dump of an apartment where he'd been staying. He  
didn't know what made him go there, maybe he just needed a place to be  
where it was quiet and Helena wasn't hovering around him. It was only one  
day and already he was tired.  
  
He opened the door of the room, not even noticing that the door was  
unlocked. He was too busy staring at the young woman standing in the middle  
of the room; her arms crossed tightly acting as a shield against him. The  
cold, hurt look in her eyes hurt him more than anything else had ever  
before.  
  
He started to speak but he couldn't find the words. What could he say? I'm  
sorry was weak and pathetic and it barely covered what he felt.  
  
"I had a feeling you would come here." Emily nodded, more to herself than  
to him. "So, tell me. Who the hell are you, really?" 


	12. Chapter 12

"Are you going to answer me with the truth this time or with more lies?"  
Emily asked when he just stared at her silently.  
  
"Emily—" Nikolas tried to start but Emily held her hand up stopping him.  
  
"I'm not sure if I want to hear it. I don't think I will ever believe a  
word you say again."  
  
Nikolas gritted his teeth in desperation. He couldn't just let her slip  
away like this. "If you would just let me explain..."  
  
"Why should I—" Emily stopped herself. The reason she came was to hear what  
he had to say. Whether she would believe it was another matter entirely.  
Emily bit her lip and nodded. "Go ahead."  
  
Nikolas started towards her. He stopped when she began to back up. "I know  
you saw the press conference. Everything that was said was true. I am  
Nikolas Cassadine."  
  
Emily raised an eyebrow. "Right. However according to Luke Spencer, Nikolas  
Cassadine is dead."  
  
Nikolas narrowed his eyes. "You've been talking to Luke Spencer."  
  
"Luke knows that this is a set-up. That this is Helena's work. You've been  
playing us all from the start, me especially." Emily said accusingly.  
  
Nikolas shook his head. "That's not the way it was, really." He swore.  
  
"Stop lying to me!" Emily cried out. "The first time we met...you already  
knew who I was, didn't you?"  
  
When Nikolas couldn't look her in the eye and had to instead focus on the  
floor, she knew it was true. She clenched her hands into fists. "This  
explains everything. You were using me."  
  
"Emily—"  
  
"What did you think I was going to be able to do for you? Was I supposed to  
be your way into the Spencer family? I guess you know about my relationship  
with Carly also. Was I suppose to give you information about the Cassadines  
also?" Emily laughed without humor. "Like I would ever turn against either  
family for *you*."  
  
Nikolas couldn't stand this. He couldn't stand seeing what his lies had  
done to her, to them. In the short time that they'd known each other she'd  
become important to him. More than important, he needed her. He reached out  
for her but she immediately moved away, going around him and heading for  
the door.  
  
"Don't touch me! To think I've lied to Lucky, to Laura for you. I almost  
betrayed the people who have been nothing but good to me. I almost betrayed  
the man I love the most in this world for whoever the hell you really are."  
  
"I never told you to lie to them, Emily," He began to speak but she  
interrupted him again.  
  
"Everything you've ever said to me was lies." She spat out. "Did you ever  
tell me the truth?"  
  
"If you would just stop and listen to me for once, you'd hear the truth."  
Nikolas said desperately. She deserved to know the whole story now that the  
truth was out.  
  
Emily folded her arms stubbornly. "Talk."  
  
"I came to Port Charles to find my mother."  
  
"And that's why you hid from her and lurked around town." Emily raised an  
eyebrow. "Get real, Nikolas. You were here for weeks and you didn't  
approach her. If you really wanted to find your mother, the first thing you  
would have done was show up on the Spencers' doorstep. But no, you were too  
busy plotting to take over the Cassadine Empire with Helena. That's why the  
first time Laura even had a hint that her dead son might be alive was  
through a news conference."  
  
"I did try to talk to her, several times but there were always an  
interference." He told her. "But I laid low for a while because I wasn't  
sure of what to do. I came to America only knowing snippets of the truth.  
It wasn't until I got to New York that I met up with Helena and even then I  
didn't know everything. She slowly revealed everything to me, first who my  
mother was, second that I was a Cassadine, The Cassadine, and finally after  
I was told by Luke Spencer first, that she was my grandmother. I admit that  
I was intrigued by the idea of being The Cassadine and I wanted it. But I  
wanted to know my mother more. I tried to go to her first but when that  
proved impossible I went to Carly. I had to go to Carly. Helena was pushing  
me to it. And then suddenly I had all these people telling me I was a  
phony. Carly, Luke, Stefan. It was all too much."  
  
"Is there where I'm supposed to feel sorry for you? Because you were all  
confused and overwhelmed? I'm not buying your story."  
  
"It's the truth! What more do you want?" Nikolas demanded to know.  
  
"If you were so conflicted, why did you call a conference and announce who  
you 'are'?"  
  
"I decided to give up on being The Cassadine and focus on trying to meet my  
mother when I had a run in with Stefan." Nikolas clenched his jaw thinking  
of how the older man had thrown money at him. "It was the end of the line  
for me. I had enough. I wanted my mother *and* the Cassadine inheritance.  
Working with Helena seemed to be the only way for me to achieve my goals."  
  
Emily narrowed her eyes. "Do you know you're destroying a family because  
you want revenge? Not that I believe this story though. Helena must have  
drilled it into you well. You don't even look like you're reciting it from  
memory."  
  
"It's obvious that nothing I say will make you believe me."  
  
"That's right. You lost all your rights to me believing in you the moment I  
saw you on TV. Do you know what that did to me? I thought you were...I  
don't know what I thought you were to me but you turned out to be a  
stranger." Her voice broke and she had to look away.  
  
Nikolas reached out for her again. This time she allowed him to put his  
hands on her shoulders and pull her to him. He mouthed a silent thank you  
when she didn't stop him. He murmured against her hair. "I'm sorry, Emily.  
I didn't want you hurt like this."  
  
Emily couldn't understand why she was so hurt and why she felt so betrayed.  
She hated the tears that were threatening to spill. "Just tell me if you  
were going to use me."  
  
Nikolas couldn't do it. "Emily..."  
  
Emily took a deep breath. "Just...tell me."  
  
Knowing what it would do, Nikolas dropped his arms from around her and  
stepped back. "I had a plan..."  
  
He swallowed hard when he saw the look in her eyes. "A plan?"  
  
"At first...it was a stupid plan." He said quickly. He wanted to get it  
over with. "I was jealous of Lucky Spencer from the first moment I saw him.  
He had my mother; he had my family. I was going to take it all away."  
  
"Starting with me." Emily guessed correctly.  
  
He nodded then hurried to explain. "But after I met you I realized I  
couldn't go through with it."  
  
"Yet you still kept coming to me." She said quietly.  
  
"I couldn't stop myself. I didn't want to put you in the middle of it all  
but..." Nikolas trailed away.  
  
"I didn't even like you," She began. "At least that's what I told myself. I  
barely knew you but I had decided that I didn't like you. It was safer that  
way."  
  
Nikolas looked at her, hoping that she was about to admit that she felt the  
same thing he did. There was something between the two of them. Something  
that couldn't be denied.  
  
"And then the other day in the park when you didn't accost me and you  
seemed normal I started thinking, maybe this guy's not that bad. Thank God  
you had that press conference," Emily said with a rueful smile, "or I would  
have done something really stupid somewhere down the line."  
  
"I messed up, I know that, Emily, but you and I...we could be something."  
Nikolas said earnestly. He felt as if this was his last chance. He was  
going to lay it all out on the line if he had to. "Do you know how  
important you are to me? Do you know how much I've grown to need you? You  
are the only one I can talk to, the only one who will understand."  
  
Emily hadn't been listening. "I could have betrayed Lucky for you..." Emily  
said in disbelief, shaking her head slightly. The admission had clearly  
rocked her. "I would have lied to him. Actually…I did lie to him, over and  
over. And I betrayed him in the worst way, in a way that I know he would  
never forgive me for. All because of you."  
  
"Don't do this, Emily." He said urgently. He could see he was losing her.  
  
She backed up until she hit the door and she slowly opened it. He stretched  
out his hand to her. "Take my hand. Stay here, we can fix this. I promise  
you..."  
  
"I don't want any promises from you." Emily said slowly. "The only thing I  
want is for you to stay away from me."  
  
"You don't mean that, Emily. Don't leave me here. I need someone on my  
side." Nikolas didn't care how weak he sounded, he *needed* her. He wasn't  
just going to let her walk out that door. Things were getting crazy and she  
was the only sane thing left in his world. "I need *you*."  
  
Emily shook her head. "I can't. You know I can't. You do understand that  
everyone knows that you aren't the real Nikolas Cassadine and when this all  
blows up the person who will need me the most is Lucky. I'm sorry Nikolas."  
  
Nikolas dropped his hand. She didn't believe him. Out of everyone, she was  
the one he was sure would believe him. And now she was leaving him to go to  
Lucky's side.  
  
"Don't ever come near me again." She said softly.  
  
He stood there, alone, destroyed, unable to do anything but watch as she  
closed the door and walked out of his life.  
  
~*~*~  
Laura opened the door to Carly later that day. After her fight with Luke  
the two had chosen to stay in separate rooms of the house. Luke was holed  
up in the kitchen and Laura stayed in the living room trying to come to  
terms with her son being alive.  
  
"Laura, hi." Carly said hesitantly.  
  
Laura stared at her suspiciously. "Carly."  
  
"Luke's not here is he?" Carly wanted to know immediately. She knew that  
Luke would be against Laura taking a blood test so she hoped he was gone.  
If he was gone then Carly was sure she could get Laura to agree without  
much of a fight.  
  
"He's in the kitchen. Do you want me to get him?" Laura asked frostily.  
  
Carly frowned at how coolly Laura was treating her. "No, I wanted to talk  
to you and hopefully alone but...Laura, I need a favor from you."  
  
Laura folded her arms. "Does this have to do with my son Nikolas? You know  
the one that everyone seemed to know about but me?"  
  
Carly arched an eyebrow. That explains the attitude. "You saw the  
conference."  
  
Laura nodded. "And Luke told me that you also knew about Nikolas. How long  
have you known?"  
  
"For awhile." Carly admitted.  
  
"And how long were you and Luke going to keep this from me? I'm lucky that  
television was on at the right time or I would have never found out."  
  
"Look, we were just trying to protect you until we could get rid of the  
guy." Too bad that never happened, Carly thought.  
  
"You sound just like Luke! I'm not some delicate wallflower. I don't 'round  
the clock protection. And who are any of you to decide that I can't know my  
son is alive?"  
  
"Come on, Laura, you don't actually believe this guy, do you?"  
  
"Carly, if you had lost a child and suddenly discovered there was a chance  
he didn't die after all, wouldn't you jump at the chance to believe it  
too?" Laura said softly. "Can't you understand where I'm coming from?"  
  
Carly shook her head in disbelief. "No, Laura, I've never lost a child so  
no I don't understand this. And I don't understand you would choose to  
believe someone who's under Helena's protection."  
  
"It always comes down to Helena with all of you. I hate the woman and I  
certainly don't trust her either but...Nikolas feels right. Deep inside, I  
recognize him as one of mine."  
  
"Laura, listen to yourself! You've already fallen into her trap. You're  
doing exactly what *she* wants."  
  
Laura held up her hands. "I've already had this conversation with Luke. I'm  
not having it with you too."  
  
"You want to hold onto the belief that your son is not dead? Fine." Carly  
snapped. "But this isn't just about you. He is threatening to take away  
what I've worked my whole life for. Do you understand what he's going to do  
my world?"  
  
"I understand that you're being selfish. Carly, think about someone other  
than yourself."  
  
"I don't have that luxury, Laura." Carly said annoyed. She wanted to be  
understanding but she couldn't. Not now, not when everything she had was at  
risk. "I have to look out for myself and protect myself. Right now, there  
are Cassadines aligning themselves with Helena. Not because they think he  
is the heir but because he's *male*. And they'd rather a man in charge  
instead of me."  
  
"I'm sorry about that Carly but it's not going to change how I feel about  
this." Laura said. In the background she could hear the telephone ringing.  
It stopped soon after.  
  
"I need you on my side. If we have you, the woman who gave birth to the  
real Nikolas, siding against this man then Helena doesn't stand a chance."  
  
"I can't deny him. As soon as I can find him, I'm declaring him my son. To  
hell with everybody else."  
  
"You want to claim him? Go right ahead." Carly told her. "But you better  
get proof first and that's why I'm here."  
  
"I don't need proof. I told you, I just can tell."  
  
"Don't give me that psychic mumbo jumbo crap." Carly sneered. She had had  
it. "I'm not going to let you mess with my future and my life because of a  
'feeling' you have. You're taking a blood test, Laura. Whatever happens  
after that happens but we're going to get legal that he is not the real  
deal."  
  
"Ladies..." Luke said softly from the kitchen door. There was something  
about his tone that made them turn and look at him.  
  
Laura immediately knew something was wrong. She grabbed her jacket and  
started putting it on. She demanded harshly. "What happened? Is it the  
kids?"  
  
"We gotta get to GH. Lucky and Lulu were in an accident." Luke told her.  
  
"Oh God." Carly said.  
  
"Not my babies." Laura closed her eyes and took a moment to compose  
herself. "Are they okay?"  
  
Luke nodded. "According to Amy they are."  
  
"We have to get down there." Laura jerked open the door and rushed out.  
  
~*~*~  
"Where are they?" Laura demanded as soon as she, Luke, and Carly got off  
the elevator at the hospital. She ran over to the nurses' station where Amy  
was. "Lucky and Lulu, where are they?"  
  
"We're right here, Mom." Lucky called out to her.  
  
Laura turned around and saw them being led over by a nurse. Lesley was with  
them. She dashed over to them and hugged them to her. "Are you okay? Were  
you hurt? Where?"  
  
"Mom, I can't breathe." Lucky managed to squeeze out. He eased away from  
her as soon as she loosened her hold. She ran her eyes over his face,  
searching for injury. She sucked in a breath when she found one, high up on  
his forehead. Lucky shrugged. "It's not bad. I bumped my head. It's just a  
few stitches."  
  
"What about you, princess?" Luke drawled. He stooped to pick up Lulu. She  
threw herself at her father.  
  
"I hurt my finger, Daddy." She pouted and held up her finger for Luke's  
inspection. He gently kissed the Band-Aid that was wrapped around it. She  
smiled. "It's all better now."  
  
Laura kissed her on the forehead and rubbed her back. "Are you sure you're  
alright, sweetie?"  
  
Lulu nodded. "I was scared cause Lucky was sleeping but then he got up and  
he got us out."  
  
"That's my brave girl." Luke smiled at her but still looked at Lucky for an  
answer. "Lucky?"  
  
He shrugged again. "I was out of it for a few minutes. You might think  
about getting some decent some airbags in that car of yours."  
  
"Don't downplay this." Lesely said. She said to Laura. "I think I lost ten  
years off my life when I came outside and saw them. They had crashed into  
my neighbors yard."  
  
"I was aiming for the hedge around it." Lucky said simply. "I didn't know  
there was a stone wall behind it."  
  
"You crashed into a wall?" Laura repeated. She pulled Lucky to her again.  
"You could have been killed."  
  
"Laura, darlin'. Let him go. You're going to smother the boy to death."  
Luke joked. Now that he knew the kids were safe and not badly hurt he was  
able to relax.  
  
"Luke." Laura snapped. She was clearly not in the mood for jokes.  
  
"Mom, honestly, I'm fine." Lucky tried to reassure her.  
  
"What did the doctor say?" Laura asked her mother.  
  
"They're fine. They want them to stay overnight for observation but I don't  
think they need too." Lesley smiled gently. "And that's my opinion as a  
doctor *and* their grandmother."  
  
"Good. You're coming with us tonight, Lucky." Laura's tone made it clear  
that subject would not be up for discussion.  
  
Lucky nodded in agreement. When Laura turned to fuss over Lulu Carly took  
Lucky by the elbow and pulled him over to talk privately. "You sure you're  
alright?"  
  
"I'm going to have a hell of a headache but that's it." Lucky said.  
  
"What happened? The truth, Lucky." Carly stared into his eyes. She knew  
something was up.  
  
Lucky looked around to make sure Laura wasn't listening. He rubbed the back  
of his neck and said. "The brakes failed."  
  
"The brakes?" Carly repeated.  
  
"Yeah. Something was wrong with them. Somebody messed with them."  
  
"Lucky? Lucky!" He turned around in time to see Emily running towards him.  
She threw herself at him. "What happened?"  
  
"Who called you?"  
  
"My mother saw you and she called me. Thank God. Are you hurt?" Emily ran  
her hands all over his body.  
  
"A little cut. I won't even have a decent scar." He smiled.  
  
Satisfied that he wasn't badly hurt, Emily smacked his shoulder. "Don't  
joke. You could have been killed."  
  
Lucky suddenly realized that Emily was trembling. He said softly and gently  
caressed her cheek, "Hey, Em, it's okay."  
  
She shook her head. "It's not okay. When my mother called and said you had  
been in an accident all I could do was assume the worst. I thought I would  
get here too late. I thought..."  
  
Suddenly everything came crashing down. The guilt from keeping Nikolas a  
secret from Lucky, the confrontation with Nikolas that afternoon and now  
the fear that Lucky could have died all overwhelmed her. She buried her  
head in his chest and started to cry.  
  
Lucky stood there helplessly. He wrapped his arms around her. "Emily, baby,  
it's okay. I'm not hurt."  
  
Emily raised her head to stare into his eyes. She whispered, "If I ever  
lost you..."  
  
He wiped away her tears and said softly. "You're not going to lose me. I'm  
not going anywhere. I promise."  
  
Emily took a calming breath. "I know, I just got so scared."  
  
Lesley gently cleared her throat, interrupting them. "I think it's time we  
all left."  
  
"Good idea, Mom." Laura said. "We're all going to go back to our place."  
  
Lucky looked at Carly, his arm still around Emily. "You coming?"  
  
Carly shook her head. "I have to get back to the office. I'll share an  
elevator with you guys though."  
  
"Okay, let's go home." Laura said as they started walking towards the  
elevators. "And I'm not going to let either of you out of my sight."  
  
"Can I have ice cream for dinner?" Lulu asked hopeful.  
  
Luke grinned. "I think we can swing that right, Laura?"  
  
At that moment Laura would have promised her daughter the moon if she  
wanted it. She laughed. "Of course honey."  
  
"And a new puppy too?" Lulu said with a mischievous smile.  
  
"Don't push it." Luke warned her.  
  
The elevator arrived and everyone started to troop in. Someone called out.  
"Carly."  
  
She looked around and sighed when she saw that it was Barbara. "Every where  
I go, you're there."  
  
"Carly, can we please talk?"  
  
Carly shook her head wearily. She was too tired for this.  
  
"I can't do this right now, Mother." She said dismissively before boarding  
the elevator with the rest of the Spencers.  
  
~*~*~  
"Jason." Carly said softly in surprise. A smile slowly came to her lips at  
the sight that welcomed her. He was sprawled out on her bed, asleep.  
Obviously he came straight from the hospital to be with her but had fallen  
asleep while waiting. He was still fully clothed.  
  
Carly padded around her bedroom barefoot. She had discarded her shoes in  
the living room as soon as she came in and now she took her time taking off  
her jewelry. Every now and then she would glance at Jason. He always looked  
so restful and so peaceful when he was asleep. What she wouldn't give for  
some peace herself. Carly sighed. After leaving the hospital, she'd  
returned to the office only to be bombarded by phone calls, emails, and  
faxes regarding the "Lost Prince" as one reporter referred to him.  
  
She quickly undressed herself, leaving only her bra and slip. She crawled  
across the bed and lay next to Jason. Her jostling on the bed must have  
woken him because he murmured, "Carly?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me." She murmured back.  
  
He opened his eyes and stared at her, searchingly. Carly tipped her head up  
and softly brushed her lips across his then settled back against him. He  
asked. "Where have you been?"  
  
"I was at the office. Things were crazy."  
  
Jason nodded and gently stroked her hair. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Well, let's see..." She laid her head on his chest and was happy to feel  
his arms come around her in a loose embrace. "No."  
  
"I wasn't sure if you'd want me here but..."  
  
"I'm glad you came." She said truthfully. "I didn't want to be alone  
tonight."  
  
"I heard about Lucky and Lulu. I tried to come see you but—"  
  
"I understand." She said.  
  
"By the time I was able to, I was told you had left and that they had been  
discharged."  
  
"I think they will be fine. Lulu was actually pretty okay about it." Carly  
told him.  
  
Jason frowned. "What happened actually? I heard that Lucky somehow lost  
control of the car...?"  
  
"It wasn't an accident." Carly declared. "Lucky thinks that something was  
wrong with the brakes."  
  
"Maybe something was wrong. You know Lucky and that old car of his." Jason  
muttered. "I hate it when Emily rides in that thing."  
  
"He took Luke's car." Carly said. "Luke treats that car like a third child.  
If something was wrong with the brakes, it was done on purpose."  
  
"Are you saying someone was trying to kill Lucky and Lulu?" Jason said in  
disbelief.  
  
Carly shook her head. "No, not them. It was obvious it was for Luke. And I  
know exactly who. I don't know what Luke did or said to piss off Helena but  
she was trying to get rid of him."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I know my grandmother. For years she and Luke have played a cat-and-mouse  
game. I think she was going to end the game permanently."  
  
"Have you shared your suspicions with Luke?"  
  
"No, he'll come to the same conclusion I have eventually. He might have  
already figured it out."  
  
"He's going to retaliate." Jason stated. He knew that Luke wouldn't let  
something like this slide.  
  
"Of course he will. And I won't try to stop him either. The woman is  
messing with *my* family." She said fiercely. "First she tries to take away  
my identity and now she almost kills my cousins."  
  
Jason toyed with a strand of her hair. "Speaking of family, do you want to  
talk about this Nikolas guy?"  
  
"What's to talk about?" Carly said. "This is just another one of Helena's  
plans. One that I guarantee won't work."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"Well, what I want to do is just pretend this is not happening. All I want  
to do is ignore this guy and hope that he and Helena will just go away.  
Unfortunately, we live in the real world and it's not as simple as that. My  
father and I are going to treat this as if there is a possibility he is  
Stravos's son. We're going to get blood tests done. I have to get Laura to  
agree and if we can get around Helena, I'm sure we can get this guy to  
agree to one also."  
  
"And if he is the real thing?" Jason softly asked the one question she  
wouldn't ask herself.  
  
"There is absolutely no way." Carly said stubbornly. "Laura said her baby  
died at birth. Stefan was at the funeral. He is dead."  
  
"But what if he is?" Jason pushed her.  
  
"Jason, don't do this..." Carly warned him.  
  
"Carly, come on." She had to face the possibility and he wasn't going to  
let her just sweep it under the rug.  
  
She sighed. "If he is then he and Helena will have a huge fight on their  
hands. I'm not going to give up all that my father and I have worked so  
hard for to him. It's mine and it will stay mine."  
  
Jason smiled proudly. "He won't know what hit him."  
  
"We may have a problem though." Carly admitted.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Laura believes in him."  
  
~*~*~  
"You incompetent little fool." Helena hissed into her phone.  
  
In the background Andreas watched as Madam ranted into the phone. He knew  
that today had been a trying one for Helena. The press conference had gone  
well and produced the desired effect. Calls from Cassadine relatives came  
flooding in all night. The newspapers loved the story of a long lost heir  
so by morning it would be splashed all over the front page. Cable news  
stations had picked up the story also and you couldn't turn on a television  
without seeing the clip of Nikolas stepping up to the podium and declaring  
himself, Nikolas Cassadine.  
  
However two things overshadowed the triumphs of the day. First, there was  
the disappearance of the Prince. He'd left the Cosmopolitan Hotel with his  
guards but somehow managed to lose them. It was several hours before he was  
found again, in the little apartment he'd formerly rented on Cortland  
Street. Madam had not been pleased to say the least. And now a severe  
mix-up had occurred.  
  
"I asked you to do one simple thing. To kill Luke Spencer and yet you  
couldn't do that. Instead Lucky and Lesley Lu Spencer were almost the  
victims." Helena paused thoughtfully. "Though it would have cause Luke and  
Laura almost as much pain as they have caused me, I wanted Luke Spencer out  
of my hair for good."  
  
Andreas walked over to the bar and poured her a glass of wine. He carried  
it over to her. She smiled gratefully at him and accepted the wine.  
  
She took a delicate sip then said, "I suppose I should forgive you for this  
little slip up. You've done excellent work for me in the past. Today was  
the first time you've ever made a mistake. Make sure it's the last. You  
have one more chance. Forget Spencer for right now. I'll tell you when and  
who."  
  
Helena hung up and leaned back in her chair, sipping her wine. Andreas  
moved behind her and began to knead her shoulders. She sighed, "Sometimes  
it so hard to find competent help. I'm so lucky I have you, darling."  
  
Andreas leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Shall I draw you a bath?"  
  
"Ah, Andreas, you always treat me so well. Yes, please do. It has been such  
a difficult day." She said wearily. 


	13. Chapter 13

Stefan hung up the phone and sat quietly at his desk. He replayed the  
conversation he'd just had over in his mind:  
  
"Stefan? It's Alexis. We have a situation..." Alexis paused trying to  
figure out just how to approach the subject.  
  
"Does it have to do with Mother?"  
  
"Actually it's the blood test we had decided on. Carly has come up with  
another solution. Instead of a blood test, we're going to need a DNA test.  
We'll need a sample from Stravos's body." Alexis said in a rush.  
  
"Fine." Stefan said simply. He could tell that his swift reply had stunned  
her because it took a few moments for her to reply.  
  
"Fine?" She repeated. "You understand that we would have to...we would have  
to disturb his grave in order to do this?"  
  
"Of course I do. I assume it should be done as soon as possible. One of us,  
either you, me or Caroline should fly out to Greece and supervise the  
procedure. After that we must get samples from the boy and I'm sure Laura  
will want to be tested as well. In all we should know the results by when?"  
  
Alexis stammered. "Uh…uh, according to the research I did, it takes about  
four to six weeks but I'm sure we can get a rush on it and be done in three  
to four weeks instead. Stefan, I must say that you are taking this much  
better than I had expected."  
  
"We have to do what must be done." He told her in a clipped tone.  
  
"I would go to Greece for you but my doctor said it was best that I didn't  
fly. And Kevin would kill me if I tried. He doesn't even know I called you  
about this. I'm supposed to be resting. Would you like me to ask Carly to  
go when I talk to her tomorrow?" Alexis suggested.  
  
"No. I will make the arrangements and fly out to the island myself." Stefan  
told her before hanging up.  
  
Barbara found him sitting at his desk. She could tell by his look that he  
was deep in thought. She ran her hands down his arms. Her fingers danced  
across the back of his neck and came to a rest in his hair. She breathed  
into his ear. "What happened now?"  
  
"I have to return to the island in a few days, preferably tomorrow." Stefan  
told her.  
  
"Oh? This is rather sudden. What is this trip about?"  
  
"Something I do not want to discuss at the moment."  
  
Barbara paused then offered. "Would you like me to come with you?"  
  
"No, this is something that I have to do alone." Stefan stood and crossed  
the room, moving swiftly away from her.  
  
She raised her eyebrow and stared at him. "Stefan, what is going on?"  
  
"I have something very difficult to do—"  
  
"I can tell. I just want to help you. God, you're just like Carly  
sometimes. So stubborn and not able to let anyone do a single thing to  
help *you*." She swore, taking her frustrations about not being able to  
connect with her daughter on him.  
  
"Barbara, please, not now." He said wearily. He had neither the time nor  
the patience for this conversation right now.  
  
"Then just let me—"  
  
Stefan whirled around. "I am going to the island in order to remove a  
sample from my dead brother's body. Are you now satisfied?"  
  
She rushed across the room and grasped his face between her hands. "I  
didn't know. I'm so sorry. Here I am ranting at you for no good reason."  
  
Stefan covered her hands with his, gently removing them. "It's all right,  
Barbara."  
  
"It's not all right." She spat out, placing her hands on her hips. "No one  
should have to go through that. This is all because of your mother. I just  
want to...sometimes I wish I could just kill that woman."  
  
A small smile appeared briefly as Stefan said. "Sometimes we all do. Of  
course killing her is a bit trickier than just wishing it so."  
  
"I'm being serious." She told him.  
  
"And so am I." He took a deep breath. He cupped her face with one hand. "I  
won't be gone for long. I will be probably be back in two days."  
  
She nodded. "Is there anything you would like me to do?"  
  
"Don't antagonize Caroline." He warned her.  
  
She frowned. "So now I can't even talk to my own daughter?"  
  
"Right now? No. I know that you want to forge a better relationship with  
her all of a sudden. However now is not the right time for that. She is  
under enough stress. Anymore from you will push her right over."  
  
Barbara restrained herself from rolling her eyes. Instead she asked. "Is  
there anything else that I should or should not do?"  
  
Stefan narrowed his eyes. "Stay away from Helena while I'm not around to  
protect you."  
  
~*~*~  
Carly was walking towards her office the next morning when her secretary  
quickly stood up and rushed over to meet her. "Mrs. Collins called twice  
and your father is waiting for you in your office."  
  
Carly raised an eyebrow. Alexis must have talked to him about the Stravos  
situation. She could only guess that he wasn't too happy with the idea and  
would need further convincing. She nodded absently in Elizabeth's direction  
and moved forward. She placed a polite smile on her face as she entered the  
office. Stefan sat comfortably in front of her desk.  
  
She began immediately, "Now Father, this is something that simply must be  
done. You know that. I know it's weird but—"  
  
Stefan held up a hand silencing her. "Caroline, I've already agreed to it."  
  
She let out a sigh of relief. "That's good. That's great. That's probably  
why Alexis left a bunch of messages."  
  
He nodded then stood up and walked over to her. "I came by to tell you in  
person that I will be leaving this afternoon to oversee the operation."  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "This afternoon? That's awfully soon."  
  
"The faster this is done, the better."  
  
Carly studied her father closely. She could tell that this was bothering  
him. She suggested, "You know what? I could probably push a few things  
around, get Elizabeth to cancel a couple of appointments...I could go to  
Greece instead. You can stay here and do whatever it is you and my mother  
do together."  
  
Stefan shook his head. "No, I will go."  
  
"Then...then let me come with you." She said quickly. "You shouldn't go  
alone."  
  
"I'm going, alone, and that is final." He said sternly but softly. He  
placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. He started to walk towards the door,  
talking over his shoulder. "I will be back in two days. I want you to talk  
to the boy and Laura about this DNA testing."  
  
Carly nodded as she went to her desk and sat down behind it. "I've already  
talk to him, surprisingly he agreed to it. Then again Helena wasn't around.  
Our best bet is to separate the two of them. Laura, I visited the other day  
and we kind of got into it. Before we could come to an agreement, we were  
informed of Lucky and Lesley Lu's accident. I'm going to call her right  
now."  
  
"I will call you as soon as I'm on my way back." He promised. He opened the  
door was almost out when Carly called out after him.  
  
"Father, wait." She said worriedly. "Are you sure you should do this alone?  
Why don't you take..." God, this was going to kill her to even suggest it  
but..." why don't you take Mother with you?"  
  
Stefan stared at her in shock. Carly waved her hands. "Never mind, never  
mind. Chalk it up to a moment of insanity."  
  
Stefan laughed lightly. "Of course."  
  
As soon as he was gone, she dialed up the Spencer homestead. Lulu answered.  
Carly cheerfully asked after her health. The little girl was doing fine but  
her parents had nixed the idea of a puppy. So she asked her "most  
favoritest cousin" to get her one instead. The urge to spoil the little  
girl was there but Carly knew that Luke and Laura would kill her. Instead  
she asked to speak to Laura and waited as Lulu ran off to get her mother.  
  
"Carly?" Laura said when she finally picked up the phone. "What do you  
want?"  
  
Carly narrowed her eyes. Not again, she thought. This time she wasn't going  
to play nice. She told her, "We're going to do a DNA test instead of a  
blood test. This means we won't need your help but we are offering you the  
chance to find out for sure."  
  
Laura thought it over. She was sure, deep in her heart that Nikolas was her  
son. But everyone around her was positive he wasn't. Perhaps agreeing to  
the test would be a good thing. It would just help prove that she was  
right.  
  
Laura had taken so long to answer her, Carly wasn't sure if she was still  
on the line. "Laura? Are you there?"  
  
Laura shook her head, clearing it. "Yes, of course, sorry."  
  
"So do you want to be involved or not?"  
  
"I want to be tested." Laura said firmly.  
  
"Oh? Really?" Carly smirked to herself. Looks like someone isn't as  
trusting of her "feelings" as she claimed to be.  
  
"Don't start, Carly." She snapped.  
  
Carly snapped back. "Look, in two days, we're going to do the testing at  
General Hospital. I'll call you later and give you the specifics." She  
promptly hung up and closed her eyes. She couldn't wait for this to be  
over. And when it was over she was going to wring her grandmother's neck  
for causing this.  
  
~*~*~  
Barbara was stepping off the launch when she saw her coming across the  
docks. She knew that the smart thing to do would be for her to go in the  
opposite direction and not acknowledge the woman's presence. But she  
couldn't. Deep inside of Barbara Spencer Cassadine still lived Bobbie  
Spencer and nobody messed with Bobbie's family. She immediately set off in  
her direction.  
  
"Stop right there Helena." She called after her.  
  
Helena looked over her shoulder to see her son's plaything coming after  
her. Andreas glanced in her direction. "Madam?"  
  
She shook her head. "I do not have time for this."  
  
"You're going to have make time." Barbara stopped in front of her. "I have  
had it up to here with you."  
  
"That's so nice to know." Helena smiled condescendingly at her. "Is that  
all?"  
  
"I am sick and tired of you messing with not only your granddaughter's life  
but your own son's as well. I've tried and tried to understand what you are  
but I can't. How you call yourself a mother I have no idea."  
  
"Maternal criticisms from you?" Helena laughed. "You abandoned your own  
daughter not once but twice. And you wonder why she can't stand the sight  
of you."  
  
"She knows I love her. You, on the other hand, are incapable of love. If  
you weren't, your children wouldn't have been raised in fear of you."  
  
Helena sighed. "Is there a reason for this tirade or not?"  
  
"I want you to stop this. All of it. You are trying to destroy my  
daughter's life and I won't let you."  
  
Helena faked a yawn. "Anything else?"  
  
Barbara knew there was no reasoning with Helena. "You are killing Stefan  
with this. Stop trying to bring Stravos back from the dead. He's six feet  
under, where he belongs. The man was disgusting and he should just stay  
dead."  
  
Barbara wasn't prepared for the slap. She stood there stunned and slowly  
raised her hand to her stinging cheek. Her mouth dropped open as she stared  
at Helena.  
  
Helena hissed. "You stupid cow. Never ever speak of my son again."  
  
Carly came around a corner just in time to hear her mother growl and launch  
herself at Helena. "What the hell?"  
  
She ran down the stairs but luckily Andreas was there. He caught Barbara  
before she could push Helena off the docks. "Are you okay Madam?"  
  
She brushed her hands down her suit. She stared down Barbara who glared  
back defiantly. "For now."  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Carly demanded.  
  
"Ask the woman who accosted me." Helena said. "She's lucky I won't have her  
brought up on charges."  
  
"Well don't count on me turning the other cheek. I'm going to have you  
arrested for assault." Barbara sneered, pointing at her bruised face.  
  
"You're not going to do anything, Mother." Carly told her. "And  
Grandmother, you're going to take boy toy here and go home. Now."  
  
"Tell your father to put a leash on her. Otherwise the next time I see her,  
I won't be as understanding." Helena threatened.  
  
"Touch my mother and die." Carly said with a grim smile.  
  
The two women stared each other down. Carly told her silently with her eyes  
that she meant it. Finally Helena nodded. "Come Andreas."  
  
Andreas obediently followed her across the docks.  
  
Carly waited until the pair was gone before turning on her mother. Barbara  
was smiling at her. Her daughter had actually defended her, in a way, to  
Helena. Carly scowled at her. "What did you think you were doing? And why  
are you grinning like an idiot?"  
  
She quickly lost her smile. Carly obviously found her to be a lesser evil  
than Helena. "She slapped me. No *one* puts their hands on me."  
  
"What were you doing even talking to her?" Where you trying to make things  
worse on purpose? Father is going to have fit when he finds out about this.  
Not only does he have to worry about me and this Nikolas guy, now he'll  
have to worry about *your* safety. What were you thinking?"  
  
"I was thinking I would try to help you and Stefan out." Barbara snapped.  
She had already broken one promise to Stefan; she might as well break the  
other. "Whether you like it or not, I'm not going to sit back and let that  
women destroy your life."  
  
"She is not going to *destroy* me. I won't give her that power. And what  
can you do? Nothing."  
  
"I'm your mother and that means I'll do anything I can to protect you."  
  
"Once again you pull the mother card when it suits you."  
  
"And you pull the abandoned child card when it works for you." Barbara said  
bitterly.  
  
"I *was* abandoned." Carly cried.  
  
"You were left in the lap of luxury with a father who adored you. At the  
time it seemed to be the best thing for you."  
  
"No." Carly shook her head frantically. "It was the best thing for you. You  
had father's money and no responsibilities. I was left behind thinking my  
own mother didn't want me."  
  
Barbara covered her mouth with one hand and reached for Carly with the  
other. Carly stepped away from her as she tried to compose herself. "No,  
no, I'm not going to do this."  
  
"Carly..."  
  
"Don't." She said sharply. "Just leave me alone. And stay out of Helena's  
way. I don't want to have to plan your funeral on top of everything else."  
  
Barbara watched helplessly as her daughter hurried away from her. She  
whispered to herself. "Damn."  
  
~*~*~  
Nikolas stared nervously at the door. On the way over, it had seemed like a  
good idea. Go the Spencers's house. Try to talk to your mother one last  
time before the lawyers and the blood tests and Helena get further in the  
way. But now...What if she turned him away? What if, like last time, she  
was scared of him? What if...  
  
He shook his head, trying to get rid of the negative thoughts. No, he told  
himself. Now that she knows about me, this time will be different. He took  
a deep breath and then without any further hesitation, rang the bell.  
  
A little dark hair girl opened the door. Nikolas found himself smiling at  
his sister. He whispered, "Lesley Lu."  
  
She frowned up at him. "Who are you?"  
  
He started to crouch down to her height but she looked at him warily and  
backed up, putting half of her body behind the door. She narrowed her eyes  
at him, "Wait, I know who you are."  
  
He raised his eyebrow. He was surprised. He'd thought they would keep her  
from finding out about him. "Since you know who I am, is it okay if I come  
in and see my—our mother? Tell her it's your big brother." He smiled.  
  
"You're not my brother. Lucky said so." She told him, her tone making it  
evident to him that if Lucky said it was so then it was true.  
  
"Can I please come in anyway?"  
  
She shook her head. "Daddy says not to let strangers in the house."  
  
He tried to protest. "But I'm not a—"  
  
Lulu turned her head and yelled into the house. "Daddy! That guy from TV is  
at the door and he won't go away!"  
  
Great, not Luke, he thought. Just his luck. The man was going to kill him  
if he found him on his doorstep. "You know what? I'll come back another  
time ok?"  
  
But it was too late. Luke was already on his way. "What did you say  
princess?"  
  
Lulu pointed at him accusingly. "The bad guy from TV. He's here."  
  
Luke stared Nikolas down, causing him to shrink back. He drawled. "Well so  
he is. What do you want?"  
  
"He wanted to talk to Mommy." Lulu told him.  
  
"And you didn't let him? That's my girl." He smiled broadly and laid a  
protective hand on her shoulders.  
  
"If Laura's not here, I think I'll just go."  
  
"Go and don't come back." Luke glared at him.  
  
He straightened up at the order. "Is she here or not?"  
  
"Mommy went to see Grandma." Lulu told them.  
  
"Which is a good thing because I don't want you coming around here  
upsetting my wife and my family anymore than you already have." Luke said.  
"We don't want you here."  
  
"Yeah." Lulu spoke up, causing Luke to grin and Nikolas to frown. She saw  
what this man was doing to her family. Everyone was fighting and no one was  
happy. If he went away then maybe everything would be good again.  
  
"Why am I being painted as the bad guy? All I want is to know my mother."  
  
"You can keep repeating the lines that Helena feeds you all you want, boy.  
Nobody's buying it." Luke sneered.  
  
"When the DNA tests come back and prove who I am—"  
  
"When the tests come back all they'll prove is that you're a fraud. Now get  
off my porch." Luke stepped back, taking Lulu with him and slammed the  
door.  
  
~*~*~  
Once again Carly walked through the Paradise club. She was glad she agreed  
to see Sonny that night. After her run in with her mother she needed a  
Sonny break. She needed him to help her forget.  
  
In the background loud club music played as a dancer stood on stage taking  
it all off. Carly glanced in the direction of the stage and wasn't too  
surprised to see Hannah up there bumping and grinding to the music. She  
wore a cop's hat and the smallest bikini Carly had ever seen with a fake  
police ID pinned over one breast and a pair of handcuffs dangling from her  
bottom. Carly shook her head. The things women do for money. She came to  
Sonny's office. The usual guard was standing outside of it.  
  
"Mr. Corinthos would prefer that you wait for him outside in the limo." He  
told her.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" She asked.  
  
"He's in a meeting that's running a little late. He'll meet you in the  
limo." He said.  
  
"Okay, whatever. He better not keep me waiting for too long." Carly warned.  
She turned around and headed for the front door of the club again.  
Unbeknownst to her, a small nondescript man followed her.  
  
A half-hour later Sonny emerged from his office. He shook hands with Zander  
Smith and faked a smile. This was step one in his and Luke's plan to bring  
Moreno's nephew over to their side. They needed him so Sonny couldn't rush  
him along when the young man started to chitchat about anything and  
everything under the sun. Carly was going to be pissed off. He swore  
silently. All he had to do was get the kid out of there and then he could  
go see how ticked off she was.  
  
He was almost home free when Zander turned to him. He jerked his thumb  
towards the stage where Hannah was finishing up. "That one? Is there any  
way for to you arrange a meeting for me?"  
  
"Hannah?"  
  
"Yeah, my girlfriend's away on another one of her modeling shoots and…well  
you know how it is." He grinned broadly.  
  
"Yeah, you want to meet her? Just go right up. But none of my girls are  
required to say yes." Sonny told him pointedly.  
  
Zander looked back at Hannah who was disappearing behind the curtain. "You  
know what, forget it. I'll see you around."  
  
"We'll talk soon." Sonny nodded. He waited until Zander was gone before  
speaking to his guard. "Where is she?"  
  
"She's out in the limo waiting. Fifteen minutes ago she had a bottle of  
wine taken out there but that's it."  
  
Wine was good. She was probably in a good mood because of it. Sonny made  
his way out of the club and to where the car waited. He waved away his man  
when he went open the door for him. He opened it himself and climbed in. He  
stared at her for a moment before breaking out into a grin.  
  
Carly was stretched out on the seat sipping from a glass of wine, naked.  
She propped herself up on one elbow and waved her glass at him. "I got  
bored...Wine?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Oh, Dr. Wexler. There's a man on the phone for you." Nurse Vining called  
out to Karen as she passed by the nurses' station the next afternoon.  
  
Karen frowned. Who would be calling her here? She glanced over her  
shoulder. "Can you see if I can call them back? I'm little busy."  
  
"He said it was *very* urgent." Amy stressed the word and looked at her  
expectantly. She waved the receiver in front of her. "I didn't know you  
were seeing someone new."  
  
"I'm not." She muttered. She grabbed the phone from Amy. She waited for her  
to move but she stood there, waiting to listen in. "Could I get some  
privacy *please*?"  
  
"Well excuse me." Amy huffed. "I have patients to check up on anyway."  
  
"Then go do that." Karen snapped. Once Amy was out of earshot she spoke  
into the phone. "This is Dr. Wexler, hello?"  
  
"I have the information you wanted."  
  
Karen gasped. It was the private investigator she had following Carly.  
"Really? So soon?"  
  
"They were together last night."  
  
"Did you get pictures? Good ones? Ones that can't be explained away  
easily?"  
  
"I've got lots of pictures. I've just developed them. When do you want to  
pick them up?"  
  
"I can't pick them up until late tonight. Unless...Could you bring them to  
me at the hospital?"  
  
"It'll cost you extra."  
  
She rolled her eyes. Of course, why wouldn't it? "Sure, fine. Meet in the  
fourth floor waiting area."  
  
"I'll be there in an hour."  
  
Karen hung up. She stood by the phone smiling smugly. It was almost all  
over for Carly and Jason. She had all the proof she needed. There was no  
way for Jason to deny her.  
  
Chris came up. "Why are you smiling like the cat that swallowed the  
canary?"  
  
"Because I'm about to have all my dreams come true."  
  
He looked at her warily. "What did you do Karen?"  
  
"*I* didn't do a thing." She said evasively.  
  
"If this has to do with Jason and Carly..."  
  
"And if it does? What are you going to do? Tell on me? I haven't done  
anything yet."  
  
"Karen, I'm your friend and I can't stand to see you making a fool of  
yourself over Jason. He's in a relationship. Transfer your attention  
somewhere else. You'll be a lot happier."  
  
Karen smirked. "Pot and kettle, Chris, pot and kettle. When you get a life  
outside of Eve Lambert then you can tell me what to do with mine."  
  
"Just watch yourself, okay Karen? Carly Cassadine isn't the type of woman  
to give up her man without a fight." 


	14. Chapter 14

Stefan hung up the phone and sat quietly at his desk. He replayed the  
conversation he'd just had over in his mind:  
  
"Stefan? It's Alexis. We have a situation..." Alexis paused trying to  
figure out just how to approach the subject.  
  
"Does it have to do with Mother?"  
  
"Actually it's the blood test we had decided on. Carly has come up with  
another solution. Instead of a blood test, we're going to need a DNA test.  
We'll need a sample from Stravos's body." Alexis said in a rush.  
  
"Fine." Stefan said simply. He could tell that his swift reply had stunned  
her because it took a few moments for her to reply.  
  
"Fine?" She repeated. "You understand that we would have to...we would have  
to disturb his grave in order to do this?"  
  
"Of course I do. I assume it should be done as soon as possible. One of us,  
either you, me or Caroline should fly out to Greece and supervise the  
procedure. After that we must get samples from the boy and I'm sure Laura  
will want to be tested as well. In all we should know the results by when?"  
  
Alexis stammered. "Uh…uh, according to the research I did, it takes about  
four to six weeks but I'm sure we can get a rush on it and be done in three  
to four weeks instead. Stefan, I must say that you are taking this much  
better than I had expected."  
  
"We have to do what must be done." He told her in a clipped tone.  
  
"I would go to Greece for you but my doctor said it was best that I didn't  
fly. And Kevin would kill me if I tried. He doesn't even know I called you  
about this. I'm supposed to be resting. Would you like me to ask Carly to  
go when I talk to her tomorrow?" Alexis suggested.  
  
"No. I will make the arrangements and fly out to the island myself." Stefan  
told her before hanging up.  
  
Barbara found him sitting at his desk. She could tell by his look that he  
was deep in thought. She ran her hands down his arms. Her fingers danced  
across the back of his neck and came to a rest in his hair. She breathed  
into his ear. "What happened now?"  
  
"I have to return to the island in a few days, preferably tomorrow." Stefan  
told her.  
  
"Oh? This is rather sudden. What is this trip about?"  
  
"Something I do not want to discuss at the moment."  
  
Barbara paused then offered. "Would you like me to come with you?"  
  
"No, this is something that I have to do alone." Stefan stood and crossed  
the room, moving swiftly away from her.  
  
She raised her eyebrow and stared at him. "Stefan, what is going on?"  
  
"I have something very difficult to do—"  
  
"I can tell. I just want to help you. God, you're just like Carly  
sometimes. So stubborn and not able to let anyone do a single thing to  
help *you*." She swore, taking her frustrations about not being able to  
connect with her daughter on him.  
  
"Barbara, please, not now." He said wearily. He had neither the time nor  
the patience for this conversation right now.  
  
"Then just let me—"  
  
Stefan whirled around. "I am going to the island in order to remove a  
sample from my dead brother's body. Are you now satisfied?"  
  
She rushed across the room and grasped his face between her hands. "I  
didn't know. I'm so sorry. Here I am ranting at you for no good reason."  
  
Stefan covered her hands with his, gently removing them. "It's all right,  
Barbara."  
  
"It's not all right." She spat out, placing her hands on her hips. "No one  
should have to go through that. This is all because of your mother. I just  
want to...sometimes I wish I could just kill that woman."  
  
A small smile appeared briefly as Stefan said. "Sometimes we all do. Of  
course killing her is a bit trickier than just wishing it so."  
  
"I'm being serious." She told him.  
  
"And so am I." He took a deep breath. He cupped her face with one hand. "I  
won't be gone for long. I will be probably be back in two days."  
  
She nodded. "Is there anything you would like me to do?"  
  
"Don't antagonize Caroline." He warned her.  
  
She frowned. "So now I can't even talk to my own daughter?"  
  
"Right now? No. I know that you want to forge a better relationship with  
her all of a sudden. However now is not the right time for that. She is  
under enough stress. Anymore from you will push her right over."  
  
Barbara restrained herself from rolling her eyes. Instead she asked. "Is  
there anything else that I should or should not do?"  
  
Stefan narrowed his eyes. "Stay away from Helena while I'm not around to  
protect you."  
  
~*~*~  
Carly was walking towards her office the next morning when her secretary  
quickly stood up and rushed over to meet her. "Mrs. Collins called twice  
and your father is waiting for you in your office."  
  
Carly raised an eyebrow. Alexis must have talked to him about the Stravos  
situation. She could only guess that he wasn't too happy with the idea and  
would need further convincing. She nodded absently in Elizabeth's direction  
and moved forward. She placed a polite smile on her face as she entered the  
office. Stefan sat comfortably in front of her desk.  
  
She began immediately, "Now Father, this is something that simply must be  
done. You know that. I know it's weird but—"  
  
Stefan held up a hand silencing her. "Caroline, I've already agreed to it."  
  
She let out a sigh of relief. "That's good. That's great. That's probably  
why Alexis left a bunch of messages."  
  
He nodded then stood up and walked over to her. "I came by to tell you in  
person that I will be leaving this afternoon to oversee the operation."  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "This afternoon? That's awfully soon."  
  
"The faster this is done, the better."  
  
Carly studied her father closely. She could tell that this was bothering  
him. She suggested, "You know what? I could probably push a few things  
around, get Elizabeth to cancel a couple of appointments...I could go to  
Greece instead. You can stay here and do whatever it is you and my mother  
do together."  
  
Stefan shook his head. "No, I will go."  
  
"Then...then let me come with you." She said quickly. "You shouldn't go  
alone."  
  
"I'm going, alone, and that is final." He said sternly but softly. He  
placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. He started to walk towards the door,  
talking over his shoulder. "I will be back in two days. I want you to talk  
to the boy and Laura about this DNA testing."  
  
Carly nodded as she went to her desk and sat down behind it. "I've already  
talk to him, surprisingly he agreed to it. Then again Helena wasn't around.  
Our best bet is to separate the two of them. Laura, I visited the other day  
and we kind of got into it. Before we could come to an agreement, we were  
informed of Lucky and Lesley Lu's accident. I'm going to call her right  
now."  
  
"I will call you as soon as I'm on my way back." He promised. He opened the  
door was almost out when Carly called out after him.  
  
"Father, wait." She said worriedly. "Are you sure you should do this alone?  
Why don't you take..." God, this was going to kill her to even suggest it  
but..." why don't you take Mother with you?"  
  
Stefan stared at her in shock. Carly waved her hands. "Never mind, never  
mind. Chalk it up to a moment of insanity."  
  
Stefan laughed lightly. "Of course."  
  
As soon as he was gone, she dialed up the Spencer homestead. Lulu answered.  
Carly cheerfully asked after her health. The little girl was doing fine but  
her parents had nixed the idea of a puppy. So she asked her "most  
favoritest cousin" to get her one instead. The urge to spoil the little  
girl was there but Carly knew that Luke and Laura would kill her. Instead  
she asked to speak to Laura and waited as Lulu ran off to get her mother.  
  
"Carly?" Laura said when she finally picked up the phone. "What do you  
want?"  
  
Carly narrowed her eyes. Not again, she thought. This time she wasn't going  
to play nice. She told her, "We're going to do a DNA test instead of a  
blood test. This means we won't need your help but we are offering you the  
chance to find out for sure."  
  
Laura thought it over. She was sure, deep in her heart that Nikolas was her  
son. But everyone around her was positive he wasn't. Perhaps agreeing to  
the test would be a good thing. It would just help prove that she was  
right.  
  
Laura had taken so long to answer her, Carly wasn't sure if she was still  
on the line. "Laura? Are you there?"  
  
Laura shook her head, clearing it. "Yes, of course, sorry."  
  
"So do you want to be involved or not?"  
  
"I want to be tested." Laura said firmly.  
  
"Oh? Really?" Carly smirked to herself. Looks like someone isn't as  
trusting of her "feelings" as she claimed to be.  
  
"Don't start, Carly." She snapped.  
  
Carly snapped back. "Look, in two days, we're going to do the testing at  
General Hospital. I'll call you later and give you the specifics." She  
promptly hung up and closed her eyes. She couldn't wait for this to be  
over. And when it was over she was going to wring her grandmother's neck  
for causing this.  
  
~*~*~  
Barbara was stepping off the launch when she saw her coming across the  
docks. She knew that the smart thing to do would be for her to go in the  
opposite direction and not acknowledge the woman's presence. But she  
couldn't. Deep inside of Barbara Spencer Cassadine still lived Bobbie  
Spencer and nobody messed with Bobbie's family. She immediately set off in  
her direction.  
  
"Stop right there Helena." She called after her.  
  
Helena looked over her shoulder to see her son's plaything coming after  
her. Andreas glanced in her direction. "Madam?"  
  
She shook her head. "I do not have time for this."  
  
"You're going to have make time." Barbara stopped in front of her. "I have  
had it up to here with you."  
  
"That's so nice to know." Helena smiled condescendingly at her. "Is that  
all?"  
  
"I am sick and tired of you messing with not only your granddaughter's life  
but your own son's as well. I've tried and tried to understand what you are  
but I can't. How you call yourself a mother I have no idea."  
  
"Maternal criticisms from you?" Helena laughed. "You abandoned your own  
daughter not once but twice. And you wonder why she can't stand the sight  
of you."  
  
"She knows I love her. You, on the other hand, are incapable of love. If  
you weren't, your children wouldn't have been raised in fear of you."  
  
Helena sighed. "Is there a reason for this tirade or not?"  
  
"I want you to stop this. All of it. You are trying to destroy my  
daughter's life and I won't let you."  
  
Helena faked a yawn. "Anything else?"  
  
Barbara knew there was no reasoning with Helena. "You are killing Stefan  
with this. Stop trying to bring Stravos back from the dead. He's six feet  
under, where he belongs. The man was disgusting and he should just stay  
dead."  
  
Barbara wasn't prepared for the slap. She stood there stunned and slowly  
raised her hand to her stinging cheek. Her mouth dropped open as she stared  
at Helena.  
  
Helena hissed. "You stupid cow. Never ever speak of my son again."  
  
Carly came around a corner just in time to hear her mother growl and launch  
herself at Helena. "What the hell?"  
  
She ran down the stairs but luckily Andreas was there. He caught Barbara  
before she could push Helena off the docks. "Are you okay Madam?"  
  
She brushed her hands down her suit. She stared down Barbara who glared  
back defiantly. "For now."  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Carly demanded.  
  
"Ask the woman who accosted me." Helena said. "She's lucky I won't have her  
brought up on charges."  
  
"Well don't count on me turning the other cheek. I'm going to have you  
arrested for assault." Barbara sneered, pointing at her bruised face.  
  
"You're not going to do anything, Mother." Carly told her. "And  
Grandmother, you're going to take boy toy here and go home. Now."  
  
"Tell your father to put a leash on her. Otherwise the next time I see her,  
I won't be as understanding." Helena threatened.  
  
"Touch my mother and die." Carly said with a grim smile.  
  
The two women stared each other down. Carly told her silently with her eyes  
that she meant it. Finally Helena nodded. "Come Andreas."  
  
Andreas obediently followed her across the docks.  
  
Carly waited until the pair was gone before turning on her mother. Barbara  
was smiling at her. Her daughter had actually defended her, in a way, to  
Helena. Carly scowled at her. "What did you think you were doing? And why  
are you grinning like an idiot?"  
  
She quickly lost her smile. Carly obviously found her to be a lesser evil  
than Helena. "She slapped me. No *one* puts their hands on me."  
  
"What were you doing even talking to her?" Where you trying to make things  
worse on purpose? Father is going to have fit when he finds out about this.  
Not only does he have to worry about me and this Nikolas guy, now he'll  
have to worry about *your* safety. What were you thinking?"  
  
"I was thinking I would try to help you and Stefan out." Barbara snapped.  
She had already broken one promise to Stefan; she might as well break the  
other. "Whether you like it or not, I'm not going to sit back and let that  
women destroy your life."  
  
"She is not going to *destroy* me. I won't give her that power. And what  
can you do? Nothing."  
  
"I'm your mother and that means I'll do anything I can to protect you."  
  
"Once again you pull the mother card when it suits you."  
  
"And you pull the abandoned child card when it works for you." Barbara said  
bitterly.  
  
"I *was* abandoned." Carly cried.  
  
"You were left in the lap of luxury with a father who adored you. At the  
time it seemed to be the best thing for you."  
  
"No." Carly shook her head frantically. "It was the best thing for you. You  
had father's money and no responsibilities. I was left behind thinking my  
own mother didn't want me."  
  
Barbara covered her mouth with one hand and reached for Carly with the  
other. Carly stepped away from her as she tried to compose herself. "No,  
no, I'm not going to do this."  
  
"Carly..."  
  
"Don't." She said sharply. "Just leave me alone. And stay out of Helena's  
way. I don't want to have to plan your funeral on top of everything else."  
  
Barbara watched helplessly as her daughter hurried away from her. She  
whispered to herself. "Damn."  
  
~*~*~  
Nikolas stared nervously at the door. On the way over, it had seemed like a  
good idea. Go the Spencers's house. Try to talk to your mother one last  
time before the lawyers and the blood tests and Helena get further in the  
way. But now...What if she turned him away? What if, like last time, she  
was scared of him? What if...  
  
He shook his head, trying to get rid of the negative thoughts. No, he told  
himself. Now that she knows about me, this time will be different. He took  
a deep breath and then without any further hesitation, rang the bell.  
  
A little dark hair girl opened the door. Nikolas found himself smiling at  
his sister. He whispered, "Lesley Lu."  
  
She frowned up at him. "Who are you?"  
  
He started to crouch down to her height but she looked at him warily and  
backed up, putting half of her body behind the door. She narrowed her eyes  
at him, "Wait, I know who you are."  
  
He raised his eyebrow. He was surprised. He'd thought they would keep her  
from finding out about him. "Since you know who I am, is it okay if I come  
in and see my—our mother? Tell her it's your big brother." He smiled.  
  
"You're not my brother. Lucky said so." She told him, her tone making it  
evident to him that if Lucky said it was so then it was true.  
  
"Can I please come in anyway?"  
  
She shook her head. "Daddy says not to let strangers in the house."  
  
He tried to protest. "But I'm not a—"  
  
Lulu turned her head and yelled into the house. "Daddy! That guy from TV is  
at the door and he won't go away!"  
  
Great, not Luke, he thought. Just his luck. The man was going to kill him  
if he found him on his doorstep. "You know what? I'll come back another  
time ok?"  
  
But it was too late. Luke was already on his way. "What did you say  
princess?"  
  
Lulu pointed at him accusingly. "The bad guy from TV. He's here."  
  
Luke stared Nikolas down, causing him to shrink back. He drawled. "Well so  
he is. What do you want?"  
  
"He wanted to talk to Mommy." Lulu told him.  
  
"And you didn't let him? That's my girl." He smiled broadly and laid a  
protective hand on her shoulders.  
  
"If Laura's not here, I think I'll just go."  
  
"Go and don't come back." Luke glared at him.  
  
He straightened up at the order. "Is she here or not?"  
  
"Mommy went to see Grandma." Lulu told them.  
  
"Which is a good thing because I don't want you coming around here  
upsetting my wife and my family anymore than you already have." Luke said.  
"We don't want you here."  
  
"Yeah." Lulu spoke up, causing Luke to grin and Nikolas to frown. She saw  
what this man was doing to her family. Everyone was fighting and no one was  
happy. If he went away then maybe everything would be good again.  
  
"Why am I being painted as the bad guy? All I want is to know my mother."  
  
"You can keep repeating the lines that Helena feeds you all you want, boy.  
Nobody's buying it." Luke sneered.  
  
"When the DNA tests come back and prove who I am—"  
  
"When the tests come back all they'll prove is that you're a fraud. Now get  
off my porch." Luke stepped back, taking Lulu with him and slammed the  
door.  
  
~*~*~  
Once again Carly walked through the Paradise club. She was glad she agreed  
to see Sonny that night. After her run in with her mother she needed a  
Sonny break. She needed him to help her forget.  
  
In the background loud club music played as a dancer stood on stage taking  
it all off. Carly glanced in the direction of the stage and wasn't too  
surprised to see Hannah up there bumping and grinding to the music. She  
wore a cop's hat and the smallest bikini Carly had ever seen with a fake  
police ID pinned over one breast and a pair of handcuffs dangling from her  
bottom. Carly shook her head. The things women do for money. She came to  
Sonny's office. The usual guard was standing outside of it.  
  
"Mr. Corinthos would prefer that you wait for him outside in the limo." He  
told her.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" She asked.  
  
"He's in a meeting that's running a little late. He'll meet you in the  
limo." He said.  
  
"Okay, whatever. He better not keep me waiting for too long." Carly warned.  
She turned around and headed for the front door of the club again.  
Unbeknownst to her, a small nondescript man followed her.  
  
A half-hour later Sonny emerged from his office. He shook hands with Zander  
Smith and faked a smile. This was step one in his and Luke's plan to bring  
Moreno's nephew over to their side. They needed him so Sonny couldn't rush  
him along when the young man started to chitchat about anything and  
everything under the sun. Carly was going to be pissed off. He swore  
silently. All he had to do was get the kid out of there and then he could  
go see how ticked off she was.  
  
He was almost home free when Zander turned to him. He jerked his thumb  
towards the stage where Hannah was finishing up. "That one? Is there any  
way for to you arrange a meeting for me?"  
  
"Hannah?"  
  
"Yeah, my girlfriend's away on another one of her modeling shoots and…well  
you know how it is." He grinned broadly.  
  
"Yeah, you want to meet her? Just go right up. But none of my girls are  
required to say yes." Sonny told him pointedly.  
  
Zander looked back at Hannah who was disappearing behind the curtain. "You  
know what, forget it. I'll see you around."  
  
"We'll talk soon." Sonny nodded. He waited until Zander was gone before  
speaking to his guard. "Where is she?"  
  
"She's out in the limo waiting. Fifteen minutes ago she had a bottle of  
wine taken out there but that's it."  
  
Wine was good. She was probably in a good mood because of it. Sonny made  
his way out of the club and to where the car waited. He waved away his man  
when he went open the door for him. He opened it himself and climbed in. He  
stared at her for a moment before breaking out into a grin.  
  
Carly was stretched out on the seat sipping from a glass of wine, naked.  
She propped herself up on one elbow and waved her glass at him. "I got  
bored...Wine?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Oh, Dr. Wexler. There's a man on the phone for you." Nurse Vining called  
out to Karen as she passed by the nurses' station the next afternoon.  
  
Karen frowned. Who would be calling her here? She glanced over her  
shoulder. "Can you see if I can call them back? I'm little busy."  
  
"He said it was *very* urgent." Amy stressed the word and looked at her  
expectantly. She waved the receiver in front of her. "I didn't know you  
were seeing someone new."  
  
"I'm not." She muttered. She grabbed the phone from Amy. She waited for her  
to move but she stood there, waiting to listen in. "Could I get some  
privacy *please*?"  
  
"Well excuse me." Amy huffed. "I have patients to check up on anyway."  
  
"Then go do that." Karen snapped. Once Amy was out of earshot she spoke  
into the phone. "This is Dr. Wexler, hello?"  
  
"I have the information you wanted."  
  
Karen gasped. It was the private investigator she had following Carly.  
"Really? So soon?"  
  
"They were together last night."  
  
"Did you get pictures? Good ones? Ones that can't be explained away  
easily?"  
  
"I've got lots of pictures. I've just developed them. When do you want to  
pick them up?"  
  
"I can't pick them up until late tonight. Unless...Could you bring them to  
me at the hospital?"  
  
"It'll cost you extra."  
  
She rolled her eyes. Of course, why wouldn't it? "Sure, fine. Meet in the  
fourth floor waiting area."  
  
"I'll be there in an hour."  
  
Karen hung up. She stood by the phone smiling smugly. It was almost all  
over for Carly and Jason. She had all the proof she needed. There was no  
way for Jason to deny her.  
  
Chris came up. "Why are you smiling like the cat that swallowed the  
canary?"  
  
"Because I'm about to have all my dreams come true."  
  
He looked at her warily. "What did you do Karen?"  
  
"*I* didn't do a thing." She said evasively.  
  
"If this has to do with Jason and Carly..."  
  
"And if it does? What are you going to do? Tell on me? I haven't done  
anything yet."  
  
"Karen, I'm your friend and I can't stand to see you making a fool of  
yourself over Jason. He's in a relationship. Transfer your attention  
somewhere else. You'll be a lot happier."  
  
Karen smirked. "Pot and kettle, Chris, pot and kettle. When you get a life  
outside of Eve Lambert then you can tell me what to do with mine."  
  
"Just watch yourself, okay Karen? Carly Cassadine isn't the type of woman  
to give up her man without a fight." 


	15. Chapter 15

It was truly a beautiful day, Stefan thought as he looked around the  
island. The sun was shining. A cool breeze came through every now and then.  
The sky was blue with a few scattered clouds. The grass beneath his feet  
was shiny and green. In the distance, the ocean twinkled at him. Stefan  
turned his gaze back to the grave he stood before.  
  
He knelt down and whispered, "Forgive me brother."  
  
He stepped back and nodded towards the local men he'd hired that morning.  
"Please, begin."  
  
He forced himself to watch as the workers began shoveling. The dirt piled  
up high around them. Finally they came to the casket. Stefan pressed his  
lips together in a thin line as the top was opened. Now he had to turn  
away. The sight of his brother's body was too much for him. While he looked  
away, one of the workers, using a sharp knife, extract a small sample. He  
placed it into a plastic bag.  
  
He waited until the others had closed the casket before calling out in  
Greek to Stefan.  
  
Stefan looked back, thankful to see that the casket had been closed. He  
took the plastic bag from the man and placed it into his pocket without  
looking at it. He then walked away leaving the men behind to put things  
back in order. He had a visit to make.  
  
~*~*~  
Karen buried an urge to squeal when she spotted the private investigator in  
the waiting area. In his hands was a large brown envelope. She was almost  
there! Her hands itched to grab the envelope from him.  
  
Even though she knew the answer she couldn't help but ask. "Is that them?"  
  
He smiled at her, flashing a gold tooth. "Yup. Some of my best work I must  
say."  
  
She greedily accepted the envelope and tore into it. He said, "Hey slow  
down. Make sure no one's watching. Those shouldn't be flashed around for  
everyone to see."  
  
"I see what you mean..." She said breathlessly as she looked them over. She  
flipped through each of them. She laughed at one. "Well, well, well Miss  
Cassadine. I didn't know you did *that*." Another she turned over and over  
trying to figure out the angle. "Or that you could bend like *that*. Oh  
that is a good clear one of Mr. Corinthos...*Hello* Corinthos!"  
  
The P.I. looked over her shoulder. "Pretty good, huh?"  
  
"Very good and exactly what I wanted." Karen stuffed them back into the  
envelope. She pulled out her wallet and took out his money. He reached out  
his hand to take the money but she held her hand back. "Is this all of  
them? Duplicates? Extra pictures?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, that's all of them." He told her, shifting his weight from one  
foot to the other.  
  
Karen stared him down. She wasn't buying it. She cocked one eyebrow and  
repeated. "Is this all of them?"  
  
He sighed. He pulled out another envelope from his jacket and handed it  
over to her. She narrowed her eyes and snatched them from his hand.  
  
"They were some bad shots." He tried to explain.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever." Karen slapped the cash into his hands.  
  
As he counted it out, he told her. "It was a pleasure doing business with  
you. And anytime you want me to take pictures of Carly Cassadine...you let  
me know." He winked.  
  
"Thanks but I won't be needing you ever again." Karen murmured.  
  
They two then went their separate ways. The P.I. went to the elevators  
while Karen sat down on a couch in the waiting area. She checked out the  
new pictures.  
  
"That sneaky bastard," she muttered, "these are the best ones."  
  
Now what am I going to do with these, she thought to herself. It would  
serve Carly right if I sold these to a tabloid. On the other hand that  
would embarrass Jason and the last thing I want to do was hurt Jason. No, I  
have to keep this to just the three of us. Going to Carly first and  
blackmailing her is out. It'll just give her time to get to Jason first. He  
would believe her if she said I was lying and that I doctored the pictures  
somehow. So the only thing left to do is to go Jason himself.  
  
Karen nodded to herself. Going straight to Jason as soon as possible is the  
only answer.  
~*~*~  
  
Stefan arrived at a small house later that day. It was easy to find where  
the woman lived. She'd never moved in forty years she'd worked for his  
family. Her address was still on file. As he walked up to the house he saw  
a little girl sitting outside of the house playing with a doll. He flashed  
her a quick smile. The girl stood up and ran inside calling for her mother.  
  
Her mother emerged from the house. Her eyes widened as she recognized  
Stefan. "Mr. Cassadine."  
  
Stefan nodded at his mother's former maid. "Irena Markopoulos. You know why  
I am here."  
  
She slowly approached him. "Did something...did something happen to my  
son?"  
  
"No. He is fine for now."  
  
She visibly relaxed. She mouthed a thank you to God. "Please, come inside."  
  
"I don't have much time. I came here for a few answers and I know you can  
help me."  
  
Irena looked at the ground. "I told Nikolas that nothing but trouble would  
come of his search for his mother."  
  
Stefan narrowed his eyes at the use of the name. "His name is also  
Nikolas?"  
  
Irena looked at him puzzled, "What do you mean?"  
  
"You can't expect me to believe that you don't know that your son is in  
America posing as my dead brother's heir, with the help of my mother,  
*your* former employer."  
  
She shook her head fiercely. "I didn't know. Nikolas discovered that he was  
adopted about a year ago. We told him his mother's name and that she was  
from America. He left here several months ago to find her and my husband  
and I haven't heard from us since. He was very angry with us when he left.  
And what do you mean 'posing'? He is the real heir."  
  
Irena had spoke with such conviction that made Stefan wonder at what she  
knew exactly. He stared her down. "Tell me everything you know. Starting  
from the beginning."  
  
"You want to know how my husband and I ended up raising the Prince?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I was there for his birth. After the baby was delivered your brother's  
wife passed out from the strain. Mrs. Cassadine told everyone in the room  
that as far as they knew the baby was delivered stillborn. No one dared to  
correct her."  
  
"Of course." Stefan murmured.  
  
"Mrs. Cassadine then turned to me. She told me she was entrusting into my  
care her greatest possession after your brother. I was to be honored that  
she found suitable and I was to tell no one. I couldn't tell her no so I  
agreed. I was to watch over the child until she could get rid of the wife.  
Once she was gone, Mrs. Cassadine would bring the child back into the  
family."  
  
"Did she mention my brother in this plan?" Stefan asked.  
  
Irena nodded. "He knew about it. Apparently he was growing bored with his  
wife. Instead of doing something about it though he decided to let his  
mother handle it."  
  
Stefan muttered. "My God, Stravos." Stefan remembered comforting his  
brother at the baby's funeral. And all along Stravos knew the child wasn't  
dead.  
  
"For about a month he would come to my house to visit the baby. He would  
play with him; he even feed him and changed him once. Once." Irena smiled a  
little at the memory. Her expression suddenly darkened. "And then one day  
your mother came. She was so upset. She said that he was dead. I was to  
keep Nikolas until she sent for him. She would send money and provide for  
him but he was to never have any contact with her or the family until she  
said so."  
  
"Or until he was about to come of age." Stefan said, more to himself than  
to her.  
  
Irena continued. "But Nikolas accidentally found out a year ago. When his  
mother...left the island, I was in charge of packing away her things. I  
kept some of them for Nikolas so that when he did find out about his real  
parents he would have something of theirs. Nikolas found them and began  
asking questions. And that's the whole story."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"You don't believe me."  
  
"Actually..." There was something about the way she spoke, the way she had  
stared into his eyes the whole time. He had a feeling that she was telling  
the truth. That didn't bode well for him and Caroline. "You have been very  
helpful. Thank you."  
  
He started to leave. She stopped him by reaching out and grabbing his arm.  
"Please, tell me. Is he okay? Really? I worry about him. He is my son in  
every sense of the word."  
  
Stefan spoke softly. "No harm has come to your son. And no harm shall."  
  
She closed her eyes. "Thank you."  
  
"I must go." Stefan said. She quickly released his arm. "And thank you  
again for telling me your story."  
  
~*~*~  
Emily and Monica were sitting in the Quartermaine den, flipping through a  
bridal magazine when Jason came in. Monica gladly tossed the book aside and  
went over to greet him. "Jason, hi, what are you doing here?"  
  
He kissed her on the cheek. "I haven't been around so I thought I'd stop  
in, say hello. What are you guys up to?"  
  
Emily picked the magazine up and waved it at him. "Just getting some ideas  
for the wedding. You know flowers, invitations, my dress stuff like that."  
  
"Yes, unfortunately." Monica muttered. The more Emily went on about her  
wedding to Lucky Spencer, the more upset Monica became. Her little girl,  
getting married! She was just way too young for it. Marriage was such a big  
responsibility. And in her opinion neither Emily nor Lucky was mature  
enough for it.  
  
"Would you like the name of the wedding consultant we're using? Carly  
swears by her." Jason said helpfully.  
  
"We already have it thank you." Monica said sharply. "Will you be staying  
for dinner? If I can get to Cook early enough, she might be persuaded into  
making your favorite."  
  
Jason shook his head. "I can't, I'm meeting Carly at her office. We're  
having dinner together."  
  
At Monica's disappointed look, Jason said, "I can stay for a light snack or  
something."  
  
Monica smiled. "Great, I'll go talk to Cook right now. I'll be right back."  
She quickly left the room.  
  
Jason went over to the bar and poured himself a drink. Emily came up behind  
him. "You just made her day, you know."  
  
"She's still not used to the idea of you and Lucky, huh?"  
  
Emily sighed. "I don't think she will ever be. If I get the 'you're too  
young' speech one more time..."  
  
Jason hugged her and laughed. "She's just trying to look out for you."  
  
"I know that but she's driving me crazy. And Dad...Dad doesn't say anything  
about it. He'll just *look* at me sometimes and I just know what he's  
thinking. It's like he's disappointed in me."  
  
"You only have a short while and then the wedding will be here and it'll be  
all over." Jason promised.  
  
Emily sighed again. "I guess. Or then there will be a whole new set of  
problems."  
  
Jason led her back to the couch. He sat facing her. "You worry way too  
much."  
  
Emily smiled weakly, "In this situation, I can't help it." She shook her  
head. "You know what? I'm sorry for laying all my problems on your  
shoulders."  
  
"I don't mind. If you can't come to your big brother about your problems,  
who can you go to?" He grinned.  
  
"Well never mind about me and my wedding, what about yours? Things running  
along smoothly? You and Carly aren't going crazy yet are you?"  
  
"No, things are..." Jason hesitated and looked down at his glass. "Things  
are good."  
  
Emily noticed his hesitation. She laid her hand on his arm. "Is everything  
okay with you and Carly? I talked to her the other day and she didn't  
mention anything."  
  
"I don't know, there's something...something off about her. I wish I could  
blame it all on this whole Nikols thing but it's not that. It's been going  
on for a while. She's distant one moment, clingy the next. And with our  
schedules lately, we barely have time for each other. It seems to me that  
she's working more and more to avoid me. I don't understand it."  
  
"Maybe it's pre-wedding jitters." Emily shrugged. "Have you asked her about  
it?"  
  
"Not yet. I was hoping that maybe she'd tell me first what was bothering  
her."  
  
"Ask her." She said. "It could be just nervousness."  
  
"Carly? Nervous?" He laughed lightly.  
  
Emily smiled also. "It's probably nothing. Don't worry about it."  
  
"Worry about what?" Lucky said from the doorway.  
  
"Nothing." Emily shook her head. "I didn't know you were going to come  
over. You can help pick out the color of the invitations."  
  
"Oh God no." Lucky shuddered. He looked over at Jason for sympathy. "Is  
Carly doing this to you too?"  
  
Jason laughed. "Someone else is helping Carly with all those kinds of  
details."  
  
"That's what I need, someone to take my place and help with the planning."  
Lucky joked.  
  
Emily pouted, "So you don't want any kind of say in your wedding? What, you  
just don't care at all? Cause Lucky, this is supposed to be about the two  
of us, not me and some wedding planner."  
  
"No, no, that's not it." Lucky hurried to correct her. "I care about this  
wedding too but these little details are just driving me crazy. I care more  
about the big picture, about the two of us, finally being together."  
  
Emily leaned over and kissed him softly. "You always say the right things."  
  
As the young couple continued to kiss, Jason silently rose and left the  
room. Lucky stroked her cheek and gazed into her eyes. Emily smiled back.  
This was good, she thought. This was how things were supposed to be. No one  
coming between the two of them. No Nikolas—Emily glanced down. Damn it, she  
wasn't supposed to be thinking about him at all. And she still hadn't  
decided how to tell Lucky about Nikolas.  
  
Lucky pulled back. "Something wrong?"  
  
"No, I uh, just remembered that I forgot to do something." Emily lied.  
"Have thing settled down at your parents yet?"  
  
Luck shook his head. "No. Things are tense over there. Battle lines have  
been drawn in my house. My mother feels as if we're all ganging up on her.  
Me, Dad, and Lulu against just her."  
  
"Even Lulu?" Emily asked astonished.  
  
"Dad, in his own twisted way, is kind of proud of that. He came over to the  
house yesterday."  
  
Emily didn't have to ask who 'he' was. "He did?"  
  
"Yeah, Lulu answered the door, saw it was him, and wouldn't let him  
inside." Lucky grinned. "Mom was pissed when she found out but Dad kept  
telling her he didn't want the guy in the house and that Lulu did the right  
thing."  
  
"This has got to be hard for Lulu though." Emily pointed out. "Do you  
really think she understands?"  
  
"All she knows is this guys is causing our family to fight and she hates  
it. But it'll be all over soon, thank God."  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning, they are doing DNA testing at General Hospital. Stefan's  
got some sample of his brother, Nikolas agreed to it also, and Mom wants to  
be tested also. Carly called just as I was leaving the house to confirm."  
  
"And then you'll know for sure."  
  
"Yup and I can't wait."  
  
~*~*~  
"Miss Cassadine, this just came for you by messenger." Elizabeth told her  
as she placed the package on her desk.  
  
"Thank you." Carly barely looked up from her computer. Elizabeth nodded and  
went back to her desk. Carly finished up and picked up the package. Just as  
she'd hoped it was the information on Karen Wexler that she'd asked for.  
  
Carly pulled out the report and flipped idly through it. Later when she had  
more time, she would read it more closely. So far most of it was boring  
stuff about Karen's childhood, things Carly couldn't use against her. As  
Carly flipped through something caught her eye. During high school Karen  
worked as a stripper. Hmm, she thought to herself, interesting. Did her  
high school sweetheart Jason know about that? Or the fact that she had been  
addicted to pills.  
  
Elizabeth buzzed her, pulling her out of her thoughts. "Yes?"  
  
"Dr. Quartermaine is here to see you."  
  
Carly checked her watch. He was just on time. "Send him in."  
  
Carly put the file away in a drawer so that Jason couldn't see it. As he  
came in, she shut off her computer and began to gather up her things. She  
smiled brightly, "Hi there."  
  
Jason pulled her to him and kissed her, long and hard. Carly pulled back  
slightly when he let her come up for air. "What was that for?"  
  
"I missed you." He said simply.  
  
Carly wiped her lipstick away from his lips. "You just saw me the other  
day."  
  
"I was hoping to see you last night."  
  
"I told you, it was a business thing, I couldn't get out of it." She lied.  
  
"I know, I know." Jason ran his fingers through her hair. "It just feels  
like every time I push to be with you, you come up with some excuse to not  
be with me."  
  
"You're being crazy." She shook her head.  
  
"Carly, if you didn't like the way things were between us, you'd tell me  
right?"  
  
"Of course, Jason, you know me. Where is all of this coming from?"  
  
"Sometimes I wonder..."  
  
"You," she pointed at him, "think too much." She gave him a quick kiss on  
the lips. "I love you and things between us are just the way I want them to  
be."  
  
Jason narrowed his eyes slightly. To him, something still felt off. But for  
right now, he would push those feelings aside. "How was your father's  
trip?"  
  
"He didn't say much when he called from the plane today. He just said that  
he had the sample and he told me to set up an appointment for the testing  
tomorrow. I called Laura and I sent a messenger to the boy. But Jason, he  
sounded...there was something strange going on. I'm worried about him. He  
wasn't supposed to be back until tomorrow. So I'm going to Spoon Island  
after dinner."  
  
~*~*~  
Later that night Stefan was waiting in his office in Wyndemere when Alexis  
came in. He stood up and helped her into a chair. "Would you like me to  
have Mrs. Landsbury bring you some tea?"  
  
Alexis shook her head. "No, I'm fine. Did Carly get here yet?"  
  
"No, thankfully."  
  
Alexis frowned. "Why? Is Barbara around?"  
  
"No, she is working a night shift at the hospital. The reason I'm happy  
that Caroline is not here is because I have a story to tell you."  
  
"Did something happen at the island? With the..." Alexis trailed off  
delicately.  
  
"That went fine, I suppose. Very quickly." Stefan told her. "What I am  
about to tell you, no one is to know."  
  
"Not even Carly?" Alexis lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"Especially her." Stefan said. He then quickly recounted the story that  
Irena Markopoulos told him. When he was done Alexis stared at him  
wide-eyed.  
  
"You don't believe it do you?"  
  
"She wasn't lying, Alexis. She can't be that great of an actress."  
  
"But still, Helena could have known that you were going to the island and  
told her to tell you that."  
  
"No, it was the truth." Stefan swore. "I don't want to believe it either  
but it sounds to much like Mother for it to not be real."  
  
"Then I can see why you don't want Carly to know. It would send her into a  
panic. Are you still going to go ahead with DNA test?"  
  
"Yes, just so we can be sure. In the weeks it'll take before the results  
are back, the two of us are going to have to figure out a loophole that  
will help Caroline just in case."  
  
"I'm sure the illegitimacy can work against Helena. Laura and Stefan  
weren't legally married. Laura's marriage to Luke was still valid." Alexis  
pointed out. "While you and Barbara were married when you had Carly. The  
heir has always been born within marriage."  
  
"However there could be a loophole that gets around that. We must make sure  
that Caroline's inheritance is protected."  
  
There was a short knock at the door before Carly came in. She eyed the two  
of them warily. She could tell that something had happened right before she  
came in.  
  
"What's going on?" She demanded.  
  
"We were just discussing Stefan's trip." Alexis said quickly.  
  
"Normally I would ask, how was it, but I can tell just from looking at  
you." Carly said as she sat down next to Alexis. "You shouldn't have gone."  
  
"It's too late for that." Stefan told her.  
  
"You weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow. Something happened."  
  
Irena's story had spurred his decision to come back early. "I did all that  
I needed there and I felt that sooner I came home, the sooner the testing  
could be done."  
  
"Speaking of the test, I made an appointment for eight o'clock tomorrow  
morning. Laura's going to be there."  
  
"Good," Stefan nodded. "The sooner this is done…"  
  
"The sooner my life can go back to normal." Carly concluded. 


	16. Chapter 16

Hospital coffee is the most disgusting drink on earth, Nikolas mused the  
next morning as he waited his turn. He was seated in the waiting area next  
to Helena. Her manservant hovered behind them as always. He cradled a cup  
of the offensive liquid in his hands. After the first couple of sips he  
learned that it was better for his health to just hold the cup between his  
hands and let the warmth seep through.  
  
Suddenly it all hit home. He was in the home stretch. Soon he would know  
for sure and then no one could deny him. His foot began to twitch from the  
anxiousness. He couldn't wait. It spread upwards until his whole leg was  
shaking. Helena placed her hand on his knee, stilling his movement. She  
flashed him a smile meant to be comforting but it only served to make him  
nervous. To calm himself he took another sip of the coffee, forgetting  
about the taste, He grimaced and placed the styrofoam cup on the floor.  
  
"It will be soon." Helena promised him. "Andreas, go see what is taking so  
long."  
  
Nikolas watched as Andreas quickly carried out Helena's order. Nikolas  
shrugged. "They are probably just backed up or something."  
  
"No, this is deliberate." Helena said.  
  
Nikolas nodded, going along with her rather than wasting time arguing. He  
glanced around, looking for anything to take his mind off the wait. That's  
when he noticed Luke and Laura coming down the corridor with a redheaded  
nurse. He started to rise out of his seat but Helena's hand pulled him back  
down.  
  
"No." She hissed.  
  
"Why not?" He challenged her.  
  
"Now is not the time nor the place. Beside do you think Luke will let you  
within ten feet of her?" Helena told him. Nikolas knew that she was right  
but it didn't stop him from gazing longingly at his mother.  
  
Luke had watched the whole exchange. He murmured. "That's right, keep the  
boy on a tight leash."  
  
Barbara glanced at what he was staring at. She absently touched her cheek  
and remembered her encounter with Helena the other day. "Must you use the  
word leash?"  
  
Luke narrowed his eyes. "Did something go on with you and the queen of the  
damned?"  
  
Barbara shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it."  
  
Luke focused all of his attention on her. "Barbara Jean...What aren't you  
telling me?"  
  
"Nothing that matters, Luke. It was done and it's over."  
  
"When the results are in, you promise you will call me." Laura interrupted.  
She was trying hard to not look in Nikolas's direction. All she wanted to  
was run over to her son but in doing so she would end up fighting with  
Luke. And she was so tired of the fights.  
  
"As soon as they are in, you'll be the first to know." Barbara promised  
with a gentle smile.  
  
Across the room Andreas returned. He bowed in front of Nikolas. "They are  
ready for you."  
  
"Finally." Helena huffed, standing up.  
  
"Uh, I can do this alone. I don't need you to hold my hand." Nikolas told  
her. "Which way?"  
  
Andreas pointed him in the direction. Nikolas left before Helena could  
voice her objections. Seeing that she was alone, Luke knew he couldn't  
resist the opportunity.  
  
Luke said to Laura. "Why don't you and Bobbie go down to the cafeteria  
without me."  
  
"Why?" Laura asked, instantly suspicious.  
  
"What's going on?" Barbara asked.  
  
"I'll meet you down there. I have to visit the little Lukes's room." He  
grinned. He ushered them towards the elevator. "Now don't worry about me.  
Go on."  
  
The two women stepped into the elevator, still eyeing Luke with  
uncertainty. He reached in and pressed the button for them. "See you in ten  
minutes."  
  
He then walked over to where Helena, sat waiting. He sneered at Andreas  
then winked at Helena. "It's almost over."  
  
"Yes, finally." She smiled. "The first thing I will make sure that my  
grandson carries out is his revenge on you for killing his father."  
  
Luke cocked his head to the side and studied her. "You know, it's amazing  
how you can sit there, calmly, even as the guillotine is coming down on  
you."  
  
Helena gracefully rose from her chair to stare straight into Luke's eyes.  
"Laugh while you still can. I suggest however, that you speak with Stefan.  
I'm positive he has quite an interesting story to tell you that he learned  
on his trip home. Come Andreas."  
  
Luke watched walk down the hall, away from him. He scratched his chin as he  
thought about her parting line. Was there something that Stefan was keeping  
from him and Laura?  
  
Meanwhile, Nikolas prowled around the small room they'd placed him in. The  
nurse that brought him there said that another nurse would be with him  
soon. That was fifteen minutes ago. Just then the door opened and another  
nurse came in.  
  
"About time. Are you here to take my sample?"  
  
The nurse glared at him. She snapped. "Get on the table."  
  
Nikolas did as she said, frowning as he went. It obvious that she was in a  
bad mood and that Nikolas would bear the brunt of it. "Is uh, is there  
something wrong?"  
  
" Yes, there is. And it's you. Roll up a sleeve." She instructed.  
  
"I was told that you did this taking a sample by mouth swab or from a hair  
follicle." Nikolas said even as he quickly rolled up one sleeve.  
  
"Sometimes. And sometimes we can draw blood. It was requested that we draw  
blood." Amy smirked as she prepared the needle.  
  
Nikolas kept one eye on the needle. "I'm sorry for whatever it is I did.  
Though I have no idea what I did to you."  
  
"Oh you know exactly what you did. I'm Laura's sister, Amy Vining." Amy  
took a small cotton ball and wiped clean a small area on his arm.  
  
"You're my aunt?" Nikolas stared at her. There was no mention of this woman  
in his files.  
  
"Correction, I'm Lucky and Lulu's aunt. I don't know who the hell you are."  
Amy then poked the needle into a vein without warning, causing Nikolas to  
gasp.  
  
"Look, I know that no one believes me cause I'm with Helena but listen, I'm  
really Nikolas Cassadine." He said earnestly.  
  
Amy rolled her eyes. "Whatever. We're done." She pulled the needle out and  
turned her back on him as she finished putting the sample away.  
  
Nikolas angrily unrolled his sleeve. "Fine, don't believe me. I don't give  
a damn. All I care about are the results of that test."  
  
~*~*~  
Carly walked into Kelly's scanning the crowd for her uncle. She'd called  
his club and Claude said that Luke had gone over to Kelly's to fix a broken  
stove. Instead of just calling she decided to go and grab a lunch from the  
family diner. She took a seat at the counter and waved over a waitress who  
immediately turned over a cup and filled it with coffee.  
  
Carly accepted it. "Is my uncle still around?"  
  
The waitress jerked her thumb towards the kitchen. "He's still back there."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Looks like Kelly's will be serving a limited menu." She smiled wryly.  
"Want me to get him?"  
  
"Yeah, save the kitchen before he blows it up. Oh and pack me up a chinese  
chicken salad and ice tea to go. Throw in a slice of pie if you have any."  
Carly told her.  
  
The waitress disappeared in the back to fill her order. A moment later Luke  
showed up. He poured himself a glass of water. "Something up?"  
  
Carly shook her head. "I just wanted to see how everything went today at  
the hospital. I stopped by only long enough to drop off Stavros's sample."  
  
Luke shrugged. "It went. They took the sample. We left. That was it."  
  
"Okay..." Carly said slowly. It felt like he was hiding something but it  
was probably personal so she didn't want to push it. She waited until Luke  
had started to drink his water before saying casually, "So I was thinking  
about getting Lulu a puppy. Maybe a poodle."  
  
Luke choked on his water. He slammed the glass down, spilling water all  
over the counter. He bent over coughing. Carly laughed and mopped up the  
spilled water with a handful of paper napkins.  
  
Luke recovered long enough to glare at her, causing Carly to laugh some  
more. "Don't you dare. I'm letting you bring one of those shi-shi frou-frou  
mutts into my house."  
  
"Aw calm down. I was just joking." Carly handed over the wad of wet napkins  
to him. He accepted them with a growl. "Go finish killing off the stove."  
  
"I'm *fixing* it."  
  
"It's that's what you call it." Carly rolled her eyes. "It'd be cheaper in  
the long run to get--"  
  
Luke cut her off. "I don't need some so-called professional to come in here  
and charge me an arm and a leg just to fix the damn thing. I'll do it  
myself."  
  
Carly nodded solemnly. "Right, so the repairman is on speed dial still?"  
  
Luke muttered something under his breath. Carly cupped her hand around her  
ear. "What was that? I couldn't quite hear you over the deaththrows of the  
stove."  
  
Luke shot her a murderous look before stomping back into the kitchen. Carly  
chuckled. It was fun pushing Uncle Luke's buttons.  
  
"You run into all sorts of people in diners." An accented voice drawled  
behind her.  
  
Carly glanced over her shoulder. Once she realized who it was she turned  
all the way around to face him. There standing in front her, tall and  
golden, was Jasper Jacks. She smiled slightly. "Jasper Jacks."  
  
He held up a finger in correction. Carly nodded and amended herself. "I  
mean, Jax. What are you doing in Port Charles?"  
  
Jax shrugged. "I've heard some good things about the place. Thought I'd  
take a look around. If Cassadine Inc. and ELQ can be based here, it can't  
be all that bad, right?"  
  
Carly stared up at him in disbelief. "You came all the way here just to  
sight-see?"  
  
"Okay, you got me." Jax placed his hands on the counter, effectively  
trapping her between him and counter. He lowered his face to hers until  
they were inches apart. "You know how that line goes? Keep your friends  
close and your enemies..."  
  
Carly cocked an eyebrow and smiled slightly. "You're not as dumb as I  
thought you were."  
  
"And you're not just the pretty face playing with Daddy's company, like I  
thought *you* were." Jax said pulling back.  
  
"Oh, I'm that too." Carly smirked.  
  
"No, lady, you're a little more dangerous than that." Jax told her. He slid  
his hands into his pockets. "We have a lot to talk about you and I."  
  
"About what?" Carly asked. "You've already removed most of the pretenses.  
Let's finish the job. You'll tell me to stay away from your company. I'll  
tell you to stay away from mine. Neither of us will respect the other's  
wishes and things will continue from there."  
  
Jax threw his head back and laughed, surprising her. "I like you, Carly.  
From the moment we first met face to face at that Gala in Manhattan, I knew  
there was something about you. Are you free for lunch?"  
  
The waitress returned with Carly's lunch just then. Carly told her, "Put it  
on my tab. Thanks." Carly smiled ruefully at Jax. "I'm all ready booked for  
lunch."  
  
"Then had dinner with me." Jax urged.  
  
Carly held up her left hand, showing off her engagement ring. "Sorry,  
I'm..."  
  
"Wait, wait, wait." Jax shook his head. "I'm just suggesting dinner, I'm  
not trying to give my heart or something."  
  
Carly winked. "But that's how it always starts with me and guys."  
  
"I bet it does. Look, it's just a simple dinner. Nothing more. We can even  
call it a business thing. We'll discussion strategies to get our companies  
to work together and not in competition."  
  
"Hmm." Carly thought it over. Hey, what would it hurt? It was just a  
dinner. She was going to stay up in her room and work through dinner since  
both Jason and Sonny were busy that night. "Where are you staying?"  
  
"The PC Hotel."  
  
"Good choice." She said. "Meet me in Caroline's at eight."  
  
~*~*~  
Stefan drank from his water glass then carefully place it back on the  
dining table. He was aware of Barbara watching his every move. Since he'd  
returned from the trip, she'd been unable to keep her eyes off of him. Any  
other time he would be flattered and aroused by it but this time he knew  
what was causing her close scrutiny.  
  
He picked up his fork and contemplated continuing with his dinner. Knowing  
that he couldn't go on without first saying something, he laid down his  
fork. "I will not break, Barbara."  
  
Instead of playing dumb, Barbara pushed aside her uneaten dinner and folded  
her hands on the table. "Can you blame me for being worried?"  
  
Stefan reached across the table and covered her hand with his. He squeezed  
it gently. "Not at all. But I made it through."  
  
Just as he picked up his fork and was about to go back to his dinner,  
Barbara said softly, "And when you close your eyes?"  
  
"I still see him." Stefan said with quiet anguish.  
  
Barbara immediately went over to him. She leaned over to embrace him. He  
wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her stomach. She  
rubbed his back in an effort to comfort him. Though she and many others  
felt that Stavros was a monster Stefan didn't. He loved the man and mourned  
his death. This was a side of himself that he never showed anyone but her  
and Carly. Now, she realized, wasn't the time to tell him about her run-ins  
with Carly and Helena, like she'd planned earlier.  
  
Slowly his lock on her loosened and she was able to slide down until she  
was squatting between his legs. He stared into her eyes. She said  
throatily, "Stefan..."  
  
He didn't say a word as she ran her hand up his chest and around the back  
of his neck. She massaged it slightly. "Don't let this get to you. That  
wasn't Stavros, not in the way that counts. You know that."  
  
He stood up and pulled her up with him. He pushed back a strand of hair  
from her face. "Let's go upstairs."  
  
"But Stefan--"  
  
He placed a finger against her lips. "No, let us not discuss this anymore."  
  
~*~*~  
"Karen!" Jason exclaimed when he threw open his apartment door to reveal  
Karen. He frowned. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was in the neighborhood." Karen smiled slyly. Jason tilted his head and  
just looked at her. He knew her better than that. She threw her hands up  
into the air, "Okay, I have an ulterior motive."  
  
"At least you're admitting it. Come on in." Jason stepped aside to let her  
in.  
  
"Is Carly here?" Karen glanced around as she walked in. She'd brought the  
pictures with her, all of them, and tonight she was going to drop a bomb on  
Jason.  
  
Jason disappeared into his kitchen. He called out to her. "No, our wires  
got crossed and she thought I had to be at the hospital tonight. So she  
made other plans. Make yourself comfortable out there."  
  
"And you don't mind that?" Karen asked. She shrugged out of her coat and  
draped it over the back of the couch. She sat down and waited for Jason.  
  
"Why should I mind?" Jason asked as he returned. He carried two wineglasses  
with him. He offered one to Karen, who quickly accepted. "It's just a  
dinner with a business associate."  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Karen murmured.  
  
Jason sighed and stood up. "If you're going to start that again you can  
just leave. I was hoping that you'd come over to apologize for your  
behavior lately."  
  
Karen's mind worked furiously. In Jason's current mood he wouldn't listen  
to a word about Carly and Sonny. He probably wouldn't even give her a  
chance to show him the pictures. She was going to have to get back on his  
good side. Karen put her glass aside and stood up also. She grabbed Jason's  
hands and stared earnestly into his eyes.  
  
"Jason, I'm so sorry. It just slipped out. You've been right all along.  
This whole thing...it's been about Jagger and me the whole time. I miss him  
so much and I guess I was jealous of what you and Carly had. I've been  
trying to destroy your happiness because *I* was unhappy." Karen's stomach  
turned from what she was saying but it was worth seeing the soft smile on  
Jason's face. She finished up with, "I'm really sorry for the way I've been  
acting. I came here tonight to see if we could go back to being friends the  
way we use to be."  
  
Jason gently cupped the side of her face. Karen leaned into his touch. He  
said softly. "Of course, Karen. That's all I've ever wanted."  
  
"Thank you." She smiled at him. She couldn't believe he actually bought  
that.  
  
"Would you like to stay for dinner? There's more than enough for two." He  
offered.  
  
"That would be great, thanks. And after dinner I'll show you these really  
funny pictures I just had developed."  
  
"I didn't know you were interested in photography."  
  
She shrugged. "It's a hobby I just picked up."  
  
"Well, I'd love to see them."  
  
~*~*~  
Jax and Carly met by the maitre d' stand. Jax grabbed Carly's hand and  
pressed a kiss to it and then, throwing her off balance, he pulled her  
towards him and kissed her cheek. He grinned at her, knowing that he'd  
probably pissed her off. Carly started to scowl but ended up just laughing.  
Tonight might end up being fun after all. Lately with Jason, she was always  
worried about letting something slip. And with Sonny, she was always on her  
guard because unexpected things happened with him. She slipped her arm  
through his and the two of them followed Henri to the Back Room.  
  
Halfway across the room, Carly spotted him. Sonny was seated at a table  
with three other men but his attention was solely on her. There was a  
strange look in his eye that unnerved Carly. She frowned slightly. What was  
wrong with him?  
  
Carly must have stopped because Jax tugged on her arm. "Carly? Something  
wrong?"  
  
She shook her head to clear it. "No, I'm...it was nothing."  
  
Jax looked at her once to make sure then escorted her into the Back Room.  
Jax held out her chair for her and waited until she was settled in it  
before taking his own seat. Carly spread out her arms. "So what do you  
think?"  
  
"Of you? Fantastic." Jax grinned.  
  
"No, the hotel, the restaurant." She gestured around the room.  
  
"Oh? This is all yours?" Jax said, feigning surprise. Carly rolled her  
eyes. She knew that he already knew about her owning the hotel. That was  
why he was staying there in the first place. "Eh, it use a little work."  
  
Carly lifted her eyebrow. "Don't push it." She picked up her menu and  
looked it over.  
  
Jax followed suit. "So what's good here? Wait, don't tell me. Everything  
is, right? You'd only hire the best chefs. Isn't that right?"  
  
Carly leaned across the table and said in a conspiratorial tone, "That was  
cute like five minutes ago. Give it up Jax."  
  
Jax put his menu aside. He said, his tone serious, "I've done research on  
you and I think you'd be willing to go into my new project with me."  
  
"Me and you, working together?" Carly asked. "I don't really see the two of  
us doing that. What's this new project?"  
  
"ELQ. I want it." Jax said simply. "I've been putting out a few inquires  
here and there. I've been in contact with Tracy Quartermaine and she might  
be willing to sell me her shares."  
  
Carly quickly shook her head. "Tracy will never sell. They are her only  
ties to the family even though they desperately want her out. She'll hold  
the shares over her father's head until the day one of them dies. She may  
act like she's about to sell them but it's only to toy with Edward's head.  
But she won't go through with it."  
  
Jax nodded knowingly. "You've tried, I see."  
  
Carly smiled slyly, "Of course not. I would never do that to my fiancee's  
family. And that's why I can't help you."  
  
"But you are in the perfect position. You're about to marry into the  
family. No one's going to even think about you doing such a thing." Jax  
pointed out.  
  
"You just want me to stay away from your company." Carly shot back.  
  
"Yeah and hey, this could fun. You, me, constant secret meetings to discuss  
the 'mission'." Jax grinned.  
  
"As much 'fun' as that might be I'm going to have to pass but thank you for  
offering me the opportunity."  
  
"And that's it? No threats to stay away from ELQ? And I suppose right after  
this you're going to warn them about me?"  
  
"Why should I? Ned Ashton and Edward Quartermaine are big boys. It's not up  
to me to protect them."  
  
"And what Jason?"  
  
"Jason has little to do with ELQ. He'd much rather just be a doctor and  
help people. As long as I'm not in on this, this will not destroy our  
relationship."  
  
~*~*~  
"Sonny?" Carly paused just as she was coming into her hotel room. Sonny was  
sitting in a chair facing the door. She closed the door behind her with a  
soft click. She slipped out of her shoes and dropped her purse on a small  
table by the door. "I didn't know you were going to come up."  
  
"Last minute decision." Sonny murmured.  
  
Carly walked over to him and leaned down to kiss him. He moved his head  
slightly so that instead of his lips she grazed his cheek. She frowned down  
at him. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Who was that guy with you?" He demanded with a whisper.  
  
Carly straightened up. "Jax?"  
  
"Jax." Sonny repeated.  
  
Carly stared at him for a second then started laughing. "Oh My God, are  
you...*jealous*?"  
  
He stared back at her, his eyes cold. "I'm not jealous I just wanted to  
know if I had to share you with yet another man. Three at one time,  
Caroline? That's kind of hard to juggle even for you."  
  
"Get out." Carly pointed at the door. "Get out, Sonny, and don't come back  
until you can get over whatever this *attitude* is. Because I don't know  
where the hell you get off calling me a whore."  
  
He shook his head and stood up. "I can't...I can't do this anymore."  
  
"Do what? Stand there and insult me? Get the hell out then, Sonny."  
  
He ran his hands through his hair. "You and I aren't working."  
  
"Wait a second, back up. Why don't you fill me on so I can actually know  
what this fight is supposed to be about."  
  
"When I saw you with that Jax guy I wanted to kill him. And you." He said,  
looking at her.  
  
"So this *is* about your jealousy?" Carly frowned. "Because really, you  
have no reason to be jealous of Jax. Believe me."  
  
"It's not Jax, it's Jason. When I have to see the two of you together it  
just...seeing you with Jax just brought it all to the surface for me. You  
and I can never been seen out in public."  
  
Carly was confused. "You want to take this public? We can't do that. And  
neither of us has ever wanted to know. Sonny, you're confusing me."  
  
"Believe me, I'm just as confused as you are. All I know is that I can't do  
this anymore with you. We both know that this thing was going to end soon  
so why not now?"  
  
"A few days ago when I pulled this same stunt on you, you fought tooth and  
nail to keep up together. So why is it okay for you to end things now?"  
Carly demanded to know. "Or was that your 'plan' or something. You wanted  
to be the dumper and not the dumpee?"  
  
"That's not what I meant at all."  
  
"Then what do you mean? Because yesterday everything was all good and now  
tonight, you see with some other guy and you freak." Carly placed her hands  
on her hips and glared at him. "What is this? Do you want me to break  
things off with Jason and then what? Share *you* with your wife cause you  
already told me that you aren't getting a divorce."  
  
Sonny just held up his hands. "You and I can't be together any more and  
that's the way it has to be."  
  
"No, that's way you want things to be. Just go, Sonny. Call me when you  
figure what the hell is really going on with you."  
  
Sony walked to the door. He looked over his shoulder. "I mean, Caroline.  
This is done."  
  
Carly folded her arms and tapped her foot. "Fine, sure, whatever."  
  
Once the door closed behind him, Carly dropped her nonchalant pose and  
paced around her living room. She couldn't believe the way things just  
ended. It was over just like that. And with a whimper of all things. It was  
too much. She couldn't concentrate on it or she'd go nuts. She needed to  
get out of her hotel suite.  
  
She marched into her room and threw open her closet door. She scanned  
around until she found exactly what she needed. She pulled out a short  
skirt that she hadn't worn in forever and a tiny shirt that she brought on  
impulse a few months ago but never wore. She threw them on the bed and  
headed for the shower.  
  
After she was dressed and fully made up she tried to figure who she could  
hang with. She couldn't go to Jason after breaking things off with her  
secret lover. It just didn't feel right. She needed to go out with someone  
she really didn't care about nor have an emotional investment with and just  
have some fun. Then it hit her. She knew exactly who to go to. She grabbed  
a wrap and a purse and quickly left her suite.  
  
She knocked lightly on Jax's door. There was no answer. She slammed the  
flat of her hand against the door a few more times. Finally he answered.  
  
"Carly?" He took in her outfit and smiled. "Carly."  
  
"Do you want to go out?"  
  
He blinked twice. "Excuse me?"  
  
"I said, do you want to go out? Now."  
  
~*~*~  
"That was a delicious dinner." Karen complimented Jason as they moved from  
the dining table and back to the couch. She carried he wineglass with her.  
"When did you learn to cook?"  
  
"I didn't. Cook gave me a bunch of frozen dinners that she'd prepared for  
me a couple of weeks ago. All I did was pop the lasagna into the oven and  
heated it up. I did make the salad though."  
  
"Well, the salad was fantastic." Karen giggled.  
  
Jason studied her closely. "I think you had too much wine tonight." He took  
her glass from her and placed it on the floor.  
  
"Like you haven't been matching me glass for glass." Karen smirked.  
  
He laughed and shrugged. "You're probably right about that. I have to admit  
this...this has been nice."  
  
"Dinner?"  
  
"You, me, tonight, everything." He explained. "It's been a long since the  
two of us could just be together as friends. I use to be able to count you  
as one of my good friends and I want to do that again. Do you know what I  
mean?"  
  
"Yes, I really do." Karen stared into his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get all sentimental on you. Didn't you say  
earlier that you had some pictures you wanted to show me?"  
  
"Pictures?" Karen repeated. "Oh! Those pictures. Yes, they're in my purse.  
Let me get them."  
  
Karen grabbed her purse. She couldn't believe that she'd almost forgotten  
her reason for coming over in the first place. The whole evening had been  
so nice. They'd reminisced about old times, laughed over old jokes; they'd  
been so comfortable together that Karen didn't want to spoil the mood. The  
pictures would definitely change everything.  
  
Karen took a deep breath. She laid the envelope that held the pictures in  
her lap. She didn't want to just toss the pictures at him without an  
explanation. "Jason, um, remember when I--"  
  
Jason grabbed the envelope from her lap. He tore into them, "Keep going I'm  
list--what the hell is this?"  
  
"That's what I was trying to explain. When I told you that Carly was  
cheating on you, you didn't believe me because I didn't have proof. Well,  
there's your proof." She gestured towards the pictures in his hands.  
  
Jason stared at the pictures with wide-eyes. He whispered harshly, "Did you  
do this?"  
  
"Are you implying that I forced them into those poses? No. That was all  
them. They didn't even know they were being photographed."  
  
"You were there?" He demanded to know.  
  
"No." She shook her head. "I had someone follow them. A private eye."  
  
"You hired someone to follow them? Why are you doing this to me?" Jason  
stood up and threw the pictures to the floor.  
  
"I'm not doing anything to you." Karen grabbed a picture from off the floor  
and put it in his face. "*They* are the ones doing this to you. Carly  
claims to love you so much and then she turns around and betrays you. I'm  
just bringing it to your attention because I can't stand to see someone I  
care about be played for a fool."  
  
Jason took the picture from her. "How long have you had these?"  
  
"I just got them yesterday. They were taken the day before that."  
  
"The day before that?" Jason repeated. He thought back. That was the night  
Carly said she was tied up in a "business thing". He wondered briefly how  
many times Carly's business dinners was really nights spent with this other  
guy. He studied the picture, blocking out Carly's naked form. "Who is this  
guy? I know him, it's...it's Sonny Corinthos?"  
  
"I told you, I saw them together before."  
  
Jason shot her a cold look. "I don't need your 'I told you sos'."  
  
He was right. It really wasn't the right time for gloating. "I'm sorry. I  
didn't mean to."  
  
He sank down onto the couch. He tossed the picture aside and brought his  
hands up to cover his eyes. Karen sat next to him and laid her arm across  
his shoulders. She whispered softly. "I'm sorry that this had to happen to  
you."  
  
"How could she do this to me? To us?"  
  
"Carly doesn't know anything about love. Jason, she didn't really love you  
or she wouldn't be with Sonny." Karen took a chance and began pressing soft  
kisses across his face. "You're better off without here. You deserve to be  
with someone who won't treat you the way she has."  
  
Jason pulled away from her caresses. "Karen, no. Not now."  
  
"Jason, please, let me comfort you." She insisted. She covered his mouth  
with a kiss.  
  
Jason responded to it, threading his fingers through her hair, and kissing  
her harshly. He broke away breathing hard. "I can't."  
  
"You can't be feeling guilty about Carly. After what she did to you? Forget  
her Jason. Just forget about everything." Karen framed his face between her  
hands. "She did the same to you without a second thought. Did she look  
unhappy in any of those pictures? She wanted to be there, Jason."  
  
Jason removed her hands from his face. "I'm not going to use you as some  
sort of revenge against Carly."  
  
"You can't tell me that even after those pictures, you're going to forget  
everything and stay with her!"  
  
"I didn't say that." He said. He stood. "I just...I just need to sort  
through this all. Think about it, figure out what I'm going to do next."  
  
Karen jumped up. "Don't. Don't think about it. Do what any normal person  
would do. React."  
  
"I am reacting." He swore.  
  
"No, you're bottling it all up. Let it out. Just once, Jason. Just let it  
all out."  
  
Jason took several deep breaths. "She lied to me over and over. Every time  
I asked her point blank if she was happy with me and with our relationship  
she swore she was content. If she was so damn happy, why the hell did she  
have to turn to Sonny Corinthos?"  
  
"See? That was good, real good." Karen breathed as she pressed closer to  
him. "Now let it out again."  
  
Jason stared down at her mouth. He struggled with his conscience. He knew  
if he did anything with Karen, he would be using her. But here she was  
offering herself to him. Being noble got tiresome after awhile.  
  
Karen whispered. "Let go."  
  
~*~*~  
"There is something troubling you." Stefan decided later that night.  
  
Barbara, who was lying across his chest, mumbled, "No there's not."  
  
"I can tell." He insisted. "What happened while I was gone?"  
  
Barbara pushed herself up. She knew that she could no longer hide the truth  
from him. "I had a little run in with Carly...and your mother."  
  
"After I expressed my wishes that you stay from them?"  
  
"Oh, don't talk to me like some disobeying child." Barbara snapped. "I  
couldn't just like Helena go by without telling her what I thought about  
her and what she was doing to you and Carly."  
  
"I understand the effort behind it, but it was unneeded." He said softly.  
  
Barbara trailed her finger across his jaw. "Can I help it if the woman  
makes me see red?"  
  
"You must learn to control these impulses." Stefan advised. "And I assume  
the confrontation with Carly went just as badly?"  
  
"Actually it wasn't that bad." Barbara admitted. "She defended me to Helena  
but then we got into a fight. During it, she revealed something. I'm not  
even sure she's aware of what she said."  
  
Stefan watched as a smile crossed her face. "You're not going to use that  
against her."  
  
"Not *against* her." She clarified. "To help me get closer *to* her."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Jax insisted on walking Carly to her hotel door. Their night out hadn't  
lasted that long. Carly couldn't seem to be able to concentrate and Jax had  
to keep fighting for her attention. They had hit only a few clubs before  
Jax had called their evening to a halt.  
  
Once they got to her door, Carly turned to Jax with a lopsided smile.  
"Thanks for going out with me. I needed to clear my head."  
  
"It was no problem. I got a taste of the Port Charles night life. It was  
interesting." He smiled gently. "But you didn't seem to do a good job of  
getting your mind off whatever it is that's bothering you." He tenderly  
touched her cheek. "What did he do?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Carly denied.  
  
He fixed her with a knowing look. "It obviously wasn't your fiancé, so who  
is he?"  
  
"How did you--" Carly quickly caught herself before she spilled anything.  
  
He tapped her on the nose and grinned. "I can always tell with these  
things."  
  
"You have a talent for figuring out when people are involved in secret  
affairs?" Carly said doubtfully and raised her eyebrows.  
  
"I kind of figured it out from the way you talked about Jason. There was  
something missing."  
  
Carly leaned against her door and folded her arms. She could smell the b.s.  
a mile away. "Oh really."  
  
"Okay, okay. I was just about to knock on your door earlier and I heard you  
arguing with someone named Sonny."  
  
Carly covered her eyes with her hand. "Oh God."  
  
"Now, don't worry. I didn't make out much other than his name." Jax hurried  
to reassure her.  
  
"You know what, I need to go to bed and forget that this whole night  
happened." Carly turned and unlocked her door. Jax touched her shoulder,  
getting her attention again.  
  
"Look, I'm not the type to go around town spilling your business. I won't  
say anything...if you promise to actually keep your hands off of J&J  
Jacks." He winked.  
  
"Stooping to blackmail? Talk about desperation."  
  
"Like you wouldn't pull the same stunt on me." Jax pointed out.  
  
Carly thought it over. "Yeah, you're right. Goodnight Jax."  
  
Jax nodded at her and left. Carly closed the door behind her and slipped  
out of her shoes. As she walked to her bedroom she shed her clothes. Once  
she reached the bed she collapsed onto it, pulling the covers up over her.  
Once again the feeling of escape came over her.  
  
"I have got to get out of here." She whispered to herself. She had four  
weeks before the DNA tests came back, maybe now was the time for her and  
Jason to go away like he wanted.  
  
~*~*~  
The next morning Jason woke to see Karen draped across him. He covered his  
face with his hands and groaned.  
  
"What did I do?" He whispered. He couldn't blame it on the wine, or the  
pictures, or Karen. This was all his fault. He got himself into this mess  
and he had to get himself out of it.  
  
He slowly tried to slip out from under Karen without waking her but she  
began to stir the second he moved. He lay still and she went back to sleep.  
  
He was still lying there when he heard his front door open and Carly call  
out, "Jason? Hey, are you there?"  
  
He closed his eyes. God, don't let her come in here. Please don't let her.  
His prayers were ignored because he could hear Carly getting closer.  
  
"Wake up Jason. Pack a bag and call in sick. Let's go to Morocco for the  
weekend." Carly said loudly. She twisted the bedroom doorknob. "Jason, are  
you up?"  
  
Jason had just thrown Karen off of him, which woke her up. He was about to  
jump out of bed and lock the door when Carly opened the door.  
  
"Baby I—What the *hell* is this?" 


	17. Chapter 17

The three of them stared at each other. All was quiet for a moment. Karen  
took advantage of the opportunity by wrapping her arms around Jason from  
behind and resting her chin on his shoulder. She smirked at Carly, "Oh hi  
Carly."  
  
Jason shrugged her off him and started to stand up. He remembered that he  
was naked beneath the sheets and sat back down. "Carly, I can explain."  
  
"Hell yeah, you better explain." Carly couldn't believe her eyes. Jason,  
true, steadfast, loyal Jason, the same Jason who nearly had a fit when she  
suggested he see other women before the wedding, had cheated on her. She  
remembered the look of shock on his face when she told him that if wanted  
to have an affair with Karen Wexler it was all right with her.  
  
"You don't have to explain anything, Jason." Karen piped up.  
  
Carly leveled a murderous gaze on Karen that caused her to momentarily  
shrink back. "We'll get to you in a second, just wait your turn. Jason?"  
  
Karen's interruption reminded him of the pictures. "Karen's right. I don't  
have anything to explain to you. You, on other hand, do."  
  
Carly lifted her eyebrow. She had to pat herself on her back for her  
self-control. Instead of standing there, calmly talking things out, all she  
  
really wanted to do was kick Karen's butt. "Excuse me?"  
  
"He means you and Sonny Corinthos." Karen sneered. She leaned over the bed  
and picked up Jason's discarded shirt and pulled it on. She got up and ran  
out of the room.  
  
"There is no me and Sonny Corinthos." Carly said truthfully. After last  
night, she was sure that things were over between her and Sonny.  
  
Jason laughed without humor. "You can't stop lying, can you?"  
  
"Jason, why don't you kick Dr. Slut out so that you and I can talk  
privately." Carly suggested.  
  
Karen returned clutching a handful of the pictures. "Here! Explain away  
this." She thrust them at Carly. "My private detective does a good job,  
doesn't he?"  
  
Carly snatched them out of her hand and quickly sorted through them. She  
immediately recognized them. They were from a few days ago. Her facial  
expression stayed perfectly composed while inside she was boiling with  
rage. How dare that bitch invade her privacy this way? She placed a cool  
smile on her face. "I didn't know I was so photogenic."  
  
Karen folded her arms. "So there's nothing going on with you and Sonny,  
right? Ha!"  
  
Jason closed his eyes. He couldn't do this with Karen there. "Karen, get  
out."  
  
"But Jason—"  
  
"Just go. Into the living room or something. I need to talk to Carly,  
alone."  
  
"I'll start breakfast." She smiled sweetly and flounced out of the bedroom.  
  
Carly watched as Jason picked up his pants and slid them on. He stood up  
and looked at her sadly. "Carly..."  
  
She had a feeling that she knew what he was going to say so she hurried to  
cut him off. "Now that's all out in the open, I think we should figure out  
how to put this all behind us and move on."  
  
He shook his head. "No, we can't."  
  
"Look, I made a mistake, you made a mistake. We're even."  
  
"What happened between me and Karen last night," he waved his hand over the  
  
bed, "yeah that was a mistake. But it was one time mistake. You and Sonny  
are together. It's an ongoing thing."  
  
"Not anymore." Carly said stiffly as she dropped the photographs to the  
floor.  
  
"I don't care. It happened and because of that I can't be with you  
anymore."  
  
"Just like that? You can just shut off all your love for me, just like  
that?" Carly said in disbelief.  
  
Jason put his head down and looked at the floor for a moment. When he  
looked back up, his eyes were guarded. "It's not that easy for me. But this  
  
isn't about me, this is about you. And the fact that you obviously didn't  
love me as much as you said."  
  
"How do you know that? Jason, I do love you."  
  
"In your own way, I suppose you do."  
  
"But not in the way you feel I should?" Carly asked softly. "I didn't know  
there were rules to loving Jason Quartermaine."  
  
"I won't accept you sleeping with other men!" He roared, surprising her.  
She'd never seen him lose his temper that way before.  
  
Though shocked, she wasn't about to let him intimidate her. She yelled  
back. "I'm not sleeping with him anymore!"  
  
"Just because it's over now doesn't mean—"  
  
"It was only until the wedding. After that it was going to be over.  
Marriage is sacred to me and I wouldn't have disrespected you like that."  
  
"Oh you mean the way you've been disrespecting me already? It's funny how  
you can hold marriage sacred but the period before the marriage, the  
promise to love each other forever, that's not important at all."  
  
"That's not how I meant it." Carly tried defending herself.  
  
"I don't care how you meant it. Your idea of love—" He stopped himself  
before he said horrible something about the Cassadines. He took a breath,  
"I can't spend our married life worrying that you're out with some other  
guy."  
  
Carly stood quiet for a moment. "I know where this is coming from. Jason,  
we are not Alan and Monica, and we will never be those two. They seriously  
screwed you up."  
  
"And the same can't be said for your parents?" He quickly shot back. He  
shook his head, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have—"  
  
Carly held up a hand. "No, you were saying what you felt, right? And this  
is what I feel. I'm not going to sit here and beg you to stay with me.  
Forget that and forget you. I'm better than that. I'm not going to break  
down and die without you. I don't need you."  
  
"Did you ever really need me?" He murmured.  
  
Carly didn't hear him as she pulled on her engagement ring and tossed it  
onto the rumpled bed. "I don't need that anymore either. Hope you have nice  
  
life."  
  
She was halfway across the room when she remembered the pictures. She  
turned and swiped a handful off the floor. "I think I'll keep some of  
these. You know, as souvenirs. Keep the rest, to remember me by."  
  
She strode out of the bedroom, walking with confidence. When she came near  
the kitchen she saw Karen. Karen was leaning against the wall, still  
wearing Jason's shirt and holding a spatula.  
  
Karen smirked at Carly. "Not staying for breakfast?"  
  
Carly slowly turned her head and stared directly in Karen's eyes. The anger  
  
and the hatred that blazed in them scared Karen.  
  
Carly walked up to Karen until they were inches away. "You think you've  
won? You want Jason? Have him. But you shouldn't have messed with me."  
  
"I'm not scared of you." Karen said with false bravado. "You try and hurt  
me and I'll have you arrested so fast..."  
  
Carly laughed lightly. "I'm not going to touch you. I have other plans for  
you."  
  
Carly turned on her heel and walked out of the apartment. Jason had waited  
until he was sure Carly was gone before coming out to confront Karen.  
Karen's face lit up when she saw him.  
  
"Hey! Breakfast is almost ready. I'm making pancakes and toast unless you  
want something else?"  
  
"Let's forget about breakfast." Jason said.  
  
Karen's face fell. "Don't tell me you want to go *out* for breakfast, cause  
  
I've already started and it'd be such a waste if—"  
  
"Karen!" He snapped. He regretted his harsh tone immediately. He said, this  
  
time more gently, "Karen, I don't want to talk about breakfast. I want to  
talk about...what happened last night."  
  
Karen smiled seductively and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pressed  
her body against his and murmured. "Mmm, wasn't it amazing?"  
  
Jason removed her arms and took a step back. "Karen, it was wrong."  
  
"Why? You didn't force me into your bed. I wanted to be there."  
  
"I took advantage of that. I wanted to lash out at Carly and you were right  
  
there willing to help. I should have thought about your feelings more than  
mine."  
  
Karen licked her suddenly dry lips. "What are you trying to say Jason?"  
  
"I'm saying," he reached out to tenderly tuck a lock of hair behind her  
ear, "that last night was a one time thing. We can't get back together.  
We're not in high school."  
  
Karen closed her eyes tightly. "I know that. I don't want to go back to  
high school. I want to be with you, here, now."  
  
"I wish I could say the same."  
  
"So you sleep with me and you kick me out the next day?" Karen whispered as  
  
a tear ran down her face. Jason winced when he saw it. "Bastard."  
  
"I shouldn't have slept with you. I'm sorry."  
  
"Save your apologies." Karen told him angrily. "I don't want them."  
  
Karen pushed away from him and ran down the hall to his bedroom. She  
slammed the door behind her. Jason rubbed his hands over his face and tried  
  
to figure out how his life could get so turned upside down in barely  
twenty-four hours.  
  
~*~*~  
Once outside Jason's apartment building Carly by passed her car and instead  
  
decided to walk. Her driver stood waiting for her to tell him what to do  
but when she continued walking and then crossed the street, he quickly got  
in the car and followed her.  
  
Carly wasn't aware of where she was going. She walked blindly down the  
street. How did she end up this way? She glanced down at her hand where a  
band of light skin stood out in contrast. How did she lose both Jason and  
Sonny in two days? And which loss was killing her? She knew Jason for two  
years, she was comfortable with him but there was this feeling… Her heart  
wasn't breaking because of Sonny, was it?  
  
She sighed. She couldn't take these heavy emotions. She was never one to  
dwell on things like that. She got in, she got out, she moved on. She  
didn't stand around and ask why? Her cell phone rang pulling her out of her  
  
thoughts. She tucked the photos under her arm and pulled out her cell.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Carly, it's me." Alexis told her.  
  
"Did something happen?"  
  
"Yeah, I...are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"You don't sound okay."  
  
"Al, I'm fine." Carly reassured her. "What's up?"  
  
"I am going to kill my research assistant, that's what's up." Alexis  
growled. "You know how I said that the DNA results would take four weeks to  
  
come back?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"She told me this morning that she goofed. They'll be ready in a week."  
  
"What? How did we not know that? Why didn't anybody tell us?"  
  
"They assumed we knew, I guess."  
  
Carly sighed. She didn't need this on top of everything. "Ok, here's what  
we're going to do. Call Luke and tell him about this but he is *not* to  
tell Laura. She'll just tell Nikolas and he'll tell Helena. It's better  
that she think she has four weeks to plan her next move. Call Father and  
let him know also."  
  
"I called him." Alexis told her.  
  
"And what did he say to do?"  
  
"The same thing you did."  
  
"Oh...good. Is that it then?" Carly asked as she realized that she'd walked  
  
all the way to the park. She made her way to an empty bench and sat down.  
  
"Yes. Oh, and dinner tonight at Wyndemere."  
  
"Why?" Carly asked suspiciously.  
  
"Stefan wants the family to gather. So we can touch base, I guess. Kevin  
will be there so please don't antagonize him." Alexis pleaded. "What time  
should we expect you and Jason?"  
  
"Jason won't be there." Carly told her.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"He'll be...working." Carly said. Great, she had to break the news to her  
family over dinner.  
  
"Oh, that's a shame. Hold on a minute." Alexis put her on hold for a while.  
  
When she came back she said, "I have to go. I'll see you tonight at  
Wyndemere."  
  
Once she disconnected the call, Carly slid her cell back in her purse,  
leaned back, and closed her eyes. Five minutes, she thought, all I need is  
just five minutes where the world is calm and at a standstill. No big  
revelations, no mix-ups, and no dinners where I have to tell my father I  
failed. Caroline Cassadine and the word failure never went together.  
  
"Mind if I join you?"  
  
Carly opened one eye. "Jax? Why are you always around?"  
  
Jax was dressed in his running gear, shorts and a T-shirt. He ran in place  
in front of her, his blond hair fell into his eyes, and sweat beaded his  
forehead and arms. "I don't know. I guess you could say that I'm always in  
the right place at the right time."  
  
"That or you have a white knight complex." She muttered, opening both eyes  
now. "Could you stop with the running, you're giving me a headache."  
  
Jax only grinned at her as he placed two fingers on his wrist and checked  
his watch. Once he was satisfied with his heart rate he sat down next to  
Carly, who quickly moved away.  
  
"Okay, the sweat thing? Keep that away from me. I have to go to work  
today."  
  
"I take it you're not into physical activity. How do you keep in shape?"  
  
"Oh I exercise. And I like to ride." Catching the look in his eye she  
quickly added. "Horses, I like to ride horses, you pervert."  
  
"What? I didn't say anything." He said with a smile. "If you have to get to  
  
work, on a Saturday no less, what are you doing sitting in the park? You  
don't strike me as the type to 'stop and smell the roses.'"  
  
"I'm having a bad day."  
  
He looked at his watch. "Already?"  
  
"Want to see for yourself? Here." She tossed the pictures into his lap.  
  
"What is this?" He said, picking them up. His eyes widened as he got a good  
  
look at them. "Oh! Can I get a copy of these?"  
  
"Give me those." She snatched them out of his hands.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
She held up her ringless hand and said. "Use your great powers of  
deduction."  
  
"So how did those photos end up in the hands of your now ex-fiancee?"  
  
"By way of a little bitch who's about to get the payback of her life."  
Carly smiled as the beginnings of a plan formed in her mind.  
  
"Does this mean you're going to joining me in the ELQ takeover?"  
  
"No, you're still on your own for that one buddy."  
  
"But now that you guys are broken up, what better revenge is there on the  
guy?"  
  
"I wouldn't use ELQ to get revenge on Jason. I told you, he's a doctor. It  
wouldn't affect him as much. Besides I don't want to get revenge on  
*Jason*. No, I'm going to make Karen Wexler pay."  
  
~*~*~  
Sonny sat at his desk at the Paradise and turned a pencil over and over in  
his hands. He was brooding over his argument with Carly last night. He had  
been jealous and he knew why. When he saw her with Jax last night he knew  
that that could never be them. He could never openly flirt with her in  
public, take her out, and be seen in places with her.  
  
He wanted more plain and simple. It was killing him. He'd ignored the need  
for the longest time, telling himself he was satisfied with things the way  
they were. But in reality he wanted to be more than just one more of Carly  
Cassadine's nameless, faceless lovers. But they were both tied to  
obligations that couldn't allow that to happen.  
  
"You won't believe what was just delivered for me right after my  
rehearsal." Hannah announced as she entered his office unannounced, jolting  
  
Sonny out of his thoughts. She carried a large bouquet of red roses.  
  
"Roses?" Sonny deadpanned.  
  
"Not just any roses, roses from *Zander Smith*!" Hannah squealed. She  
hopped up on the corner of his desk and cradled the roses in arms. "Aren't  
they beautiful?"  
  
"Yeah." Sonny muttered. He had an open door policy with his girls but  
listening to Hannah's prattle wasn't at the top of his agenda.  
  
"Joey told me that Zander was asking about me last night. Do you think he  
saw my act?" Hannah didn't wait for Sonny to answer before continuing, "Oh  
my God! This is just so cool. I mean, okay, I *know* he's involved with  
someone else. Really, who could ignore the newspaper headlines: 'The Model  
and the Mobster' but do I look like I mind being someone's kept woman? Gia  
Campbell can't keep him *that* happy, right?"  
  
Hannah realized that Sonny wasn't listening to a word she was saying. She  
waved her hand in front of his face, "Hello? Anybody home?"  
  
"Hannah, I'm not in the mood." Sonny snapped.  
  
"Jeez, who kicked your puppy?" Hannah asked.  
  
"I'm not going to talk about it."  
  
"What did Miss Cassadine do now?" Hannah asked shrewdly. "She break your  
heart?"  
  
"Get out." He snapped.  
  
"Oh, I touched a nerve. It must be pretty bad. Look, boss, you're better  
off without her. All you do is sneak around with her and you deserve  
someone you can be out in the open with."  
  
"Hannah..." Sonny growled.  
  
She jumped off his desk, "Okay, okay. I'll leave it alone. You want me to  
send some of the girls back here to cheer you up?"  
  
Sonny was saved from answering by the phone. As he was picking it up,  
Hannah scooted out the door to give him privacy. "Corinthos."  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
Sonny sat up straighter. "Brooke? What happened? Are you okay? Your  
brother? Your mother?"  
  
"We're fine, Daddy. You'd know that if you called or came down more often."  
  
Brooke Lynn replied sullenly.  
  
Sonny relaxed in his seat. "You sound just like your mother, kiddo. What  
do you mean, I don't come down to see you guys. I was just there for  
Michael's birthday."  
  
"Oh, big deal."  
  
"Do something about that attitude, young lady." He said without much heat.  
He thought, God, she sounds *just* like her mother. "So there's nothing  
wrong?"  
  
"No, I can't call my daddy and say hi?" Brooke whined.  
  
"How much do you want?"  
  
"I don't need any money."  
  
"If it's not trouble or money, then what is it?"  
  
"It's summer you know, and I wanted to know if it's okay if I came to stay  
with you for a while. Like, this week?"  
  
Sonny rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't know...I'm kind of busy right  
now."  
  
Brooke sighed dramatically. "Great, Daddy, it's nice to know you don't give  
  
a crap about me."  
  
"Don't start that. Look we'll...I'll talk to your mother and we'll see what  
  
happens from there."  
  
"Yes!" Brooke said triumphantly.  
  
"Don't get excited, it may not happen okay? So everything's all right down  
there?"  
  
"Yeah, Michael's okay, if that's what you want to know. Oh! Grandpa Mike  
was here the other day."  
  
Sonny narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "What did he want?"  
  
"He felt bad for missing Michael's birthday so he brought presents for  
Michael and me. It was cool."  
  
"That's it?" Sonny demanded. He knew his father.  
  
"He didn't come for money, Daddy! Grandpa Mike just wanted to see us,  
okay?" Brooke told him. "Uh-oh."  
  
"What is it?" Sonny said. He could hear in the background Lois coming in  
yelling, "Brooke Lynn Corinthos! You know you're not supposed to be on the  
phone. Give me that right now!"  
  
Lois said in the phone, this time her voice calm and mellow. "I'm sorry  
but—"  
  
"Lois?"  
  
"Sonny? Did you call here?"  
  
"No, Brooke—"  
  
Lois laughed bitterly. "Of course you didn't call here, like you give a  
damn about this family."  
  
Sonny closed his eyes for a moment. "Lois, what the hell is going on down  
there? What's going on with Brooke?"  
  
"She's grounded, that's what. She stayed out all night and missy thought  
she was too old to call home."  
  
"She did what? Put her back on the phone."  
  
"So you can do what? Yell at her? I did that. Ground her? I did. Parent  
her? *I* do that." Lois snapped. "You can't all of sudden decide you want  
to long distance parent."  
  
"Don't start that Lois, you wanted it like this. How long has Brooke been  
grounded?"  
  
"For a few days, it stays in effect for two more weeks no matter what you  
say."  
  
"I agree with you, Lois. She was just trying to convince me to let her come  
  
up here this week. She was trying to get around the grounding."  
  
"That little..." Lois muttered something under her breath in Italian that  
Sonny couldn't quite catch. "I gotta go, Sonny, I have to talk to Miss  
Brooke."  
  
"Give Michael a kiss for me." Sonny said quickly.  
  
"And I'll tell him you love him." She said, her tone softening.  
  
"Lois...when everything's all settled down, we need to talk."  
  
"Yeah, we do." Lois said softly before hanging up.  
  
~*~*~  
"Lucky, hey, thanks for meeting me here." Emily called out that afternoon.  
She was seated at a small table outside of Kelly's. She stood up to greet  
him with a kiss. She quickly sat back down. She was nervous and didn't want  
  
Lucky to notice.  
  
"Like I would turn you down." Lucky joked. "I heard Dad finally caved and  
called in a repairman so we can get a hot lunch."  
  
"I didn't ask you to meet me here for lunch."  
  
Lucky narrowed his eyes, "Then why?"  
  
Because doing this out in the open means you won't make a scene, she  
thought. She reached across the table to take his hands in hers. "Lucky, I,  
  
uh..."  
  
Lucky pulled back. "You're not about to say what I think you're about to  
say, are you?"  
  
"What?" Emily asked. Once she realized what he meant she immediately shook  
her head. "No! No, no, no, that's not what I'm talking about. God, no."  
  
This didn't do much to calm Lucky's nerves because he still looked at her  
warily. "Then what are you talking about?"  
  
"It's kind of stupid, well, not stupid exactly, it's uh—"  
  
"Emily, just say it."  
  
Emily took a deep breath. "I kind of knew Nikolas before the press  
conference the other day."  
  
Lucky pushed away from the table and stood up. "You knew about him? You  
knew about him and didn't warn me and my family or Carly?"  
  
Emily jumped up. "No! The press conference was a shock to me also. Before  
that all I knew was that he was some guy named Nikolas."  
  
Lucky took a moment to think it over. "Why didn't you tell me about him  
anyway? Why did you hide him from me?"  
  
"Because..." Emily twisted her fingers together. "The first time I met him,  
  
we ran into each other and he...he kissed me."  
  
"He what?"  
  
"I don't know why he did it. He said it was because he was hiding from  
someone but that could be a lie because all he does is lie." Emily said in  
a rush. She added. "I hit him though."  
  
"Why did you keep that a secret from me?" Lucky asked slowly as if he was  
afraid of her answer.  
  
"I knew you would get mad and I felt it wasn't worth it. It wasn't like I  
was going to see him again!" Emily tried to laugh it off but under Lucky's  
steady gaze her laughter trailed off.  
  
"You saw him again."  
  
Emily looked down. "Yeah."  
  
Lucky closed his eyes. "That night outside of my dad's club. That was you  
after all."  
  
She said softly. "Yeah. It's not what you think. He was drunk and I was  
just helping him home. I should have told you. I don't know why I didn't  
tell you."  
  
"You lied to me." He said in a soft accusatory tone. "Over and over again,  
after we made promises never to lie to each other. After I ask you straight  
  
out if you were with another guy, you still lied to me."  
  
"But Lucky, it wasn't like that. I wasn't interested in him."  
  
"Then why did you lie about it?"  
  
"I don't know." Lucky just looked at her. He started to back away from her.  
  
"Lucky? Where are you going?"  
  
"I have to go. I have to think about this." Lucky said.  
  
"But Lucky—"  
  
"You broke my trust Emily. I need some time." Lucky said before quickly  
walking away.  
  
Emily collapsed into her seat. She had expected Lucky to react badly but  
not this badly. How am I going to fix this, she thought.  
  
~*~*~  
Carly walked into Wyndemere that evening and saw that she was the last to  
arrive. "Sorry I'm late. I was at the office."  
  
"On a Saturday?" Barbara arched a brow.  
  
Carly shrugged. "I felt like going in."  
  
"Alexis told me couldn't come because of work?" Stefan asked. "I suppose  
it's for the best. He is not in the family yet and we as a family need to  
discuss things."  
  
Alexis glanced at her brother. She knew what Stefan wanted to talk about.  
That morning when she called about the DNA mistake he decided that now was  
the time to tell Carly the story Irena Markopoulos had told him.  
  
"Before we get into that I have something to tell you." Carly took a deep  
breath. She'd rather it was just her and her father and not the rest of the  
  
family but she might as well just get it all over with.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Barbara asked.  
  
Carly said carefully. "Jason and I have decided to end our relationship. We  
  
are no longer involved."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that Carly." Kevin murmured.  
  
"This is awfully sudden." Alexis said.  
  
"But things were just fine with you two at the Nurses Ball, what happened?"  
  
Barbara asked in concern. She got up and went over to Carly, who carefully  
avoided her touch.  
  
Stefan was the only one who didn't react instantly. He saw the way Carly's  
eyes wouldn't meet any one else's in the room. She kept her gaze fixated on  
  
the floor. She looked uneasy. There was something wrong. It would seem that  
  
tonight would not be the night to tell her Irena's story. Further stress  
wouldn't be good for her. Stefan finally said. "I am sorry to hear about  
this Caroline. I, along with everyone else, will respect your privacy and  
not push for anymore information."  
  
Chastened, Barbara cleared her throat, "Yes, it's a shame that you and  
Jason aren't together. I'm sure you will continue to be friends. Is that  
Mrs. Landsbury? I think dinner is ready." 


	18. Chapter 18

"Nurse Miller?"  
  
The nurse turned around from her spot at the Nurses Station and found  
herself face to face with Carly Cassadine. Flustered, she dropped the  
folder she was holding. She stooped down to picked it up. As she was  
stuffing the papers back into the folder she stammered, "Oh! Uh, Miss  
Cassadine, is there anything I can do for you?"  
  
"Yes, Nurse Miller, there is." Carly smiled slyly. Carly glanced around  
before saying, "I understand that you and Dr. Wexler share a stormy  
relationship?" Carly had gotten this information from her file on Karen. It  
was amazing how many people that woman had ticked off.  
  
Nurse Miller gave her a guarded look. "Yes, that is true…"  
  
"Relax Nurse Miller, I'm no fan of Dr. Wexler either."  
  
"Well," The nurse smiled for the first time since the conversation began,  
"Call me Lorraine then."  
  
"I'm going to need your help, Lorraine."  
  
Interested, she asked. "With what?"  
  
"Taking down Karen Wexler."  
  
"Okay." Lorraine readily accepted the challenge.  
  
Carly was taken aback at how quickly Lorraine had agreed with absolutely no  
reservations. "That was fast."  
  
"I hate that woman." She said simply. "What do you need me to do?"  
  
"We're going to set her up." Carly reached into her purse and pulled out a  
pill bottle. She held it up for Lorraine to see. "I need you to plant these  
on her. If you can get anything more, great, use those too."  
  
Lorraine took the pills from her and studied it. "We're making it look like  
she's using? I can find something a little more damaging than these but  
they are a start. Anything else?"  
  
"Just get the word around that you're 'worried' about her. That you think  
something's wrong. Mention seeing the pills, mention that she messed up a  
few patients' charts, do things like that. Change a few charts if you have  
to but do not put too many people in danger."  
  
"Wait, if I start talking about being concerned about Karen people are  
bound to know that something's up."  
  
"Do it casually to someone you trust. Say it in front of Amy Vining but act  
like it's a secret. Amy will take care of the rest. You can change a few  
details, whatever, but the outcome must be the same."  
  
Lorraine nodded. "And what is that?"  
  
"Karen's going to lose her job and her life will be, in a word, ruined."  
  
"Remind me not to get your way, Carly."  
  
"Call me Ms. Cassadine." Carly corrected her. "Remember, you tell anyone  
about this and what will happen to you will much, much worse."  
  
~*~*~  
Nikolas picked up the phone and then put it back down again. He'd done this  
several times already. He knew he had to make the call but he couldn't  
bring himself to do it. He was ashamed that he let it go this long. The  
last time he spoke to his adoptive mother was months ago. It was wrong; she  
didn't deserve that kind of treatment after all that she and her family did  
for him.  
  
This time when he picked up the phone he started to dial. The phone was  
answered after a few rings. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello? Mama?" Nikolas lapsed into Greek.  
  
"Nikolas? Is that you?" Irena cried.  
  
"Yes, it's me. I'm sorry for not calling sooner."  
  
"Don't *ever* do that to me again." Irena said sternly. "Do you have any  
idea how worried I was? I had no idea if you were dead or hurt or  
anything."  
  
"I'm sorry." Nikolas said again but Irena wasn't through.  
  
"If it weren't for Mr. Cassadine I'd still be going crazy with worry."  
  
"Mr. Cassadine?" Nikolas repeated. "Stefan Cassadine talked to you?"  
  
"Yes, he came to the island. He told me what you are doing in America." Her  
tone was faintly disapproving. "I thought you went to find your mother."  
  
"I did but Mama, I found more than that. Why didn't you tell me about the  
Cassadines?"  
  
"I wasn't supposed to. It's all very complicated." She told him with a  
sigh.  
  
Nikolas understood, it probably had to do with Helena. "Once I come into  
the Cassadine fortune I'm sending for you and Papa, and the rest of the  
family. I miss you all."  
  
"Come to America?"  
  
"Yes, it will be fun."  
  
"Who are you talking to?" Helena asked from behind Nikolas. He hadn't heard  
her enter.  
  
He said over his shoulder, "My mother, Irena."  
  
"Give me the phone Nikolas." Helena commanded.  
  
Frowning, Nikolas gave it to her. Helena snapped into the phone. "Mrs.  
Markopoulos, you are to no longer have contact with the Prince. Do you  
understand me?"  
  
"You can't do that." Nikolas protested. "You have no right."  
  
"I have every right." Helena said as she hung up on Irena.  
  
"You can't just cut me off from my family like that."  
  
"I can and I will." Helena's tone softened as she stared at Nikolas. She  
cupped his face in her hands. "Don't you understand? The Markopoulos were  
never your true family. I'm your family and I'm all you need."  
  
Nikolas took a step back. "You can talk all you want but when those DNA  
tests come back I'll be making the decisions around here about who I can  
and cannot see. Do *you* understand me?"  
  
Allowing her hands to fall to her side, Helena regarded him with a  
condescending smile. She murmured. "Of course, my prince."  
  
Nikolas ran a hand through his hair. "I'm going out for a while."  
  
"When will you return?"  
  
Nikolas shrugged, "I don't know. When I feel like it?"  
  
As Nikolas left the suite, Andreas entered. He immediately noted the look  
on Helena's face. "Madam?"  
  
"He grows more and more impudent." Helena fumed. "However once the results  
come in, he will discover exactly who is under whose thumb."  
  
~*~*~  
"Geez, what happened to Karen?" Chris cracked that afternoon when he caught  
up with Jason in GH. They were walking down the hall together. "She looks  
like she got run over by a bus and then had to drive it all night to  
Florida."  
  
"I haven't seen her." Jason replied stiffly.  
  
"Something bad must have happened. Go find out, she'll tell you." Chris  
insisted.  
  
"If you want to know what's wrong with her, ask her yourself." Jason  
snapped.  
  
Chris lifted his eyebrow. "Calm down, I was just saying—"  
  
"I don't care what you were just saying," Jason said, "I don't want to talk  
about Karen anymore."  
  
"Okay, okay. So how's Carly handling this whole long lost Prince thing? I  
heard about the DNA tests."  
  
Jason clenched his jaw. Of course Chris would want to talk about the two  
people Jason least wanted to discuss. "I wouldn't know."  
  
"You guys fighting or something?"  
  
"No, we, uh, we broke up."  
  
"Really? Why?"  
  
"None of your business, Chris." Jason said in a tone that warned Chris not  
to push it.  
  
"Sorry. Well, too bad about that." Chris said awkwardly.  
  
Jason glanced at him. "You didn't even like her."  
  
"Yeah but you did." Chris shrugged.  
  
~*~*~  
Carly was just returning from a meeting when she saw Emily waiting for her  
outside her office. "Emily, hi, come on in."  
  
"I'm sorry for dropping in like this but…"  
  
"No, it's fine. Go inside and take a seat. I'll be right with you." Carly  
waved her in. Then she turned to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, I need you to call  
my wedding coordinator and have her cancel everything. Tell her that she  
will be paid for her services so far. Get a hold of a real estate agent. I  
want to move out of the hotel. I'm not looking for a house, just an  
apartment somewhere. With a good view."  
  
Elizabeth nodded along as she made herself notes. "Is that it?"  
  
"For now. If I remember anything else, I'll let you know." Carly walked  
into her office and closed the door behind her. Emily was already seated  
in front of the desk. "I think I know why you're here."  
  
"Jason called Mom and she broke the news to us over dinner last night."  
Emily told her. "Is it true?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Emily but yes. Jason and I aren't getting married and we  
decided to end our relationship."  
  
"Maybe this is like a case of cold feet? You guys can't be breaking up."  
  
"Emily, it's over." Carly shrugged.  
  
She frowned. "You're being kind of cold about this."  
  
"I'm not going to sit around and cry about this, Emily, you know that's not  
my style. I accept this and you should too."  
  
"I was looking forward to you being my sister-in-law. You guys seemed so  
right for each other." Emily smiled weakly. "So there's no chance of  
reconciliation?"  
  
Carly shook her head. "I'm pretty sure Jason wouldn't be up for that."  
  
"This is Jason's fault?" Emily's eyes widened.  
  
"It was no one's fault." Carly told her. No one but Karen Wexler. Carly  
allowed a small frown before smiling gently at Emily. "Sometimes these  
things happen."  
  
"I guess…" Emily stared at the floor. "I told Lucky about Nikolas."  
  
Not bothered by the rapid switch in topics, Carly said, "He didn't take it  
well?"  
  
"He hates me!" Emily cried.  
  
"I doubt that he *hates* you." Carly said.  
  
"Lucky has this thing about trust, okay, and I broke his trust. As soon as  
I told him about Nikolas he left and when I try to call him, he won't  
answer the phone. I don't think he ever wants to see me again."  
  
"He probably needs some time to calm down and take stock of the situation.  
Once he does everything will be all right. And if isn't I'll kick his butt  
for you." Carly offered with a smile.  
  
~*~*~  
"Okay, you two, we need to talk." Laura stood in front of Luke and Lucky.  
She'd just come back from dropping Lulu off at Lesley's place. She placed  
her hands on her hips and glared at them.  
  
Luke glanced at Lucky before saying, "Something wrong darlin'?"  
  
"You know exactly what's wrong. I want both of you to stop it."  
  
"Stop want, Mom?" Lucky asked innocently.  
  
"I want you guys to stop telling Lulu that Nikolas is the enemy. He is  
not." She fumed. "He is my son."  
  
Luke groaned and rolled his eyes. "Not this again."  
  
"Yes, this again. I just got a lecture from my *daughter* on trusting the  
family and only the family. Stop filling her head with that nonsense,  
Luke."  
  
"It's the truth. You want to let the Cassadines play with your head? Fine.  
But our daughter is going to be protected."  
  
"You're not protecting her, you're confusing her." Laura told him.  
  
Seeing the look in his mother eye's Lucky tried to warn him, "Dad…"  
  
But Luke didn't need a warning. He threw his hands up in the air, "You want  
me to stop, fine! But I'm not going to tell her that he's her brother. I'm  
not going to support this."  
  
Luke jerked open the door. "I'm going to the club." He tossed over his  
shoulder before the slammed after him. Laura groaned and ran her hands  
through her hair, struggling for patience.  
  
"Mom, I'm sorry for what's been going on."  
  
Laura sighed. "No, I understand. It's your father's way but…"  
  
"He's just looking out for Lulu."  
  
"I know that."  
  
Lucky continued. "I shouldn't have gone along with it but…"  
  
"Lucky, stop, it's okay." Laura scowled. "I don't know why I'm letting this  
bother me so much. I know I'm right and when the results come back so will  
everyone else."  
  
Lucky wisely didn't say anything. He just nodded.  
  
"Oh and before I forget, Emily called looking for you. She sounded  
worried."  
  
"Thanks." Lucky muttered.  
  
"Is there something wrong between you two?" Laura asked in concern.  
  
"Yeah, you could say that." Lucky muttered. "She told something that…it was  
about Nikolas."  
  
Laura lifted an eyebrow. "Oh she finally told you?"  
  
"You knew also?" Lucky exclaimed.  
  
Laura glanced at him guiltily. She hadn't meant to tell him that. "Yes, I  
saw them together once before the press conference."  
  
"And you didn't tell me?"  
  
"At the time I didn't think there was anything *to* tell. But once we found  
out about Nikolas, I urged Emily to tell you."  
  
Lucky frowned. "You pressured Emily into telling me?"  
  
Laura shrugged. "I told her if she didn't, I would."  
  
"And that's the only reason she told me anything. She didn't want me to  
hear it from you." Lucky murmured.  
  
"I'm sorry about this whole thing, Lucky."  
  
"Forget it." Lucky told her.  
  
"I didn't want to cause trouble for you and Emily."  
  
"You didn't do anything, Mom. Thanks for looking out for me." Lucky told  
her. He started for the door. "I have to get to Kelly's. I'll talk to you  
later."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Emily!" Nikolas called out. He couldn't believe he could be so lucky. He'd  
been walking through the park when he spotted her. Forgetting his promise  
to stay away from her he quickly went to her.  
  
Once he was close enough, Emily pulled her fist back and punched him in the  
stomach. He doubled over in pain. He didn't know she could hit so hard.  
  
"What," he wheezed, "was that for?"  
  
"It's because of you, Lucky will never trust me again. He probably wants to  
call off the engagement and everything!"  
  
Not bothering to hide his smile, Nikolas looked at her. "What happened?"  
  
"This is not funny so stop smiling." Emily's lower lip began to tremble. "I  
wish I had never met you."  
  
Nikolas realized that Emily was very upset. He stopped smiling and touched  
her on arm. "What happened?"  
  
"You." She pointed at him. "You happened. If you hadn't…confused me I  
wouldn't have lied to Lucky."  
  
"I didn't make you lie to Lucky." Nikolas said gently. "That was all you."  
  
"But it was because of you." Emily said lamely. She wanted to shift all the  
blame on Nikolas in order to ease her guilt. She stared at the ground.  
"Okay, it was all my fault but you played a big part in it…somewhere."  
  
His curiosity getting to him, Nikolas had to ask, "So Lucky knows…"  
  
"About you and me. Well, about the fact that there was no you and me."  
Emily quickly said. "Anyway, Lucky is mad at me because I kept you a  
secret."  
  
"Mad enough to break up with you?" Nikolas asked hopefully.  
  
Emily narrowed her eyes. "That would make you very happy, wouldn't it?"  
  
Nikolas caressed her cheek with one finger and said softly. "Ecstatic."  
  
Emily brushed away his hand. "Stop. I told you that I couldn't see you  
again."  
  
"I know that."  
  
"And yet you still…" Emily looked away.  
  
"Emily, you know I can't stay away."  
  
"You didn't even try!" She cried. "I saw you first and I was walking away  
when you called out to me."  
  
Nikolas buried the hurt he felt at that. "Yeah but you still stopped and  
waited for me."  
  
"That's not the point."  
  
"That *is* the point." Nikolas grabbed her hand and pulled her to him.  
Emily didn't try to stop him. "If Lucky doesn't want to be with you anymore  
because of a little secret then maybe—"  
  
"You don't understand about Lucky."  
  
"That's right." Nikolas said softly. "I don't and right now I don't really  
care."  
  
"Nikolas…"  
  
"Why put yourself through this, Emily?" Nikolas asked. "If he's foolish  
enough to let you go then let him. You don't need him."  
  
Emily arched an eyebrow. "But I need you?"  
  
He shook his head and smiled. "I doubt that. It's the other way around,  
Emily, I need you." He toyed with a strand of her hair. He leaned forward  
until their faces were inches apart. He stared into her eyes. "Things are  
just so… the wait for the results is being intolerable. And Helena…that  
woman is driving me nuts."  
  
"I don't want to hear about you and Helena." Emily murmured.  
  
Encouraged by this, Nikolas nodded. "We don't have to talk about her. Let's  
forget about everything else but you and me."  
  
"There is no you and me." Emily stressed. She felt like she going around in  
circles with him.  
  
"But there could be." Nikolas told her. He took her hand and placed it over  
his heart. "Do you feel that? You do that to me, Emily. Let everything go  
and take a chance. Forget about Lucky, forget about the DNA test and who I  
am and just concentrate on this feeling. I'm not the only one feeling  
this."  
  
Emily couldn't look him in the eye. He was so passionate about this, so  
sure of himself… She let her fingers curl into his shirt. "I should go."  
  
"No." Nikolas said strongly. He let her walk out on him once; he wasn't  
going to do it again. He cupped her face in his hand and bent his head. The  
kiss was soft and tentative. Nikolas closed his eyes as he let himself  
become accustomed to her taste. And then he felt the tears.  
  
He slowly opened his eyes. Emily was staring up at him, tears slipping down  
her cheeks. He raised his head. "Emily…"  
  
"I have to…I have to go." Emily managed to squeak out before breaking away  
from him and running away.  
  
~*~*~  
Carly knew she would find Lucky at Kelly's so once again she was running  
over there on her lunch break. Lucky was behind the counter handing a  
customer her change. He briefly glanced in Carly's direction then continued  
to tell the woman to have a nice day. He picked up a rag and started to  
wipe down the counter as Carly came over.  
  
Carly sat down on a stool and stared at Lucky expectantly. "Hello cousin."  
  
"Emily sent you?" Lucky said without looking up from the counter.  
  
Sensing that Lucky wasn't in the mood to exchange pleasantries Carly  
plunged ahead. "Emily didn't send me. She'd be really upset with me if she  
knew I was even talking to you about this."  
  
Lucky stopped wiping the counter and stared at her. "Then why are you  
here?"  
  
"Because you are being an idiot." Carly said cheerfully.  
  
Lucky scowled and started wiping the counter again, this time furiously.  
"You don't what the hell you're talking about, Carly, so stay out of this."  
  
"Emily lied, I get that. You're hurt, I get that too. But don't cut her out  
of your life over this."  
  
"I haven't 'cut her out of my life'." Lucky said. "I just needed some space  
to think."  
  
"Well you're driving her nuts." Carly told him. "She thinks you're going to  
break up with her. Stop and think about her feelings Lucky."  
  
"Her feelings?" Lucky repeated, "Her feelings? We made a promise to each  
other after…we said no more secrets. And now you want me to think about her  
feelings after she was running around with some other guy?"  
  
"She wasn't running around with him." Carly said. "And you have to admit  
she got a raw deal out of all this."  
  
Lucky looked at her warily, "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean first she can't stop running into the guy and then she finds out  
that it was on purpose because he was using her and then she tells you  
about it and you turn your back on her."  
  
"Wait a second, back up." Lucky narrowed his eyes. "He was using her?"  
  
"Emily, didn't tell you?" Carly frowned. Why wouldn't Emily tell him  
something like that?  
  
"No, she didn't. Why don't you tell me what really went on?"  
  
"From what Emily told me, he deliberately went after her. He was going to  
use her as a way to get at my family and yours. But then he changed the  
plan." Carly shrugged.  
  
"He went after Emily." Lucky said slowly.  
  
"Yes." Carly pulled out a business card and a pen. She started to scribble  
something on the back.  
  
Lucky threw down the rag and started around the counter. "He is a dead  
man."  
  
"Wait! You might need this." Carly gave him the card.  
  
Lucky didn't even look at it. "What's this?"  
  
"The hotel where he's staying at and his room number." Carly smiled.  
  
  
~*~*~  
Nikolas slowly made his way down the hall towards his suite. He was  
thinking about Emily and how he messed things up.  
  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid." He muttered. "Why did you push her? You were so  
close and now—stupid!"  
  
Nikolas was so intent on criticizing himself that he didn't even see Lucky  
come up behind him. Lucky launched himself at Nikolas, throwing him up  
against the wall.  
  
"Hey!" Nikolas cried out. He tried to move but Lucky had him pined against  
the wall. He had no idea Lucky was so strong.  
  
"Shut up, just shut up!" Lucky gritted out. "You couldn't be content with  
wrecking just my family's life you just had to go after Emily."  
  
"What? What are you talking about?" Nikolas said confused.  
  
"I said shut up! I know all about what you did to Emily."  
  
Nikolas frowned. She told him? Lucky knew about the kiss in the park? "She  
told you already?"  
  
"She told me about you but for some reason she didn't anything about you  
trying to use her. I had to hear about that from Carly."  
  
"Oh." Nikolas said, momentarily relieved. "Look, I wasn't going to—"  
  
"Don't bother. Just stay the hell away from Emily or so help me…" Lucky  
released him.  
  
Nikolas turned around, straightening his clothes. "Lucky—"  
  
Lucky cut him off. He pointed and glared at him. "Stay away from her."  
  
"The way you're staying away from her and hurting her? I saw her today and  
she's all broken up over you. You don't give a damn about her because if  
you did, you wouldn't be throwing her away."  
  
"You don't know anything about Emily and me."  
  
"I know she deserves better than you." Nikolas said arrogantly.  
  
Lucky narrowed his eyes. Nikolas couldn't be… Lucky shook his head, no,  
that was ridiculous. "Just…just leave her alone." He said before walking  
away.  
  
~*~*~  
Karen had the distinct feeling that she was being watched but by whom she  
didn't know. She was standing outside a patient's room filling out a chart.  
There it was again, the feeling. She slowly started to turn her head and  
then at the last minute whipped around. But there was no one there. She was  
alone.  
  
She shrugged, maybe it was nothing. She went back to the chart. The feeling  
came again. She tried the head thing again and this time when she whirled  
around she shouted, "A-ha!"  
  
Alan Quartermaine stared at her. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Dr. Quartermaine! I'm sorry, I thought… Did you see anyone just now?"  
Karen looked around him and then over her shoulder.  
  
"No…" Alan said slowly. "You don't look okay. I think you should go get  
some rest."  
  
"Rest." Karen repeated. She rubbed her forehead. "Yeah, I could use some  
rest."  
  
Ever since she made a total fool of herself over Jason, Karen hadn't been  
sleeping well. She stayed up at night berating herself for letting Jason  
use her the way he did. How could she have been so stupid to believe that  
he would fall for her, just like that. She should have let a little time go  
by before making her move. Well that was a mistake she wouldn't repeat.  
  
She also worried about what Carly was going to do to her. Carly Cassadine  
didn't make idle threats. Carly's threat was making her jumpy. It would  
explain why she thought she was being watched, Karen reasoned.  
  
Alan took her by the arm. "Why don't we go get you a cup of coffee?"  
  
"That would be…that would nice." Karen nodded. Even as Alan was leading  
her down the hall, Karen glanced over her shoulder.  
  
"Did you see that?" Lorraine asked another nurse as they came from out of  
their hiding spot. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Amy coming down the  
hall. Perfect timing, she thought.  
  
"I thought she was going to attack Dr. Quartermaine." The nurse laughed.  
"What is up with her?"  
  
"I don't know. Karen's been looking horrible." Lorraine said. "And Sally, I  
bet she didn't fill out that form correctly. The other day I had to go  
behind her twice and correct her mistakes."  
  
Sally frowned. "This is kind of serious."  
  
"Yeah and um, "Lorraine began reluctantly, "I know this will sound bad  
coming from me, knowing my history with her but…I think she's using."  
  
"What? Ok, Lorraine, you are making that up."  
  
Lorraine raised her hands in innocence. "I didn't want to say anything for  
the longest time because of that reaction but Sally, you know me. I  
wouldn't spread false rumors around about something so serious."  
  
Sally lowered her voice, "So you really think she's using?"  
  
Not bothering to lower her own voice, Lorraine said, "I don't think so, I  
know so. Have seen the way she's been acting lately? All jumpy and she  
looks like she doesn't get any sleep at night."  
  
"Oh that could be anything…"  
  
"And what about the fact that I saw her take a bottle of pills from the  
hospital? She took a handful here and then put the rest in her pocket."  
Lorraine could hear a small gasp from behind them. She fought back a smile.  
Oh yeah, Amy was going take this and run with it.  
  
"That could have been aspirin." Sally said though it was clear that even  
she was having tough time believing her own excuse.  
  
"*And* the other day, I saw her meeting with this really scruffy guy right  
here in the hospital. He gave her something, she gave him a wad of cash."  
Lorraine wiggled her eyebrows in suggestion.  
  
"Oh my God." Sally gasped. "Karen Wexler *is* on drugs!" 


	19. Chapter 19

"What are you doing?" Carly had barely said hello before Jax shot out the  
question.  
  
"Right now? I'm getting out of my car outside of Cassadine Inc." Carly told  
him.  
  
"Work, work, work." Jax grumbled. "That's all you do."  
  
"It's what I like to do." Carly told him cheerfully. Actually it was all  
she did lately. With no Jason and no Sonny around she discovered she had a  
lot of free time left with nothing to do. Jax occasionally would try to  
fill in that time. So far they'd had two dinners and a lunch together.  
  
"Forget about work today. I'm kidnapping you. You and I are going to have  
fun today."  
  
"Play, play, play. That's all *you* do." Carly tossed back.  
  
"I manage to make time for both work and play, thank you. You need to also.  
Get thee back to thy penthouse and get changed. We're going hiking."  
  
"No." Her tone told him that there was no reason in even bothering to  
convince her to go hiking.  
  
"Ok, no hiking… How about bunjee-jumping?"  
  
"Try again, Jasper, and by the way? I'm now outside my office."  
  
"I've got one more up my sleeve." He promised her. "It's a beautiful day  
out, let's go sailing."  
  
His suggestion was greeted with silence. "Carly? You still there?"  
  
"Yeah, I was just thinking that you finally came up with a good idea."  
Carly glanced at Elizabeth. "Cancel everything for today. I'm taking the  
day off."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Jax? I'll meet you down at the marina in an hour."  
  
~*~*~  
"Ok, how did you know I needed this?" Carly asked as they came back into  
the marina later that day.  
  
"Everyone needs a day of sailing. I could tell that you've been wound up a  
little tightly lately. Last night you only laughed at one of my jokes." Jax  
said.  
  
"That's because I only found one of them funny." Carly smirked.  
  
"You need to find a sense of humor." Jax said. He reached out and pulled  
out the ponytail holder Carly had been using to hold her hair back.  
  
As her hair was whipped around her face by the wind Carly shouted, "Jax!"  
  
She pushed at his chest and knocked him on the deck. She covered her mouth  
to stifle her giggle at the sight of him sprawled out on the deck. "Sorry!"  
  
She extended her hand to help him up. He grumbled as he took it. "No, you  
are not."  
  
On the final word he pulled her hand hard and she fell on top of him. He  
rolled over so that he looked down at her. He grinned. "And now we're  
even."  
  
"Get off me you nut." Carly squealed.  
  
"No I like this. You at my mercy. You can't escape, my pretty." Jax leered.  
  
"Ew! Don't ever leer at me again." Carly laughed. "Help!"  
  
"No one's around to help you now." Jax said menacingly. Carly tried to  
squirm away just as Jax started to tickle her.  
  
"Jax! Stop!" She said between giggles. "Stop! Stop!"  
  
He chuckled and rolled off of her. She sat up and brushed her hair out of  
her eyes. She glared at him. "You are so going to get yours."  
  
He got to his feet and let her up. He grinned at her. "Admit it, you have a  
better time hanging out with me than you ever had with Quartermaine or  
Corinthos."  
  
Carly turned her back on him. "You know absolutely nothing."  
  
Jax wrapped his arms around her and murmured into her ear. "I know more  
than you think. They both made you miserable. I make you laugh. Big  
difference."  
  
Suddenly the mood had shifted from light and playful to something else. Not  
liking the way this was going Carly murmured, "Jax, don't. Okay?"  
  
It was quiet for a very long time before Jax finally cleared his throat and  
took a step back. Carly turned around to face him. "Jax, I'm sorry but…"  
  
"It's, it's fine, really." Jax said. He looked away for a moment then when  
he looked back he was smiling. "But don't think I'm giving up that easily.  
I'll just let it go for now. I'll try again next week."  
  
Carly smiled and impulsively hugged him. "I'll think about it."  
  
He tapped her lips with his finger. "Do more than think about it, dream  
about it."  
  
Carly rolled her eyes. "Oh, Jax."  
  
~*~*~  
"Your daughter sure works fast." Amy waved a newspaper in Barbara's face  
the next morning at the hospital.  
  
Barbara frowned and pushed the newspaper out of her way. It was too early  
for Amy. Actually any time was too early for Amy. "What are you talking  
about?"  
  
"This!" Amy shoved the newspaper at her. "Not even a week after she and  
Jason break up and she's already moving on. Looks like those rumors are  
true."  
  
Barbara grabbed the paper from her and stared at it.  
  
"I guess Jasper Jacks is just helping her get over her 'broken heart'." Amy  
smirked.  
  
There it was in black and white on the society page. A huge picture of  
Carly and Jasper Jacks on a boat, smiling at each other, wrapped in each  
other's arms. There was a blurb about the countless dates the two had had  
over the past week and how just last week Carly had been engaged to Jason  
Quartermaine and their appearance at the Nurses Ball together. Barbara  
frowned, is this why she and Jason broke up? And if so, why didn't she tell  
anyone?  
  
Barbara looked up at Amy who was waiting for her response. "Do you mind if  
I keep this?"  
  
"Go ahead." Amy said cheerfully. She thought about the other copy she had.  
  
"Thanks." Barbara muttered. Just as she was about to walk off Amy caught  
her by the arm. "Hey, have you heard the latest about Karen Wexler?"  
  
Barbara shook her hand off. "Amy, really. I don't have time for gossip."  
  
Amy frowned, disappointed. This was really juicy stuff. She'd already  
spread it around as much as she could. She spotted an intern that she'd  
heard once asked out Karen. "I wonder if he knows?" She murmured then set  
off to tell him.  
  
Barbara didn't even notice her leave. She was mentally going over Stefan's  
schedule. If she was correct, this was his day to be at the hospital. She  
hoped she could catch him alone in his office.  
  
~*~*~  
Karen frowned as she entered the break room. The other day when she thought  
she was being watched she chalked it up to nerves and lack of sleep but now  
she knew she was being watched. And talked about too. Every time she saw  
Amy Vining, Amy stared at her funny then whispered something to anyone who  
happened to be standing near her. Something was going on.  
  
Karen narrowed her eyes and looked around. Chris and Jason were inside but  
as soon as she walked in Chris stopped talking. Jason avoided her and  
wouldn't look in her direction.  
  
"Are you going to stand there all day?" Eve asked behind her.  
  
Karen jumped slightly. "Oh sorry."  
  
Eve squeezed in past her and sat down, pointedly ignoring Chris. She pulled  
out a newspaper and began to read. Karen took a breath before crossing over  
to her locker and removing her purse. She glanced over her shoulder and  
caught Chris looking at her. He quickly ducked his head and tried to read  
the newspaper with Eve. Eve scowled at him and moved away.  
  
That was it, she decided. Pulling her purse strap over her arm, she turned  
and announced to the room, "I'm leaving now guys. You can now go back to  
talking about me."  
  
She stormed out of the room. Chris looked at Jason guiltily, "I guess we  
weren't as subtle as we thought."  
  
Jason glared at him. "I told you I didn't want to talk about her."  
  
"If I'd known her purse was in here I would have checked it." Chris  
murmured.  
  
"Chris." Jason growled. "Shut up."  
  
"I can't believe you're helping Amy spread that gossip." Eve shook her  
head.  
  
"And I can't believe you're actually talking to me." Chris said. "You are  
talking to me, right?"  
  
"Karen's not going drugs." Eve said simply, ignoring his question. "I  
thought you were her friend, you should know her better than that."  
  
"I am her friend," Chris said defensively, "it's just that…"  
  
Eve rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Jason. "What about you? You  
seriously don't believe she's on drugs and stealing them from the hospital,  
do you?"  
  
"Well, I would like to believe it's not possible." Jason said. He thought  
back to Karen's behavior lately. He thought about the way she focused all  
her attention on him after she broke up with Jagger, the way she'd had  
Carly followed and secretly photographed just to prove herself right…Karen  
was acting so out of character anything was possible. "As doctors we do  
have an easier access and the temptation…"  
  
Eve made a noise in disgust and threw her newspaper down. "I can't believe  
you two. I'm the only one in this hospital that actually believes in  
Karen."  
  
She stomped out of the room slamming the door behind her.  
  
"Good going, Jason. First time she acknowledges me in weeks and you go and  
ruin it." Chris grumbled. He reached for Eve's discarded newspaper and  
began flipping through it.  
  
"I think you were doing a pretty good job of that yourself Chris." Jason  
shot back.  
  
"Um, Jason, have you seen today's paper?" Chris asked in a strange voice.  
  
"No? Why?"  
  
"For your own good, don't." Chris said as he started to fold up the paper.  
  
Jason narrowed his eyes, "What's in there that you don't want me to see?"  
  
Chris checked his watch. "Whoa, look at the time. I have to go do rounds.  
I'll just take this with me."  
  
Before he could move Jason quickly grabbed the paper from him. Realizing  
that he couldn't hide it from Jason any longer, Chris muttered, "Check the  
society page."  
  
Jason frowned but he quickly found the right page. Once he saw the picture  
and read the accompanying article he stared at it for a moment before  
laughing.  
  
Chris just stared at him. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm great." Jason told him.  
  
"You saw the picture right? Carly and that Jasper Jacks guy?" Chris said.  
  
"Yeah and? What Carly does with her life is none of my business anymore."  
Jason said casually.  
  
"I get that but…it's only been a few days and look at how she's already  
moved on. It doesn't upset you, just a little bit?"  
  
It pissed him off but he wasn't about to tell Chris that. He spread his  
hands out and shrugged. "Even if it did, what could I do about it?"  
  
"So what was with that laugh just now? Relief?" Chris joked lightly.  
  
Jason shook his head. He'd been laughing at what Sonny Corinthos must be  
going through if he'd seen the paper. Jason briefly wondered if he liked  
being used also. Jason shrugged. "Sometimes you have to laugh at life."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Did you see this? Did you know about it?" Barbara slammed the newspaper  
down on Stefan's desk.  
  
"Hello to you too darling." Stefan said calmly as he removed his glasses  
and placed them on his desk.  
  
"What?" She shook her head confused until she realized the way her just  
storming in there had looked. He'd already been gone for the day when she  
woke up and the first time she sees him, she rants at him. She swept around  
the desk and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I'm sorry, good morning Stefan."  
  
"Now what is the problem?"  
  
"Did you know about Carly and this Jacks guy?" Barbara pointed at the  
paper.  
  
Stefan took his time replacing his glasses and scanning the society page.  
Once down he put the paper down, folded his arms, and looked up at her.  
"No, this comes to as much of a surprise to me as it does to you."  
  
"Do you think this has to do with her break up with Jason?" She asked. "She  
was seeing Jacks and Jason found out about it?"  
  
Stefan sighed. "Didn't I tell you not to pry into Caroline's affairs. If  
she *was* seeing Jacks then or if she is now seeing him, it is none of our  
business."  
  
Barbara dropped into the chair on the other side of the desk. "I know that.  
I just…I'm getting a bad feeling about all this."  
  
"There's nothing to worry about Barbara." Stefan said soothingly. "And if  
you must worry do not take this to Caroline. She won't appreciate it even  
though you do mean well."  
  
"Stefan, could you…" Barbara looked at him hopefully.  
  
"I will talk to her." Stefan picked up the phone and dialed Carly's private  
line. "Caroline, please meet me at General Hospital. Yes. Fine."  
  
He hung up then looked at Barbara silently asking if she was satisfied. She  
smiled gratefully. "Thank you darling."  
  
She leaned across the desk and gave him a quick kiss. "I have to get back  
to work. I'll see you later tonight. And again, thank you."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sonny walked into the dressing room at the Paradise just as the last line  
of "Happy Birthday" was sung. He smirked. Right on time, he thought. Pop in  
with my gift and avoid the singing.  
  
The 'girls' turned around to see who'd just entered and they all squealed  
when they saw Sonny. Two rushed over to him. One grabbed the gift he held  
and the other took his hand and led him over to the group.  
  
"How are my girls?" He smiled.  
  
"Hi Mr. Corinthos," They replied in unison.  
  
Sonny walked over to the woman in the center of the group. Her blonde hair  
was pulled back in a ponytail. She had obviously been getting ready for the  
night when the girls sprung the birthday party on her because she wore a  
T-shirt over her g-string and bikini top and her face was half made up. He  
bent down to brush his lips across her cheek and said. "Happy Birthday  
Sarah."  
  
She grinned at him. "Thank you, Mr. Corinthos."  
  
He liked her. She was different from most of the women who worked for him.  
She was younger. And unlike the ones who claimed they were only stripping  
to pay for school, Sarah Webber actually was. He tended to look out for her  
because she gave off this air of innocence. He had a feeling that's what  
made her a top draw to the club also.  
  
"I think Tammy has your gift, she grabbed it so fast."  
  
"No opening gifts until after the cake is cut." Tammy said coyly.  
  
"We can open his right now. I'm sure he's busy and I don't want him to have  
to wait." Sarah said quickly.  
  
"Sonny can wait five minutes." Tammy huffed, showing off her close  
relationship with Sonny by using his first name. Behind her Hannah rolled  
her eyes. Tammy could be too much sometimes.  
  
"But—" Sarah started to protest but Sonny cut her off by flashing a smile.  
  
"I don't mind waiting." He took a seat that one of the girls gladly gave up  
to him.  
  
"Great." Tammy beamed, happy to have her way. She past Sarah the knife and  
instructed her to cut the small cake that someone had brought in.  
  
While Sarah began slicing up the cake and handing pieces out, Hannah sidled  
up to Sonny. She pushed a girl out of a chair and said down. She said. "If  
you let Tammy's head get any bigger she won't fit in the door."  
  
"Ignore her." He advised.  
  
"This is all your fault." She continued. "You should hear the way she tries  
to boss us all around. And after she found out I went with you to the  
Nurses Ball she made my life a living hell. She's made it very clear that  
she has dibs on you."  
  
Sonny grinned and ignored Hannah's warning. "So how goes the 'Zander  
quest'?"  
  
Hannah got a far away look in her eyes. "He sent more roses. Tammy was  
insanely jealous."  
  
"Roses again? That's all."  
  
"It's incredibly romantic." Hannah grumbled.  
  
Sarah came up with a slice of cake. She offered one shyly to Sonny. "Would  
you like some cake?"  
  
Not sure how to politely decline Sonny began. "Uh…"  
  
"He's watching his waistline." Hannah said helpfully. "I'll take that,  
thanks. I can do a few extra crunches if I have too."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"It's okay, Sarah." Sonny told her.  
  
"Hey Tammy," Hannah shouted and waved her fork in Tammy's direction, "is  
Sarah allowed to open her gifts yet? You know, like any other grown up?"  
  
Tammy glared at her and snapped. "Yes, she can."  
  
"Then toss the boss's gift over here." Hannah directed.  
  
The small box was passed over until it came to Sonny. He extended it to  
Sarah who slowly took it. She'd heard from the other girls that the boss  
always gave gifts out for birthdays and the holidays. She'd only been  
working for him for a few months so she hadn't been expecting anything. And  
she knew it couldn't be anything too nice. She turned the box over in her  
hands.  
  
"Open it." Hannah urged.  
  
Sarah tore into the package. She gasped when she saw the gold anklet. It  
probably didn't cost that much but to her it was beautiful. She squealed  
and impulsively hugged Sonny. He hugged her back then checked his watch.  
  
"I'm sorry but I have to go. I hope you have a great birthday." He said.  
  
Clutching the anklet to her and grinning, she nodded. "Thank you!"  
  
Sonny started to go for the door. Hannah jumped up. She grabbed her purse  
and ran after him. "Wait up a sec!"  
  
Sonny turned. "What is it?"  
  
"I know that this is probably a bad idea but just in case you actually get  
back together with that woman, you might want to know about this." She said  
as she dug around in her purse.  
  
"Know about what?"  
  
"This!" Hannah pulled out the page she'd torn out of the paper. She thrust  
it at him.  
  
Seeing only the title Sonny groaned. "I don't want to see the society page  
Hannah. I don't care who went where last night."  
  
"Oh yes you do. Look." She held it up and pointed at the picture. "Look!"  
  
Sonny grabbed the paper and stared. He muttered. "Son of a bitch."  
  
~*~*~  
Carly knocked briefly at the door to Stefan's office before slipping in.  
Stefan was on the phone and glanced up once. He frowned slightly then  
smiled. He wondered if she realized that the man-style suit she was wearing  
was very similar to his own. Her long hair was held back with two clips and  
she was wearing stilettos but other than that they could have been twins.  
  
Carly took a seat in front of the desk, crossed her feet at the ankles and  
waited for him to finish his conversation.  
  
"I've told you before and this is the last time, I have no comment on the  
Dr. Wexler story. Next time please consult the hospital PR director."  
Stefan said smoothly and hung up.  
  
Carly raised her eyebrows and looked at him expectantly.  
  
"That was yet another tabloid calling to inquire whether or not Dr. Karen  
Wexler is using drugs. If this gets out any further we'll have several  
lawsuits on our hands from her past patients." Stefan filled her in.  
  
Carly nodded. "I overheard some people in the elevator talking about this.  
I can't believe that she would knowingly operate on patients high and even  
go so far as to steal pills from the hospital. It's so sad."  
  
Something in Carly's tone made Stefan look at her more closely. She smiled  
back.  
  
"What are you going to do about this?"  
  
"The board can't afford the lawsuits that may come up nor the bad  
publicity. So we're going to have the doctor investigated, see if there is  
any truth to these rumors and then take action from there."  
  
Carly uncrossed her legs and leaned in. "If you like I can get my man on it  
for you. He's fast, he could have all the information you need in two to  
three days."  
  
Stefan frowned. There was something about her eagerness to help. She knew  
more about this Wexler situation than she was saying. He wouldn't doubt  
that she was behind it all. Rather than push her on it, he would accept her  
help. He nodded slightly. "Thank you Caroline, I would appreciate that."  
  
"So what was with the big summons, Father?"  
  
Stefan pulled out the newspaper that Barbara had left and handed it to  
Carly. "I wanted to talk to you about this."  
  
Carly took the paper and laughed. "Ok, you don't really care about this so  
let me guess, Mother put you up to this?"  
  
He nodded. "She was concerned."  
  
"Concerned?" Carly scoffed. "Spare me my mother's concern. The last time  
she was 'concerned' she confronted Helena and got smacked across the face  
for her trouble."  
  
"She what?"  
  
"She didn't tell you about that?" She frowned.  
  
"She told me about seeing Helena but she didn't tell me that my mother  
dared to strike her." Stefan's expression was thunderous.  
  
Carly shrugged. "You'd have to ask her why she didn't."  
  
Stefan took a deep breath. He would deal with Helena and her actions  
towards Barbara later. Though he originally called Carly down to talk about  
the newspaper picture he also wanted to tell her about Irena's story.  
  
"You can also tell her that I am not seeing Jax romantically. He's just a  
friend." Carly swore.  
  
"A friend who had something to do with your break-up with Jason?"  
  
Carly's eyes darkened. "No, that was something else entirely."  
  
"I never thought Jason was suitable for you," Stefan began.  
  
Carly laughed. "You never think anyone is good enough for me."  
  
"As your father it is my privilege." Stefan smiled gently. "Just like the  
way you think no one is good enough for me."  
  
Carly smiled. "We have to stick together, you know."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight? Just the two of us at  
Caroline's." Carly suggested.  
  
"That would be nice. I don't have anything planned for tonight."  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about Deception. Instead of putting one of our  
people on it, I want to run it myself. I want to give it my personal  
attention."  
  
"We'll discuss it at dinner." Stefan nodded. "Before you go, I want to tell  
you about-"  
  
He was interrupted by Carly's cell going off. "Just a sec." She pulled out  
her phone. "Yes? Elizabeth? I'm already here."  
  
She hung up and grinned at Stefan. "The results are in."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Wait, wait!" Laura called out as she hustled Lulu in the door. They'd just  
gotten home from grocery shopping when Laura heard the phone ringing. "I'm  
coming!"  
  
She rushed over to the phone, dropped her packages and snatched up the  
phone. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and said breathlessly,  
"Hello?"  
  
She listened for a moment. "Are you sure? But I thought we had to wait a  
month. So when should we come in? Right now? Okay, I'm on my way."  
  
"Who was that?" Lulu asked as she shrugged out of her coat.  
  
"The hospital. The results are in. Don't take off your coat, honey. I'm  
going to have to run you to your grandmother's."  
  
"But Mom." Lulu whined. She didn't want to get back in the car and go all  
the way to her grandmother's place. "The ice cream's going to melt if you  
leave it out."  
  
"Ok honey, run next door and see if Louise is home and doesn't mind  
watching you for a little bit. I'll meet you there as soon as I put the ice  
cream away." Laura grabbed the bag containing the ice cream as Lulu ran out  
the front door. In the kitchen she hit the speeddial. "Luke?"  
  
"Yeah darlin'?"  
  
"The results are in. I'm on my way to the hospital." Laura told him quickly  
as she tossed the ice cream still in the bag into the freezer. "Lulu's  
going to the neighbors. Do you know where Lucky is?"  
  
"He's right here." Luke called out. "Time to get our butts to the  
hospital."  
  
Lucky hopped off the barstool. "I'll have to meet you guys there, I have to  
make a stop first.  
  
"Cowboy's going to meet us there. Where are we meeting?"  
  
"Dr. Eve Lambert's office." Laura told him.  
  
"Mom!" Lulu came in through the back door. "She said it was alright."  
  
"Great. Luke, I'll see you there."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Helena slowly replaced the phone receiver. She tapped her finger against  
her lips. It would seem that she'd been lied to. The DNA results were back.  
When she questioned whether or not they would be reliable because they were  
so early she was told that a week was the standard amount of time. So  
Stefan and Carly thought to stop her from planning anything. She smiled  
slightly. Obviously they knew nothing about her.  
  
Nikolas sat staring at the chessboard laid on the table. Across from him  
Andreas waited patiently for Nikolas to make his next move. Nikolas picked  
up the chess piece and slowly moved it forward. He looked up at Andreas  
expectantly.  
  
Andreas closed his eyes and shook his head. "No. I have told you before.  
This is chess *not* checkers."  
  
Exasperated, Nikolas swiped his hand across the table and knocked the chess  
pieces to the floor. He stood up angrily. "I didn't want to learn this  
stupid game in the first place."  
  
Helena came up behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders. She  
whispered in his ear. "Calm down, my prince."  
  
He rolled his shoulders back. "Who was that on the phone?"  
  
"The hospital. The DNA results came back in."  
  
"Three weeks early?" Nikolas said, his eyes wide. He sat back down,  
stunned. This was what he'd been waiting for. But it was too soon, he  
thought, too soon.  
  
"We do not have time for this, Nikolas. You must change into something that  
befits your title." Helena ordered him. "Go."  
  
Once Nikolas disappeared into his room to change, Helena picked up the  
phone.  
  
"The results are back early. Are you ready in case I have need of you?  
Excellent."  
  
~*~*~  
"Screw you Lucky Spencer." Emily ranted as she swept around her room  
removing everything that reminded her of him. She paused. "No, wait, screw  
you Lucas Lorenzo Spencer Junior!"  
  
It had been almost a week and still no word from Lucky. Carly had told her  
that she'd talked to him a few days ago but it obviously didn't do any good  
because he still wouldn't call her. And she wasn't about to search the  
Spencers' place and Kelly's for him. She was desperate but she didn't want  
to look that desperate.  
  
At first she was devastated but now after a night of thinking and thinking  
about it, she was royally pissed off. She couldn't believe that he would  
throw it all away over a stupid mistake. One lousy mistake.  
  
"Forget you too, buddy." She muttered as she picked up a teddy bear that  
he'd given her a few Christmases ago.  
  
"Forget who?" Lucky said from the doorway.  
  
Emily turned around and just looked at him. She whispered. "Lucky?"  
  
"Hey baby." He smiled weakly.  
  
Emily narrowed her eyes, glanced down at the bear in her hands. Not  
thinking twice she whipped the bear at him, hitting him square in the  
chest.  
  
"Hey!" He rubbed the spot she hit him in. "What was that for?"  
  
"What was that for?" She repeated. "What was *that* for?"  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"You think you can just ignore me for a week and then just waltz right back  
in here thinking everything will go back to normal? Yeah, I screwed up  
Lucky but I didn't deserve what you did to me. If you didn't want to see me  
again you could have just called and told me. Not leave me going crazy  
wondering what the hell is going on!" Emily shouted.  
  
Lucky crossed the room and took her into his arms. She buried her face in  
his chest. "I'm sorry, baby. After you told me about Nikolas I just--"  
  
"I know." Emily's voice was muffled against his chest, her anger  
momentarily forgotten about. "That was all my fault."  
  
"I didn't mean to take so long and then Carly told me about what he did to  
you."  
  
Emily gasped. "She told you?"  
  
"Yes. Why didn't you tell me?" He asked gently. "That would have made all  
the difference."  
  
Emily shook her head. "I was embarrassed. I couldn't tell you that."  
  
He cupped her face between his hands and stared into her eyes. "I thought  
you knew that you could tell me anything. I want you to feel free to tell  
me anything, okay?"  
  
Emily took a deep breath. "I saw Nikolas the other day. I told him to stay  
away from me."  
  
Lucky closed his eyes. "Good. That's better than what I did to him."  
  
"What did you—" Emily stopped herself. She didn't want to talk about  
Nikolas. Not when she was in Lucky's arms. She wrapped her arms around his  
waist and leaned her head back on his chest. "So what took you so long?  
Still trying to figure out if you can trust me?"  
  
Lucky shook his head. "I just had to get some things clear in my head. And  
actually I came over because the DNA results are in and I need to go with  
me."  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
He smiled crookedly at her. "I thought you were mad at me."  
  
"I am." She nodded. "But I know what this means to you and I won't let you  
go through this alone. When do you have to be there?"  
  
Lucky looked at his watch. "Right now actually. We'll have to hurry."  
  
~*~*~  
"I assume this is…everyone?" Eve glanced around at the group of people  
assembled in her office. On one side sat Helena Cassadine. Next to her  
chair stood Nikolas and behind them stood Andreas. On the other side sat  
Luke and Laura Spencer. In the middle where Stefan and Carly Cassadine.  
  
"Actually, Lucky said he would be here soon." Laura spoke up. She glanced  
at Luke who'd been staring down Helena. "He will be here right?"  
  
"That's what he said." Luke murmured. He placed a comforting hand on her  
leg. She smiled gratefully in his direction.  
  
Helena said, "It does not matter whether he is here or not, the rest of us  
are and we would like to know the results. Now."  
  
Carly grinned evilly. "Sounding a little anxious to proven wrong,  
Grandmother."  
  
"Caroline." Stefan murmured. There was no need in antagonizing her now.  
  
The door to the office opened and Lucky and Emily appeared. "Sorry we're  
late."  
  
He made his way over to the Spencer side of the room. Carly smiled briefly  
at the sight of them reunited. Emily made sure that she didn't make any eye  
contact with Nikolas though she knew he was staring at her. Lucky on the  
other hand glared at him, clearly telling him to 'stay away'. Luke got up  
and offered his seat to Emily.  
  
Eve cleared her throat. "We're all ready now? No one else is expected?"  
  
"This is it doctor." Stefan said.  
  
"Well, then." Eve pulled out the results she'd read earlier. Twice to make  
sure she didn't miss anything. "According to this Nikolas is not the son of  
Stavros Cassadine."  
  
Carly expelled the breath she hadn't known she'd been holding and jumped up  
with her fist in the air. "Yes! I knew it!" She looked around her and saw  
everyone staring at her.  
  
"Sit down Caroline." Stefan gritted out. Though he felt as relieved as she  
did, he knew better than to act out like that.  
  
"I am so sorry." She swore as she took her seat again. "I have no idea what  
came over me."  
  
Nikolas stared at the floor trying not to show any of them how he felt. How  
could this be? If he wasn't Stavros's and Laura's son, then who was he? A  
soft sob brought his head up. Laura was cradled in Luke's arms crying.  
Lucky was trying to help calm her down while Emily just stared across the  
room at him. He met her gaze and then she quickly turned her attention back  
to Laura.  
  
"This cannot be." Helena said stiffly.  
  
"It is so, Mother." Stefan said.  
  
"Excuse me." Eve said softly but no one paid any attention to her.  
  
She slowly rose, pointing at Stefan. "You did this. You changed the  
results. This is Stavros's son."  
  
"Excuse me." Eve said again, this time a little louder.  
  
Carly faked a yawn. "Can it, Grandmother. It's old and you're upsetting  
Laura."  
  
"I said, excuse me!" Eve had to shout to get her voice heard. Everyone  
turned his or her attention back to her. "Thank you. I wasn't done. Though  
the results say he is not a Cassadine they did come back positive for Laura  
Spencer."  
  
Laura frowned through her tears. "What—what does that mean?"  
  
Eve told her simply. "It means he *is* your son."  
  
Laura said hopefully. "Luke?" 


	20. Chapter 20

"This is impossible." Helena said to Eve. "How can she be his mother and  
Stavros *not* be his father?"  
  
Eve gave Helena a direct look. "That's something you should asked Mrs.  
Spencer."  
  
All eyes turned to Laura who stammered. "I-I thought…"  
  
Helena glared evilly at Laura. "If Stavros was not the father then who else  
did you dally with on the island?"  
  
Luke narrowed his eyes at Helena while keeping his arm protectively around  
Laura. "You better--"  
  
Before Luke could finish his threat Nikolas spoke up. He stared at Laura as  
he asked Eve, "Is this true?"  
  
Eve nodded. "I'm sorry but the tests aren't wrong."  
  
Helena stood up and stared down at Nikolas. "Then I no longer have need of  
you. Come Andreas."  
  
She swept out of the office with Andreas following behind. Nikolas didn't  
even watch her leave. He concentrated solely on Laura. "If…if Stavros isn't  
my father, then who is?"  
  
Laura smiled. She was so happy that things were turning out all right that  
she couldn't contain her joy. Nikolas was her son after all. "Who do you  
think?"  
  
Stefan stood up and rested his hand on Carly's shoulder. "I believe that it  
is time for us to take our leave."  
  
Carly frowned. "But it's getting good."  
  
Stefan lifted his eyebrow and said simply. "Caroline."  
  
Carly sighed. "Okay, okay. They can fill me in later."  
  
She stood and quietly followed Stefan out of the office. She closed the  
door behind them and glanced at her father.  
  
"You know this explains why you thought Stavros had gotten Laura pregnant  
fast."  
  
Stefan nodded. "It would seem that everyone had that same conclusion."  
  
"Would you mind making our dinner into lunch tomorrow?" Carly asked. "Now  
that I know my inheritance is no longer in jeopardy, I have to go out and  
celebrate."  
  
"Of course. I'll see about releasing a statement to press about this and I  
must inform your mother of this change of events."  
  
Carly grinned. "I'm so happy I don't even care that you mentioned her!" She  
kissed her father on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow!"  
  
"Stay out of the newspapers!" Stefan called out as she walked away.  
  
She turned around and winked at him. She pulled out her cell and quickly  
dialed up Jax. "Hey, Jax, my buddy. You are free tonight right?"  
  
"I have a hot date…" He hedged.  
  
"Hot date?" Carly scoffed. "Whatever. Listen, you and I are hitting all the  
hot spots tonight. I am still and forever will be the Princess Cassadine,  
baby!  
  
Inside Eve's office they were still waiting for Laura to answer the  
question. Nikolas stared desperately at her. He looked from her to Luke and  
back.  
  
Laura nodded. "It has to be. Despite what Helena thinks there were only two  
men, Stavros and Luke. I must have been already pregnant when Stavros  
grabbed me."  
  
Lucky suddenly shot up out of his seat. He was visibly tense. Laura looked  
up at him. "Lucky?"  
  
"I'm going back to the house." He announced.  
  
"No, stay, we have so much to work out right now." Laura said.  
  
"You three have to work things out." Lucky pointed at them. "I'm going home  
to fill Lulu in." Lucky didn't wait for them; he stormed out of the room.  
Emily jumped up and ran after him. "Lucky, wait!"  
  
Luke shook his head gently. "Let him go, darlin'. We have to concentrate on  
this right now."  
  
Nikolas turned to Luke. This was the man who'd threatened his life only a  
few weeks ago. He said in disbelief, "You're my father?"  
  
Luke stared into Nikolas's eyes daring him to look away. "Looks like."  
  
Nikolas said to Eve. "I want another test. Blood test, DNA, anything you  
have. He can't be my father."  
  
"Of course he is." Laura cried. "There is no doubt in my mind that he is  
your father. The DNA test proved that Stavros isn't your father so Luke  
*is*."  
  
Nikolas shook his head and said softly. "No. I won't, I won't believe it."  
  
Laura silently watched as yet another son stood up and walked out. She  
turned and buried her face in Luke's chest. "Oh Luke."  
  
Eve cleared her throat, clearly uncomfortable with this. "I'll leave and  
give you two some privacy."  
  
"No, we'll, we'll leave." Laura said softly. Luke helped her to her feet  
then turned to Eve. "Thanks for all your help, doc."  
  
"Um, no problem?" Eve said weakly. She couldn't believe the family drama  
that had just been played out in her office.  
  
Laura leaned on Luke's arm as they walked out the office. Laura raised her  
eyes to Luke's. "How could this have happened? Everything was all right  
just for a second. He was safe from Helena but he was still my son."  
  
"Remind me never to bet against your instincts again." Luke muttered.  
  
Laura allowed herself a small smile before regaining her focus. "We have to  
find him. I can't just let him run out of my life like this. Luke, you have  
to find him!"  
  
Luke took her hands in his. He pressed a kiss to them. "I'll find him and  
bring him home to you. Even if I have to tie him up and drag him back."  
  
Knowing that he meant it literally Laura frowned at him. "Luke, please  
don't. I know this is a lot for you to digest right now…"  
  
"The kid's my son also." Luke said simply. "I'll deal with that later.  
Right now…right now I'll see what I can do about bringing the boy home."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Lucky, don't you want to talk to me about this at all?" Emily asked Lucky  
as they walked up the porch steps to Laura's neighbor's house.  
  
"I told you in the elevator and during the car ride over here, I do not  
want to talk about it right now." Lucky gritted out.  
  
Emily wrapped her arms around herself. "I don't like it when you bottle  
things up."  
  
"Just leave it alone, Emily." He snapped.  
  
He knocked quickly on the door. After a few moments a woman answered it.  
She smiled cheerfully at Lucky and Emily. "Hi, Lulu's brother, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm here to pick her up." Lucky told her. "She hasn't been giving  
you any trouble, has she?"  
  
Louise shook her head. "Not at all. She told me your mother had to go to  
the hospital?"  
  
"It was nothing." Lucky quickly said.  
  
"Well, I'll just get Lulu then." Louise said with a quick smile before  
disappearing back into the house.  
  
Emily watched Lucky worriedly as he paced on the porch. She knew how he was  
feeling. Nikolas was supposed to be out of their lives after the results  
came back but now it seemed that he was stuck there forever.  
  
Lulu came back with Louise. She hugged Emily. "Hi Em!"  
  
"Hi, Lu." Emily ran her hand over the girl's hair. "Have fun?"  
  
"Yeah. I thought Mom was coming to get me?"  
  
"She's still at the hospital with your dad." Emily explained.  
  
Lulu turned to Lucky. "Lucky?"  
  
"It's okay." He told her. He said to Louise. "Thanks again for watching  
her."  
  
He took Lulu's hand and walked her down the stairs. Emily followed behind  
them at a distance. Once they got to the Spencers' porch, Lulu stopped.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere until someone tells me what happened." With her  
arms folded and a mulish expression on her face she looked just like Luke.  
  
Lucky sighed and sat down on the porch steps. "Alright, you know how Mom  
and that—and Nikolas took that test to see if he was telling the truth?"  
  
Lulu nodded slowly. "Yeah."  
  
"Well, we found out today that he was kind of telling the truth." At Lulu's  
frown Lucky said. "Nikolas is Mom's son but he's not that other guy's son."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
With a pained expression on his face Lucky said. "Mom *and* Dad are his  
parents."  
  
"So…he's our brother?" Lulu said. Lucky nodded. "That means you and Daddy  
were wrong."  
  
Lucky frowned. "Yeah."  
  
"Well, it's…it's kinda cool!" Lulu grinned.  
  
"Cool?" Lucky repeated.  
  
"Yeah, cause now I have two big brothers." Lulu explained. "He can take me  
skating when you can't, Lucky."  
  
Lucky closed his eyes and shook his head. Of course it would seem 'cool' to  
Lulu coming from that angle.  
  
Emily walked up the stairs. "Lulu, let's do something nice for your mom,  
okay?"  
  
"She left the groceries in the living room." Lulu told her.  
  
Emily smiled. "We'll put those away for her."  
  
"And she got stuff to make cookies. She'd really like it if we made her  
cookies." Lulu said with a grin.  
  
Emily laughed. "Okay, we'll bake her some cookies, too. Why don't you go  
and start without me."  
  
Lulu ran into the house. Emily sat down next to Lucky. She laid her hand on  
his shoulder. "I'll be inside."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Emily looked at Lucky. She bit her lip; not sure what to say that would  
help. "Lucky, I…"  
  
Lucky closed his eyes. "Don't start right now."  
  
"Don't push me away." Emily said to him. "I know that things didn't turn  
out the way they were supposed to--"  
  
Lucky laughed bitterly. "That's an understatement." He jumped up. "This guy  
comes in from nowhere and tears my family apart. My mom and dad are at each  
other's throat. My sister doesn't know who to believe. His appearance  
brought back all sorts of horrible memories for my mother. But that's okay  
because he's my brother after all! I bet Dad is ecstatic about this whole  
thing."  
  
"Lucky," Emily began.  
  
"No, there's no way to make this okay. There's nothing you can say, Emily.  
There's no getting rid of him now. He'll always be here." Lucky glanced  
over at her. "Of course you like that, don't you?"  
  
Emily narrowed her eyes at him. "You might as well stop that line of  
thinking right now Lucky Spencer!"  
  
"Why, Emily? Aren't you happy to hear that my brother is sticking around?  
You two can get to know each other much, much better." Lucky sneered.  
  
Emily squeezed her eyes shut and tried to hold on to her temper.  
Unfortunately she couldn't. "You're pissed off? Okay! Want to take it out  
on me? Fine! After I bake cookies with *your* little sister I'll be sure to  
run right out and screw your *new* big brother!"  
  
Emily jumped up and ran inside the house. The door slammed loudly behind  
her. Lucky sat back down on the steps and buried his head in his hands.  
  
~*~*~  
"So Nikolas isn't Stavros's son after all?" Barbara repeated. "But Laura is  
still his mother?"  
  
Stefan nodded patiently. "Yes."  
  
"This means Luke has been trying to…" Barbara trailed off and shook her  
head in amazement.  
  
When Stefan had tracked her down and brought her to his office, she'd been  
prepared for the worst. She didn't even want to hear what Stefan had to  
say, she was more concerned about going out and finding Carly. Once Stefan  
told her the whole story Barbara had to sit down.  
  
"This changes everything." She said.  
  
"That is a severe understatement." Stefan murmured.  
  
"Helena!" Barbara said quickly. "What was her reaction to this?"  
  
"Mother was not pleased. She's wasted twenty years on a Spencer."  
  
"You don't think she's going to…"  
  
"Go after them?" Stefan finished for her. "Possibly." He folded his arms  
and looked down at her. "Why didn't you tell me everything about your  
encounter with Helena while I was away."  
  
Barbara looked away. "Carly told you?"  
  
"Yes, and it would have been better if I'd heard it straight from you."  
  
She shrugged. "I didn't want to worry you over nothing. It was just a  
little slap. If Carly hadn't came along when she did, I would have pushed  
her into the Port Charles River."  
  
"That is not the point. She touched you." Stefan said harshly. "And she  
must learn that that is not allowed."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Luke came into the house later that day and found a worried Laura waiting  
for him. He sniffed the air. "You baking?"  
  
"Lulu and Emily made some cookies," Laura said. "Where's Nikolas? Did you  
find him?"  
  
"I looked every where, I couldn't find him."  
  
"Are you sure?" Laura asked worriedly. "Did you check Helena's yacht?"  
  
Luke raised his eyebrow. "As if Helena would want him around now?"  
  
"Don't joke right now." Laura said.  
  
Luke rubbed the back of his neck. "I checked there, the hotel they were  
staying at, even the little one room he was staying in on Courtland Street,  
nothing."  
  
Laura gasped. "He was living down there and you didn't tell me?"  
  
Luke shot her a look. "At the time, I didn't really care where he was  
staying, if you remember."  
  
"When we do find Nikolas, I want him to move in here." Laura said quickly.  
"I don't care what you think, Luke, I am not losing my…*our* son a second  
time. I want him under our roof where I can watch over him. Do you know  
many years I've already lost because of Helena and Stavros?"  
  
"I've lost the same time." Luke said wearily. He walked over to the couch  
and sat down. Laura came over. "It's not just you, darlin'. It's both of  
us. Helena stole our first born."  
  
"Where's my new brother?" Lulu skipped into the living room carrying a  
plate of cookies.  
  
Luke looked at her. "You're taking this pretty good then?"  
  
"Yeah!" Lulu giggled. "I got two brothers now. My friend Susie only has one  
and he's a baby. This is almost better than a puppy. Almost."  
  
Luke and Laura shared a brief look and smile. Lulu plopped down on the  
couch next to Luke. "So where is he? Mommy said you were bringing him  
home."  
  
"Sorry, princess, I couldn't find him.  
  
Lulu frowned briefly then brightened up. "Want a cookie?"  
  
"Thanks." Luke winked at her and took one. "You and Emily have fun?"  
  
"Yeah but she and Lucky had a fight." Lulu whispered.  
  
"When I came home, Lucky was up in his bedroom." Laura explained. "He  
doesn't want to talk about it."  
  
"Emily still here? I can run her home if she wants." Luke offered.  
  
"She just left Daddy." Lulu told them. "She went through the back door."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Emily took a deep breath before knocking on the door. When she heard Luke  
say that he couldn't find Nikolas, she knew that he would be at his old  
place. Even if he weren't there when Luke checked she knew he would show up  
eventually.  
  
After her blow up with Lucky on the porch she'd refused to speak to him.  
That is if he'd even bothered to try to talk to her she would have refused  
to speak to him. Instead, he'd gone up to his old room and stayed there  
while she put away the groceries and made cookies with Lulu.  
  
That had made her even angrier. First he tells her that he still trusts her  
and then he turns around and practically accuses her of wanting to be with  
Nikolas. Even after she promised that she would stay away from him. Of  
course that was before they found out he was his brother. And of course  
that doesn't explain why she was standing outside Nikolas's door waiting  
for him to answer.  
  
She bit her lip and looked down at the ground. She knew she should feel  
awful about what she was doing. Just the other day she told Nikolas to his  
face to stay away from her and just that morning she told Lucky that she  
would stay away from Nikolas. But deep inside she knew she couldn't stay  
away from him. Not tonight anyway. After what happened at the hospital  
today, she knew he needed a friend.  
  
Emily knocked on the door again. She called out, "Nikolas?"  
  
The door opened slowly. "Emily?"  
  
"Yeah, I knocked before and…"  
  
"I thought you were Luke." He explained. "He came through here before  
looking for me."  
  
He stepped aside and let her enter. She got to the middle of the room and  
turned to face him. "You should have let him in. Laura's worried about you.  
She wants you at the house."  
  
"I can't go there tonight." He shook his head.  
  
"Then at least call her. She needs to hear from you."  
  
"No."  
  
"Stop being so stubborn! Or," Emily looked at him closely, "is this all  
about the fact that Luke is your father and not Stavros."  
  
"That *man* is not my father." Nikolas denied.  
  
Emily folded her arms. "So, this whole thing really has been about becoming  
the 'Cassadine'. You don't give a damn about Laura, you just want all the  
Cassadine money."  
  
"Don't say that."  
  
"Please, I remember you telling me about how you were going to have a lot  
of money. That's why you're so upset."  
  
"That's not it at all!" Nikolas shouted. He rubbed his face and lowered his  
voice. "That's not it. Yeah, I'd like to have the Cassadine money, who  
wouldn't? But--"  
  
"But, but, but, if all you really wanted was to be with your mother, why  
are you hiding out in this dump?" Emily asked.  
  
Nikolas sat down on the bed. "It's complicated."  
  
Emily stood over him. "Explain it to me."  
  
Nikolas looked up at her. He narrowed his eyes as he finally realized  
something. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Emily looked away. "Um…"  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be with *Lucky*?"  
  
Emily rolled her eyes and said. "He needs some time alone."  
  
"So his loss is my gain?" Nikolas grabbed her hand and pulled her towards  
him. He tried to smile.  
  
Emily lifted an eyebrow. "Stop avoiding the subject. How is it  
complicated?"  
  
He scowled, knowing she'd caught him. "I want to be there. I want to be  
with my mother and my new family but…I came to America to find just my  
mother. I didn't really care about anything else. Then I got mixed up with  
Helena and the idea of revenge and becoming the Cassadine seemed pretty  
good to me. I could find my mother *and* be rich and powerful."  
  
"You wanted it all."  
  
He nodded. "In my head, I had a fantasy of what it would be like after the  
tests. And now…everything's changed. I don't know who I am or who I'm  
supposed to be anymore."  
  
Emily sat down next to him. "You know exactly who are you, you just now  
have more family. You're Nikolas. You've always been Nikolas, even when  
everyone around you, including me, was denying you that identity. And  
you'll always be Nikolas. You're already used to seeing Laura as your  
mother. Now you just have to deal with the fact that the rest of the  
Spencers are your family too."  
  
"If I went to that house right now, my mother is the only one who'll  
welcome me with open arms. Both Luke and Lucky would rather I didn't exist  
and even Lesley Lu tried to throw me out the house once!"  
  
"Lulu is just a kid who was being influenced by her dad and brother. But  
you should hear her now, she likes the idea of a new brother." Emily said  
with a smile. "And Lucky…Lucky will get over it."  
  
Nikolas shot her a look but Emily wouldn't look at him. "What about Luke?"  
  
"You're his *son*." Emily stressed. "He won't turn you away."  
  
"That man threatened to kill me."  
  
Emily shrugged. "That's Luke. You were a threat to his family, to his wife.  
But now you are his family and that man would die to protect you."  
  
He snorted. "You're being too optimistic about this."  
  
"And you are being a coward." Emily countered.  
  
"They sent you here, didn't they? They sent you here to get me, is that  
it?"  
  
"No one knows I'm here." Emily said.  
  
"So you came out of the goodness of your heart to convince me to go to my  
mother?" Nikolas raised an eyebrow doubtfully.  
  
"Yes." Emily said truthfully. "And I knew you probably needed a friend."  
  
"No, you knew I needed you." He murmured. "You can't stay away no matter  
what you say."  
  
Emily sat up straight. "No. I can't ignore you now because of the test  
results. You're going to my brother-in-law."  
  
Once again Nikolas raised an eyebrow in doubt. Emily blushed. "Don't look  
at me that way."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Emily sighed and got off the bed. "I have to go. My mother's probably  
wondering where I am."  
  
"Stay." Nikolas demanded softly.  
  
Emily shook her head. "Call Laura."  
  
She quickly left the room before he could stop her again.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Later that evening on her yacht, Helena was still agitated from the  
discovery that she'd wasted her time with Nikolas. To learn after all these  
years that her beloved grandson was nothing more than a Spencer was  
devastating. Now there was nothing left of Stavros. But she was not going  
to let his legacy stay in the hands of Stefan and his spawn.  
  
"Andreas, bring me the phone again." She snapped.  
  
Andreas obediently brought her the phone then faded into the background as  
she made her call.  
  
"I have been trying to reach you all day. I do not care about your other  
duties. They are irrelevant now. The results were not to my liking. I want  
you to eliminate my granddaughter as soon as possible. Tomorrow is soon  
enough, yes. Do not disappoint me this time."  
  
"Yes, Mother, we wouldn't want you to be disappointed again." Stefan  
murmured from the doorway.  
  
Helena glanced over her shoulder as she disconnected the call. She assumed  
he hadn't heard the whole conversation for which she was grateful. "Oh,  
Stefan I didn't here you slither in."  
  
"Today you lost. Again. I suggest that you take today's loss as a sign and  
leave Port Charles." Stefan said casually as he walked over to her.  
  
"But I've grown accustomed to the place." Helena smiled. "And I so adore  
being close to my family."  
  
"Enough." Stefan said sharply. "You learned your lesson today, I hope.  
Stavros is dead and there is no bringing him back. You've put the whole  
family through this drama for nothing. He is Luke Spencer's son. You spent  
twenty years and countless amounts of money providing for *Luke Spencer's  
son. *"  
  
Helena turned her cold eyes to him. "A minor set back."  
  
Stefan stroked her hair and murmured. "Give it up, Mother. It's over." And  
suddenly he had his hands around her throat. He applied pressure and  
whispered harshly. "And if you ever touch my wife again, it'll be the last  
thing you do."  
  
Helena knew that he couldn't do anything with Andreas still in the room so  
she corrected him. "Ex-wife."  
  
Stefan slowly smiled a smile that didn't reach his eyes. He released her  
and said. "Do not test me."  
  
Helena rubbed her sore throat as she watched him exit the room. She  
whispered. "You think you've won and all shall be right in the world? Come  
tomorrow you're darling daughter will be dead."  
  
~*~*~  
"What are you doing here so early?" Carly grumbled as she opened the door  
to her suite the next morning.  
  
Jax was on the other side, looking disgustingly healthy in his jogging  
T-shirt and shorts, and carrying a thermos. Carly on the other hand was  
bleary-eyed, wearing a skimpy tank top and shorts, and her hair was ratted.  
She held her hand to her forehead, the victim of an obvious hangover.  
  
She glared at Jax. "I hate you."  
  
"I told you to slow down last night." Jax said as he breezed in past her.  
He headed for the bar and set down the thermos. He began to unscrew the  
thermos top.  
  
"I really hate you." Carly said as she closed the door and staggered over  
to the couch. She collapsed onto it, face down.  
  
"Can't handle a hangover, can you? You didn't think about that last night  
when you kept calling for the shots and going, 'I'm still the Cassadine,  
bring it on!'" Jax poured the contents of the thermos into a clear glass.  
"I wonder if our picture will make today's newspaper again. Maybe the  
afternoon edition?"  
  
"Still hating you." Carly mumbled into the cushions.  
  
Jax came over to the couch and knelt down. "Sit up and drink this."  
  
Carly pushed herself up on her elbows and stared at the glass. "It's full  
of green gunk."  
  
"It'll make you feel better." Jax pressed the glass into her hand.  
  
"There's white stuff floating in it! Are you trying to kill me, Jasper?"  
Carly asked and pushed the glass back at him.  
  
"It's the secret ingredient. This is Lady Jane's surefire hangover cure."  
  
Carly raised an eyebrow. "Who's Lady Jane?"  
  
"My mother. Drink it, Carly."  
  
"And how would your mother know a hangover cure?"  
  
Jax rocked back on his heels and laughed. "She raised me, didn't she?"  
  
"Don't laugh that loud." Carly groaned and clutched her head.  
  
"Sorry about that. Drink this and your head won't hurt anymore and your  
stomach won't be doing that spinning thing."  
  
"How did you know…" Carly shook her head then groaned again. "I'm not  
drinking that mess. All I need is half a bottle of aspirin and some  
coffee."  
  
"You can get all that after you drink this. Of course after you drink this,  
you won't need all those other things." Jax said.  
  
Carly grimaced. "I hate it when you look all smug-like."  
  
"It's because I'm right." Jax nodded. "Drink. Last night you wanted to  
drink and now you must pay the piper."  
  
Carly grabbed the glass from him, took a deep breath and a big swallow. She  
gulped down half the glass's contents. She made a face as the aftertaste  
hit. "Ugh! This is supposed to make me *feel* better?"  
  
"It doesn't happen that quickly." Jax took the glass from her. "Hey, you  
actually got down more than I usually do."  
  
"Is that good or bad?" Carly rolled on her back and clutched her stomach.  
  
"It's very good. How about I order me some breakfast and you a pot of  
coffee?"  
  
"Do you what want." Carly called out. "And make that two pots of coffee."  
  
Carly closed her eyes as she listened to Jax order breakfast. Once he was  
done she whispered, "Did I, did I dream about me getting up on the bar or…"  
  
Jax's chuckle was the only answer she needed. She snapped. "Thanks for  
stopping me, buddy."  
  
"Well, now you didn't take off your top so give me some credit."  
  
Carly started to snap at him but just as soon as she opened her mouth she  
slapped her hand over it. She quickly sat up. She managed to mumble around  
her hand, "I think whatever was in that cure went bad."  
  
Before Jax could say anything she shot off the couch and ran for the  
bathroom. Jax smiled and wondered if he should tell her that's exactly how  
the cure worked.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Jax was stretched out on the couch waiting for Carly to return. A little  
while ago he heard the shower being turned on. He hoped that she was  
feeling better. For him, as soon as he got all the toxins out and had a  
quick shower he felt better than ever. Jax was about to go see how she was  
doing when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Room service already?" Jax said as he got up and crossed the room. He  
opened the door.  
  
Sonny glared at him, instantly recognizing him. "What the hell are you  
doing here?"  
  
Jax folded his arms and glared down at him. "I think the question is, who  
the hell are *you*?"  
  
"I don't have time for this." Sonny pushed his way past Jax and stormed  
into the suite. "Caroline? Come out, Caroline! We need to talk."  
  
Jax narrowed his eyes. Was this Sonny Corinthos? Just when he was hoping  
that maybe things between him and Carly could progress, up pops one of her  
exes. "You shouldn't be here."  
  
Sonny didn't even glanced back at him when he said, "Stay out of this."  
  
Carly came out of her bedroom wearing a white terry cloth robe and wrapping  
a towel around her head. "Jax, I don't know what was in that glass but I  
feel a hundred percent better. Is my coffee here?"  
  
She stopped when she saw Sonny. "What are you doing here?"  
  
After a whole night of trying to get in touch with her, after a whole night  
of wondering if Carly was really involved with Jax, after a whole night of  
thinking about just what he was going to say to her when he got a hold of  
her, all Sonny could say was, "What am I doing here? What is he doing  
here?"  
  
Carly's mouth dropped open as she stared him. "What?"  
  
"I said--"  
  
Carly waved her hand through the air, cutting him off. "I heard what you  
said, I just want to know where you get off coming in here and acting like  
you have any right to say jack about who I invite into my home or not."  
  
"Would you like me to show him the door?" Jax asked with a nasty grin. "It  
would be my pleasure."  
  
"Jax, you're not helping." Carly pinched the bridge of her nose and closed  
her eyes. "Why are you even here, Sonny? I thought when you walked away the  
last time you wouldn't be coming back."  
  
Sonny didn't want to admit that it was because of that article in the  
newspaper that he finally had an excuse to come back. He'd been looking for  
something, any reason to talk to Carly. He was beginning to think that he'd  
made a mistake.  
  
"I'm not talking about this with him here." Sonny said instead.  
  
"I'm not leaving her alone with you." Jax leaned against the back of the  
couch to show that he wasn't going anywhere.  
  
Sonny glared at him. "Get out."  
  
Jax shot back. "No."  
  
Carly shook her head. "You two boys fight about this while I go get  
dressed."  
  
Carly turned on her heel and marched towards her bedroom. Sonny and Jax  
followed behind her. As soon as he got in the bedroom with her, Sonny  
slammed the door on Jax.  
  
Carly sank onto the bed and stared up at Sonny. She said softly. "You saw  
the newspaper article."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"And you have some weird residual jealously thing going on." Carly  
continued. "Don't worry, it'll pass."  
  
Jax opened the door. "Carly--"  
  
She shook her head. "Jax, I need a couple of minutes."  
  
Jax looked from Sonny to her and back. He stared hard at Sonny. "I'll be  
here if you need me."  
  
Sonny waited until Jax closed the door. "You got a new guard dog."  
  
Carly shrugged. "He's becoming a good friend."  
  
Sonny lifted an eyebrow. "It's obvious he doesn't want to stay that."  
  
She shrugged again. "This isn't why you came, Sonny."  
  
Sonny nodded. "I saw the picture and it pissed me off but it also opened my  
eyes."  
  
"Did it? If you'd known that only the very next day Jason and I would break  
up, you would have waited a week to dump me?" She said sarcastically.  
  
Sonny ignored her question and said. "I don't understand why you two broke  
up so suddenly."  
  
"You want to know?" Carly got up and went over to her dresser drawer. She  
pulled out the pictures and gave them to Sonny.  
  
He flipped through them slowly. "Where did these come from?"  
  
"Remember the Karen problem? She hired a private eye to follow me and take  
pictures of us. She then gave them to Jason and poof, end of that  
engagement."  
  
"I'll--"  
  
"Forget about it. I'm already taking care of it." Carly told him. "Don't  
take any of the pictures, I'm thinking of having them framed."  
  
"How can you even joke about this?" Sonny demanded.  
  
"Because it's in the past and there's nothing I can do about it. Other than  
get back at Karen and that plan's already in motion." Carly sighed. "And  
once again, this isn't why you came over here."  
  
Sonny tossed the pictures onto the dresser. "You want to know why I came  
over?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Because I've been an idiot and I want to fix things between us." 


	21. Chapter 21a

After Sonny's statement Carly just stared at him in shock before pulling  
herself back together. She sat back down on the bed and pulled the towel  
from on top of her head. She twisted it in her hands.  
  
"Well, I agree with the first part but the second part is confusing the  
hell out of me." Carly told him. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Why do you think I'm here, Caroline? I want you back."  
  
"And you think by coming here, waving around a picture of me and another  
guy, and yelling at my guest is going to accomplish that?" Carly said  
sarcastically.  
  
Sonny sat next to her. "I know I'm doing it all wrong but I never like  
admitting that I'm wrong. You should know that by now."  
  
"Walking back into my life and simply saying that you want me back isn't  
going to cut it." Carly said. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe I  
don't want to get back together? It was all going to end as soon as I  
married Jason anyway, so…"  
  
"Are you trying to say you haven't thought about me once in the past few  
couple of days? That you just shrugged it all off like it never happened  
and went on your way?" Sonny murmured. "Some how I doubt that."  
  
"Right, like I walked around mooning over you like I was some brokenhearted  
teenager." Carly scoffed even though it was almost true. "Please."  
  
Sonny smiled briefly. "Right."  
  
"And even if I wanted to get back together with you so many things have  
changed that it would be impossible for us to work again."  
  
"What things?" Sonny quickly demanded. "You and Jacks aren't--"  
  
"I already told you we weren't." Carly said.  
  
"Then what's the problem? We're attracted to each other. I never should  
have lost my temper like that. I was irrationally jealous and I was mad at  
myself for wanting more than I had a right to have."  
  
"Wow." Carly murmured. "But I was talking about our situations. I'm free  
now Sonny. I'm no longer looking for some secret affair. You're still  
married, Sonny, and there's no changing that."  
  
"My wife's in Brooklyn." Sonny told her.  
  
"And that makes things better? While I go out with you up here, your wife's  
somewhere in Brooklyn wondering where you are?"  
  
"Don't act like you give a damn about Lois because we both know you don't.  
Lois and I, we have an understanding."  
  
"An understanding?" Carly repeated. "I bet she'd love to hear her marriage  
described an understanding." Carly sighed. "You wanted more Sonny and what  
if, later on I decide I want more from you? I won't be satisfied with just  
being your mistress. I'm not like that. And what if later you decide that  
you want to be the faithful husband and there goes our relationship?"  
  
"Nothing's ever guaranteed with any relationship." Sonny began. He paused.  
He was hoping to avoid this conversation for a little whole longer. He  
hadn't had a chance to get things straight with Lois. They'd been  
tap-dancing around the issue for so long that neither one wanted to be the  
one to actually say it. He rubbed the back of his neck as he took his time  
thinking about it.  
  
Sonny took a breath. "What Lois and I…I don't feel that it's right to  
discuss my relationship with my wife with you."  
  
"I'm not asking for the old 'my wife just doesn't understand me' routine.  
Believe me, I've heard that enough times."  
  
Sonny took another breath. "Right now things are at their breaking point in  
my marriage. That's all I'm going to say."  
  
Carly stared at him silently. She hated the fact that she was praying that  
he would say that he was leaving his wife for her. She wasn't sure if she  
was in love with him but she knew she missed him while they were apart and  
she wanted to see where their relationship could go. But she wasn't going  
to beg him to give up Lois and his kids for her and she wasn't going to  
wait around and listen to empty promises.  
  
Carly said, "You need to make a decision, Sonny. I can't be with you if  
you're still married. It worked when both of us were in relationships but  
it's not going to work now unless we're both free. The only way we can be  
together is if you leave Lois."  
  
Throw away a fifteen-year marriage for a possibility? Sonny shook his head  
slightly and corrected himself. End a fifteen-year marriage that both  
participants knew wasn't working anymore for something that would make him  
happy?  
  
Carly waited for him to say something. She'd finally laid it out on the  
line and he just sat there, staring off into space. When the silence  
stretched on for too long Carly stood up. "How about we just forget about  
the whole thing. You go home and we'll forget this conversation ever  
happened."  
  
Sonny glanced at her. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"You're just sitting there." She said, aggravated.  
  
"I was thinking." He told her.  
  
"That's good. I don't want you to jump into anything without thinking about  
it." She said cautiously.  
  
"I have to call Lois." He said.  
  
"And?" She wished he would just tell her what he was thinking. She hated  
not knowing.  
  
"I've already made my decision. I want to be with you. Now I just have to  
let Lois know. I won't tell her about you but I'm sure she's seen this  
coming for awhile." Sonny told her.  
  
"Talk to her and then call me at work." She told him. She glanced at the  
clock on the nightstand. "I should have been there a half hour ago."  
  
Sonny stood up and held his hand out to her. "Walk me to the door."  
  
Carly took his hand and opened her bedroom door. When they walked out in  
the living room she expected to see Jax waiting for them. Instead there was  
just the room service cart with breakfast and Carly's coffee set up on it.  
  
Carly frowned. "Where did Jax go?"  
  
"Looks like he left. Good." Sonny uncovered one of the dishes to reveal a  
platter of sliced fruit. He picked up a slice of kiwi and popped it in his  
mouth.  
  
"I wonder why he—" Carly caught herself. She knew exactly why he left.  
  
"Does it matter why he's gone?" Sonny said as he continued to walk to the  
door. "I don't want him hanging around you so much."  
  
"Excuse me?" Carly lifted her eyebrow as she followed him. "You have no  
right to say anything about any of my friends. Nothing's been settled yet."  
  
Sonny cupped her face and kissed her softly. When he lifted his head, he  
winked at her. "Sure it has. Don't make any plans for tonight. I'm taking  
you out to dinner."  
  
"Talk to Lois first."  
  
Sonny shook his head. "Why are you suddenly pushing me back to my wife?"  
  
"I just want you to be sure." Carly said.  
  
"I'm sure, believe me, I'm sure." Sonny told her before kissing her again  
quickly and leaving her suite.  
  
Carly closed the door and leaned against it. She closed her eyes. Her  
future with Sonny was about to be decided with just one phone call to his  
wife. Maybe she should have insisted that he fly down to Brooklyn and talk  
to Lois there. But that would just make the waiting even longer and she  
knew she wouldn't be able to handle that.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Nikolas took a deep breath and tried to remember why he was here. He was  
here because of Emily. Last night he couldn't sleep because of all the  
guilt she'd laid on him. He knew he should have called first but every time  
he picked up the phone he chickened out.  
  
So he decided the best way to do this was to show up on their doorstep  
announced. But he even had doubts about that plan. What should he do? Knock  
on the door and say, 'Hi, Mom, hi, Dad. Miss me?' God, he hoped that Laura  
was the only one home. He wouldn't be able to handle Luke and Lucky.  
  
Nikolas pressed the doorbell before he could stop himself. He squashed the  
urge to run as he waited for someone to come to the door. He could hear a  
large dog barking. He frowned; there wasn't a dog there before was there?  
  
He heard Laura as she scolded the dog, "Foster, stop that. Get back.  
Foster!"  
  
Laura opened the door a crack and peeked out. "Yes?"  
  
"Uh, hi." Nikolas said, suddenly shy. He stuck his hands into his pockets  
and stared at the ground.  
  
Laura gasped. "Nikolas."  
  
Not waiting for a reaction Laura opened the door further, stepped out, and  
pulled him into a hug. The dog ran out past them and down the street.  
  
This was definitely not the reaction he'd been expecting. Unsure of what to  
say at her actions, Nikolas mumbled, "Your dog…"  
  
Laura stepped back. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry. What  
did you say?"  
  
"Your dog just ran away." He said lamely.  
  
Laura shook her head. "Don't worry, Foster will come back. He always does."  
  
"Oh, that's good." Nikolas nodded.  
  
Suddenly realizing how absurd their conversation was, Laura laughed. "This  
is…would you like to come inside?"  
  
"Are you sure you want me in there?"  
  
"Of course!" Laura cried. "I was so worried when you ran out of the  
hospital yesterday. I thought that I wouldn't be able to find you again."  
  
Still Nikolas hesitated, "Are Lucky and Luke in there?"  
  
"Lucky's not but Luke's in the kitchen." Laura explained.  
  
"Maybe I should come back another time." He said.  
  
"No." Laura said strongly. "I'm not about to let you slip through my  
fingers again. You're coming inside, right now."  
  
Laura took him by the arm and led him into the house before he could stop  
here. Her strong-armed approached surprised him but she was determined to  
keep him with her.  
  
Lulu sat on the couch watching cartoons. She turned around and stared at  
him when he came in. She stood up and walked over to them.  
  
"Sit down, please." Laura said to Nikolas. "Lulu, go into the kitchen and  
get your father, will you? Tell him your brother, Nikolas, is here." Laura  
smiled at Nikolas.  
  
Lulu looked up at Nikolas, who glanced down nervously at her. To him she  
was a little version of Luke and he worried about her reaction to his  
intrusion on her family.  
  
Lulu asked, "Do you know how to rollerblade?"  
  
Nikolas glanced at Laura before shaking his head and saying, "No, I don't."  
  
Lulu sighed and rolled her eyes as if she couldn't believe that someone  
didn't know how to rollerblade. "That's okay, I'll teach you."  
  
"Thanks?" Nikolas shrugged.  
  
"Mom, where did Foster go?"  
  
"Outside." Laura said distractedly. "Didn't I tell you to get Luke?"  
  
"If Foster doesn't come back, then can we get a new puppy?" Lulu pleaded.  
  
"No. Lulu do what I said!"  
  
Lulu reluctantly turned and dragged her feet to the kitchen. Laura told  
Nikolas, "She's been on a puppy kick for a while now."  
  
"All kids go through that, I guess." Nikolas said.  
  
"Did you? Did you ever want a puppy?" Laura asked softly.  
  
Nikolas shrugged. "Probably but I never did get one."  
  
Laura took a seat on the couch and patted a spot near her. "Please, sit  
down."  
  
"I'd like to stand for a little while, if you don't mind." Nikolas said. He  
felt like he was about to jump out of his skin. Everything in the place  
screamed at him, 'You aren't one of them. Leave! Leave!'  
  
He walked over to the fireplace and stared at the family pictures littered  
across the mantle. In each frame was a perfect picture of the perfect  
family, he thought bitterly. There was Luke and Laura's wedding portrait.  
Next to it was one of a pregnant Laura, smiling and laughing at the camera.  
She was so young and obviously pregnant with Lucky. Nikolas thought of the  
pictures that he had of Laura when she was pregnant with him. The contrasts  
were startling, he thought, but not to be unexpected. From what he'd been  
told, Laura's time on the island was not all sweetness and light. She had  
no reason to be smiling and laughing while pregnant with him.  
  
He briefly wondered if she hated the idea of him. Even though he turned out  
to not be Stavros's son, he wondered if just seeing him brought back all  
those awful memories for her and if she'd rather he didn't exist at all. He  
quickly got rid of that thought. She wouldn't have invited him into her  
home if she didn't want him around.  
  
Laura watched him in silence. He'd been staring at the pictures for so  
long. She wondered what was going on in his head. "Nikolas?"  
  
"You have a lot of pictures." Nikolas commented as his eyes swept over the  
rest of them. Luke, Laura, and a very young Lucky. Lucky holding a newborn  
Lulu. Luke, Laura, Lucky, and Lulu. The perfect complete family. His  
family. He wondered what Laura would do if he whipped out a pen and drew  
himself in to the portrait.  
  
"So, you finally show up." Luke said as he walked into the room. "Been  
wondering where the hell you been."  
  
Nikolas turned around. He stood up straight and stared into Luke's eyes. He  
said coldly, "I had some things I needed to take care of."  
  
"Listen buddy, you ain't the only one who had a bomb dropped on him last  
night." Luke said, picking up on Nikolas's attitude. "Laura and I were  
worried."  
  
Nikolas snorted. "Right, like you give a damn. Were you worried when you  
threatened to kill me if I came near my mother? Well, I'm near her now, are  
you going to kill me?"  
  
"Stop, please!" Laura said. "Don't start sniping at each other. Not now.  
Nikolas, Luke, sit down. We have so much to talk about and you two going at  
it isn't going to accomplish anything."  
  
Nikolas and Luke slowly took their seats. Luke sat on the couch next to  
Laura while Nikolas sat in the armchair.  
  
"Don't expect me to call you 'Dad'." Nikolas couldn't help saying.  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it." Luke said. "Luke is fine."  
  
"And you can call me anything you feel comfortable with." Laura told him.  
  
"So…" Nikolas looked at the two of them. "What do we do now?"  
  
"I want to know everything there is to know about you." Laura said  
earnestly. "There's twenty years of your life that I've missed out on. I  
don't know what your first word was, when you learned to walk, what your  
favorite foods are, anything. I want to know everything."  
  
"Now darlin' I don't think there's enough time for that." Luke said. "This  
isn't an interview or something. Give the boy some time to let us know  
these things on his own."  
  
"Don't do me any favors." Nikolas muttered.  
  
"Why don't you do me one and help make this easier for all of us." Luke  
said. "Drop the attitude."  
  
"You don't want me here. You don't like me and I don't like you. So why  
should I pretend that I can just slip right into your perfect little  
family?"  
  
"Perfect?" Luke snorted. "No one said that this was going to be easy but we  
have to start somewhere."  
  
"Listen to you. What is with this act?" Nikolas stood up. "A few days ago  
you wanted to rip my throat out but now because of a failed DNA test you  
want to be my buddy? Am I supposed to expect that your feelings about me  
can change that quickly?"  
  
"Yes." Luke said simply. "No, we're not going to have the perfect  
father-son relationship overnight but things have changed. You're my...my  
son."  
  
"That's just DNA." Nikolas muttered.  
  
"Then that's just DNA making Laura your mother." Luke snapped. "You're  
right. I don't like you. You're rude, you're arrogant, and you're just like  
me. But you're also family, my family, and I'm not about to shut you out."  
  
Nikolas shook his head. "I don't buy any of this."  
  
"Then don't. Sit down and shut up." Luke ordered him. He glared at him.  
Nikolas continued standing.  
  
Laura cleared her throat and brought their attention back to her. "Are you  
two done? If so, Nikolas, sit down and Luke, please, just, just don't help  
anymore."  
  
Nikolas sighed and sat back down. Once he was settled in Laura said,  
"Please, tell me something about what we missed."  
  
"You want to know how life was for me? It was, okay, nothing spectacular. I  
was an okay student in school. As a child I did normal kid things at least  
that's what I thought. Mama could tell you some stories though. She swears  
that half the time I came pretty close to getting myself killed with my  
antics. Thank god Papa was there to get me out of some of the tougher  
scrapes." Nikolas smiled slightly at the memories.  
  
Laura repeated in a soft tone. "Mama?"  
  
"My uh, adoptive mother in Greece, Irena Markopoulos." Nikolas explained.  
He frowned when he noticed the sad look on her face.  
  
Laura looked away. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be so surprised that you call  
her mother. I mean, she *was* your mother. Or rather, she still is. I'm not  
going to try and replace her." Laura quickly said. "Was she and her husband  
good to you?"  
  
Nikolas nodded. "They were very good to me. Unfortunately I haven't done  
the same to them lately; I'm ashamed to admit. When I left Greece to look  
for you, I didn't talk to them for a few months until just a few days ago."  
  
Luke didn't say anything. He just stared at Nikolas. He wasn't shocked or  
disappointed. Laura said. "Did you know all of your life that you weren't  
their child?"  
  
Nikolas shook his head. "No, but I knew that I was different. I was always  
treated different from the other kids. I always had *more* than everything  
else. But they treated me right, as if I was one of their own."  
  
Laura suddenly turned to Luke. "We have to go to Greece."  
  
Luke didn't need any explanation. He only asked. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. I have to meet them. I have to thank that woman for taking care of my  
baby." Laura's voice cracked on the word baby. A tear slipped down her  
cheek. "I don't care if she was working for Helena. I have to meet her."  
  
The sight of Laura crying made Nikolas uncomfortable. Knowing that she was  
crying because of him made it worse. He started to stand up. "Maybe I  
should leave."  
  
"No!" Laura cried out. She wiped the tear away. "You can't leave."  
  
Luke eyed Nikolas. Maybe this was all too much for one day. "He just needs  
to get out of here. He'll be back. Right?"  
  
Nikolas wanted to toss off some smart mouthed comment but he knew that that  
would just make things worst so he nodded. "I'll come back. I promise."  
  
Laura grabbed his hand. "Dinner. Promise me you'll come back for dinner  
tonight."  
  
Nikolas glanced at Luke before saying, "I don't think Luke and I should see  
each other twice in one day."  
  
"Armageddon might break out." Luke agreed. "Plan dinner for tomorrow. The  
whole family can gather around the table."  
  
"Yes, the whole family." Laura said softly as she walked with him to the  
door. "And tomorrow we can discuss your living arrangements."  
  
"My what?" Nikolas stared at her.  
  
"Luke told me about your place on Courtland Street. Nikolas, you *can't*  
stay there." She told him.  
  
"What's wrong with it?"  
  
"It's too dangerous down there. Drug dealers and…it's just not safe for  
you. I won't have you staying there." Laura thought about it. "You can move  
in here. Lucky barely uses his room anymore. He stays in the boarding house  
over Kelly's, a diner that we own. You can use his room."  
  
"Uh, that might not be a good idea." Nikolas said. Move into the Spencer  
house? Him and Luke living together? Lucky dropping in at any time. God,  
no.  
  
"Too soon, darlin'." Luke drawled. "You have to ease into this. And look at  
him. He's full-grown. Too old to be living with his parents. "  
  
Laura was disappointed. She'd hoped that Nikolas would jump at the chance  
to live with them but she knew Luke was right. "Are there any open rooms  
over Kelly's then?"  
  
Close proximity to Lucky? No way, Nikolas thought. "Lucky and I have some  
issues so..."  
  
"There has to be some place you can go that isn't Courtland Street." Laura  
sighed. She was getting irritated. Then suddenly the answer came to her.  
She smiled over at Luke. "Luke…"  
  
Luke narrowed his eyes. He knew what she was up to. He groaned. "Woman…I  
need that place."  
  
"For what? So you can take naps? You do that in your office already." Laura  
placed her hands on her hips. "I want him there. You're just going to have  
to give it up."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Nikolas asked.  
  
"Luke has an apartment over his club. It'll be the perfect place."  
  
"Hold on now, I don't want him to have to give up anything for me." Nikolas  
said.  
  
"He'll do it." Laura said confidently.  
  
"Hey, I'm still here you know." Luke spoke up. "And he can have the place  
if he wants it."  
  
"I don't want it." Nikolas stressed.  
  
"And where are you going to live then? Because if you're not living above  
Luke's then you're living here." Laura said forcefully. Her son was not  
going to live down on Courtland Street.  
  
"I'll, I'll think about it." He promised.  
  
"And you'll be here for dinner tomorrow, right?" Laura looked in his eyes.  
  
"I'll be here." Nikolas tried to assure her.  
  
Laura nodded and took a step towards him then stopped. She dropped her  
hands back to her side. Nikolas could tell that she wanted to hug him again  
but was unsure if he would let her. He moved closer to her and put his arms  
around her in an awkward hug. She stood stunned for a moment before  
wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly. When he moved away,  
she kissed him quickly on the cheek. She smiled at him brightly and wiped  
away the lipstick she'd left on him with her thumb.  
  
"I never stop thinking about you." She whispered. "In my heart, I knew you  
weren't dead."  
  
Nikolas couldn't tell if she was being truthful or if she was just telling  
him what she thought he wanted to hear. He nodded.  
  
Luke caught his eye and Nikolas immediately said. "I'm *not* hugging you."  
  
Luke scowled. "I'm heart broken. Really."  
  
"We'll see you tomorrow night. Around six." Laura said. "But you can drop  
in anytime before that and if you want to come back later today then you  
can. The door will always be open."  
  
"I'll remember that." Nikolas said.  
  
"Mom!" Lulu called from the kitchen. "Telephone for you, it's Aunt Amy!"  
  
"I should get that." Laura said. She smiled at Nikolas before going back  
into the house.  
  
When they were alone Luke stared at Nikolas. He said. "Don't break her  
heart."  
  
"Or what? You're going to kill me?" Nikolas asked. Luke continued to stare  
at him. Nikolas held his gaze for a moment before nodding. "I'll try not  
to."  
  
"Good enough for me." Luke said.  
  
"Well, that's not at all what I expected." He murmured after Luke closed  
the door behind him.  
  
Nikolas had just stepped off the porch when Lucky came walking up to the  
house.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Lucky asked.  
  
"Visiting the family of course." Nikolas told him. "Let me tell you, it was  
wonderful. They were practically throwing me a party in there! Mom and  
Pop, Luke begged me to call him that, want me to move in tonight. They're  
clearing out your room and everything, making space for me. Looks like  
they're ready to replace you with something better."  
  
"You're a bastard you know that?" Lucky growled.  
  
"No." Nikolas corrected with a nasty smile. "I'm your brother. Remember?"  
  
Lucky laughed bitterly. "We have the same parents and that's it. You'll  
never be my brother."  
  
Nikolas shook his head. "And I was so looking forward to forging a real  
brother-brother relationship with you."  
  
Lucky ignored him and stomped up the stairs. Just as he got to the door,  
Nikolas called out, "I'll see you tomorrow night at the big family dinner  
right? You'll bring Emily? I'd love to see her again."  
  
Lucky turned around. "What did I tell you about Emily?"  
  
Nikolas pretended to think about it. "Something about she's off limits?  
Though how you control who she sees or doesn't see if beyond me."  
  
"Whatever's going on in that head of yours, I want you to leave Emily out  
of it." Lucky growled.  
  
"Like we can avoid each other forever. She's marrying into my new family.  
We're bound to run into each other. Hell, I might even dance with her at  
the wedding." Nikolas grinned before turning and walking away, leaving  
Lucky fuming on the porch.  
  
~*~*~  
Carly frowned as she approached her office. Something was off. What was it?  
She could quite put her finger on it. She narrowed her eyes as she figured  
it out. Where was Elizabeth?  
  
She slowly opened the doors to her office expecting Helena to be waiting  
for her. Instead all she saw was Elizabeth placing her usual coffee and  
newspaper on her desk.  
  
"Elizabeth?"  
  
Elizabeth jerked up and looked at Carly in surprise. "Ms. Cassadine, I, I  
didn't hear you come in."  
  
"I see that." Carly murmured. "What were you doing?"  
  
"Just putting out your coffee and newspaper." Elizabeth said with a bright  
smile. But to Carly it seemed too bright. She looked away in thought. It  
wasn't the fact that Elizabeth was in her office that was bothering her.  
No, there was something else but Carly had a feeling it had to do with  
Elizabeth. She just wasn't sure what.  
  
"Ms. Cassadine?" Elizabeth cocked her head to the side. "Are you okay?"  
  
Carly shook her head and cleared her thoughts. "I'm fine. You can take the  
coffee away. I've already had too much this morning."  
  
Elizabeth's smiled dimmed and she looked disappointed as she picked up the  
cup. "Is there anything else?"  
  
"Did you get in contact with a realtor?" Carly asked as she slipped into  
her seat.  
  
Elizabeth nodded. "She has a few places that you might want to look at."  
  
"Did she mention any?"  
  
"One was at the Harborview Towers but that's all she said."  
  
"Schedule an appointment for me to meet with her. And sometime today run  
out and pick up my dry cleaning would you? You still have the ticket  
right?"  
  
"Yes ma'am." With that Elizabeth nodded then scurried out of the office  
closing the doors behind her.  
  
Carly chewed on the inside of her cheek for a moment before doing a quick  
search of her desk and office. She didn't want to not trust her secretary  
but there was something just a little bit off about Elizabeth this morning  
and Carly was always one to trust her instincts.  
  
Once she was satisfied that everything was just the way it was supposed to  
be and that nothing was missing Carly sat back down and called Jax on his  
cell.  
  
"Jacks here."  
  
"So you just ran out on me this morning." Carly said without preamble.  
  
"I figured you were in good hands." Jax grumbled.  
  
"Is that right? Cause I could have sworn you were the guy hovering over me  
like a mother hen this morning."  
  
Jax said, "Should I even ask what's going on between you and Corinthos?"  
  
Carly sighed and on the other end of the line Jax winced. "So that's how it  
goes?"  
  
"Jax…"  
  
"Don't." He said harshly.  
  
"I *told* you before--"  
  
"I know what you said." Jax paused. "I'll call you later."  
  
"Alright then." Carly said uncertainly. She sighed when Jax hung up on her.  
She hoped that this wasn't the beginning of the end of their friendship.  
  
She then decided to call her father about the Karen file. She pulled it out  
while she dialed. "Father, hi, I'm glad I caught you."  
  
"I just issued a statement to the local newspapers about Nikolas." Stefan  
told her.  
  
"Good, good. Remember what we were talking about before we got the call  
about the tests?"  
  
Stefan frowned. "The newspaper article?"  
  
"Not that. That horrible situation you have going on with one of the  
doctors. Karen Wexler?"  
  
"Ah, yes, that."  
  
"Yeah, *that*." Carly repeated. "I called my man about it. He's getting  
right to work and like I said, he should have the information you need in a  
few days."  
  
"Thank you." Stefan paused. "Is there anything else I should be aware of?"  
  
"No, why do you ask?"  
  
"You seem to have taken quite an interest in this."  
  
"Well the hospital *is* connected to the Cassadines and it'll be bad for  
not just GH but for us if it turns out to be true. We need to get this  
under control as soon as possible. And besides I like helping out my  
father." Carly smiled.  
  
"Hmm." Stefan said noncommittally.  
  
"Now don't forget we're having lunch today to talk about Deception." Carly  
reminded him.  
  
"I remember." Stefan told her. "Come to Wyndemere. I'll have Mrs. Landsbury  
prepare lunch."  
  
"Alright I'll see you then."  
  
Three hours later Carly had just finished reading a report when Elizabeth  
buzzed her. "Mr. Corinthos is on the phone for you."  
  
Carly was silent for a moment. Well this was it. She murmured, "Thank you,  
Elizabeth." She picked up the phone. "Yes?"  
  
"Dinner tonight, right?" He said softly.  
  
"You can't tell me this over the phone?" Carly said worriedly. Why waste  
her time getting all dressed up and going to dinner if all he was going to  
say was that he was staying with Lois?  
  
"Baby, I want to have dinner with you. Our first dinner in public for  
others to see us together." Sonny said slowly.  
  
"Oh." Carly said softly as she realized what he was saying. His marriage  
was over. "So you've already talked to Lois?"  
  
"No."  
  
"*No*?" Carly repeated. "What do you mean, 'no'?"  
  
"She wasn't home when I called and this isn't something I'm going to do on  
the answering machine."  
  
Carly closed her eyes. She couldn't believe she was about to suggest this.  
"Maybe you should wait and talk to her first."  
  
"My mind's made up." Sonny sounded convinced. "This is the best thing for  
us."  
  
"Don't make any rash decisions without talking to her." Carly cautioned.  
  
"I thought this was what you wanted."  
  
"It is." Carly said. She was quiet for a moment. "But I don't want you to  
rush into this and look back on it and see it as me pushing you to end your  
marriage for nothing."  
  
"This morning you talked about the possibility and now it's 'nothing'?"  
Sonny's voice was strained. She was driving him nuts with this.  
  
"I'm not saying that." God, this was a hard conversation to hold over the  
phone, she thought. "What I'm saying is that I want you to do what you want  
to do because you want to do it and not because I made you."  
  
"Caroline, I want this." He growled. "I told you this morning I wanted to  
be with you. My marriage has been all but over for years. Lois knows it."  
  
Carly sighed. She didn't want to do anything stupid but… "Why don't you try  
her again and then call me?"  
  
"Why don't we have dinner tonight and I'll call her tomorrow." Sonny  
suggested smoothly.  
  
"Uh-uh, don't think you can charm your way out of this."  
  
"I wasn't trying to be charming. I just want to see you again. I want you  
to put on something pretty and I want to take you out on the town and show  
you off."  
  
Carly rolled her eyes. She muttered. "Chauvinistic pig. It's not the 1950s  
anymore."  
  
"And?" Sonny laughed softly.  
  
"You can't charm me and you aren't going to distract me either. Call Lois  
now and then call me back when you're done." Carly hung up before he could  
protest.  
  
~*~*~  
Reginald knocked at Emily's door. "Emily, you have a guest in the den."  
  
Emily twisted around in her seat and looked at him hopeful. "Is it Lucky?"  
  
"Uh…no." Reginald said with a strange look on his face.  
  
Emily frowned at him but followed him to the den. She knew why he was being  
so mysterious when she arrived at the den. "Nikolas, what are…how did you  
get in here?"  
  
Nikolas stood up from the couch and shrugged. "I knocked on the door and  
your butler back there let me in."  
  
Emily glanced over her shoulder and saw that Reginald was hovering behind  
them. He said, "Do you want me to stay?"  
  
Emily shook her head. "It's okay, really."  
  
Reginald watched Nikolas for a second, he lifted his eyebrow and said,  
"I'll be right outside."  
  
Emily nodded and closed the door. She turned to Nikolas. "What are you  
doing here?"  
  
Nikolas gestured to the door. "He's pretty protective of you. You seem to  
inspire that in people."  
  
"Nikolas…"  
  
"I wanted to see you." He said. "And it's not like we have anything to  
hide. I'm just visiting my sister-in-law to be. You know, if you're still  
planning on going through with that."  
  
Emily folded her arms. "It's not like you're giving me any reason not to."  
  
Nikolas looked at her, interested. "Would you like me to?"  
  
"Again, why are you here?"  
  
"I went to see my mother this morning." He told her.  
  
Emily finally smiled. "You did? How did it go?"  
  
He shrugged. "It went fine, I guess. Luke and I managed to not get any  
blood on the floor."  
  
Emily frowned sadly. "Nikolas…"  
  
"We're not going to have the standard father-son relationship. Luke and I  
already know that. But Laura, she was really trying to reach out to me. She  
wanted me to move into their house."  
  
Emily's eyes widened. "Really? Are you going to?"  
  
"It's way too soon for me to even think about that. They barely know me, I  
barely know them."  
  
"You guys have a long road ahead." Emily agreed.  
  
"I think so. Laura wants me to move into an apartment over Luke's club. I  
told her I'd think about it but…"  
  
"You have to." Emily said. "You can't stay on Courtland Street. It's too  
dangerous."  
  
"I can handle it." He boasted.  
  
"If you won't go to Luke's then stay at Kelly's." Emily said.  
  
"Can't. Lucky stays there." Nikolas reminded her. "It's better that we stay  
as far away from each other as possible. Just this morning has already  
proved that."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Why do you assume it was me?"  
  
Before Emily could answer Reginald knocked briskly on the door then cracked  
it open. "You wanted me to remind you of your appointment. If you leave  
now, you'll be on time."  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot." Emily said. "Thanks for the reminder."  
  
"Appointment?" Nikolas asked.  
  
"I'm supposed to meet my mother. We're meeting with a wedding coordinator."  
  
"The wedding, right." Nikolas nodded.  
  
"Yes, my wedding to Lucky." Emily stressed. Even though she and Lucky were  
fighting again over Nikolas, this time she had no doubt that everything  
would be fine in the end.  
  
"You don't have to throw it in my face." Nikolas muttered.  
  
"Just making sure that you don't forget." Emily said.  
  
"How can I?" Nikolas said as he stared at the engagement ring on her  
finger.  
  
"And I want you to remember that I'm willing to be your friend and only  
that."  
  
"I'll leave with it. For now." Nikolas added with a smile.  
  
"Emily…" Reginald opened the door again.  
  
"I'm coming, Reginald!" Emily stared at him. He was really going too far  
this time.  
  
Reginald eyed Nikolas. He didn't trust this one. If he had to choose  
between him and Lucky, he'd choose Lucky hands down. This one was trouble.  
His coming to town pretending to be a long lost Cassadine was proof enough.  
  
Nikolas took the hint. "I guess I should be going then."  
  
"I'll see you." Emily said.  
  
"You will. Tomorrow at Laura's. She's having a big family dinner." Nikolas  
informed her. "I'm sure they consider you part of the family. It's going to  
be great, I think. Lucky, you, and me all together at one table." 


	22. Chapter 21b

Sonny glanced out of the car window as he waited for someone to pick up the  
phone in Bensonhurst. He was on his way back to the club after picking up  
something special at the jewelry store. Finally the phone was answered.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
Sonny frowned. "Brooke, what are you doing answering the phone? Aren't you  
still grounded?"  
  
Brooke sucked her teeth. "Yeah and it sucks. I grabbed the phone cause Mom  
and Grandpa Mike are in the living room arguing and she didn't hear it."  
  
"Mike's there again? What are they arguing about?" Sonny asked quickly.  
  
"I don't know. Money I think." Brooke told him.  
  
"Get your mother for me now." Sonny ordered her. Sonny waited and listened  
as Brooke shouted for her mother. "Ma! Phone for you. It's Daddy!"  
  
He cringed slightly. Where were the girl's manners? He could hear her and  
Lois bickering.  
  
"Who said you could touch the phone?" Lois said.  
  
"I only answered the phone cause you weren't going to get it and it might  
have been important. And it is. Daddy's on the phone."  
  
"Let me speak to Michael." Mike said gruffly in the background.  
  
But Lois must have gotten to the phone before Mike did because the next  
thing Sonny heard was Lois saying hello to him.  
  
"What does my father want?" Sonny asked.  
  
"You know, same old, same old." Lois glared at Mike.  
  
"Tell him to leave now." Sonny ordered. "Tell him if he wants money to come  
straight to me and not to bug you."  
  
"I've told him that time and time again." Lois snapped but her attitude had  
nothing to do with Sonny and everything to do with Mike and his freeloading  
ways. Just a few days ago he showed up with gifts for the kids and today  
he's there begging for money. She loved her father-in-law but when it came  
to money he drove her crazy.  
  
Lois covered the receiver with her hand. She said to Brooke. "Honey, go see  
if Michael is up from his nap."  
  
Brooke glanced at her mother and then her grandfather. She knew what was up  
but she didn't say anything and silently left the kitchen. Once Brooke was  
gone Lois turned her attention to Mike.  
  
"Mike, get your forever borrowing money ass out of my house. Next time you  
come here you better not have your hand out looking for something. You need  
money? Catch a bus to Port Charles. I am not your bank."  
  
"I still want to talk to Michael." Mike demanded.  
  
"Then call him on your own dime." Lois said.  
  
"Put him on the phone." Sonny said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Lois said doubtfully.  
  
"It'll get rid of him quicker." Sonny assured her.  
  
Lois passed the phone to Mike who quickly took it. "Michael, how you  
doing?"  
  
"You're in trouble, Mike. I already know that. I'll help if I can but you  
gotta stop bothering my wife." Sonny told him. "Go home and I'll get in  
contact with you later."  
  
"But—"  
  
"I'll take care of it." Sonny said. "Go home now before Lois slaps you  
upside the head with a frying pan."  
  
Watching her standing there with arms folded, glaring at him, Mike had no  
doubt that she would do just that. He said slowly. "Okay, I'll talk to you  
later then, son."  
  
Not that the money issue was settled Lois smiled slightly at Mike. "Are you  
coming over for Sunday dinner again?"  
  
Mike nodded. "I'll see if I can."  
  
"Alright. Tell Brooke and Michael goodbye before you leave." Lois said.  
When Mike left the kitchen Lois sighed. "Thanks Sonny. I could have handled  
it but…thanks."  
  
"I'm going to have to have a long talk with him again." Sonny shook his  
head.  
  
"He needs to go to one of those twelve step meetings and actually pay  
attention, that's what he needs." Lois quipped. She narrowed her eyes.  
"What's wrong? Did Brooke call you again trying to get you to end her  
punishment?"  
  
"No, that's…" Sonny hesitated. He wasn't sure just how to jump into the  
subject. "That's not why I called."  
  
The tone of his voice suddenly made it all clear to Lois. She pulled out a  
chair from the kitchen table and dropped down into it. She murmured. "Oh."  
  
Sonny said in a rush. "We've never really talked about this but Lois we  
can't ignore it anymore."  
  
"Okay." Lois said slowly, trying to wrap her mind around it. She was torn.  
On one hand she was relieved. This was a talk that they should have had a  
long time ago. Their marriage was a sham. She loved him, she always would,  
he was her first love, but she wasn't in love with him anymore. They'd been  
going through the motions for years. Hell, they didn't even live in the  
same city anymore. But on the other hand he *was* her husband. She made  
vows before God and who was she to just toss them away because her marriage  
wasn't perfect?  
  
"So who is she?" She asked softly.  
  
"Don't do this Lois." Sonny said gently.  
  
"I know there has to be someone else. You meet someone, I understand that.  
I know that there's been other women." Lois swallowed hard. "But she must  
really be something, huh, for you to want out of our marriage."  
  
"What marriage?" Sonny asked honestly. "Really, what kind of marriage do we  
have with me in one city and you and the kids in another? When I come down  
a few times a year and sleep in the guestroom, except for that night that  
resulted in Michael?"  
  
"Look you want to have a girlfriend? Fine but we don't need to get a  
divorce for goodness sake." Lois said. She paused. "Or are you and this  
woman planning on…"  
  
Sonny took a breath. As much as he hated discussing Lois with Carly,  
discussing Carly with Lois was just as bad. "We haven't gotten that far."  
  
"So what are you doing then?" Lois cried. "Things can just continue as they  
have."  
  
"Why should they?" Sonny demanded.  
  
"We've been perfectly happy with everything until now."  
  
"Have we? Can you honestly tell me that you've been content with this  
marriage?"  
  
Lois ignored his question. "Is it the living apart thing? Because if you  
really want us to, I'll bring the kids up to Port Charles and we'll live  
with you there. I'm willing to do that."  
  
"Just answer the question, Lois." Sonny said softly. "You're not happy. We  
already tried living together and that didn't work and the last thing you  
need is an absentee husband."  
  
Lois became quiet as her conscience warred with her heart. She wanted to  
stay true to her marriage vows but her heart wasn't it anymore. If she  
decided to hold onto her marriage she knew that Sonny wouldn't force her to  
divorce him. But in return she would be punishing him by making him stay  
with her when he clearly didn't want to marriage to her anymore. And she  
knew inside she didn't want to be married to him either. Why shouldn't she  
let him go? If she did then maybe, finally, she would find some happiness  
for herself. The same kind of happiness Sonny must have found in Port  
Charles that had urged him to finally end their marriage.  
  
"Lois?" Sonny asked gently.  
  
"I loved you since we were five years old." She began softly. "I fell in  
love with you when we were thirteen and you beat up Joey DeCarlo at the  
park because he wouldn't stop picking on me."  
  
"You punched me because you thought you didn't anyone to fight your  
battles." He reminded her.  
  
"Hey, that was my way of telling you I liked you." Lois smiled. Then she  
groaned. "God, I can't believe you decided to do this over the phone."  
  
Sonny winced. "I know, I'm sorry."  
  
"No, this might be better. If we were face to face I'd probably hit you or  
do something stupid like cry." Lois mumbled. "What are we going to tell the  
kids? Well Michael's too young to know anything but Brooke…she's going to  
be devastated."  
  
"Brooke's a tough kid." Sonny theorized. "I think she'll handle this fine."  
  
"We need to tell her this together." Lois decided.  
  
"I can come down this weekend." Sonny suggested.  
  
Lois nodded. "That'll be good."  
  
"I'll take care of everything." Sonny promised. "And don't worry about  
money or anything. I will always provide for my family."  
  
"I know that, Sonny." Lois murmured as the finality of it all hit her. "I  
have to…I have to go. I'm taking Michael over to my mother's."  
  
"Lois?"  
  
"Goodbye, Sonny." Lois hung up the phone. She stared at it for a while.  
  
Brooke came into the kitchen carrying Michael. "Michael wants some—Ma, are  
you okay?" Brooke asked when she noticed the lost look on her mother's  
face.  
  
Lois shook her head. "Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"What did Daddy want?" Brooke asked, curious.  
  
"He just wanted to let me know that he's coming down this weekend."  
  
Brooke's eyes lit up. "He is? Great! This is going to be so much fun."  
  
~*~*~  
An hour later Sonny finally got a hold of Carly. "Hey, where have you  
been?" He asked when she finally answered her cell.  
  
"I was having lunch with my father and turned off the cell so that we  
couldn't be disturbed." She explained. "So does this mean…?"  
  
"I talked to her." Sonny said gruffly.  
  
"How did it go?" Carly couldn't help but ask.  
  
"I'd rather not talk about that." He said.  
  
Carly took a deep breath. "Okay. Do you still want to have dinner tonight?  
We can reschedule."  
  
"No, tonight's fine. Let me take care of the reservations and everything."  
  
"Anything place but Caroline's." Carly said.  
  
"You don't want to be seen with me at your restaurant?" Sonny narrowed his  
eyes.  
  
"It's not that. I'm just a little sick of the place. I want to try  
something new that's all."  
  
"Fine. I'll pick you up at eight."  
  
~*~*~  
Sonny whistled when Carly opened the door to her suite later that night.  
She winked and said, "Wait, I'm not done yet. I'll just be a second and  
then we can leave."  
  
When she turned, Sonny's eyes narrowed and he grabbed a hold of the  
doorjamb as he finally got a good look at her dress. "We are not going  
anywhere until you change that dress."  
  
Carly glanced over her shoulder innocently. "What's wrong with it?"  
  
"It's, there's, there's nothing there!" Sonny gestured wildly.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Carly frowned. She glanced down at her dress  
and then back at him with a perplexed look. She knew exactly what was wrong  
with the dress.  
  
"You're determined to have every part of you just, just…falling out." Sonny  
glared at the dress.  
  
Sonny was right. Black and ankle-length, at first glance the dress appeared  
normal. Sure it hugged a few curves it shouldn't. But that wasn't enough  
reason to demand a change. It was only until Sonny saw how far down the  
neckline scooped that he knew it had to go. He could have sworn he almost  
saw nipple, and the back…well there was no back! There were only the two  
thin strips that her arms went through and then nothing until just above  
her butt. And when she moved a long slit up the side was visible, showing  
off lots of leg.  
  
"Change." Sonny demanded.  
  
"No." Carly said. She knew exactly what she was doing to him. Now that she  
had him, she was going to drive him crazy and have fun doing it.  
  
Arrogantly Sonny closed the door, walked over to the couch, sat down,  
crossed his legs and said. "Change. I'll wait."  
  
Carly propped her hands on her hips. "For a man who was so desperate to get  
back together this morning, you're being very bossy and annoying."  
  
"You don't change, we're not going anywhere. I don't mind spending the  
evening here." Sonny smiled charmingly.  
  
"Then you'll be spending it alone. I'll go out by myself and find someone  
who likes this dress. I wonder what Jax is up to." Carly lifted an eyebrow  
knowing what his reaction would be.  
  
"Don't ever try to make me jealous by using him." Sonny growled  
immediately. "It won't work."  
  
Carly held back a smile because she knew he was jealous after all. And all  
at just the mention of Jax's name. "Staying here or coming with me? Which  
is it?"  
  
"Changing that dress?" Sonny challenged her right back.  
  
"Our first night out and you want to pick on my taste in clothes?" Carly  
walked over to the couch. She knelt down on the couch beside him.  
  
Sonny sighed and closed his eyes. "Tell me that you are at least wearing  
underwear. Tell me that much."  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know." Carly purred. Carly knew she'd won.  
  
"You're trying to kill me aren't you?" Sonny murmured.  
  
"You know this wasn't the dress I originally planned on wearing but my  
secretary didn't pick that one up from the cleaners today. And it was much,  
much worse than this one." Carly whispered as she toyed with the hair at  
the back of his neck.  
  
"Thank God for forgetful secretaries." Sonny mumbled. "And that's not  
really what your secretary's supposed to do."  
  
"It's what *my* secretary does." Carly bragged. "Now I have to finish up or  
we'll never get out of here." She straightened up just as Sonny reached for  
her and disappeared into her bedroom, leaving Sonny to wonder if she was  
really wearing any underwear.  
  
When she came back wearing more makeup, high-heeled sandals, and smelling  
like expensive perfume Sonny immediately asked. "Seriously, are you wearing  
any underwear?"  
  
"Oh for goodness sake!" Carly rolled her eyes. She leaned down, grabbed the  
hem of the dress and pulled it up revealing the small pair of nude bikini  
panties she wore. Once she was sure he got a good look, she dropped the  
dress.  
  
"And you're sure you want to go *out*?" Sonny asked as he reached for her.  
Suddenly he liked the idea of them staying in more and more.  
  
"Uh-uh!" Carly wagged her finger at him as she let him pull her close.  
"Next time we can stay in."  
  
"Too bad." Sonny shook his head. He reached into his pants pocket. "I got  
something for you."  
  
Carly grinned and pressed herself closer to him. "I know that, Sonny, but  
you'll have to give it to me later. We're going *out*."  
  
Sonny laughed. "No, not that. Though it is—never mind. I meant I have a  
gift for you."  
  
"A gift?" Carly repeated. "You've never given me anything before."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Why now?"  
  
"Why not?" Sonny shrugged. "What's with all the questions? I can't buy you  
a gift?"  
  
"I don't need a man to buy me anything—"  
  
"Oh, here we with go with the independent stuff." Sonny rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'm being serious."  
  
"And I just wanted to get you something. I wanted you to have something  
from *me*, that's all. If you don't want it, I'll return it or see if one  
of my girls wants it."  
  
"Your girls? Oh, I don't think so." Carly held her hand out. "Let me have  
it."  
  
"Caroline, I swear, you just sucked all the romance of this." Sonny  
grumbled.  
  
Carly immediately felt bad. Here he was trying to be sweet and she just  
ruined the moment. She cuddled up to him, running her hands inside his suit  
jacket and around his waist. "I'm sorry, can I please have my gift? Or  
should I grovel?"  
  
Sonny shook his head. "No groveling necessary."  
  
Carly slid her hand into his pants pocket and felt around. Sonny cleared  
his throat. "Wrong pocket."  
  
"Oops." She tried to laugh innocently but it came out differently. She slid  
her hand into the other pocket and pulled a long black box. She raised an  
eyebrow as she turned it around in her hands.  
  
"Maybe it'll cover some of that…that." Sonny waved his hand to indicate her  
exposed chest.  
  
Carly looked down then back at him with a smirk. "I thought you liked all  
of that?"  
  
"Now when it's on show for everyone." Sonny said.  
  
Carly snapped open the box and stared at the white gold necklace with a  
large pendant covered with small white diamonds dangling from the center.  
"It's beautiful."  
  
"Let me help you put it on." Sonny took it from her. She turned around and  
pulled her hair up and out of the way. He draped the necklace around her  
neck and fastened it for her.  
  
Carly dropped her hair then went to look at her reflection in the mirror by  
the door. She studied the way it looked on her from several angles.  
  
Sonny watched with a small smile on his face. "Will it do?"  
  
"I have to change my earrings but yes, I love it." Carly kissed him  
quickly. "Thank you."  
  
"Hey!" He said bereft. "That's it?"  
  
"If I thank you the right way, we'll never get out of here." Carly  
promised.  
  
"Nothing wrong with that." Sonny chuckled as she dashed back into the  
bedroom to change her earrings.  
  
She called out to him, laughing, "No, there's nothing wrong with that but  
you said you wanted to show me off and that's what we're going to do. Show  
me and this gorgeous necklace off."  
  
She came out wearing diamond earrings and a big smile. "See? Much better  
now. We should hurry. I don't want to be late for our reservations. Where  
are we going to eat anyway?"  
  
"Someplace special," Sonny said with a smile. "And I wouldn't worry too  
much about the reservation."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Several minutes later, Carly frowned as she looked out the window of the  
limo. "Where are we?"  
  
Sonny glanced out of the window then sat back. "The restaurant."  
  
Carly pushed away his hand that had been creeping up her thigh through the  
slit. "That can't be the restaurant. I don't even recognize this  
neighborhood."  
  
"I doubt you ever been here before." Sonny ignored her pushing and slid his  
hand back where it'd been. His fingers toyed with the elastic band of her  
underwear.  
  
"This isn't a restaurant, is it? You've brought me out in the middle of  
nowhere to have dinner in an old warehouse." Carly accused.  
  
Sonny cupped her face with his other hand and kissed her quickly. "Shut  
up."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"This restaurant is well-known, by certain people. It has a reputation for  
being discreet. You didn't want to go to Caroline's so I thought this was a  
better choice."  
  
"You bought me to a mob restaurant?" Carly got straight to the point.  
  
Sonny tapped his finger against her nose. "You're too smart for your own  
good."  
  
Sonny's man opened the door before Carly could reply. Sonny got out first  
then helped Carly get out. He stood in front of her so that no one could  
see down the front of her dress.  
  
"I hate that dress." He mumbled.  
  
Carly glanced up at him. "What did you say?"  
  
"You look great." Sonny smiled at her.  
  
Carly looked at him suspiciously before smoothing down her dress, taking  
the arm he offered her and smiling up at him. "This place better be good."  
  
Sonny pressed a quick kiss to her temple. "Quit your complaining, you'll  
like it."  
  
Carly looked at him doubtfully but allowed him to escort her to the plain  
building with the nondescript door. Sonny grabbed the doorknob and opened  
the door letting Carly go in first.  
  
Looking around the restaurant with its small intimate tables lit with  
candles in the dark corners and larger tables that surrounded a small dance  
floor, Carly realized that she was going to have to tell Sonny that he was  
right. When she looked over her shoulder at him, he was smirking at her.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "So what's the name of this place again?"  
  
Sonny wrapped his arm around her waist. "The No Name."  
  
Carly nodded. "Of course, very imaginative."  
  
Sonny steered her towards the maitre 'd who was talking to another couple.  
Seeing Sonny he immediately spread a wide smile across his face. "Mr.  
Corinthos! It is a pleasure to see you. Your table is almost ready. I will  
go and check on it right now."  
  
The man quickly left, leaving Sonny and Carly with the other couple. Sonny  
nodded at the man. "Zander."  
  
Zander nodded back. "Sonny, hey. I was just thinking about giving you a  
call and setting up another meeting."  
  
Sony waved his hand. "Let's not discuss this right now. Call me tomorrow."  
  
Zander nodded. His companion cleared her throat to remind him that she was  
there. "Sonny, this is my girlfriend Gia Campbell."  
  
Gia smiled politely at him and extended her hand, which Sonny took and  
kissed the back of. "Mr. Corinthos."  
  
"Call me Sonny. And this is Carly." Sonny introduced them. "Carly, this is  
Zander Smith."  
  
Carly shot him a look out of the corner of her eye. She extended her hand  
first to Zander and then Gia. "Cassadine. I'm Carly Cassadine."  
  
Though they were in Sonny's world now she was still a Cassadine. She eyed  
Gia. "And I can't believe my luck because I was hoping to get together with  
you, Miss Campbell."  
  
"Really?" Gia said surprised.  
  
"Yes, as you might know Cassadine Inc. recently acquired Deception and I  
wanted to get to know the face of Deception." Carly told her.  
  
Sonny ran his hand down her arm and kissed her shoulder. He murmured into  
her ear, "Baby, you're not about to stand here and conduct business are  
you?"  
  
Carly bent her head guiltily and murmured back. "Of course not." She then  
said to Gia, "We'll get together later in the week, how's that?"  
  
"I wouldn't mind that at all." Gia smiled.  
  
The maitre 'd returned. "Mr. Corinthos, your table is ready. Please follow  
me."  
  
"Hey, what about us? We've been waiting forever." Zander demanded harshly.  
  
"Just a moment please." The man said before leading Carly and Sonny away.  
  
"I wonder what Carly Cassadine wants to discuss with me?" Gia murmured.  
  
Zander didn't hear her. He was too busy glaring at the direction that Sonny  
and Carly had gone. "Did you see that? Did you see that shit?"  
  
Gia sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes. Not this again. "Whatever,  
Zander."  
  
Zander grabbed her chin and forced her to look into his eyes. "Not  
'whatever.' I am Zander fucking Smith. I am Frank Smith's grandson, Anthony  
Moreno's nephew." He growled. "I deserve respect when I come here. I do not  
deserve to be past over so that that little asshole can go lick Sonny  
Corinthos's shoes."  
  
"Don't manhandle me in public." She growled back and pushed his hand away.  
  
A waiter cleared his throat. Zander growled. "What?"  
  
"Your table's ready, sir." The waiter said politely. He waited a beat  
before turning around and leading them over.  
  
Zander grabbed Gia's arm. She closed her eyes briefly. She was very tired  
of him lately. She knew he was screwing around on her again. And this thing  
with Sonny Corinthos was getting out of hand. She wondered if she should  
remind him that he was working with Sonny to bring his uncle down but of  
course that would just piss him off because she wasn't supposed to know  
anything about his business.  
  
Across the room Sonny and Carly were seated at their table. Sonny held  
Carly's hand. They ignored the menus on the table and stared into each  
other's eyes. He asked with a slight smile on his face. "Well?"  
  
Carly ran her tongue across her lips. "It's nice…how's the food?"  
  
"Pretty good actually." Sonny drew back when their waiter appeared. He  
placed a basket of bread rolls and a small dish of whipped butter on the  
table. He stepped back.  
  
"Are you ready to order?" He asked.  
  
Sonny glanced at Carly before saying. "Bring us the special and a bottle of  
whatever best compliments it."  
  
He nodded. "Yes, sir." He left to put in their order. Carly split a roll,  
picked up the butter knife, dipped it in the butter then began to lavishly  
spread it across the bread. She took a bite and chewed.  
  
"The bread's good."  
  
Sonny raised an eyebrow. "You're making small talk about the bread?"  
  
Carly licked the crumbs from her lips then dipped her finger in the butter.  
"This butter's delicious. Taste."  
  
She leaned across the table and held her finger up to Sonny's mouth. He  
hesitated before allowing her to slip her finger into his mouth. He watched  
the desire dance in her eyes as he gently licked the butter off her finger.  
He released her finger then took her hand in his and kissed her palm. Carly  
leaned further across the table and Sonny's eyes were instantly drawn to  
the cleavage that was threatening to spill out over the low neckline.  
  
Sonny abruptly cleared his throat and nodded towards the dance floor.  
"Let's dance."  
  
Carly blinked. "What?"  
  
"That damn dress is driving me insane. Unless you want me to bend you over  
this table right here, right now, you'll get up and dance with me." Sonny  
said in a low voice even as he stood.  
  
Carly laughed lightly. "But I thought this place was very discreet."  
  
Sonny came around the table and helped her stand. He murmured into her ear.  
"Not discreet enough."  
  
They walked out to the dance floor. Sonny pulled her arms around his neck  
and buried his face into the crook of her neck. He inhaled her perfume and  
she sighed and closed her eyes. Whatever they were doing on the dance floor  
could barely pass for dancing. They weren't swaying in time to the music or  
even bothering to move their feet. They brushed their body parts against  
each other. Sonny's hands gripped her hips and pressed them against his.  
Carly shivered when he blew air against her neck.  
  
Sonny ran his hand down her hip and across her backside. He moaned into her  
ear when she rubbed herself against him. Carly pulled back and asked. "Are  
you going to continue groping me in front of your 'associates'?"  
  
"I'm just doing an underwear check. I know it's there but God, I can always  
use a little reminding."  
  
Carly giggled. "You're too fixated on my underwear."  
  
"You shouldn't have flashed me." Sonny grumbled.  
  
Carly thought for a moment. "If you want to keep an eye on my underwear so  
bad, then I'm going to have to do something about that."  
  
Sonny grabbed her by the arm when she started to step away. "Where are you  
going?"  
  
She stroked the side of his face and said. "The bathroom, I'll be right  
back. Which way is it?"  
  
Sonny pointed across the room. He asked suspiciously, "What are you about  
to do?"  
  
Carly grinned wickedly. "Don't worry, you'll like it."  
  
She framed his face with her hands and brushed her lips across his. He  
wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back for a longer kiss.  
Once it was finished, Carly pulled back. "Mmm, that was nice."  
  
She took a step away from him, changed her mind, came back and kissed him  
again. She winked at him, made a quick stop at their table for her purse  
then finally made her way to the bathroom.  
  
Across the room, Gia viciously stabbed at her salad as Zander vented about  
Sonny Corinthos. Why did she stay with this man, day after day? He  
certainly wasn't good for her image, she knew that much. Her handlers  
reminded her of that nearly every day. He cheated on her left and right. He  
didn't appreciate her. He put her down. Their relationship basically  
consisted of the two of them sniping at each other. If she were smart she  
would just stand up and walk right out this restaurant and never see this  
man again.  
  
Gia sighed. That much, she knew, was just a fantasy. She'd never leave  
Zander until he was ready for her to go. It wasn't love that tied her to  
him nor him to her.  
  
She dropped her fork on the table and glared at him. "Why don't you just go  
over there and tell him off?"  
  
Zander stared at her coldly. "You know absolutely nothing, do you? I'm  
surprised you're able to function in the real world every day."  
  
Gia rolled her eyes. "Oh, yes, whisper those sweet nothings, darling."  
  
Zander ignored her sarcasm. He pointed at her with his fork. "I still need  
Corinthos and until I no longer do I'm forced to play nice with him."  
  
"And complain to me until my ears bleed." Gia muttered.  
  
"I'll buy ya some earplugs." Zander snapped.  
  
"Don't do me any favors." Gia snapped back.  
  
"What is your problem?" Zander finally recognized that she was in a mood.  
  
"You want to know what my problem is?" Gia repeated as she stalled for  
time.  
  
She wanted to tell him point blank that she now hated him, everything that  
he stood for, and herself for staying with him. But she knew that now was  
neither the time nor the place so she latched onto an easier excuse. She  
pulled her napkin off her lap and threw it on the table.  
  
She hissed, "My problem is you'd rather rant all night about Sonny  
Corinthos than pay any attention to me. I don't know why you even brought  
me out tonight. You could have had dinner with yourself and your hate."  
  
She stormed away from the table and headed straight for the bathrooms.  
  
Carly was exiting a stall, stuffing something into her purse when Gia flew  
in. Gia went straight to the sinks. She ran cold water over her wrists then  
bent her head as she breathed in and out slowly.  
  
"Hello." Carly said hesitantly. "Are you okay?"  
  
Gia glanced over her shoulder. "Hi. Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a little,  
you know, fight with the boyfriend."  
  
Carly smiled sympathetically and joined her at the sink. She started to  
wash her hands. "Sorry to hear about that."  
  
"It happens." Gia shrugged and nodded. She quickly switched topics. "That's  
a pretty necklace."  
  
Carly smiled as she touched the gift with a wet finger. "Thank you. It was  
a recent gift from Sonny."  
  
Gia passed her a handful of paper towels. "He has great taste in jewelry."  
  
Carly laughed. "Him or his jeweler."  
  
Gia laughed also. "I know what you mean. Zander can't tell the difference  
between a diamond and cubic zirconia, I learned *that* the hard way. I made  
sure after that little mishap he went straight to a professional."  
  
Gia leaned against the sink as Carly started to repair her lipstick. "I  
hope you don't mind me saying this but you and Sonny Corinthos…that's an  
interesting mix."  
  
"Like you and Zander Smith?" Carly looked at her through the mirror and  
raised her eyebrow.  
  
Gia shrugged. "No, that's just a big mess." She sighed.  
  
Carly frowned. "Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
Gia nodded. "Yeah, Zander's…well, he's Zander. It's kinda hard to explain  
and…Just forget it."  
  
Carly sensed that this was something Gia was reluctant to talk about.  
"Consider it dropped."  
  
"Let's talk about something else. Let me official welcome you to the  
girlfriends clique."  
  
"Clique?"  
  
"Yeah, It's all unofficial of course. You have the girlfriends and you have  
the wives." Gia explained. "The wives tend to stick together. They figure  
they have the ring on their finger, they're not going anywhere. They  
believe in that 'till death do us part' stuff. Girlfriends on the other  
hand come and go. In my opinion there's no real difference between the two,  
if he wants to get rid of you, he'll get rid of you, but whatever."  
  
Carly slipped her lipstick back in her purse. "So the mob wives don't like  
the mob girlfriends? Now I've heard everything." She laughed.  
  
"Wait, it's never the 'mob'. It's always the 'business.'" Gia coached with  
a smile. "Another hard learned lesson."  
  
Carly shook her head. "This is all nuts."  
  
"I hope you thought about this a lot before you decided to get involved  
with Sonny Corinthos." Gia cautioned. "This is a dangerous business and it  
effects everyone, not just the men but the women and the children…"  
  
"I appreciate the warning." Carly said sincerely. "But I'm a Cassadine. I'm  
used to danger. You should see us at family reunions."  
  
"I'm just saying. I wish I had someone to warn me about all this when I  
first hooked up with Zander."  
  
An older woman in a deep purple pantsuit and garish jewelry entered the  
bathroom. Carly had started to say something but stopped when the woman  
entered. She walked over to the sinks eyeing Carly and Gia.  
  
Gia murmured a hello. The woman nodded at her. She quickly washed and dried  
her hands before exiting the room without saying a word. Carly glanced over  
at Gia.  
  
Gia said simply. "Wife."  
  
Carly shook her head and chuckled. The rules that these people lived by.  
"Okay. Oh, I just remembered that I didn't give you my card." She opened  
her purse and pulled out a business card.  
  
Gia took it. "You brought business cards with you?"  
  
Carly shrugged. "I always have two or three tossed into all my purses.  
Never know when you need one. Give me a call tomorrow and I'll have my  
secretary set up something."  
  
"I can't wait." Gia told her honestly. When it came to her professional  
career she was always eager to do more.  
  
Carly ran her fingers through her hair, disheveling it. "I better get back  
to Sonny before he comes in here looking for me."  
  
"And I better get back to Zander." Gia muttered.  
  
The two women exited the bathroom together. While Carly hurried over to  
Sonny Gia slowly made her way back to her table. When Gia got back to her  
table, Zander didn't look up from his plate of baked ziti.  
  
"Are you in a better mood now or what?" He asked as he continued to eat.  
  
Gia pressed her lips together. "You know, I treasure these moments we have  
together. When you stare at your food and I stare at the top of your head."  
  
Zander sighed. "What the fuck do you want from, Gia? Huh? I give you  
fucking everything you could ever want. And all you do is pick, pick, pick.  
I wonder why I even bother with you sometimes."  
  
"I wonder about that sometimes myself." Gia shot back.  
  
Zander chewed slowly and narrowed his eyes as he studied her face. His gaze  
swept over her lingering at her chest. He grinned nastily. "Yeah, now I  
remember why."  
  
Gia made a disgusted noise in her throat and pushed her plate away from  
her. "There goes my appetite."  
  
Across the room Sonny pulled out Carly's chair for her. After she was  
sitting down, he kissed her neck and asked. "What were you doing in there  
for so long?"  
  
"Taking care of a few things." Carly said with a smile. "Sit down. I have  
something for you."  
  
Sonny took his seat. Carly placed her purse on the table then pulled out a  
scrap of material. She dropped it on the table and waited.  
  
"What is this?" Sonny said curiously. He picked it up and realized that  
they were her panties. He looked from them to Carly, who was smiling  
seductively at him. "We're leaving. Right now."  
  
"Right now?" Carly asked. "But we haven't had dinner yet and I was hoping  
to dance again."  
  
"If you think we're stay here while you're not wearing any underwear…"  
  
"Sonny," She said in pretend shock, "are you a prude?"  
  
Sonny grinned at her. "You know exactly what I am." He tucked her panties  
in his pocket. "I'm keeping these and we're going back to my place or your  
place or just the damn limo."  
  
"Settle the check." Carly murmured, suddenly just as eager as he was to  
leave. "I'll meet you in the car." She pushed back her chair and grabbed  
her purse.  
  
Sonny remembered the last time she waited for him in the car. He gestured  
towards their waiter.  
  
"I'll send Max back with the money." Sonny said as he got up. He grabbed  
Carly around the waist and pulled her to him, kissing her hungrily,  
ignoring the fact that he was making a spectacle of himself in the  
restaurant.  
  
Carly pulled at his tie. "Save some of that for later."  
  
"You drive me crazy, woman." He growled into her ear. She just laughed.  
  
"Come, I have to thank you properly and thoroughly for my new necklace."  
Carly grabbed his hand and led him towards the restaurant entrance. Carly  
wasn't surprised to see the limo already waiting for them when they got  
outside. Carly slipped inside while Sonny handed Max a handful of bills to  
take inside the restaurant. Sonny spoke quietly with him for a moment.  
Sonny then joined Carly and pulled her to him. Neither one noticed when Max  
got back into the limo, started it up, and started to drive them back to  
the hotel.  
  
~*~*~  
In the back of the limo Carly was straddling Sonny who was busy pulling  
down the straps of her dress. She readily pulled her arms through the  
straps so he could push the top down to her waist. She let out a soft moan  
when he began to nibble on her ear. His hands caressed and fondled her  
breasts as his hungry mouth sought out hers. They exchanged deep eating  
kisses. Their short break up ended up making them want each other more.  
  
Carly pulled off his tie then tugged at his shirt; her fingers snagging the  
buttons as she tried to get the shirt off also. She growled her frustration  
when they wouldn't come undone as quickly as she wanted.  
  
Sonny stopped kissing his way down her neck. He placed his hands over hers.  
He murmured. "Have some patience."  
  
"No." She murmured back. "Hurry up."  
  
She punctuated that by grinding herself against his crotch. Sonny's eyes  
lit up and he quickly undid the buttons for her.  
  
The sudden stop of the car almost threw Carly off of Sonny. He quickly  
wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back to him so that she didn't  
fall. She stared at him in shock.  
  
"What just happened?"  
  
"I'll find out." Sonny reached behind him and picked up the phone that  
connected him to the driver. "Max? What's going on? Where are we?"  
  
Max answered back. "We're about a block away from the hotel, boss. Someone  
just drove up in front of us and cut us off. They stopped just a few feet a  
way. I'll go check it out."  
  
Sonny's eyes narrowed. Something was up. Was it Moreno? Did he find out  
about Luke and Sonny's plan? Did Zander double cross them?  
  
"Shit." He muttered as he hung up. He buttoned up his shirt.  
  
Carly slid off of him and pulled her dress back up. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I think we're being set up. Someone just cut us off. Max is going to check  
it out." Sonny told her as he felt around under the seat.  
  
Carly frowned. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I have a gun somewhere under here." Sonny explained. He finally found it  
and pulled it out. He checked to make sure it was fully loaded.  
  
"Always prepared." Carly murmured. She was proud of the fact that she  
managed to stay so calm on the outside but on the inside she was freaking  
out. Sonny had just pulled a gun out of nowhere because some one had cut  
them off. It could turn out to be nothing but Sonny wasn't taking any  
chances.  
  
"Have to be." Sonny flashed her a smile but Carly could tell he was trying  
to keep her at ease.  
  
"Well, I hope you have another one cause I'm not sitting here unarmed."  
  
"No."  
  
"I know how to shoot." She insisted.  
  
"If something's going down, it'll be a whole lot different than a shooting  
gallery. The targets shoot back." Sonny explained.  
  
"I can handle it." Carly said in a serious voice.  
  
The sudden sounds of gunfire outside of the car sent Carly into her own  
search for a gun. She found another one taped under the seat. She checked  
it as Sonny cursed again.  
  
"I'm sorry, baby, I didn't mean for our first public date to turn into  
this." He said apologetically as the shots continued.  
  
"First date, mob war. It's all the same." Carly tried to joke. "Just get us  
out of this safely."  
  
When the gunfire died down Sonny said, "Stay back. I'm going outside."  
Sonny started to open the door.  
  
"Be careful. Please." Carly pleaded. As many wisecracks and jokes she made,  
she was still terrified that something was going to happen to him and her.  
  
Sonny glanced back at her. He kissed her quick and hard. "I'm just going to  
peek out to see what's going on."  
  
He held the gun in front of him with one hand as he slowly opened the door  
all the way. He stuck his head out of the limo and over the bulletproof  
door. He could see the car that Max told him about. It was a few feet away.  
Max was laying facedown on the ground not far from it. Two people dressed  
in black stood over him with guns in their hands. A tall heavyset man and a  
slender shorter woman.  
  
The woman chose that moment to look up and in the direction of the limo.  
Sonny's eyes widened as he recognized the woman. He dropped down behind the  
door.  
  
"What is it?" Carly hissed from the limo.  
  
"Two people. A man and a woman. The woman's your secretary." Sonny  
whispered back.  
  
"What?" Carly said. "Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm sure." Sonny said.  
  
"Oh, she is so fired." Carly growled. "First she doesn't pick up my dry  
cleaning and now this?"  
  
"Carly, this is not the time." Sonny growled back.  
  
"Come on out, Ms. Cassadine." Elizabeth suddenly called out. "I know you're  
in there. Come out and let me finish my job. I take out you and I get a  
hefty paycheck."  
  
"Like I don't pay her enough?" Carly muttered.  
  
Elizabeth murmured something to her companion then began to walk slowly and  
cockily towards the limo. "Don't make me wait, Ms. Cassadine or is this one  
of those situations where I can call you 'Carly'? Come out now and I  
promise I won't do anything to your gangster boyfriend. He's not even worth  
wasting my time."  
  
"Bitch." Carly muttered.  
  
"But if you waste my time, Carly, I'll make sure you watch him die very,  
very slowly." Elizabeth's tone told Carly she was being dead serious.  
  
"If you don't shoot her, *I* will." Carly hissed.  
  
"Let her come closer." Sonny said. "Talk to her some more."  
  
Carly called out to her. "So what drove you to this, Elizabeth? Not enough  
vacation time? I didn't compliment your hair one day? What? I was a fair  
employer."  
  
Elizabeth paused in her step before smiling arrogantly. She continued  
walking towards them. "She finally speaks. I think we both know who my real  
employer is. She felt it was good to have someone keeping an eye on you and  
now she wants to be rid of you. Can't say that I blame her."  
  
"Close enough." Sonny said before leaning around the door and firing at  
her.  
  
Caught unaware, Elizabeth was hit in the leg. She dropped down to the  
ground as he partner came running over shooting at Sonny. Sonny ducked  
behind the door quickly. He waited as the man continued to fire at him then  
when he felt the time was right, Sonny stood up and fired at him several  
times. A couple of the bullets hit the man and he dropped to the ground.  
  
Sonny came from around the protective door still firing at the man on the  
ground. He was going to make sure he stayed down.  
  
Just then Elizabeth rolled on to her stomach and fired several times at  
Sonny. Carly watched in horror as the bullets slammed into him, jerking him  
backwards before he finally fell back on the ground. The sight of him being  
pumped full of holes snapped her calm and sent her over the edge.  
  
Thinking only of Sonny, Carly slid off the seat and started to crawl  
towards him. She heard Elizabeth's gun fire again but didn't really  
register it. She whispered. "Sonny?"  
  
This time when a bullet whizzed by her ear, Carly finally realize that  
Elizabeth was shooting at her. It took her a moment to remember that she  
was still holding the extra gun. Carly turned and aimed at Elizabeth, who  
was pulling herself up on her shot leg. Carly let off several shots and  
watched with grim satisfaction as they hit their target and Elizabeth fell  
back to the ground.  
  
Carly waited for Elizabeth and her partner to get up but when neither did,  
she turned to Sonny. She gasped at the amount of blood covering him. She  
couldn't tell where he was shot at; there was so much blood. She ran her  
hands across his chest searching for the wounds. In the back of her mind  
she wasn't supposed to move him but that stop her from sitting down on the  
ground and pulling him into her lap.  
  
"Sonny, help me, where were you hit?" When he didn't answer she cried out,  
"How can I help you if I don't know where you hit. Sonny! Stop messing  
around and open your eyes, baby."  
  
She glanced around her wildly looking for something to help her. She  
started to babble as fear took over. "A phone. I need a phone. I have a  
phone in my purse, I think. I should. Yes, I'll get the phone and call the  
hospital and they'll send someone to help you Sonny. Okay? I'll be right  
back. I'll call and they'll come for you. And you'll be okay."  
  
She gently laid him back down and stood up on wobbly legs. She bent over as  
she suddenly felt a pain in her side. She looked down and saw the blood on  
her dress. She thought it was Sonny's blood until she touched her side and  
felt the hole in her dress. She pulled her hand back and stared at the  
blood.  
  
I was shot, she thought dimly, I think I'm going to throw up. No, I have to  
get Sonny help first. She took a step towards to the limo and had to close  
her eyes as a feeling of weakness washed over her. In the distance she  
heard sirens going off. Before she could think about them her legs gave out  
and she collapsed onto the ground. She murmured, "Sonny" before blacking  
out. 


	23. Chapter 22

Carly opened her eyes briefly then slammed them shut because of the bright  
light directly over her head. She could feel herself being moved even  
though she was lying flat on her back.  
  
Voices swirled around her and she couldn't pick out any distinct words.  
Over the voices she could hear a loud siren. Suddenly a blurry figure  
hovered over her, blocking out the light.  
  
What was going on? What happened? The shooting. She and Sonny were shot.  
Sonny, what about Sonny? She tried to form the words but no sound came out.  
She felt a sharp prick. She closed her eyes and drifted back into  
unconsciousness.  
  
~*~*~  
Carly woke up a second time in a bed. The lights were dim and there was no  
one talking though she could hear a soft crying. She tried to push herself  
up so she could see who was in the room with her but the small movement  
sent waves of pain down her side.  
  
She cried out and suddenly her mother was standing over her. Carly frowned  
at the sight of Barbara's crumpled clothing and tear-streaked face. Barbara  
looked at her worried before pressing a button that released more  
painkillers into Carly's blood stream.  
  
Before she could ask what Barbara was doing there and what happened to  
Sonny, Carly once again slipped back into unconsciousness.  
  
~*~*~  
Carly woke up again thinking about Sonny. She knew she was in the hospital.  
She'd been found and saved but what about him? Did the ambulances get to  
them in time?  
  
"Oh God, Sonny." She whispered. She threw back her covers and would have  
tried to get out of bed if her father hadn't stopped her. He rose from his  
seat by the bed and pressed his hand against her shoulder.  
  
"Caroline." His said, his voice low and rough from lack of sleep. "Don't  
move."  
  
"Father, I have to find out about Sonny." She said.  
  
"I will see about your friend." Stefan promised. She allowed him to press  
her back against the bed. "Please, do not move, you'll upset the stitches.  
I'll get the doctor for you."  
  
"I don't need a doctor." Carly denied. "I'm fine. Sonny was shot."  
  
"And so were you!" Stefan said roughly.  
  
Carly finally looked at her father closely. She'd rarely seen him like this  
before. His clothes were rumpled, he was unshaven, and his eyes were  
bloodshot. She said softly, "I'm sorry."  
  
Stefan shook his head tightly and pressed his lips together. "Stay in bed.  
I'll return with the doctor."  
  
Carly grabbed his hand, "Please don't. They'll probably just give me  
something to sleep and I've done enough sleeping. How long have I been  
out?"  
  
"Two days."  
  
"Two days!" Carly exclaimed. "What about Sonny?"  
  
"He is fine." Stefan said in a clipped tone as he took his seat again.  
  
Carly narrowed her eyes. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Do you need some water?" Stefan gestured towards the pitcher on the night  
stand.  
  
She shook her head. "My throat's a little dry but no thank you."  
  
Stefan ran his hand through her hair and then lightly gripped the back of  
her head. He said harshly. "Never scare me like that again."  
  
"I'm sorry." Carly said helplessly. "I was out for two days?"  
  
Stefan nodded. "Your mother and I sat with you the whole time."  
  
Carly remembered seeing Barbara but she'd thought that was only a dream. "I  
can't remember the last time I've ever seen you look so, so…worn out."  
  
"When you were 8." Stefan reminded her.  
  
Carly nodded in memory. "Yes, when I had pneumonia. I remember you stayed  
with me all night when I couldn't sleep. And when I did, every time I  
opened my eyes you were sitting there. The nanny kept trying to throw you  
out but you wouldn't let her." She smiled.  
  
"You nearly died one night. Your fever…" Stefan trailed off. "I was  
terrified that if I let you out of my sight for even a minute I would lose  
you."  
  
Carly's eyes widened. "I didn't know that."  
  
"Now and you do and you have to promise that something like this will never  
happen again." Stefan ordered.  
  
Understanding that he was on edge, Carly nodded slowly. "I hope you don't  
think that what happened was Sonny's fault."  
  
Stefan nodded. "When Elizabeth Webber's body was identified, I did some  
checking into her."  
  
"I can't believe I didn't know she was working for Helena. Usually I'm so  
careful." Carly shook her head.  
  
"Forget about Helena. I'll take care of her." Stefan vowed. His mother had  
gone too far this time.  
  
"I want to be there." Carly insisted. "She tried to have me gunned down and  
she messed with the brakes on Luke's car, that's why Lucky and Lulu were in  
that accident."  
  
"Rest." Stefan kissed her forehead.  
  
"I'm tired." Carly said even as she was yawning. "Ok, maybe I'm a little  
tired. It's all these drugs they pumped into me."  
  
She closed her eyes as Stefan pulled up the covers around her. She smiled.  
It was like she was eight years old all over again.  
  
She asked softly, "Will you sit with me while I sleep?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
~*~*~  
The room was dark when Carly opened her eyes again. She murmured, groggy  
from the drugs, "Daddy…"  
  
A hand covered hers and she heard Stefan whisper, "I am here."  
  
"I thought you'd left." She mumbled.  
  
"Never." Stefan stroked her hair. "Go back to sleep. I will be here in the  
morning."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Carly woke up just as Alexis was entering her room. She croaked out, "Al!"  
  
"Here, let me give you some water." Alexis poured a cup, popped in a straw  
and then held it to Carly's lips. Carly drank from it slowly then fell back  
onto the bed. "Ugh! I can't believe how weak I am all of a sudden."  
  
"You were shot." Alexis emphasized.  
  
"Once." Carly pointed out.  
  
"It was enough." Alexis scolded. "Don't let it happen again."  
  
"I already heard it from Father. Where…where is he?" She asked worriedly.  
  
"He just stepped outside to speak with the doctor. Lucky for us he's gotten  
past the 'threatening not only the doctor's job but his life' stage he was  
in the other day." Alexis smiled.  
  
Carly closed her eyes in relief. "He hasn't been too much of a pain, has  
he?"  
  
"I don't know…his only daughter almost dying…"  
  
"It was just one shot." Carly said, trying to downplay the whole thing.  
  
"That doesn't matter!"  
  
"I'm not having this argument." Carly said stubbornly. "If all you're going  
to do is yell then you can just turn right around and go home!"  
  
Alexis sighed. What was the use in getting in an argument with Carly when  
she was in this condition? She pulled up a seat next to the bed and  
gingerly settled into it.  
  
"I see Stefan had Mrs. Landsbury work her magic. All this wasn't here the  
last time I was in to see you."  
  
She gestured to the vases full of Carly's favorite flowers that filled the  
room. The private room had been redecorated to reflect Carly's taste. Her  
favorite colors, flowers, paintings, all things to aid in Carly's recovery.  
The room even smelled like Carly's favorite scent.  
  
"He spoils me." She shrugged. "You were here before?"  
  
"We were all here." Alexis said. "Stefan didn't tell you?"  
  
"He said he and mother sat with me the first two nights and I remember him  
being here last night…"  
  
"Kevin and I sat with you during the day so that Stefan and Barbara could  
get some sleep." Alexis told her. "We had to practically forcefully remove  
them from the room."  
  
"Kevin?" Carly repeated.  
  
"Yes, Kevin, so that means you *have* to be nice to him." Alexis smiled.  
  
Carly shook her head. "Great, just what I need on top of all this."  
  
"So…would you like to tell me what happened three days ago?" Alexis fixed  
her with a look. "Stefan didn't explain anything."  
  
"Oh, you mean besides getting shot at by my secretary?" Carly growled. "My  
secretary who was working for Helena all the time? And she was such a great  
secretary. But I don't want to talk about her; I need to know about Sonny.  
Stefan wouldn't answer any of my questions. He just said Sonny was fine and  
that was it. But I remember seeing Sonny being shot several times. If I  
close my eyes I can still see the blood."  
  
"We're all wondering what you were doing with Sonny Corinthos." Alexis said  
curiously.  
  
"It was a date." Carly shrugged.  
  
Alexis frowned. "What about Jasper Jacks?"  
  
"Don't believe everything you read in the newspapers. Jax is just a  
friend." Carly said. "This whole thing with Sonny and I is very complicated  
and I'm not getting into it right now. Just tell me if Sonny is alive!"  
  
"From what I've heard…yes, he's alive and fine. Now. He's in a private room  
somewhere on this floor I think."  
  
"Now?" Carly latched onto the word.  
  
"I don't know the particulars, you'd have to ask Barbara. She might know."  
  
The door opened and Barbara slipped in. She smiled to see her daughter  
finally awake.  
  
"Speak of the devil." Carly murmured.  
  
Barbara froze, wondering what brought on this attack. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Do you know anything about Sonny Corinthos's condition?" Carly asked  
eagerly.  
  
She thought about it then nodded. "Yes, he's stable now and resting. He was  
transferred from ICU to a private room this morning."  
  
"Is it possible for me to see him?" Carly asked hopefully.  
  
The hope and need in Carly's voice surprised Barbara. Until the shooting no  
one had any idea that Carly and Sonny even knew each other. Barbara shook  
her head. "I'm sorry but it's family only for right now."  
  
Carly shook her head. "I have to see him then. He doesn't have any family."  
  
Barbara glanced at Alexis before saying, "Um, his wife is here. She's been  
here since the morning after the shooting. She came with his father and  
their kids…"  
  
"Oh?" Alexis said softly. She glanced at Carly trying to gauge her niece's  
reaction.  
  
Carly shrugged. "I forgot about Lois."  
  
Barbara raised both her eyebrows but didn't say anything about it. "Alexis,  
could I have a moment alone with my daughter? Maybe you could go help Dr.  
Cain. Stefan is insisting on having Carly discharged into his care today  
and he won't listen to me or Dr. Cain when we say that she needs to stay in  
the hospital."  
  
Alexis looked at Carly out of the corner of her eye. She said hesitantly.  
"Sure, I'll try." Alexis smiled at Carly. "I'll be back to see you later.  
With Kevin."  
  
"Now how is that supposed to make me feel better?" Carly joked.  
  
Barbara took Alexis's vacated seat as Alexis closed the door behind her.  
She stared at Carly who stared back defiantly. Carly folded her arms. "I  
guess you figure you have a captive audience."  
  
Barbara nodded. "You can't run away this time at least."  
  
"Thank you for sitting with me." Carly grudgingly said.  
  
"There's no need to thank me for that. I'm your mother."  
  
"Right." Carly rolled her eyes.  
  
"And that's what I've been wanting to talk to you about." Barbara said. "I  
want this animosity between us to end or at least get taken down a notch."  
  
"It's not going to happen." Carly said stubbornly.  
  
"You blame me for everything that happened between me and your father and  
you know that's not true. Stefan and I—"  
  
Carly held up her hand, "Wait, didn't we have this conversation the first  
time you and Father got divorced? And the second time? Give it up, it's  
old."  
  
"And so is your attitude." Barbara snapped. She took a breath and mentally  
told herself to calm down. "Look, I realized too late that you and I don't  
have the best of relationships. We're fine when Stefan and I aren't  
together but when he and I reconcile you immediately view me as a threat."  
  
"Because you are." Carly muttered. "I can't stand the fact that he loves  
you but god help me, it's true. I've seen how devastated he becomes after  
you two divorce. I'd rather protect him from all that."  
  
"You can't protect people from loving." Barbara said softly.  
  
Carly scoffed and looked away. Barbara continued. "We aren't going to fight  
about your father. From now on, I want him to a non-issue for us. I want to  
focus on us becoming closer."  
  
"It takes me almost dying for you to want to be my mother again." Carly  
said bitterly.  
  
"Wrong. I've been trying to be your mother for the longest time but you  
keep rejecting me. Nearly losing you almost devastated me. But I need you  
to stop shutting me out, Carly."  
  
"Why? Why should I even bother?" Carly asked honestly. "So you can what?  
Play at being Mom before deciding that it's not your cup of tea? I'm sick  
of you leaving me when you don't want to play anymore. I'm not going to let  
you do that to me again."  
  
"Carly—"  
  
"No, you wanted to know this so listen up. You obviously can't handle being  
a mother for any time longer than it suits your needs. I remember all those  
trips you took before the first divorce. Trips to see 'Uncle Luke.' Yeah  
right. I knew what they were. I heard the servants talking. They were your  
escape trips. You didn't go to Port Charles, you just ran from father and  
me."  
  
Barbara tried again. "Carly, I didn't—"  
  
"I'm not done!" Carly was obviously getting worked up. "I still don't know  
why you even bothered coming back to us that second time. What, did you get  
dumped or were you just bored and figured, 'hey I might as well go toy with  
that family I left in Greece? They're always willing to take me back no  
matter what?' And forgive me but I really don't get what agenda you're  
working this time. All this crap you spewing about wanting to be my mother  
again? Newsflash, *Mother*, I'm not seven years old anymore. I'm grown up  
and I don't need a mother anymore. Especially one I can't depend on to even  
stick around for longer than five minutes. You're not getting the  
opportunity to leave me again. I'm not going to let you!"  
  
Carly's outburst stunned Barbara. Barbara stared at her for a moment before  
she was able to say anything. "First, please calm down. It's not good for  
you. Second, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I had no idea I did this to you."  
  
"Mother, if you want me to feel sympathy for you, now is not the time."  
Carly muttered. She was a little shocked by her own outburst herself. She  
hadn't meant to reveal all that to her mother.  
  
Barbara closed her eyes and said softly. "Don't call me that."  
  
"What?" Carly frowned.  
  
"Mother." Barbara gestured with her hand. "Every time you say it, you say  
like it's a joke."  
  
"Well, that's because it—" Carly caught herself.  
  
"Call me Bobbie instead." Barbara suggested.  
  
"What?" Carly repeated again with a frown.  
  
"Bobbie. Luke used to call me it. I'd rather you call me that than 'mother'  
since you hate the term so much." Barbara said.  
  
Carly mulled it over. Just the idea of ticking Luke off by calling her  
mother by his pet childhood name for her alone was worth it. She shrugged.  
"Fine. Bobbie."  
  
Barbara held back a small smile. She stood up. "I should let you sleep."  
  
"I've done enough sleeping."  
  
"You need more rest and the more you rest, the faster you heal, the faster  
you can be discharged from the hospital. That means Stefan will stop  
terrorizing the doctors. Alan Quartermaine is about ready to throw him out  
a window." Barbara said with a grin. "A few of the nurses are thinking  
about helping."  
  
~*~*~  
Sonny opened his eyes and saw Lois glaring down at him. He closed his eyes  
and hoped she hadn't noticed.  
  
"Don't try it. I know you're awake." She snapped.  
  
He reluctantly opened his eyes. He tried to push himself into a sitting  
position but couldn't. He moaned and fell back on his pillow. He murmured.  
"You shouldn't be here, Lois."  
  
"You told me that last night."  
  
"And I'm telling you again."  
  
"And I'm telling *you* again that I don't care. Forget the divorce, you're  
still my husband, father of my children, and my oldest friend. I wasn't  
about to let you almost die in this god forsaken city alone." Lois told  
him.  
  
"Mike shouldn't have brought you." Sonny groaned. "I don't know why Benny  
called you."  
  
"Because he knew you needed someone with you who actually cares about you.  
Do you want any water?" She started to get him a glass.  
  
Sonny shook his head. "No. Where are the kids?"  
  
"With Mike at the hotel. He's going to bring them by soon."  
  
"No. I don't want them to see me like this. You should have left them with  
Gloria."  
  
"Listen to you, Mr. Should Have. Maybe you shouldn't have gotten shot!"  
Lois leaned down and poked in his shoulder. "You don't die on me, remember?  
We had a deal. You *don't* die on my watch. We're still married so I'm  
holding you to that promise, you hear me?"  
  
"Lois, Lois, Lois." Sonny grabbed her hand before she could anymore damage.  
He kissed the palm of her hand. "I hear you, the whole floor heard you. All  
right? Everything's okay."  
  
"Don't talk to me like I'm an idiot." Lois muttered even as she softened.  
  
Sonny stroked the back of Lois's hand. "I'm really sorry about all of  
this."  
  
"You should be." Lois murmured. "I don't appreciate getting phone calls in  
the middle of the night that start with, 'Your husband's been shot.'"  
  
Sonny winced. He would have to do something about Benny's bedside manner.  
There was a soft knock on the door, interrupting them. Mike pushed his head  
in, "Hey there. I've got some people that want to see you."  
  
"Come on in." Lois told him.  
  
Mike came in carrying Michael. Brooke Lynn followed behind slowly carrying  
a rolled up newspaper. She leaned against the wall and stared at her  
father.  
  
"Hey there, buddy." Mike leaned Michael down so that Sonny could kiss his  
forehead. He nodded at Mike. "Hey."  
  
Mike shook his head. "Son, this isn't supposed to happen, you know that."  
  
Sonny shrugged with a wide smile. "It's been years since I was shot last, I  
guess I was due."  
  
Lois got up from her seat and scowled. "The last time you was shot was the  
first time you got your hands on a gun and accidentally shot yourself in  
the foot. You were foolish then and you're still foolish."  
  
Sonny grumbled, "Thanks sweetheart. I can always trust you to tell me the  
truth." Sonny finally noticed that Brooke hadn't joined them. He called  
out, "You gonna hold up the wall all day or are you going to come over here  
and talk to me?"  
  
Lois frowned. "Why are you standing over there anyway?"  
  
"I guess I'm the only one who picked up a newspaper the other day." Brooke  
glared at Sonny. She marched over and slammed the newspaper down. "Here."  
  
Sonny picked up the rolled the paper and unfolded it to see what she was  
talking about. On the front page on the PC Herald were pictures of him and  
Carly and an article about the shooting. Lois glanced at it and silently  
raised an eyebrow.  
  
He murmured. "Front page."  
  
Brooke folded her arms and glared down at him. She sneered. "That's the  
only thing you have to say?"  
  
"Excuse me? Do something about your tone." Lois immediately said.  
  
"Why should I? He's cheating on you, Mom! It's right there in that  
newspaper." Brooke pointed. "How can he do this to you? To our family?"  
  
"Brooke Lynn Corinthos—" Lois began but Sonny held up his hand. He said,  
"Wait. I'll take care of this."  
  
Lois glanced at him. He gave her a look that told her to trust him. She  
closed her eyes. What a way for Brooke to find out.  
  
Mike was confused. "What is going on?"  
  
Lois land her hand on Mike's arm and said, "I'll explain outside. Come on."  
  
Brooke waited until her mother and grandfather left before tapping her foot  
and saying impatiently. "Well?"  
  
Sonny tossed the newspaper aside and said. "First, I am still your father  
and you will talk to me with some respect or you will get the hell out and  
come back when you act like an adult."  
  
"Oh? A 'perfect' adult like you? God help me." Brooke said snidely. The  
sudden darkening of her father's eyes warned her that she may have gone too  
far. She murmured quickly. "I'm sorry."  
  
Sonny nodded and folded his hands together. "Now, what ever goes on in my  
marriage has nothing to do with you. Do you understand?"  
  
"But—"  
  
"Do you understand?" Sonny said, this time more forcefully.  
  
Brooke bent her head and muttered. "Yeah."  
  
"Come here." Sonny held out his hand to her. Brooke took it and allowed him  
to pull her closer to the bed. He said softly. "Now listen, I'm sorry you  
had to hear about this in the newspaper but it doesn't have anything to do  
with you."  
  
"But you're cheating on Mom. How could you do this to her? What about your  
marriage?" Brooke rattled off her questions.  
  
Sonny tilted his head to the side. "You were right before. I'm not perfect.  
No adults are. Things between your mother and I are complicated. Why do you  
think I live here while you guys are in Bensonhurst?"  
  
"To protect us?" Brooke shrugged. "I don't know. But things could be good  
again if you just come back to live with us again, Daddy."  
  
Sonny shook his head. "That's not going to happen, Brooke."  
  
"Then what's going to happen?" She cried. "Are you going to keep seeing  
that tramp while my mother suffers in Bensonhurst?"  
  
Sonny winced. "She is not a—things are going to change and you're not going  
to like them. And you're not going to be able to do anything about them."  
  
"That's not fair!"  
  
"Sweetheart, nothing's fair." He said sadly. "Not very comforting but it's  
the truth."  
  
"I don't want some other woman taking you away from us." Brooke's lower lip  
trembled, a sure sign that tears were soon to follow.  
  
Sonny tugged at her hand. She took the hint and crawled onto the bed,  
making sure she didn't press on his injuries. She laid her head on his  
shoulder. He gently stroked her hair.  
  
He murmured. "No one's ever going to take me away from you and your  
brother, you understand me? You're my favorite girl, remember? Always have  
been and…"  
  
"Always will be." Brooke finished.  
  
"Nothing's going to change that, okay?"  
  
Brooke nodded and sniffled weakly.  
  
Lois came in and smiled softly. She said, "Brooke, you should get up. You  
might hurt him."  
  
"I was careful." She assured her as she got up. She pressed a kiss to  
Sonny's cheek. "I'm glad you're okay Daddy."  
  
Lois nodded towards the door. "Go outside with Mike. I need to talk to  
Sonny alone."  
  
Brooke glanced over her shoulder as she went out. "Be gentle with him,  
okay?"  
  
Lois nodded. Then she turned to Sonny. "Well?"  
  
"Well, what?"  
  
"Did you tell her about the divorce?" Lois asked.  
  
He shook his head. "No, I decided to wait. And I think she knows it's  
coming."  
  
Lois picked up the newspaper. Sonny said. "I'm sorry about that."  
  
"Why should you be? It was big news. You couldn't do anything about it. Do  
you know who did this?"  
  
Sonny thought about it. He wasn't going to mention Carly's secretary. That  
would only lead into a discussion that he and Lois were hoping to avoid.  
"It wasn't business." Sonny said. "Other than that, no."  
  
"Even if it wasn't business I don't like the idea of you not having guards  
outside your door." Lois said worriedly. "You're a target."  
  
"I don't need any guards." Sonny said.  
  
"If you don't get any guards, I'm calling Benny and having him put some on  
you." Lois said. "And don't think I won't."  
  
Sonny sighed. "Fine, fine. I'll get some."  
  
A quick knock at the door proceeded a brunette nurse's entrance. "Who are  
you?" Lois demanded.  
  
"Down girl." Sonny murmured.  
  
The nurse was taken aback at Lois's abrasive tone. She glanced warily at  
Sonny before saying, "Nurse Miller? I'm here to check on my patient?"  
  
"You're not the same nurse that checked on my husband before." Lois said  
accusingly.  
  
Lorraine looked at Sonny for help. "Shift change?"  
  
"Lois, leave her alone. She's alright." Sonny said, stepping in.  
  
Lois narrowed her eyes before saying. "I'm going to be right outside with  
Brooke."  
  
Lois closed the door behind her. She looked at Brooke who was sitting on  
the floor by the door with her knees pulled up to her chin. Mike was  
watching his granddaughter with a sad smile while Michael pulled at Mike's  
hair.  
  
Lois dug into her pocket and pulled out some money, "Why don't you run down  
to the cafeteria and get us some food, Mike?"  
  
Mike could tell that what she really wanted was some time to talk to Brooke  
alone. He pushed away the money Lois held out. "I got this. I'll be back  
with something edible I hope."  
  
Lois slid down next to Brooke. She wrapped her arm around the girl. "Are  
you okay?"  
  
Brooke was silent for a moment. "No."  
  
"So your father isn't perfect…"  
  
Brooke snorted. "I knew that already."  
  
Lois smiled a little. "Yeah…"  
  
"It's just…have you always known? Or is this, like, the first time or  
something?"  
  
Lois thought about it. "You don't want to know. Really, it's better that  
you don't."  
  
Brooke toyed with a stray strand of hair. She whispered. "Are you and Daddy  
getting a divorce?"  
  
Lois was quiet. Her silent pause lasted long enough for Brooke to figure  
out the answer. Brooke sighed and leaned her head on Lois's shoulder.  
  
Back inside Sonny's room, he smiled and said, "My wife."  
  
Lorraine nodded. "So how are you feeling, Mr. Corinthos?"  
  
"Like I've been shot a few times?" Sonny joked.  
  
Lorraine smiled as she started checking his vital signs and then his  
bandages.  
  
"Nurse Miller?" Sonny asked.  
  
"Yes?" Lorraine turned to him with a coy smile. God, he was cute. Too bad  
he was married.  
  
"I was wondering if you could give me an update on Caroline Cassadine?"  
  
She paused, not very surprised. She saw the newspaper the other day and  
before that she'd been told of them being brought in together. She said.  
"Ms. Cassadine is fine. She's doing well and she should be released in a  
few days. Hopefully sooner."  
  
"Hopefully?"  
  
"Her father." Lorraine wrinkled her nose. "He's a little…well, let's just  
say he's very concerned about his daughter."  
  
~*~*~  
Carly was slowly going stir crazy from having nothing to do. She'd read the  
same magazine three times already. Both Alexis and Stefan denied her  
request for some work to be brought in. They thought she needed rest. Rest?  
She'd had more than enough rest. She needed to do something, go some where,  
find Sonny and see for herself that he was okay.  
  
Carly had just thrown the magazine to the floor when her door opened and  
Jax walked in carrying a bouquet of flowers. Carly smiled broadly at him.  
"Hey there!"  
  
Jax took a deep breath of relief, as he looked her over. If it weren't for  
the hospital gown and the deep bags under her eyes you would have never  
known that anything had happened to Carly. He remembered finding out about  
the shooting from the newspaper. He raced to the hospital as soon as  
possible but no one would release any information to him. He had to wait a  
few days before she cleared to have visitors other than family.  
  
"Look at you." He strolled over to her. "Take a bullet and keep on  
ticking."  
  
"It's not as easy as it looks." Carly rolled her eyes as she accepted his  
kiss on the cheek. "Huge bandage, I'm going to have a scar, and it hurts  
when I move too fast."  
  
"And yet you can still complain. You know, my mother might have a recipe  
for a protein shake that could help." Jax suggested.  
  
"It also hurts when I laugh." Carly pointed out.  
  
He laughed. He gestured with his flowers around the room and vases that  
crowed it. "I guess these are pretty much redundant?"  
  
"My father." She explained with a shrug. She still accepted the flowers and  
sniffed them before laying them next to her on the bed.  
  
Jax pulled a chair up next to the bed. He nodded at her side. "So how bad  
is it?"  
  
"Just a flesh wound." Carly repeated what the doctor told her earlier. "I  
should be out of here in a few days but if my father has anything to say  
about it, I'll be back in my old room at Wyndemere with a private nurse by  
tonight." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"You can always move in with me for a few days." Jax suggested. "I'll make  
sure you get all the rest and care you need."  
  
Carly rolled her eyes again. "Thanks but no thanks." She reached for Jax's  
hand and tugged him closer. She lowered her voice. "I need a favor."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Go outside and ask for Nurse Miller."  
  
"Why?" Jax suddenly frowned and his worried eyes swept over her. "Are you  
in pain?"  
  
Carly shook her head. "No, I need Sonny's room number. No one will tell me  
where he is. They just keep saying he's all right. It's like they don't  
want me to see him."  
  
"Well," Jax began, "maybe they are right."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Carly snapped.  
  
"He dragged you into the middle of a mob war!" Jax said.  
  
"What? This?" She pointed at her side. "This was not because of Sonny or  
his connections. This was my grandmother's doing." Carly explained. "Now go  
get me that nurse. Please."  
  
He was considering denying her request but then he figured she couldn't  
really do anything with the information. It wasn't like she was in any  
shape to get up and run around the hospital looking for the guy. Jax nodded  
and said, "Fine, I'll be right back."  
  
"And bring a wheelchair with you too!" Carly called out just as he got to  
the door.  
  
Jax turned around. "A what?"  
  
"A wheelchair. They won't let me go around without one." Carly said with a  
smile. "And thank you Jax."  
  
Outside of her room, Jax flagged down the first nurse he saw. "Excuse me,  
miss?"  
  
Lorraine's eyes widened as she took in the tall handsome man with the  
delicious accent. First she was assigned Sonny Corinthos this morning and  
now this. Wow. She toyed with her hair. "Yes?"  
  
"I'm looking for a Nurse Miller?" Jax said.  
  
"That's me."  
  
"Really?" Jax lifted an eyebrow.  
  
She nodded. "Yup."  
  
"Good, I need your help." Jax began with a charming smile.  
  
Twenty minutes later Jax returned to Carly's room with a wheelchair, the  
room information, and perhaps a date, he wasn't sure. Carly was ready for  
him. She brushed her hair back as best she could and she'd slipped on her  
pale pink robe.  
  
"Tada." He said lamely.  
  
"I knew you could do it, thanks again."  
  
Jax helped her out of the bed and into the chair. "Yeah, well you owe me."  
  
Carly twisted around in her seat to shoot him a look that said, 'Are you  
kidding me?' Jax just smiled and pushed her out the door.  
  
"So where is he anyway?" Carly asked as they waited for the elevator.  
  
"The floor below." Jax told her.  
  
The ride down was thankfully short. Jax noted how antsy Carly was though.  
As soon as the doors opened he quickly pushed her out and down the hall. "I  
think his room is supposed to be just around this corner."  
  
They came around the corner and saw the girl and her mother sitting by the  
door. Carly frowned. She had a bad feeling about this. The girl heard Jax  
and Carly coming down the hall and she looked up. Recognition was instant.  
She scrambled to her feet. Her mother followed behind her.  
  
Carly shook her head. The mother had blue eyes, long black hair, and  
dimples, just like her reports had described. This had to be Lois. And the  
girl with her dark hair and eyes was a spitting image of Sonny. Oh God,  
she'd run into Sonny's wife and daughter. 


	24. Chapter 23

Three Days Ago  
  
"Ok, I want you both to be on your best behavior." Laura said as she paced  
in front of them. "No wisecracks, no smart remarks, and no plotting to make  
him like silly. I want a nice normal family dinner. You are to behave  
yourselves. Do you both understand me?"  
  
Luke folded his arms. "Darlin', I think you're being a little ridiculous."  
  
"Yeah." Amy said, "We're not children."  
  
Laura eyed them. "Yeah but when you two get together you're worse than  
children."  
  
"You have nothing to worry about." Amy assured her. She placed her hand on  
her chest. "*I* don't have anything against the guy anymore. If he's who  
you say he is then problem solved, right?"  
  
"And would I do anything to make any member of my family uncomfortable?"  
Luke said. "You know me better than that."  
  
"Yeah and that's why I'm not trusting you tonight." Laura said.  
  
"It's not like he's going to uh, loosen the top of the salt shaker or  
something." Amy laughed.  
  
Laura narrowed her eyes. She called out to her mother in the kitchen. "Mom!  
Check the salt shaker!"  
  
"Got it!" Lesley called back.  
  
"Thanks Ames." Luke murmured.  
  
Lulu came down the stairs. "Is he here yet?"  
  
"No, baby." Laura said. "Lulu, come here. I want you to watch your daddy  
and Aunt Amy, okay? Make sure they don't do anything they shouldn't be  
doing to Nikolas."  
  
"Okay." Lulu chirped.  
  
"Not you too, princess?" Luke mock cried. "Everyone's turning against me."  
  
Lulu giggled. "Don't be bad, Daddy, and I won't tattle."  
  
Luke grabbed her and tossed her up in his arms. "I see we're going to have  
to come up with a bribery system that guarantees you'll look the other  
way."  
  
Laura shook her head and went to the kitchen to help her mother. God help  
her but tonight was going to be a good night no matter. No one was going to  
ruin her special occasion.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Emily, hey."  
  
Emily paused on the Spencers' porch. She said over her shoulder, "Laura  
invited me over. If that bothers you, I really don't care. She wants me  
here."  
  
At the bottom of the stairs, Lucky slipped his hands into his pockets and  
stared at the ground. "I want you here too."  
  
Emily forced herself to turn around and to remain cool. "Oh?"  
  
"Ok, I deserve the cold shoulder. I know that. I was rough on you  
yesterday." Lucky admitted.  
  
"Rough?" Emily repeated. "Lucky, you were a complete jackass to me."  
  
"I know." Lucky walked up the stairs to her. He took her hand. "I'm sorry."  
  
"All you can say is 'I'm sorry?' You're going to have to do better than  
that." Emily said.  
  
"Come on, Em!" Lucky growled. "You can't be that mad at me. You're still  
wearing my ring."  
  
"And that means I can't be mad at you?" She said.  
  
"Emily…Em…" Lucky moaned and tugged at her hand until she stumbled closer  
to him. She stared in his eyes. He tangled his fingers in her hair. "I  
shouldn't have taken my anger out on you but God, that guy makes me so  
crazy! He pushes all my buttons, especially when it comes to you."  
  
"Well…" Emily bit her lip. "I did hide my relationship with him…But Lucky,  
you can't let him get to you like that anymore. He's your brother now and  
Laura's determined to have him in all your lives."  
  
Lucky nodded. "I know, I know. But I promise, the next time I won't take it  
out on you."  
  
"And there will be a next time." Emily rolled her eyes.  
  
"I told you, he gets to me." Lucky said. He asked softly, "So are we okay  
again?"  
  
"I *am* still wearing your ring." Emily said with a smile. When it came to  
him, she really couldn't stay that mad for too long.  
  
Lucky grinned. "But someone just told me that the ring doesn't mean a  
thing. I need a more definite answer than that."  
  
"You are such a dork sometimes." Emily laughed. She tilted her face up and  
kissed him softly. Lucky slid his arms around her and held her close.  
  
"So it's dinner *and* a show tonight?" Nikolas drawled behind them.  
  
Still holding onto Emily, Lucky glanced at him. "Nikolas."  
  
Emily blushed. "Hi, Nikolas. We were just about to go in."  
  
"I can tell." Nikolas muttered.  
  
Emily stepped away from Lucky. "You know what, we should set some ground  
rules before we go inside."  
  
"What kind of rules?" Lucky said warily.  
  
"Laura wants a nice family dinner. So for her sake, please no fighting.  
Okay?" Emily pleaded. "Call a truce or something for tonight. Make her  
happy."  
  
"I can be civil even if he can't." Nikolas smirked.  
  
Lucky shot him a dark look. "As long as he doesn't push me."  
  
Emily sighed and looked at the sky. "Fine. Just stay away from each other  
if it's possible."  
  
"Come on, Mom's probably wondering where we are." Lucky took her hand and  
led her over to the door. Opening it he said, "Hey look who I found  
outside. And Nikolas."  
  
Luke, Lulu, and Amy were sitting on the couch together talking. Lesley was  
setting the table. Everyone stopped and turned to look at them. Laura came  
out of the kitchen. "Nikolas, you're here!" She smiled brightly.  
  
"So am I, Mom." Lucky muttered.  
  
Laura gave him a chiding look but didn't otherwise acknowledge his remark.  
"Nikolas, come. Let me introduce you to everyone."  
  
Nikolas tossed Lucky a smile as Laura took his arm and led him over to the  
couch. Emily pulled Lucky back when she felt him start to lurch at Nikolas.  
  
"You already know Luke and Lulu. With them is my sister Amy. She's a nurse  
at General Hospital." Laura said.  
  
"We've met." Nikolas murmured. He remembered her delight in taking the DNA  
sample from him.  
  
"Really?" Laura said.  
  
"Yeah. I took his sample for the test. I was kinda rough on him." Amy  
explained. "Sorry about that. But you know how it goes."  
  
"And that's my mother, Lesley setting the table." Laura said. "We named  
Lulu after her."  
  
"Hi Nikolas." Lesley smiled at him.  
  
"Well, I guess that's everybody." Laura said.  
  
"I guess." Nikolas said looking around. He felt like something under a  
microscope. Everyone just stared at him as if they expected him to do  
something, anything. "So uh, what's for dinner?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Emily found herself in an awkward spot. Some how when they all gathered  
around the table and sat down, she ended up sitting with Lucky on her left  
and Nikolas on her right. Now she had Nikolas's thigh pressed hard against  
hers and Lucky held her hand under the table. She wondered if things could  
get any worse.  
  
And it did. The conversation around the table was stilted. Every now and  
then some one would speak up.  
  
"Pass the spinach."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"This chicken is very good."  
  
"Pass over the rice, thanks."  
  
"I need the salt."  
  
"Could I have a roll?"  
  
"Pass me the butter."  
  
"I dropped my roll."  
  
"Lulu, eat your spinach and stop trying to hide it in your napkin. I see  
you. And stop eating so much bread. Eat the rest of your food."  
  
"Does anyone know how Carly is doing in the hospital?" Emily finally asked  
to get a conversation going.  
  
Luke nodded. "I spoke to Barbara this afternoon. She's out but Barbara said  
she woke up for a few minutes. She's doing okay."  
  
"What about Sonny?" Laura asked. "Have you heard anything about him?"  
  
Luke shook his head. "Nobody would tell me anything and I didn't want to  
ask Barbara to check in on him."  
  
"He'll be ok, I'm sure of it." Laura said, assuring. "Amy, do you know  
anything?"  
  
"He was in surgery this morning." Amy said. "He's in ICU. It's pretty much  
a wait and see thing."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So Luke…" Amy drawled. "You know Sonny pretty well. What's going on with  
him and Carly?"  
  
"Beats me." Luke shrugged. "I didn't even know they knew each other."  
  
"It's pretty weird. But it's so like Carly, isn't it?" Amy sighed. "To go  
from Jason Quartermaine to Sonny Corinthos? One extreme to the other? He is  
so exciting though."  
  
"Amy, please." Laura said.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Nikolas!" Amy exclaimed. "You probably have no idea who  
we're talking about. Well, you know Carly because of the whole DNA  
Cassadine thing. Sonny is this dangerous club owner and it turns out Carly  
was with him last night when they were suddenly *gunned down*. Anyway up  
until a few weeks ago Carly was engaged to Dr. Jason Quartermaine, good  
boy, white bread, great eyes, cute tush. Then suddenly bam! They break up  
and Carly's got her picture in the newspaper with this other guy, some  
business mogul. But who cares about him because Carly was on a date with  
*Sonny* last night."  
  
Nikolas nodded blankly when it was clear that she was done. She gazed at  
him expectantly. He turned his eyes to Emily and nudged her leg with his.  
"Huh?"  
  
Emily shook her head. "You don't want to know."  
  
"I totally forgot about Jason being your brother Emily. Sorry about that."  
Amy sheepishly.  
  
"It's…let's just forget about it." Emily said hoping that Amy would just  
completely drop the subject.  
  
"Thank you, Amy, for that recap." Lesley murmured. She looked at Nikolas.  
"So what are your plans?"  
  
"My plans?" Nikolas repeated.  
  
"Yes, your plans. Are you staying here or are you returning to Greece?"  
Lesley asked.  
  
Once again every one was staring at him waiting for his answer. "I'm going  
to stay here."  
  
"Have you decided about the apartment over Luke's?" Laura asked.  
  
"You're giving him the apartment over the club?" Lucky said. "Dad, you're  
actually giving it up?"  
  
"It was either the club or a room at Kelly's." Luke shrugged. "And Nikolas  
hasn't said if he's going to take it or not."  
  
Nikolas glanced at Lucky. He was originally going to turn down the offer to  
stay in the apartment but just knowing that it would upset Lucky was reason  
enough to make him want the place. He looked over at Laura. She wanted him  
to take the apartment badly, he could tell. It would make her happy and  
Emily wanted him to make Laura happy.  
  
He finally said. "Actually I am going to take it. When can I move in?"  
  
"Any time you want." Laura beamed. "Though sooner will be better. We have  
to get you off of Courtland Street. Do you need help packing?"  
  
"No, I don't have much." He declined politely.  
  
"Well since you're staying here, have a place to stay, what are your  
further plans for the future?" Lesley asked.  
  
"I'm not sure what you're talking about." Nikolas said.  
  
"Are you going to enroll in school? Get a job?" Lesley clarified her  
question.  
  
"I, uh, really had no immediate plans." Nikolas shifted uncomfortably in  
his seat.  
  
"What were you doing in Greece before you left?" Lesley asked.  
  
"Mother, please." Laura broke in. "Why are you grilling him like this?  
Nikolas, you don't have to answer."  
  
"No, let him." Lucky said. He looked at Nikolas with a sarcastic twinkle in  
his eye. "I'd really like to know Nikolas's goals in life. Tell us,  
Nikolas. Please."  
  
"Lucky…" Emily murmured.  
  
He turned to her. "What?"  
  
"Stop it." She whispered and squeezed his hand under the table. She looked  
up and caught Luke watching them. She smiled at him quickly.  
  
Nikolas fixed Lucky with a look. "If you really must know, *dear brother*,  
I'm going to try and find a job. And I have no plans to go back to school  
any time soon."  
  
"Well my curiosity has been satisfied." Lucky announced to the table. "What  
about everyone else?"  
  
Laura cleared her throat. "So you're looking for a job? Luke, is there  
anything open at—"  
  
Nikolas and Luke spoke at the same time.  
  
"Laura, thank you but…"  
  
"Now darlin', I'm sure he doesn't appreciate you completely taking over…"  
  
Laura looked at the both of them. "Now what's wrong?"  
  
Luke spoke first. "I was only saying that I don't think the boy enjoys you  
completely taking over his life."  
  
"And *I* was only going to tell you that while I *do* appreciate the fact  
that you found me a new place to live, getting me a job at Luke's is just  
too much." Nikolas explained.  
  
"Kelly's…" Laura hinted.  
  
"That's too much also." Nikolas said.  
  
"Come on, Mom." Lucky said with a smirk. "He's not a baby. He can take care  
of himself, find his own apartments, his own jobs, his own girlfriends.  
Can't you, Nik?"  
  
"Oh Lucky." Emily groaned and covered her eyes with one hand. The idea of  
the truce had been completely erased.  
  
Nikolas answered Lucky with a smirk of his own. "I can find all those  
things on my own, yeah. But it's nice having help sometimes." He slid his  
glance over to Emily.  
  
Lucky's eyes darkened. "I'll bet."  
  
"Lulu, what are you doing?" Laura suddenly asked, unaware of the high  
tensions around the table.  
  
Caught, Lulu looked up embarrassed. While the conversation flowed around  
her Lulu had been hollowing out a dinner roll and stuffing the spinach in  
it. "Nothing?"  
  
"My baby sister at home tries the same thing." Nikolas laughed. "Mama  
catches her every time though."  
  
"Oooh, tell us about Greece, Nikolas." Amy gushed. "How is it there? It  
must be a beautiful place to live. And your family there, what about them?"  
  
"Uh…" Nikolas glanced at Laura. He felt odd talking about his other family  
in front of her.  
  
"Go ahead, Nikolas." She said softly. He nodded.  
  
"Well, there was this one time I took her and her older sister to the  
beach…" Nikolas began with a soft smile on his face.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Tell me again how I got roped into clearing the table and doing the dishes  
while *he* sits out there like he's king of the world." Lucky grumbled as  
he helped Emily rinse the dishes and stack them into the dishwasher.  
  
"Because you're a good son and you volunteered?" Emily suggested.  
  
"I only volunteered because I couldn't stand to hear another one of his  
*stories*." Lucky said as he loaded the last glass. "I mean, god, that guy  
can just talk about himself all day."  
  
Emily poured in the detergent then snapped shut the door shut. She switched  
on the dishwasher. She dried her hands slowly on the dishtowel that Lucky  
handed her. She was quiet the whole time.  
  
Finally Lucky said. "What?"  
  
"I was thinking that wasn't the purpose of tonight was for the family to  
get to know Nikolas? Wouldn't he have to talk about himself a few times?"  
  
Lucky rolled his eyes. "You know what I meant."  
  
"And wasn't there a truce that you were supposed to stick to? Something  
about letting things go so that Laura could be happy, at least for  
tonight?"  
  
"Hey, he didn't exactly stick to it either." Lucky pointed out.  
  
"And I don't think Mom noticed anything. She was just so blissfully happy  
that *her* Nikolas was here." He muttered.  
  
Lucky leaned against a counter and folded his arms. "For years I watched  
her mourn the kid, watch her walk around the house like a ghost whenever  
she thought about him. I knew I wasn't her firstborn or her first son. I  
got that. I understood that. I wasn't enough to replace the child she lost.  
But I was here. That has to count for something, right? All those years on  
the run? It was me that was with her and Dad. But as soon as Nikolas pops  
up again it's like all that doesn't matter cause her *son* is back."  
  
"Oh, Lucky," Emily dropped the dishtowel on the counter behind her and  
placed her arms around him. "It's not like that and you know it."  
  
"My whole life he's been there, hovering in the background. And I've felt  
like I've been competing against him all this time and I've been barely  
winning. And now he's here and that's it. Game over. He's won."  
  
"Laura's love is not some competition. Nikolas isn't winning anything over  
you."  
  
"Mom's out there practically doing backflips to please him." Lucky said  
harshly. He stopped himself and sighed. "I'm being selfish and a whiner,  
aren't I?"  
  
Emily didn't answer.  
  
"I know I should be happy that Mom has a second chance with him and that he  
turned out to be Dad's and not Stavros's. I should happy for everyone but  
I'm not. All I can think about is me." He turned his back on her.  
  
Emily wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his  
shoulder. "It's understandable. Have you ever told Luke or Laura how you  
felt all this time?"  
  
Lucky shook his head. "Dad and I, we never really talked about it. And I  
didn't want to bring this up to Mom and make her feel bad."  
  
"I think you should bring this up to them. This is something you should all  
sit down and talk about. And then maybe once you fix this with them, you  
might be able to actually get to know Nikolas better. Maybe you'll find you  
have something in common and you guys could end up being friends."  
  
"Em, I love it when you're supportive and I love your optimism but Nikolas  
and I will never be friends."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Later that night Luke and Laura lay in bed discussing the dinner. "I think  
tonight went well."  
  
"Right." Luke murmured.  
  
"It did. Nikolas agreed to stay at the club. I think that was progress. I  
still think he should work at Luke's with you."  
  
"You can't push a job on him that he doesn't want."  
  
"I only want him to know that he's a part of this family too."  
  
"He gets it." Luke assured her. "Or he will soon."  
  
"It was nice to have the whole family around the table." Laura sighed.  
  
"I think we've got a problem." Luke said suddenly. He'd been thinking about  
it all night.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Laura rolled on her side and faced him.  
  
"Lucky, Emily, and Nikolas. There's a problem brewing there." Luke told  
her. "You didn't see the tension between those three?"  
  
"Well Lucky wasn't too happy to find out that Emily knew Nikolas and she  
didn't tell anyone but I don't think he's still angry over that." Laura  
said.  
  
"No, it's more than that. He's not just angry because they knew each  
other." Luke said. "Lucky's jealous."  
  
"Of what?" Laura laughed. "Lucky knows we would never replace him with  
Nikolas."  
  
"Lucky's not thinking about this place in the family. He's jealous about  
Emily. There's something going on."  
  
"With Emily and Nikolas?" Laura scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous."  
  
"I'm just saying what I saw." Luke insisted. "I kept catching Nikolas  
watching Emily."  
  
"And?"  
  
"He was giving her looks that a guy doesn't give to his brother's girl."  
Luke told her.  
  
"That doesn't mean anything. Emily wasn't returning them, was she?" Laura  
asked quickly.  
  
Luke shook his head. "None that I saw."  
  
Laura sighed in relief. "See? There's nothing to worry about. I don't know  
what you're so upset about."  
  
"I'm just saying that something is going to happen with the kids and we  
should be prepared." 


	25. Chapter 24

"Damn." Carly murmured.  
  
"Huh?" Jax leaned down and said into her ear. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Things are about to get really awkward." Carly muttered under her breath.  
  
"What's going on?" Jax asked.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Brooke threw her arms wide. "How dare you? You  
think you can just waltz up in here—"  
  
"Brooke! That's enough." Lois cut in.  
  
Brooke turned to her. "But Mom—"  
  
"Quiet." Lois took a moment to look Carly over. She glanced at Jax briefly  
before settling her gaze on Carly. "What do you want?"  
  
Carly arched her eyebrow but figured it wasn't the time, especially  
considering who she was and who Lois was to Sonny. "I was hoping to check  
in with…"  
  
"My husband?" Lois finished for her. She opened the door and stepped aside.  
"Go on."  
  
"Mom!" Brooke gasped.  
  
"Let it go, Brooke." Her mother advised.  
  
Carly hesitated and Lois nodded. "Go."  
  
"Jax." Carly said softly. Jax pushed her into Sonny's room.  
  
"Mom, are you out of your mind?" Brooke turned on her mother. "Do you know  
who that was?"  
  
"Yes, I did." Lois said calmly.  
  
Brooke gaped at her. "And you still let her go in there? I don't get you."  
  
Lois sighed. "It's complicated."  
  
She shook her head. "What's complicated about it? She's not supposed to be  
in there or in any part of our lives, period."  
  
"Brooke, baby, you'll understand when you're older." Lois said.  
  
"I hope to God I never have to." Brooke said darkly and took off down the  
hall.  
  
~*~*~  
"Caroline?" Sonny said from the bed as Jax wheeled Carly over to the bed.  
His voice hardened. "Jacks."  
  
"Hey, I'm just the delivery man." Jax said. "I don't want to be here  
anymore than you do."  
  
"She's here, so now you can go." Sonny barked.  
  
"Back out there?" Jax jerked his thumb towards the door. "With your wife  
and kid?"  
  
"Jax, go. I'll call you when I'm ready." Carly said. Jax looked down at  
her. She said softly, "Please."  
  
Jax reluctantly left the room, closing the door behind him. Outside Lois  
leaned against the wall facing the door. He smiled sheepishly at her. "Hi."  
  
A dark look came over her dace and he wisely didn't say another word.  
  
"Sonny…" Carly reached out and took his hand. "I'd ask how you were but  
that's a stupid question."  
  
Sonny answered anyway. "I'm doing okay. Shot up but I'm alive." He shrugged  
and winced from the movement.  
  
Carly noticed immediately. "Are you okay? Should I get a nurse or a  
doctor?"  
  
"No, no." Sonny shook his head. "It's fine."  
  
"It's not fine." Carly frowned. "I'm so sorry I dragged you into this mess.  
You almost died because of me and…"  
  
"Hey," Sonny said softly, "I don't exactly lead the life of a dentist, you  
know? I'm used to these things."  
  
"Well, I'm not used to people getting shot just because they're on a date  
with me." Carly muttered.  
  
"Hell of a first date. Wonder what we're going to do on our second." Sonny  
arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Something quiet, and safe, and boring." Carly said with a grin though she  
knew that would be the last thing they'd ever do.  
  
"What happened after I blacked out?" Sonny asked. "I didn't understand how  
you ended up in the hospital also."  
  
"When you fell I came out of the car to help you."  
  
He groaned. "You shouldn't have done that. You were safer inside."  
  
"Yeah, well, too bad. I got out and Elizabeth shot me. I didn't realize I  
was shot until after I'd shot her and tried to get back to the car for my  
phone."  
  
He frowned. "Did you call the ambulance?"  
  
She shook her head. "They were already on their way. I remember hearing the  
sirens. I passed out before I could get to the car."  
  
"You're lucky to be alive."  
  
"We both are." She murmured then said, "Your guard! I almost forgot about  
him. What was his name? I'll have his funeral and everything arranged and  
taken care of."  
  
Sonny shook his head. "I'll handle it."  
  
"He died because of *my* grandmother." Carly protested. "I'll take care of  
it."  
  
"Let me rephrase it then, it's already been taken care of." Sonny said.  
  
Carly frowned but nodded. "Tell me if I can send flowers to someone  
instead. I want to help."  
  
"Your grandmother was behind this? I thought it was just your secretary?"  
Sonny frowned, just then picking up on what she'd said.  
  
"Turns out she was working for my grandmother who was trying to kill me.  
You and your guard got in the way." Carly sighed. "It's a long story that  
I'm not going to get into."  
  
Sonny regarded her with a long look. He wanted answers that he could use.  
Someone tried to kill her and he needed more than just a brush off about  
her grandmother. Carly reached out and trailed her fingers down his bearded  
cheek. Her touch momentarily took his mind off his questions.  
  
Carly sighed again. "I ran into your…I ran into Lois outside just now. If  
I'd known she was there I wouldn't have come down to see you. Okay, that's  
a lie. I would have came down anyway. I was going crazy upstairs. No one  
would tell me where you were or how you doing except that you were fine and  
alive."  
  
"I'm glad you came. Though did you have to bring him?"  
  
Carly raised her eyebrow. "You really aren't in the position to nit-pick."  
  
He grinned. "No, I'm not but I'll do it anyway."  
  
"Ugh." Carly shook her head. "You drive me crazy sometimes."  
  
"Uh-huh." Sonny nodded. "Now kiss me."  
  
"What?" Carly laughed.  
  
"You've been here for how long and I still haven't gotten a kiss?  
Something's not right here." Sonny said.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you or anything…" Carly hedged.  
  
"Come on." He murmured.  
  
Carly leaned down until their lips were inches apart. "Now don't move." Her  
nose wrinkled as she looked over his beard. "I am going to have beard burn.  
But it'll be worth it."  
  
Sonny placed his hand on the back of her head and pulled her down so that  
their lips met.  
  
"Don't either of you ever put me in that position again." Lois said as she  
stormed into the room. She'd given them long enough to be alone but she  
couldn't stand it anymore. Jax followed closely behind her.  
  
"Damn." Carly muttered as she dropped back into her wheelchair.  
  
"Lois, what are you talking about?" Sonny asked.  
  
"Don't ever make me disrespect myself in front of *my* daughter like that  
again." Lois said vehemently. "I deserve more respect than that."  
  
"Hey Lois—" Sonny began.  
  
Lois threw up her hand. "Don't 'hey Lois' me. It's bad enough I have to  
know about her, I don't need to have her in my face right now. You want to  
see your little girlfriend? Make sure she doesn't come around when our  
children are here."  
  
"Excuse me—" Carly started to argue but Sonny tightened his hand around  
hers.  
  
"Don't." He murmured.  
  
"No." Carly pulled away. She turned to Lois. "I get that you're upset—"  
  
Lois glared at her. "You don't get anything about me. You don't know jack  
about me."  
  
"You're absolutely right." Carly said. "But no one held a gun to your head  
to make you let me in here. And you want to talk about respect? I deserve a  
little also. I didn't ask to get involved with a married man. It just  
happened that way. Hell, I didn't even know he *was* married at first. And  
you're pissed off that your husband's got a girlfriend? Too bad. I doubt I  
was the first, just the first you had to face."  
  
"Caroline…" Sonny said in a warning tone.  
  
She looked at him. "What? She gets to go off about me and I can't say  
anything in defense? I refuse to play the homewrecker when there wasn't any  
home to wreck. I'm not the villain in this. You made your own choices and  
you chose me."  
  
"Sonny…" Lois gritted out. "I don't have any patience for this. My daughter  
thinks I'm some sort of pushover weakling and your little girlfriend keeps  
yapping on and on."  
  
"Why won't you talk straight to me?" Carly challenged her. "Face the facts,  
Lois. This isn't one of those 'he says he's getting a divorce but he's not  
really getting one' things. Sonny's divorcing you for real. It's over."  
  
"That's enough, Carly!" Sonny said.  
  
Lois looked down at Carly. "No, let her yap. I think she likes to hear  
herself talk. So what else do you have to say about my husband and me?"  
  
"Don't be bitter, Lois." Carly said condescendingly. "I mean if my husband,  
who I haven't lived with for *years*, suddenly found someone new I'd be  
upset too but I'd get over it. I wouldn't become a shrew. I have too much  
*self-respect*." She mockingly dragged out the last two words.  
  
"I said that was enough Carly." Sonny said. He glanced at Lois who was  
fighting to hold it together. He had a feeling the old Lois from  
Bensonhurst was going to break out and there'd be curses and fists flying.  
Right now she was trying to hold onto her last bit of patience. "I think  
it's time you left. I'll see you later."  
  
"I guess a goodbye kiss is out of the question?" Carly raised any eyebrow.  
When Sonny just looked at her she said. "Okay Jax, I'm ready to go."  
  
Jax quickly walked over to her and pushed her out of the room. Sonny said  
to Lois. "Lois, I—"  
  
"If it's an apology for her save it." Lois said. "You probably enjoyed it.  
Two women fighting over you? Forget that, I wasn't fighting over you. If  
she wants you so damn bad, she can have you."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"That was interesting." Jax said as he helped Carly get back into her bed.  
  
"Oh now you have something to say." Carly said. "The whole way back you  
were quiet."  
  
"I thought you wanted it like that. So you can replay that little scene  
over and over in your head." Jax grinned. "Looks like you've gotten  
yourself into a nasty situation there. A married man, Carly?"  
  
"Shut up. Jax."  
  
"You do know there are plenty of single men out there? Hey, you're talking  
to one right now." Jax said.  
  
"Again I say, shut up."  
  
"Why him?" Jax mused. "Because it's safer that way? No fear of the  
relationship turning serious."  
  
"I was previously engaged." Carly pointed out.  
  
"Which ended because you were seeing Corinthos on the side." Jax said. "Are  
you commitment phobic? Could your parents marriage have affected you this  
strongly?"  
  
"Are you a jackass?" Carly asked. "If I want a shrink to psychoanalyze me  
I'd go to a real one and not an Aussie with a bad haircut."  
  
"Hey!" Jax's hands immediately went to his newly cut hair. "That's a low  
blow."  
  
"Well keep your psycho babble to yourself then." Carly snapped. He'd  
started to get a little too close for comfort.  
  
"You know you really hurt my feelings." Jax said.  
  
"Oh please." Carly rolled her eyes.  
  
Jason knocked lightly on the open door. "Am I interrupting?"  
  
Carly's eyes widened. "Jason? No, come on in."  
  
Jason stepped into the room hesitantly. He looked at Jax curiously. "I just  
wanted to see how you were doing."  
  
"I'm, I'm doing okay." Carly said.  
  
Jax stood up. "I'll be right back."  
  
"Oh, you don't have to go." Jason quickly said.  
  
"No, I…" Jax glanced at Carly. "I should go."  
  
Jason stepped aside as Jax walked past him. Jason walked over to the foot  
of Carly's bed. "I read about the shooting. They mentioned your secretary?"  
  
"It was Helena." Carly said simply.  
  
"She was behind this?" Jason said.  
  
"Don't look so shocked. She was the one who sabotaged Luke's car and caused  
Lucky and Lulu's accident among other things. This was just another plan.  
My father is taking care of it."  
  
Jason nodded. "You look…"  
  
"Bad, I know." Carly shrugged. "I'm surprised to see you here."  
  
"Just because we broke up badly doesn't mean I don't care if you live or  
die. I still care about your well-being, Carly."  
  
"Why? I thought I was some—" Carly caught herself before she said something  
awful about herself and him. "Thank you for coming."  
  
Jason was quiet for a moment. He looked into Carly's eyes. "I have to  
know."  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"You and me. Was it ever real between us?"  
  
She frowned. "Of course it was."  
  
"I just wonder why you bothered to stay with me, become engaged to me if  
you still had to go to someone else." Jason said. "Was I just good enough  
until something better came along?"  
  
"God, Jason, it wasn't like that. I loved you."  
  
"But I still wasn't *enough*." Jason said.  
  
Carly looked down. "No, you weren't. But Jason you had to sense that  
something was missing. That I probably wasn't enough for *you*."  
  
Jason shook his head. "No, you were all that I wanted."  
  
"Jason…" Carly said softly.  
  
"I have to go." He said abruptly. "I have rounds."  
  
He turned and started for the door. Carly called out after him. "Jason,  
wait!"  
  
"I'll tell Emily I saw you and that you were doing better." He tossed over  
his shoulder as he left the room.  
  
~*~*~  
Sonny was dozing lightly later that night when someone flicked on the  
lights. He'd been wiped out after Lois and the kids finally left that  
afternoon. Lois was still mad at him and whatever progress he and Brooke  
had made was shattered after Carly came to see him. Brooke wouldn't talk to  
him for the rest of their visit.  
  
Sonny groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He frowned. "What the hell are  
you doing here?"  
  
Stefan Cassadine closed the door behind him and stared down at Sonny. "We  
have to talk."  
  
"And this couldn't wait a few hours?" Sonny muttered. "What do you want?"  
  
"I don't want you seeing my daughter any longer. I don't like the business  
you are in. It's not safe for her." Stefan said simply.  
  
"That's funny cause Carly told me it was *your* mother who tried to have  
her killed." Sonny scratched his chin and raised his eyebrow. "Nothing to  
do with me or my *business*."  
  
Stefan nodded curtly. "Nevertheless it's better for her that you don't see  
each other anymore."  
  
"Are you supposed to be scaring me off here? Why? You want old doctor boy  
back? I'm nothing because I, I run a nightclub and my parents weren't a  
part of a country club or some crap like that?"  
  
"Your business, your…*nightclub*, the fact that you are married with young  
children…I don't want that for her. She deserves better and more." Stefan  
said. "You couldn't possibly give her what she needs."  
  
"I don't think you know your daughter all that well because me and  
Caroline," Sonny paused to smile, "we work. She enjoys herself with me, a  
lot more than she did with her boring old fiancé. And you can hate it all  
you want but it's not going to stop her from seeing me."  
  
Stefan raised his eyebrow. "She values my opinion of her above anyone  
else's."  
  
"I know." Sonny said softly. "I saw her after a fight she had with you. She  
was pretty much devastated. You worry about me hurting her, maybe you  
should take a look at yourself."  
  
"You know nothing about my relationship with her so your thoughts on it is  
not welcomed." Stefan said harshly.  
  
"She practically worships you." Sonny said. "She's the quintessential  
daddy's little girl. But that doesn't mean she's going to let you tell who  
she can be involved with and who she can't."  
  
"Caroline knows that I want what's best for her."  
  
"You weren't planning on telling her anything about this visit where you?"  
Sonny suddenly realized. "You were hoping I'd agree with you and back out.  
Oh she'll love to hear about this."  
  
Stefan looked at him darkly, "You really don't want to start a war over  
this."  
  
"I didn't have to start anything. You started it by coming in here. You  
don't want to make her choose between you and me. You wouldn't like the  
results." Sonny said cockily. 


	26. Chapter 25

Gia knocked on Carly's hospital room door before stepping into the room.  
"Hi."  
  
"Gia, what are you doing here?" Carly asked, putting aside yet another  
boring fashion magazine. She was about to bribe one of candy strippers to  
bring in her a copy of the Wall Street Journal soon. "Is this another one  
of those 'girlfriends' things you were telling me about?"  
  
"No, I wanted to see for myself that you were okay, Miss Cassadine." Gia  
walked over to the foot of the bed.  
  
"Please. I'm laid up in a hospital bed recovering from a gunshot wound. I  
think it's okay for you to call me Carly." Carly beckoned her closer.  
"Don't stand all the way down there."  
  
"Carly then." Gia nodded as she walked around the bed to Carly's side.  
  
"Before you ask, if anything would *have* happened to me, your job still  
would have been safe." Carly told her.  
  
"I wasn't worried about my job." Gia assured her. "If Deception decided to  
drop me tomorrow I'd have at least ten new offers before the end of the  
week."  
  
"You'd like to think so." Carly murmured.  
  
"Oh, I know so." Gia said confidently with a smile. She winked. "But I'm  
not about to test out my theory anytime soon."  
  
"Smart girl." Carly noted.  
  
"I *was* being sincere when I said I wanted to see if you were okay, by the  
way." Gia said. "We didn't talk that long at the No Name but I usually have  
good instincts and I liked you."  
  
"Thank you, I suppose." Carly frowned. "So how are things with you and  
Zander?"  
  
Gia looked at her in surprise. "You actually want to hear about my  
boyfriend? I would have thought my ranting at the No Name was enough."  
  
"Sure." Carly said. "I'd love to hear to all the details. Especially the  
steamy ones. But first, close the door."  
  
Gia did as Carly asked after shooting her a quick worried look. Gia then  
came back over to the bed, sliding into the chair next to it. She hooked  
her purse strap on the back of the chair, crossed her legs, and took a deep  
breath. "Well, Zander and I—"  
  
Carly started to shake her head and held up a hand. "I don't want to hear  
about you and Zander."  
  
"Ok, now I'm really confused." Gia confessed.  
  
"I just used that as a excuse. I needed the door closed because I wanted to  
talk about Deception. My father has guards posted outside the door and they  
report back to him about everything. I'm not supposed to be worrying about  
anything business related while I'm recuperating. So that's why I said I  
wanted to hear about you and Zander."  
  
"Okay…" Gia said slowly. She wasn't sure exactly what was going to happen  
next anymore so she wasn't going to assume anything. She waited for Carly  
to direct the conversation.  
  
"I've decided I wanted to take on a more hands on approach with Deception.  
My lawyers and I are in the middle of negotiating a contract with Greenlee  
Smythe. She's one of the top perfumers at Enchantment and we're close to  
luring her away. We're revamping the entire fragrance line."  
  
Gia nodded and waited until Carly said anything that actually had to do  
with her. She started to smirk at a memory. "Erica Kane wanted me as one of  
her models. She pursued me for quite a long time."  
  
"But you turned her down." Carly said.  
  
"She wanted me as *one* of her models. Deception wanted me as their main  
model. Which would you rather be? The Face of Deception or just another  
Enchantment model? I wanted the spotlight for myself."  
  
Carly nodded her head slightly. "And you have it. However the fragrance  
line isn't the only thing that's being revamped at Deception."  
  
Gia narrowed her eyes. "And what does that have to do with me? I'm just the  
face. I smile pretty, I take a picture, no big whoop."  
  
"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Carly began. "I'm taking  
Deception in a new direction. No more of that just one Face of Deception  
nonsense."  
  
"You're replacing me?" Gia jumped up. "I thought you just said that my job  
was safe? What is going on here, Carly?"  
  
"If you'd sit back down, calm down, and generally shut the hell up I'd  
explain." Carly said with a cold smile.  
  
Gia waited a beat before taking her seat, watching Carly warily. "What's  
going on?"  
  
"You're still the face. You'll remain our main spokesmodel. Only we're  
adding two more faces to go with you. There will be, in addition to the  
Face of Deception, the Face of Innocence for our younger pre-teen oriented  
line and the Face of Seduction, a new line we will be launching."  
  
"So where does this leave me?" Gia asked.  
  
"Right where you are. You'll remain our signature model but Deception needs  
to expand itself. We don't want to spread you too thin, over expose you by  
trying to use you for everything."  
  
Gia thought about it. Was this going to be good for her? She wasn't sure.  
"I don't know…I'm so used to having it all to myself, you know? I'm not  
sure if I like sharing it."  
  
"This is still a great deal, Gia, and you know it. You won't find anything  
like it at any other company. Of course you're free to go out and find out  
for yourself. Deception won't take you back if you choose to leave though.  
There are hundreds of other models capable of taking your spot."  
  
"You don't have to threaten me." Gia said coldly.  
  
"I'm threatening you. I'm just telling you the truth." Carly shrugged. "We  
can relaunch Deception with an old familiar face along with two new faces  
or we can just start out fresh with *three* new faces. Your choice."  
  
"I'll have to talk with my agent first." Gia said carefully though she  
already knew her answer. She had a good thing going with Deception and she  
would be foolish to mess that up.  
  
Carly nodded knowingly. She could already tell what Gia's answer would be.  
"You do that."  
  
A knock on Carly's door halted their conversation. Carly, thinking it was  
Alexis or her father, cleared her throat and said, "Zander took you where?"  
  
Emily popped her head in and Carly relaxed. Emily grinned, "Hey there—oops,  
I didn't know you had company. I'll come back later."  
  
"Actually I was just leaving." Gia said. She grabbed her purse and turned  
to Carly. "I'll get back to you about your offer after I talk with my  
agent."  
  
"Please do." Carly murmured.  
  
Emily stepped out of the doorway and let Gia pass by her. Once she was  
gone, Emily glanced at Carly. "Who was that? She looked familiar?"  
  
"Gia Campbell." Carly supplied. "You wouldn't have a newspaper with you,  
would you?"  
  
"Nope." Emily said. "What was Gia Campbell doing visiting you?"  
  
"We met a few nights ago, we hit it off. And I took over Deception." Carly  
shrugged.  
  
"Oh." Emily said. She took Gia's seat. "So—"  
  
Carly cut her off. "Don't say it. I'm fine. How are you instead?"  
  
"Oh, I'm *great*." Emily said sarcastically.  
  
"What happened?" Carly asked.  
  
"Some how I got stuck with the job of refereeing Lucky and Nikolas." Emily  
rolled her eyes. "Laura had a big dinner a few nights ago."  
  
"Things didn't go over well?" Carly guessed.  
  
"Well…Laura had a good time." Emily said. "And Nikolas and Lucky didn't  
jump at each other at the table. So that was a good thing at least."  
  
"Yes." Carly murmured because she knew that Emily needed to hear it. "But?"  
  
"But…but Lucky's all freaked out about Nikolas being in the family. And  
Nikolas won't stop *looking* at me and saying things…"  
  
"And you don't like it when he does that or you do like it. Just too much?"  
Carly said shrewdly.  
  
"Of course I like it." Emily scoffed. "What girl wouldn't? But that's not  
the point, the point is that Lucky wants nothing to do with Nikolas and I  
have to fix that. Only it's not helping if Nikolas is hitting on me in  
front of him. How can I make Lucky get along with Nikolas if Lucky keeps  
thinking Nikolas is going to steal away his family and his girl? Lucky  
seems him as a threat."  
  
"Why is it all up to you? You can't force Lucky to do this." Emily nodded  
to herself. Lucky had basically told her the same thing but she couldn't  
help wanting to try. Carly continued, "Lucky's going to have to work this  
out for himself."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"You weren't lying when you said you didn't have much." Luke drawled over  
his shoulder.  
  
Nikolas carried only one suitcase as he followed Luke up the back stairs to  
his new home. Laura followed behind them. Nikolas tightened his hold on his  
suitcase and said, "I didn't bring much with me to America. I had more  
clothes though. Helena bought them. I declined to keep them and left them  
back at the hotel room."  
  
Luke paused on the step above Nikolas. He turned around fully. "Good.  
You're not about to owe anything to that b—"  
  
"Luke." Laura said warningly.  
  
"Viper." Luke amended his statement. "Spencers owe her nothing."  
  
"I'm not a Spencer." Nikolas said, quietly and defiantly. Just because it  
turned out that Luke was his father and he shared a meal with them it  
didn't mean that he was magically a Spencer.  
  
Luke clamped his hand on Nikolas's shoulder and said, "Yes, you are."  
  
Nikolas pushed his hand away. He gritted through his teeth. "No, I'm not."  
  
Luke glanced at Laura over Nikolas's shoulder. He tossed her the keys.  
"Here, you deal with this. I gotta talk to Claude about this month's liquor  
shipment."  
  
Luke trudged down the stairs, leaving Nikolas to stare after him. He asked  
Laura. "What just happened here?"  
  
Laura moved up a step so that she was closer to Nikolas. She said. "Luke  
just wants you to know he's accepted you. He wants you to take pride in  
being a Spencer. You're his son. You're a part of his family. It was years  
before he even recognized Carly as a Spencer."  
  
"She's a Cassadine." Nikolas said flatly. "And am I supposed to be  
flattered by this? Throw myself at his feet and thank him for declaring me  
a 'Spencer'?"  
  
Laura looked down to hide her smile. "Actually, I think that is what he  
wants. Luke is very big on family. It's the most important thing to him.  
Once you're apart of his family, he'd do anything for you."  
  
"Someone told me that once." Nikolas murmured.  
  
This time Laura did smile fully at him. She took Nikolas by the hand and  
started to lead him up the stairs. "Come. Let's get you settled in your new  
home."  
  
Laura led him down the hall. Using the keys that Luke tossed to her, she  
opened the door to Nikolas's new apartment. She flicked on the lights.  
"It's not much but I stocked the refrigerator for you last night."  
  
"You didn't have to do that." Nikolas quickly said as he placed his  
suitcase on the floor by the door.  
  
"I wanted to." Laura assured him. "I want to make sure you're eating right.  
Would you like the grand tour?"  
  
Nikolas shrugged, "Okay."  
  
"Well, here's the living room." Laura gestured with her hands.  
  
He glanced around. There wasn't much. A faded couch. An old radio. One lamp  
sat on an end table next to the couch.  
  
"I'm sorry there's not much here. Luke used to store his records here. I  
had him and Claude clear them out last night. I wanted to buy you some new  
things but Luke thought it was best that you decorate for yourself."  
  
"No, this is fine." Nikolas said. "It's better than my old room at least."  
  
Laura frowned at the reminder of his place on Courtland Street. "Okay,  
through those doors over there is the kitchen, down the hall is the  
bathroom and the bedroom. And that's about it. I hope you like it."  
  
"Thank you." Nikolas said softly. "You really didn't have to give me this."  
  
Laura touched his cheek. "I'm going to give you as much as I can so you  
better get use to it. Do you need my help unpacking?"  
  
"No there isn't much in there."  
  
Laura nodded. They stood silent for a while staring at each other. The  
silence stretched on uncomfortably. Neither was sure of what to say next.  
Suddenly Nikolas knelt down and unzipped his suitcase. He started to  
rummage through it.  
  
"What are you doing?" Laura asked.  
  
"Lesley Lu." Nikolas said over his shoulder. He slipped his hands under a  
couple of shirts until what he found what he was looking for. He stood up.  
"She liked my stories about my baby sister Sofia. She wanted to see a  
picture of her but I didn't have one on me."  
  
"Is that it? May I see?" Laura extended her hand and Nikolas gave her the  
small photograph. It was of him carrying a little dark haired girl. They  
were both smiling at the camera. She lightly traced his smile with her  
finger. "Sofia?"  
  
Nikolas looked down at the picture and smiled. "Yes. I have pictures of the  
whole family. Even though I left them, I still felt I had to bring part of  
them with me."  
  
Laura suddenly looked up into his eyes. "I don't have any pictures of you."  
  
Nikolas shrugged and took the picture back from her. He turned his back on  
her and placed it back in the suitcase. He thought back to all the family  
pictures he saw at her house. "It doesn't matter."  
  
"It matters to me." Laura said earnestly. "You are a part of my family. I  
should have pictures of you. I have tons of Lucky and Lulu growing up and  
I…I don't even know what you looked like as a little boy."  
  
He frowned. "You're not going to try and drag me and the rest of them down  
to a photo studio and have a family portrait done, are you?"  
  
The thought had briefly crossed her mind but Laura didn't linger on it.  
"Not right now. Maybe in a few months?"  
  
Nikolas shook his head. "If you want some old photos of me, I'll call  
my—Irena, I'll call Irena and see if she can mail some over."  
  
"Thank you." Laura smiled and took his arm. "And in the meantime, I'll buy  
some more film."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hey there boss." Hannah grinned around the door. She came into the room  
carrying a plastic shopping bag. Sonny stared at her with curiosity.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
"I drew the short straw." She shrugged. "All the girls send their best  
wishes. They hope you'll recover soon."  
  
"Thanks I guess."  
  
Hannah rolled her eyes. She grabbed a chair and pulled it up to the bed.  
"They all wanted to come. Drawing straws was the only way to keep the whole  
group from barging in here. Cheer up, I brought you something." She said in  
a teasing tone.  
  
"Not flowers I hope." He grumbled. He was sick of flowers. He felt like he  
was in a damn funeral parlor.  
  
"Why would I bring flowers to you? I brought you something you could  
actually use." Hannah reached into the shopping bag and pulled out a  
plastic wrapped pastry.  
  
"Cannoli?" Sonny laughed.  
  
"My grandmother's recipe. One bite and you think you're in heaven. And I'm  
not bragging here. All truth." Hannah said. She unwrapped the treat and  
handed it to Sonny. "Here, taste."  
  
Sonny bit into it. He closed his eyes and moaned softly. "Hannah, I think  
I'm in love."  
  
Hannah laughed, "Yeah but what do you think of the cannoli?"  
  
"It's good, real good." Sonny said around a mouthful. Once the whole thing  
was gone he said. "I didn't know you could make this."  
  
"I can do more than just dance, you know." Hannah shrugged. "When I'm sick  
of the life, I'm going to open a bakery. I've got tons of old recipes in  
the back of my head that my mom and my grandmother drilled into me."  
  
"Why don't you just open one now?" Sonny suggested.  
  
"Money, which I do not have?" Hannah said. "I'm saving a lot of what I can  
so that in a few years I'll be able to start my business."  
  
"Why not go to the bank and asked for a loan?" Sonny said, wiping his mouth  
with the napkin that Hannah passed to him. Hannah raised her eyebrow. "Or a  
loan from me."  
  
"Thanks but no thanks. I'm not going to owe 'The Business' anything."  
  
Sonny shrugged, he wasn't going to push it. He eyed the plastic bag  
greedily. "So, is there more?"  
  
"Yes." Hannah laughed. She reached into the bag and pulled out two more.  
She laughed again at the forlorn look on his face.  
  
"That's all?" He said even as he quickly took them from her. He ate half of  
one. He was going to try and make them last.  
  
"I'll bring you more next time." She promised.  
  
"Good. Good." He nodded. "How's Sarah Webber doing?"  
  
Hannah glanced at him in surprise, "You know about that?"  
  
"She dropped by yesterday afternoon." Sonny said. "She was wreck. She feels  
horrible about the whole thing."  
  
"You should see her in the dressing room. She's positive everyone will  
think she something to do with it just because it turns out her sister was  
involved in the shooting." Hannah shook her head. "Poor girl. She says that  
she and her sister weren't even close. She hadn't seen her in years, had no  
idea she was in Port Charles."  
  
"She told me all that. I think, it was hard to tell with all the tears."  
Sonny sighed. "Let her know that I certainly don't blame her for anything."  
  
"Did it already but I'll do it again." A sly smile appeared on her face. "I  
guess that newspaper picture worked after all. You and Cassadine are  
uh…again?"  
  
Sonny ate the other half of the cannoli. "I'm not talking about that with  
you."  
  
"You always say that but you always do in the end." Hannah pointed out.  
"Don't make me drag it out of you. Tell Aunty Hannah what happened."  
  
"Sonny, when are you going to get guards on you?" Lois demanded to know as  
she stormed into the room. She stopped short when she saw Hannah sitting  
next to Sonny's bed.  
  
Hannah stood up and walked over to Lois. "You must be Mrs. Corinthos.  
*Such* a pleasure to finally met you."  
  
"Who are you?" Lois watched her warily.  
  
"I'm Hannah Scott." Hannah said with self-importance. "I work for your  
husband. And let me tell you he is a pleasure to work for. One of the best  
bosses I've ever known."  
  
"Is that so?" Lois murmured. She shot Sonny a look. He shrugged and started  
to eat his last cannoli.  
  
Hannah glanced at her watch. "Omigod! I gotta go. I'm late for a date. With  
Zander!" Hannah squealed. She tossed a grin at Sonny. "Did I tell you that  
was going *very* well?"  
  
"Nice meeting you, Mrs. Corinthos." Hannah said over her shoulder as she  
scooted out of the room.  
  
"One of your employees?" Lois arched an eyebrow.  
  
"A dancer at the club." Sonny said.  
  
"Of course she is." Lois murmured. "I stopped in to tell you that I'm going  
home with Mike. We're taking the kids to my parents and then I'll be back."  
  
"Alright but you don't have to stay with me." Sonny said.  
  
Lois shot him a look. "I'm staying until you're better. You're not going to  
be able to take care of yourself at home and I won't have *Hannah* or one  
of your other *dancers* taking care of you. And don't even get me started  
on your girlfriend."  
  
Sonny sighed and shook his head. "Fine."  
  
Lois narrowed her eyes. "What are you eating?"  
  
Sonny glanced at her quickly. "Nothing." And he popped the last bite of  
cannoli in his mouth.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Barbara was waiting for Luke in his office by the time he finished with  
Claude. He looked presently surprised to see her sitting behind his desk.  
He closed the door behind him, "Barbara Jean, what are you doing here?"  
  
Barbara raised an eyebrow. "Uh, Luke, you called me? Told me to drop in?"  
  
Luke shook his finger. "Right. I wanted to know what your undead ex was  
doing about Helena."  
  
"If you wanted to know that, all you had to do was call Stefan and ask  
him." Barbara pointed out. When Luke shot her a look Barbara just sighed.  
"He's looking for her."  
  
"What do you mean, looking for her?" Luke said in disgust.  
  
"Once Stefan was positive Carly was going to be okay, he went to Helena's  
yacht. Only he found out that it left the harbor the night of the shooting.  
We have no idea where she's sailed off to or if she was even on the yacht."  
  
"He should have had her under control a long time ago. First my kids and  
now this…" Luke shook his head.  
  
"Helena's a monster but she's also unpredictable. Who knew that Carly's  
secretary was an assassin hired by Helena. And to think I use to feel sorry  
for the girl." Barbara shuddered.  
  
"She's gone so save your pity." Luke said in dismissal. "How's sweet  
Caroline holding up?"  
  
"She wants to get out of the hospital. Stefan wants her out also but he  
wants her to come back to Wyndemere to recover. Which she will be  
completely against because I'm there."  
  
"You two still at it?"  
  
"She was shot, Luke, she didn't all of a sudden have amnesia." Barbara  
muttered under her breath. "That would have been nice though."  
  
"Oh yeah, have her wake up the next morning all sweet and sunshiny and  
calling you 'Mama' and having heart-to-heart talks with you…" Luke laughed.  
"You'd hate it."  
  
"I'd like to know what it felt like at least." Barbara sighed. "But I think  
we had a break through the other day. She opened up to me a little. It was  
by accident though. We still have a long way to go."  
  
Barbara shook her head. "Okay, enough about me and my children problems,  
how are you dealing with Nikolas?"  
  
"It's hard." Luke said simply.  
  
"And?" Barbara pressed.  
  
"And I don't want to talk about it. The only people the kid seems to trust  
is Laura and Emily."  
  
"Emily?" She frowned.  
  
Luke waved his hand. "Long story. What matters is he's not opening up to me  
and I don't blame him. It's too soon. If it was me I'd be acting the same  
way. It's killing Laura though. She's hoping he'd throw his arms around her  
and promise to be her little boy forever and ever. She left behind a baby  
and right now she's trying to deal with the fact that he's a full grown  
man."  
  
"What about Lucky and Lulu? How are they handling it?"  
  
"Lulu's over the moon. She's got one more big brother. That's all she  
sees." Luke shrugged.  
  
"And Lucky?"  
  
"Cowboy's not happy." Luke said softly. "He hasn't talked about it to  
anybody yet but he doesn't have to. You can see it on his face. Nikolas is  
an interloper. He's butting in where he doesn't belong."  
  
"It's complicated." Barbara murmured.  
  
"Yup. But we'll pull through it." Luke stared up at the ceiling.  
  
Barbara followed his gaze. "Something going on up there?"  
  
"I gave Nikolas the apartment. Laura's up there with him. I told you how  
she's gotta separate the baby from the man? She's determined to do  
everything for him, to make up for what happened. I guarantee that any  
minute now she'll come down here asking for a job for him."  
  
"I guess you don't want to?"  
  
"I'd give it to him. If he wanted it and he asked for it." Luke told her.  
"But he won't even if he really did want it. He wants to do it on his own  
and I respect that."  
  
"But Laura's going to keep trying to baby him." Barbara pointed out with a  
shake of her head.  
  
~*~*~  
"Where have you been?" Were the first words out of Zander's mouth as soon  
as Gia walked past the bodyguards and entered the spacious apartment she  
shared with Zander.  
  
Gia tossed her purse on the couch and slipped out of her jacket before  
answering. She wasn't going to play his "jump when I say jump" game. "I  
went to the hospital."  
  
She knew he wasn't going to be satisfied with that answer but she still  
started for the kitchen. Zander rushed up behind her and grabbed her arm.  
He pulled her to her roughly. "Why?"  
  
"Why what?" Gia asked, playing dumb.  
  
"Why did you go to the hospital?" Zander whispered harshly. He pulled on  
her arm again.  
  
"To see Carly. That's all." Gia swore. "I went to see how she was doing."  
  
"Is that all?" Zander narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Yes." Gia tried to shake his hand off her arm but his grip was too tight.  
"Zander, let go. Please."  
  
Zander watched her closely and Gia sighed in exasperation. "What did you  
think I was out doing?"  
  
"Did you see Sonny?"  
  
"No!" Gia cried. "I don't even know the man that well. I went to see Carly,  
my *new* boss."  
  
Zander squeezed her arm once then dropped his hand. He seemed satisfied  
with her answer. Gia rolled up her sleeve and gently rubbed her arm. She  
muttered under her breath, "If you left a bruise…" She looked up from her  
arm. "What is the matter with you?"  
  
Zander just threw up his hands and stalked over to the couch. Gia frowned.  
Great, he was in a mood. She was hoping to take a nice long bath and relax  
but there would be none of that if Zander was home sulking. She tucked a  
braid behind her ear and threw back her shoulders. Time to get him out of  
his mood.  
  
She walked over to the couch and curled up next to him. She touched the  
back of his neck lightly and murmured, "What's going on?"  
  
He turned his head slightly in her direction. "It's nothing."  
  
"Come on." Gia started to knead his neck muscles. "You can tell me. Is it  
business?"  
  
"If it was I wouldn't tell you." Zander growled.  
  
Gia sighed and stared up at the ceiling for a moment. She knew it was  
business and she knew it had to do with Sonny Corinthos. God, she hated  
when he got like this. He would be hell to live with. She was going to have  
to give up her relaxing bath after all.  
  
She pressed closer to him and said softly, "How about I go upstairs, light  
some candles, run a bath…"  
  
She trailed a finger down his cheek. "Would you like that?"  
  
"What time is it?" He suddenly asked.  
  
Gia frowned. "I don't, around 7?"  
  
Zander pushed up off the couch, leaving Gia behind to wonder what just  
happened. He straightened his shirt and ran his fingers through his hair.  
"I gotta go."  
  
"Where?" Gia asked.  
  
He looked down at her. "Out."  
  
"When are you coming back?" Gia wondered.  
  
'When I feel like it!" Zander exploded. "What's with the 20 freaking  
questions? I'm going out, I'll be back later. Deal with it."  
  
Zander strode over to the door, jerked it open and let it slam close behind  
him. Gia stretched out on the couch. He was going to his girl on the side.  
Gia knew it and she wasn't bothered by it. It meant she had the apartment  
to herself that night. And for that she was glad. 


	27. Chapter 26

Two weeks later Carly was back in her suite at the Port Charles Hotel.  
Curled up on her couch with her hair in a high messy ponytail and wearing a  
dark blue tank top and black stretch pants, she studied a contract to make  
sure all the changes she approved of had been added. A knock at the door  
brought her head up. She called out, "Yes?"  
  
"It's Jax." Came the muffled reply.  
  
"It's open." She called back. She went back to her work as Jax came in  
carrying a few bags of take-out chinese.  
  
"Carly, I thought you were supposed to be resting?" Jax said in a  
reprimanding tone.  
  
Carly glanced up from her spot on the couch. Two stacks of folders sat on  
her coffee table, one to do with Cassadine Inc. and the other to do with  
Deception. "Oh, you caught me. Bad Carly, *bad*. Is that chinese? Did you  
get me Szechuan chicken?"  
  
"I was going to treat you but I don't know… You aren't supposed to be  
working." Jax wagged his finger at her.  
  
She stuck out her tongue. "Oh whatever. What are you going to do about it?  
I am fully recovered. I just have to convince Stefan that I'm ready to go  
back to work full time."  
  
She tossed the contract down on the couch and stood up. She took a long  
stretch and groaned. "I need a nice break though. I can't wait for Stefan  
to finish checking up on my new assistant then I can toss all this work at  
him."  
  
Carly reached for the bags but Jax held them out of reach. He shooed her  
out of the way and set them down on the coffee table. Carly started to move  
the folders out of the way instead. Jax asked, "You're getting a new  
assistant? What about that girl that the secretarial pool sent up? You  
decided to let her go? What's her name?"  
  
"Kristina something or other." Carly waved her hand, distracted. She was  
searching for the Szechuan chicken. "I can never remember her last name  
though. Doesn't matter. She's *not* another hitwoman sent after me by my  
psycho grandmother however. Stefan and I both had her investigated. Anyway  
she seems good enough. Once you get pass the hair thing and I already fixed  
that."  
  
"Okay." Jax said, his voice filled with quiet laughter. He'd already  
unpacked most of the food. He opened a few containers until he came to the  
chicken that Carly was looking for. He passed it and a pair of chopsticks.  
"What hair thing?"  
  
"She has this day-glow hair. It's bright orange I swear. Very distracting."  
Carly said around a mouthful of chicken.  
  
"And how did you fix that?"  
  
"I got her a black wig." Carly shrugged. She flopped down on the couch with  
her legs folded under her. "I told her, the hair was fine for some techno  
club but *not* for *my* secretary so she was wearing a wig or she was  
gone."  
  
Jax leaned over laughing. "You actually got her a *wig* and told her  
*that*?"  
  
"She went for it." Carly shrugged again. "It's not like I made her dye it  
or something."  
  
"You are a dictator, you know that? The things your employees must say  
behind your back…" Jax shook his head.  
  
"Hey," Carly pointed at him with her chopsticks. "This dictator pays very  
well and you should see our health benefits package."  
  
"Alright, alright." Jax said, picking up his own dish. "So what's this  
about a new assistant?"  
  
"Max Sanders." Carly told him. "He did some time at Enchantment kowtowing  
to Erica Kane so I know he can handle pressure. And oh boy, you should see  
him in a bathing suit." Carly laughed.  
  
"I'll pass." Jax said. "You didn't have him interview in a speedo did you?"  
  
"No, but it was fun thinking about it," Carly said. "Hey, most male  
executives have those bubblehead bimbo secretaries they use as eye candy.  
Why can't I? Only mine can actually count to twenty without taking off his  
shoes."  
  
"So when does wonder boy start?" Jax grumbled.  
  
"As soon as Stefan finishes looking into his background." Carly said. As if  
on cue there was a brief knock at her door. Carly tilted her head to the  
side and smiled. "That should be Daddy."  
  
She placed her container on the coffee table and jumped up. "Touch it and  
die." She tossed over her shoulder.  
  
Jax ignored her as he reached for it. "So you actually open the door for  
him and I get a bellow?"  
  
"Maybe you didn't hear me the first time. It's my *father*." Carly said.  
  
"Oh yes, Superman. I forgot about that." Jax murmured under his breath.  
  
"Heard that." Carly said as she opened the door for Stefan. "Hello, do you  
have it?"  
  
Stefan smiled gently and held up a plain folder. "Right here and yes, he  
did check out completely. He may start as soon as you wish."  
  
"Thanks." Carly said sarcastically as she took the folder from him with one  
hand. She pushed the door closed with the other as Stefan walked further  
into the suite.  
  
He nodded at Jax. "Mr. Jacks."  
  
"Stefan." Jax murmured. During Carly's stay in the hospital the two had  
meet several times. They didn't exactly hate each other but they didn't  
really like each other.  
  
"Jax brought lunch. Feel like staying?" Carly asked. She flipped open the  
folder and scanned a few pages quickly.  
  
"I cannot stay." Stefan told her. "I have a meeting at General Hospital."  
  
"That reminds me." Carly tossed the folder on the couch and started heading  
for the bedroom. She called back, "I have something for you."  
  
Stefan and Jax waited in the living room for her, neither saying a word to  
each other. Finally Jax cleared his throat and gestured to Carly's chicken,  
which he'd almost finished off, "Are you sure you're not hungry?"  
  
"I'm fine, thank you." Stefan said.  
  
They were saved from making more small talk by Carly's return. She came  
back into the living room holding yet another folder. "This is for you. All  
the information you could ever want on Dr. Karen Wexler."  
  
Stefan took the thick folder from her and regarded it suspiciously. Then he  
looked at Carly who smiled brightly back at him. He held her gaze for a  
long time before she dropped the smile, propped her hands on her hips and  
said, "What?"  
  
Stefan took his time. "I should have asked you before about your eagerness  
to help. Tell me—"  
  
Carly interrupted. "Look, Karen Wexler is a manipulative little bitch who  
ruined things for me and Jason. I hate her guts. But everything in that  
folder is real. Why would I make things up when I know you can just go back  
and check things for yourself?"  
  
"That is not what I was asking about and you know it."  
  
The phone rang, interrupting them, and Carly quickly scooped it up. "Yes?"  
  
She listened for a little while, a slow smile spreading across her face.  
She nodded to herself and hung up after saying, "That's all I wanted to  
know."  
  
"Should I even ask what put that huge smile on your face?" Jax said.  
  
"Sonny was released from the hospital today." Carly told him.  
  
"I should have known." Jax grumbled. He and Stefan shared a look.  
  
Carly narrowed her eyes. *This* they would bond over, she thought. "Don't  
start, either of you."  
  
"He's a married man." Jax warned.  
  
"He's getting divorced." Carly turned to face him.  
  
"Are you aware of how naïve you sound?" Jax said.  
  
Carly shook her head. "It sounds naïve but it's the truth. And don't snort  
at me." She snapped when Jax did just that. "Sonny and I have an agreement  
that I am not going to even bother explaining to you."  
  
She looked over her shoulder at Stefan. "Do you have anything to add?"  
  
Stefan said, "The man is completely—"  
  
"Unsuitable for me." Carly interrupted. "Yes, I know." She took Stefan's  
hand in hers. "And Mother's completely unsuitable for you."  
  
"That is different." Stefan corrected.  
  
"Not at all." Carly said. "She makes you happy, as much it makes me sick to  
even admit, and Sonny does the same for me. So if I have to smile and make  
nice with Mother for your sake at times, then I want you to do the same  
with Sonny. Hey, you never really cared for Jason. Maybe you'll find  
something in common with Sonny."  
  
Stefan raised her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to the back of it. He  
stared into her eyes. "No matter what you think, these are two different  
situations. But you are young and I'll allow this dalliance for now."  
  
Carly's eyes iced over and she removed her hand from Stefan's. "I'm not 14  
and this isn't me and the gardener's son. I'm not having some wild fling to  
sow some oats. Yes, it did start out that way but it's something else now.  
It's not some teenage crush that you can't wait out until I come to my  
senses. Watch what you say Father and don't push me into doing something  
you'll regret."  
  
Stefan lifted his eyebrow and glanced in the direction of Jax, who sat  
still pretending that he hadn't heard a word. Stefan then said, "We'll  
continue this conversation at another time. I have to go or I'll be late  
for my meeting."  
  
"I'll give you a call." Carly said.  
  
As soon as Stefan walked out the door Carly left out a big sigh and flopped  
down on the couch. Jax glanced over at her and wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
"You and the gardener's son?" Jax drawled. "Hmmm…"  
  
Carly closed her eyes. "Oh shut up and pass me what's left of my chicken."  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sonny leaned against the wall while Lois opened the door to his apartment.  
He was waiting for her reaction to it. It was her first time seeing his  
place in Port Charles and he knew she would have a definite reaction to it.  
He wasn't disappointed.  
  
"I hate it." Lois said as soon as she walked in.  
  
Sonny slowly followed behind her. He kept one hand pressed to his side. It  
still hurt to walk a lot and he was under doctor's orders to take it easy.  
"You hate it?"  
  
Lois waved her hand around the room. "Typical bachelor pad. And you're not  
a bachelor."  
  
"Yet." He tossed out.  
  
Lois simply raised one eyebrow. "You don't have one of those mirrors over  
your bed do you?"  
  
Sonny laughed and shook his head. "You were there when I outgrew that  
phase, remember?"  
  
Lois grinned. "I remember. That was the worst motel I'd ever been in my  
life. Why on earth did we go there?"  
  
He shrugged. "It was cheap and cheap was pretty important to us back then."  
  
"Remember the bed wouldn't stop vibrating?" Lois covered her face with her  
hands and laughed. "How many quarters did you put in that thing?"  
  
Sonny leaned in with an impish grin. "None. Remember?"  
  
Lois rolled her eyes and slapped his arm. "God, you're impossible."  
  
"You loved it back then." Sonny said.  
  
"Yeah back then." Lois muttered. She cleared her throat hoping this little  
trip back to memory lane was over and done with. "Where's your bedroom?"  
  
He nodded towards the hall. "Down there, last door on your left."  
  
He made his way over to the couch to slowly sit down as Lois headed for his  
bedroom. Someone knocked the door. Sonny glanced towards the hall before  
calling out, "Come on in."  
  
"Hey boss." Hannah came in with Tammy. Hannah grinned at him. "We heard you  
were getting back in today so we thought we'd come welcome you home. And I  
got you some more cannoli." She held out the bag.  
  
""You're going to spoil me. Hand over the cannoli." Sonny demanded. Hannah  
gave him the bag.  
  
"And I," Tammy said, pressing her hand to her heart to emphasize her point,  
"wanted to see for myself that you were okay. All the girls were real  
scared for you, Sonny."  
  
Hannah rolled her eyes at Tammy and Sonny hid a smile. "I'm doing fine,  
Tammy."  
  
"Who's here, Sonny?" Lois said coming back down the hall. She stopped short  
and stared at Hannah and Tammy. She frowned. "God, Sonny, do your  
'employees' ever give you a moment's piece?"  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Corinthos." Hannah said undeterred. "This is Tammy, another one  
of the dancers at the club."  
  
"I could tell." Lois said, looking Tammy over. Tammy returned the stare.  
Hannah looked at the ceiling and thought, oh boy. Hannah hoped it wasn't  
going to get ugly. Then again Tammy did need to get knocked down a couple  
of pegs and Hannah welcome anyone to try.  
  
"Well it was nice to see you again." Hannah said politely.  
  
Tammy said, "We just wanted to see how Sonny was doing."  
  
And we're off, Hannah thought.  
  
Lois walked over the couch and sat down on the arm of the couch near Sonny.  
"He's healing. Right now though, he should be resting. Michael, I turned  
down the bed for you."  
  
Oooh, proper name usage, Hannah gave Lois a point and decided that maybe it  
was time she got Tammy out of there.  
  
Hannah grabbed Tammy's arm and started to pull her to the door. "We need to  
get back down stairs."  
  
"But we just got here.'" Tammy protested.  
  
"And now we're going." Hannah said as she pulled Tammy closer to the door.  
  
Lois stood up and crossed over to them. "Here, let me walk you out."  
  
She pulled open the door and Hannah gave Tammy a slight shove into the  
hall. Hannah tossed a smile over her shoulder. "We'll see you later, boss."  
  
Lois leaned against the doorjamb and crossed her arms. She shook her head  
slightly. "Probably not. See Michael's still got a lot of healing to do.  
He's going to need a lot of rest for awhile so I'll be here to look after  
him. His recuperation is going to take a *long* time."  
  
Lois took a step back and pushed the door closed. She turned around with  
her hands on her hips and looked at Sonny. She pursed her lips tightly. He  
smirked at her as he reached into the bag of cannoli. "What?"  
  
"I don't like them." Lois said simply.  
  
"I could tell."  
  
"It's bad enough I have to share you with *her*, I don't need your  
'employees' crawling around here at all hours."  
  
Sonny laughed. "It's only four."  
  
Lois shook her head. "I'm going to take a walk. You can pretend to rest but  
really catch up on business. I have a feeling Benny's going to show up  
pretty soon anyway."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"This is great, this is really good." Carly said as she swept through  
penthouse four several days later. She peeked into the kitchen, checked out  
the den, then ran up the stairs to inspect the second floor. Max followed  
behind her, thinking what a first day on the job this was shaping up to be.  
Carly was moving into the penthouse at Harborview Towers the next day and  
she was making sure that everything was ready.  
  
Carly walked into the master bedroom. She said over her shoulder, "The rest  
of the furniture will be here tomorrow before I move in."  
  
"Yes, the movers guarantee everything will be here by 3pm."  
  
Carly lifted her eyebrow. She was doubtful. "Right. Offer them a bonus if  
they can actually achieved that feat."  
  
Max made a mental note of it. He suddenly looked towards the door. Carly  
asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Someone just knocked." He said.  
  
"You've got the ears of bat." Carly said. "But don't worry, I think I know  
who that is."  
  
Max made another mental note to look into the security detail. Carly didn't  
wait for him as she walked out of the room and headed for the stairs.  
  
"Carly?" Barbara called out as she opened the front door a crack and looked  
in.  
  
"You're here. Good." Carly paused at the top of the stairs. She looked down  
at her mother. Barbara pushed the door open more and walked in.  
  
"Your secretary told me you wanted me to meet you here?" Barbara said as  
she slipped off her coat. She looked around for a place to toss it but when  
she saw there was none she simply folded it over her arm. The cautious look  
on her face told Carly that she was sure Carly's secretary had it wrong and  
the message was meant for someone else.  
  
"Actually I did." Carly said, coming further down the stairs. Max followed  
her again. Barbara briefly glanced at him before turning her attention back  
to Carly. Without being asked Max left them alone and went into the  
kitchen.  
  
"Oh." Barbara said carefully. There had been a tenuous truce between the  
two of them since their talk in the hospital.  
  
"Father's birthday is coming up." Carly said.  
  
Barbara hesitated then said, "In a few months."  
  
"I suppose that gives us enough time to put together something for him  
right?" Carly said.  
  
Barbara actually took a step back. She looked at Carly warily. "*What* are  
you talking about?"  
  
"Father? Man you're currently sleeping with?" Carly said slowly gesturing  
slightly with her hands. "Got a birthday in a couple of months?"  
  
Barbara said coldly. "I know who you're talking about. I want to know what  
do you mean about his birthday?"  
  
"I want to do something nice for him even though right now he doesn't  
deserve it."  
  
"You two aren't on speaking terms again?" She asked.  
  
Carly shook her head. "We are. He and I are just disagreeing on my private  
life."  
  
Barbara smirked at her. Carly rolled her eyes and said, "Yes, I know. The  
shoe's on the other foot. You don't have to say it. Just enjoy it while it  
lasts."  
  
"So you want to throw a party for him?" Barbara suggested.  
  
"Or something. Since you've been pushing for us to get closer, Bobbie, I  
thought you'd love to help."  
  
"Actually, you're right." She agreed.  
  
"Good. I was thinking something…big." Carly flashed her hands.  
  
"Well knowing your father, he might want something a little smaller.  
Intimate." Barbara suggested.  
  
"Now I think I know my father pretty well." Carly put her hands on her hips  
and glared at her mother. "I'm sure he'd love it."  
  
"And I'm sure he'd hate it." Barbara countered. "Where you going to invite  
all the Cassadine cousins and generally everyone else he can't stand to  
celebrate his birthday? It's a good thing you asked for my help or else  
this whole thing would turn into a big circus."  
  
Carly shook her head in amazement. "Oh yeah, this is going to be fun."  
  
~*~*~  
Karen managed to get out of Stefan Cassadine's office without making a fool  
of herself. She was very proud. The moment she was out though she ran down  
the hall for the bathroom. She did a quick check to make sure that no one  
was in any of the stalls before taking the one furthest from the door. She  
crouched down in the corner and covered her face as she tried to make sense  
of what just happened.  
  
She'd just gotten off the elevator when Amy caught her. Karen had tried to  
slip away, not in the mood for Amy's gossip, but Amy only told her that  
Stefan Cassadine wanted to see her. *Right* away. She'd had a feeling he  
wanted to discuss the rumors. She had no idea she'd be so wrong. It went by  
so fast all she remembered was a few brief flashes.  
  
"Come in, Doctor Wexler…the Board of Directors…the unfortunate rumors…Dr.  
Alan Quartermaine…the hospital can't afford…malpractice…looked into your  
file…excellent doctor however…several things bothered us…drug problem…feel  
it's best you take an extended leave…no, not fired…that is all, you're free  
to go now."  
  
Of course she wasn't fired. Karen laughed softly. They weren't going to  
fire her but they weren't going to let her *work* either. And what other  
hospital would take her on after hearing about this? Why was this happening  
to her? What had she done to…to… A slow dawning look of came over her face  
and she gasped slightly. Her eyes widened and she murmured a name, "Carly."  
  
Would Carly really try to ruin her career over a few little pictures? Could  
Carly really talk her father into taking away Karen's job? Stefan Cassadine  
said that it'd been discussed by the Board of Directors but if he wanted  
things to go his way he have certainly forced them to… No, she shook her  
head. He wouldn't have done something like that just to help his daughter  
get revenge right? Right?  
  
Karen's face hardened with anger. And *how* had those rumors started? Who  
in their right mind would even do a thing without it being deliberate? Of  
course it was Carly. Who else? And of course her father helped her carry  
out her revenge.  
  
"That damn bitch." Karen muttered. "Oh, she is going to get hers now."  
  
She pushed herself up and dusted her hands on her pants. She pulled open  
the stall door and walked over to the sinks to wash her hands. Her mind was  
working furiously thinking of ways to get back at Carly when Lorraine  
walked in.  
  
"Well hello Dr. Wexler." Lorraine murmured. "I heard you had a big meeting  
with Cassadine. How'd it go?"  
  
Karen angrily snatched a paper towel and quickly dried her hands. She said  
coldly. "It's none of your business."  
  
She swept past the nurse and marched out of the bathroom. Lorraine leaned  
against a sink and smirked. "Oh, it must have gone *very* well." 


	28. Chapter 27

Carly paused in the doorway to her office and stared as her new secretary tried to push Carly's very large and very heavy desk across the room. The poor girl was bent over and looked as if she was giving it her all. Of course the desk was simply to heavy for her to move on her own. Carly shook her head and buried a laugh. Finally she called out, 

"What are you doing?" 

Kristina jumped up and quickly looked around. "Oh Miss Cassadine. Hi. Uh, good morning? Do you need me to get you anything? Coffee? Newspaper?" 

"Already got both." Carly held up the paper cup and newspaper. "What were you doing?" 

"Oh yes, I see." Kristina said nervously. She tugged at her wig, making sure it was still in place. "Well I was just trying do something nice for you." 

"And that was?" Carly asked as she walked over to her desk and sat down. She leaned back as she pulled back the plastic top from the coffee and took a bracing sip. 

Still tugging at her wig, Kristina smiled brightly at her. "Feng Shui. Have you ever heard of it?" 

"Yeah…" Carly waved her hand indicating that Kristina should go on. 

"Well, I dabble in it. Actually more than dabble." Kristina bragged. "Anyway this room is all out of balance. So I figured, why not fix it?" 

"Why not." Carly murmured. 

"But it turns it out that might be harder than I thought." Kristina continued. "I'm going to need help moving this desk. You wouldn't want to…" 

Carly merely raised an eyebrow. "Look. I'm not into the whole Eastern philosophy yin-yang thing. So thank you for the offer but I'm not interested. And besides, if I wanted my office _balanced_ I'd get a professional. Not a secretary. Now, were there any urgent calls for me?" 

Hurt, Kristina stopped fussing with her wig and squared her jaw. "Just a Mr. Corinthos. He wanted you to call him as soon as you came in." 

Carly sat up and reached for the phone. "Is that it?" 

Kristina tilted her head to the side as she thought. "Um, just a few reporters wanting an interview about the shoot…" She trailed off when Carly narrowed her eyes at her. "I told them no comment. So, yes, that's all." 

"Then…" Carly made shooing motions with one hand as she quickly dialed Sonny's office number. She barely noticed Kristina leaving. She was too busy hoping Lois wouldn't answer. 

Sonny answered on the second ring. "Yeah?" 

"Hey." Carly swung her chair around so she faced the windows. "Miss me?" 

"Hey you." She could practically hear him smiling over the phone. "Me miss _you_? What about you missing me?" 

Carly laughed. "Yeah I missed you. I miss your hands, the way they feel on me. I miss your mouth, the way it tastes. I miss…" 

"Hold on a sec." Sonny told her. She waited. She could hear him put down the phone and then start walking around. A few seconds later she heard him come back and pick up the phone again. 

"What did you just do?" 

"I locked the door. If we're having phone sex I don't want anyone busting in on me." 

Carly didn't miss a beat. "Good thing I skipped the underwear this morning." 

Sonny groaned. "I wish you were here." 

"I could be there…" Carly began. "When's Lois leaving?" 

"When she wants." Sonny joked. 

"Shouldn't she be gone already? You're fine, right? You don't need her to take care of you. Hell, I could it." Carly said. 

"Some how I can't see you playing nursemaid." Sonny said. 

"Come on…I could get one of those outfits. We've never role-played before. I bet you'd be into that." Carly murmured. 

"Mmm, I think we should start making a list of things to do." Sonny suggested. 

"We could, as soon as your wife is gone. How's the divorce proceedings going by the way?" Carly pounced on the subject. 

Sonny heaved an aggravated sigh. "They're going. And it's none of your business, by the way." 

"Oh really?" Carly said dryly. Their fun sexual banter moment was rapidly disappearing. 

"Caroline, I'm not going to discuss my marriage with you." 

"Really?" Carly said again. "I'm starting to wonder, Sonny, what's really going on here? Are you changing your mind about this arrangement?" 

"What the hell are you talking about?" 

"Don't act obtuse with me. You know exactly what I'm saying. Do you want to stay married to Lois and keep me on the side?" Carly snapped. "Just tell me now, straight out. But remember, you knew what the deal was when we decided to get back together. We _both_ were going to be free of our relationships or we weren't going to be together at all." 

"You're jumping to conclusions." He said simply. 

"Then tell me what's going on! Either you're getting divorced or you're not." 

"I'll get divorced when I damn well want to." Sonny finally snapped. 

"Let me remind you that I've given up a lot for you. Jason-" 

"Jason dumped on your ass." Sonny interjected. 

Carly sat back in her seat, shocked. She sucked in a breath then said. "If I wanted him back I could have gotten him." 

"You didn't love him." Sonny told her. 

"I don't love you either." Carly snapped back. She took a brief and tried to calm down. "You need to decide what you want out of this whole relationship. Either your wife or you want me. But you can't have us both." 

"I don't like ultimatums." He said in a dangerously soft voice. 

"Then we're going to have a problem aren't we?" Carly taunted. His answer to that was to hang up on her. 

Carly stared blankly at the receiver in her hand. Did he? Did he just hang up on her? The bastard! Rising out of her seat, she Impulsively grabbed the whole phone set, jerked out the phone line, and threw the set at the nearest wall. It hit the wall with a thud and landed on the floor with a clatter. 

"That damn bastard!" She growled. 

Kristina came hurrying into the office. She looked at Carly then at the broken phone on the floor and then back at Carly. "Are you…okay?" 

"Get maintenance up here. I need a new phone." She said as she smoothed her hair back. She sat back down and closed her eyes for a moment. "If Mr. Corinthos calls again…" Tell him to go to hell, she thought. 

"Yes?" 

"I'm in a meeting. I've left for the day. Make something up, I don't care." Carly told her. "I don't want to speak to him again today." 

~*~*~

  
"Well, well, well, look at you." Nikolas groaned at the sound of Luke's voice. Nikolas dropped the heavy bag he was transporting from the forklift. 

"What do you want, Luke?" Nikolas turned around. 

"Call me Pa." Luke grinned devilishly at Nikolas. 

Nikolas shook his head. "I don't have time for this." 

"Sure you do." Luke said. "I cleared you some break time." 

Nikolas narrowed his eyes. "How?" 

"I'm friends with the foreman." Luke waved in the direction of a man standing across the docks. He waved back. "Now come with me. We're going to have ourselves a little talk." 

"I've got nothing to say to you." Nikolas said. 

"Not me, sure. But your mother would love a few words with you." 

"I've talked to her." Nikolas grumbled as he pulled off his work gloves. He followed Luke away from the rest of the workers. 

"A five minute phone call three days ago is not talking to her." Luke said. 

"Did she ask you to come down here?" Nikolas asked suspiciously. 

"'Course not." Luke said. "She wouldn't want to _push_ you into anything. Me? I don't mind pushing so much as long as it gets my wife what she wants." 

Nikolas looked up at the sky for a moment. He would agree to anything to get Luke out of his face. "I'll give her a call after work." 

"Dinner." 

"What?" Nikolas quickly looked at Luke. 

"She'll want dinner or at least a visit. Don't make an excuse to get out of it." Luke gave him a pointed look. 

"Fine." 

"And bring Rollerblades." Luke added. When Nikolas stared at him confused, he clarified, "Lulu's been going on and on about teaching you how." 

"I don't have any." Nikolas told him. 

Luke shrugged. "Buy some. If you can afford to on the salary they're paying you. Laura doesn't know about this job?" 

"No." Nikolas shook his head. "Why?" 

"Cause if she did she'd start hinting at both of us to get a job at the club." Luke paused then slid him a conspiring look. "How 'bout neither of us tell her about this job?" 

"Agreed." Nikolas said. 

~*~*~

"Where are you going?" Zander demanded from the middle of Hannah's bed. She'd just came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her. She walked over to her bureau and pulled out some clothes. 

"I gotta go to work." Hannah said as she picked up her hairbrush and pulled it through her dark hair. 

"Work?" Zander snorted. "Blow it off." 

Hannah looked over her shoulder with a smile. "I can't." 

Zander slid out of bed and walked up behind her. He slipped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "I said blow it off. Whadda ya need to work for?" 

Hannah leaned back against him. "I've got rent, bills to pay…" 

"I can take care of that." Zander offered. 

Hannah turned to face him, her eyes bright and a big smile on her face. She'd been waiting for him to offer something like this. "Really?" 

"Sure, whatever will get you back in that bed." Zander laughed. 

Hannah's face fell. "Oh, I thought you meant it." 

"I mean it, sure. But if I'm paying rent for you, you ain't living," Zander looked around with a sneer, "here." 

Hannah threw her arms around his neck in an enthusiastic hug. "Whatever you want, thank you!" 

"You also gotta quit working." Zander added. 

"Now baby, don't get jealous of me stripping for other men. You're my one and only, you know that." 

"I'm not jealous." Zander scoffed, pushing her away. "I don't want you working for Corinthos." 

Hannah propped her hand on her hip. "Sonny has been really good to me, why should I stop?" 

Zander narrowed his eyes. "Why the hell do you want to keep stripping when I'm offering to pay your way?" 

"Because I need the money I get from stripping for other things." Hannah said cryptically. 

"What other things?" Zander threw his hands up in the air. "I've been buying you all sorts of shit that you beg me for. Now all of a sudden you're going to pull some independent woman crap on me?" 

Hannah rolled her eyes. "I'm saving up cause in a couple of years I want to open a bakery. And I'm not going to owe anyone, not you, money for it." 

Zander stared at her. He laughed slowly, then he started to gain speed. Finally he had to sit down on her bed because he was laughing so hard. He wiped at his eyes and tried to catch his breath, "A bakery? You?" 

"Yeah, what's so funny about that?" Hannah demanded. 

"It's just the idea of you and a bakery. You gonna run one of those that specialize in X-rated cakes or something?" 

Hannah rolled her eyes. "You can be such a jackass sometimes, Zander Smith." 

Hannah turned her back on him and went to put on her clothes. Zander jumped off the bed and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her back to him, harshly. Hannah looked at him with wide eyes. 

He growled, "Don't ever call me that again…" 

Hannah tried to pull her arm away. "Don't make fun of my dreams." 

"Who are you to be demanding anything from me?" Zander shook his head and released her with a hard push. "Screw this. If I needed this kind of hassle I'd be home with Gia." 

"Yeah, your pretty model girlfriend, go run to her. Like I care." Hannah sneered. 

Zander grabbed his clothes off the floor and start dressing, angrily pulling on his pants. "Keep saying shit like that and see what happens. You know how many girls at that cheap strip joint you work at that would kill to be where you are now?" 

"Then go get one." Hannah snapped as she buttoned her shirt. 

"Great idea. I will." Zander stood up, finally dressed and crossed over to the door. 

Suddenly Hannah realized he really was going to walk out that door and her life. That could not happen. She wasn't in love with the man yet but she really did like him, at times. She rushed over to him touched his arm, "Now don't leave mad, baby." 

Zander lifted an eyebrow and stared down at her silently. 

Hannah continued, "It's just that…you really hurt my feelings laughing at me." 

Zander looked at her blankly. She caressed his chest and purred softly. "You know I appreciate everything you do for me. And your offer? To take care of me and get me a better place to live? I would really, really love to take you up on that." 

"And…" She paused and glanced down at the floor before looking back at him with a forced smile. "If you really want me to stop working for Sonny, I could think about it." 

She waited for Zander to say something, anything. The longer she waited, the more worried she became. Finally she added, "I'm going to go call one of the girls and see if she can cover for me. And then we can spend the rest of the day doing whatever you want." 

She started to move away but Zander stopped her. He shook his head. "Don't bother. I got a meeting." 

"What?" Hannah said incredulously. "A meeting? Since when?" 

"Since I said I had a meeting damn it." Zander growled. 

"But what about, you know, us?" Hannah asked. 

"I'll let you know." Zander said. He quickly left. 

~*~*~

"Oof!" Emily exclaimed as she bumped into someone. She had just walked out of Kelly's, still talking over her shoulder at Brenda. She accidentally dropped the handful of Polaroids that she'd been carrying. As she stooped down to pick them up, she quickly apologized, "Oh, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" 

Gia helped her out by picking up a few and handed them to her. She smiled, "It's okay. It was my fault also. Here you go." 

Emily recognized her immediately. "Oh hi." 

"Hi." 

"Hi!" Brenda piped in behind them. She eyed Gia curiously. Emily turned to introduce them. "Gia Campbell, my cousin, Brenda Ashton." 

"Emily, you didn't tell me you knew Gia Campbell." Brenda said. 

"I don't. Know her that is. We just happened to be visiting Carly at the same time." Emily explained. 

"How is Carly by the way?" Gia asked. 

"She's back to her usual self, just more busy. I was supposed to have lunch with her yesterday but she didn't have any time." Emily told her. Gia nodded. 

Brenda spotted a photograph still lying on the ground. She grabbed. "Oops! Forgot one." She flipped it over. "Oh and it was the one we liked the most." 

She showed the picture to Gia. "Doesn't Emily look great in this wedding dress?" 

"Brenda!" Emily blushed. "Please." 

Taking the picture, Gia studied it and said. "No, she's right. You look really good. Are you trying to get into modeling?" 

"Oh, no." Emily said shaking her head, taking the picture back. "I'm getting married soon." 

"Really?" Gia's eyes widened. 

"Trust me, that was the family's reaction also." Brenda told her. 

Emily rolled her eyes at her cousin's wife, "Anyway. My mother was supposed to come with us today to look at some styles but she had to cancel. So we took some Polaroids of our favorite dresses so she could have a chance to look at them also." 

"Good idea." Gia complimented her. 

"Gia, babe." Gia thought she heard Zander call for her. She frowned slightly. Zander? He said he was going to be busy all day. She glanced over her shoulder and there he was, coming towards them. 

"Zander, hi. Did we…what are you doing here?" Gia said confused. Zander wrapped an arm around her waist, making her frown even more. 

He nodded towards Brenda and Emily who obviously recognized him. They watched him warily. "Didn't interrupt you and your friends?" 

"We were just about to go, actually." Emily said quickly. She flashed a brief smile at Gia. "Nice to see you again." 

"Really nice to meet you." Brenda said, her eyes on Zander the whole time. 

Gia faked a smile. Damn Zander. "And hey, if you ever did want to get into modeling, let me know. I know some people who could help you out. Carly knows how to get in touch with me." 

"Ok, sure." Emily said. "Bye." 

Zander kept his hand around Gia's waist until Emily and Brenda were gone. He lifted his eyebrows. "I guess your friends didn't like me." 

"They're not my friends." Gia said, tossing her hair back. "What are you even doing here?" 

"I was in the neighborhood." Zander shrugged. "I saw you, I came over. Why the hell do you have so many questions? I don't spend enough time with you, you bitch. I try to spend some time with you, you still bitch. You can't please a woman, ever!" 

Gia narrowed her eyes. She knew what this was. It'd happened before. There was trouble with Zander's new chick. Hmm, maybe he would start feeling guilty about cheating on Gia and buy her something nice. Real nice. Hell, he owed her that much. Gia linked her arm through Zander's and snuggled up next to him. 

"Zander? Honey? How about we go home and see what we can do about getting you out of this nasty mood?" She suggested. 

Zander nodded. "Yeah, let's do that." 

~*~*~

  
It was getting harder and harder for Carly to concentrate. She kept waiting for Kristina to come in with a message from Sonny. But most of the day was already gone and she still hadn't heard from Sonny. She was hoping he'd call to apologize first. She wasn't going to be the one to take the first step. 

An hour later and Carly was done. She wasn't going to set around in her office waiting for him to call. She gathered up her things, pulled her suit jacket off the back of her chair and strode out of her office. She stopped by Kristina's desk. 

"I'm taking off." She paused, hating the fact that she was going to ask. "Any messages I should be aware of before I go?" 

Kristina shook her head negatively. "Sorry. You know I might be able to help…" 

Worried that Kristina's help would involve some kind of New Age crap and also not really wanting to discuss her man problems with her secretary, Carly abruptly said. "No. Thanks." 

"Well, have a good evening then." Kristina smiled brightly. 

Carly nodded, doubting that would happen. She walked over to the elevators and pressed the down button. Her wait was a short one. A few minutes later the elevator dinged and the doors opened to reveal Sonny. 


	29. Chapter 28

Sonny stood in the open elevator and stared at Carly. 

She raised her head higher, moistened her lips, and parted them to speak. Sonny stepped off the elevator and she closed her mouth. No, better let him speak first, she thought. 

Instead he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her behind him as he stalked his way towards her office. When they passed Kristina's desk, the secretary couldn't help but melt in her seat and sigh. Sonny pushed Carly into the office first then closed the door behind him. The loud click as he locked the door reverberated throughout the suddenly quiet office. 

He stared at her and said, "We need to discuss a few things. Set some ground rules." 

Ground rules, she thought. Yes, let's set some rules. 

"Oh you want _ground_ rules now?" Carly went off. "So the ground rule is you stay married to Lois _after_ promising me that you were leaving her. And I'm supposed to be happy with it? I've had relationships with married men before and I know how this game works. And so help me _God_ if you dare throw Jason in my face…when you know very well that _that_ was different." 

"You never shut up." Sonny murmured with a slight smirk on his face. 

"Screw. You." 

"We _could_ be doing that if you'd just be quiet for once." He suggested with a shrug. 

Carly narrowed her eyes and shot him an icy look. Sonny pushed off from the door and started towards her. 

"You talk too damn much and you fly off the handle at the wrong times." Sonny said as he approached her. 

"Me?" Carly laughed and took a few steps back. "What about you? You're just as dramatic." 

"But that's okay." Sonny said as if she hadn't spoken. "I like it. With you, I have to." 

"Stop!" Carly raised her hand. "No. We are not going to just brush this aside by going at it on my desk. We have a problem and her name is Lois." 

Sonny grunted in frustration and shook his head. "My marriage…my divorce is not…" He paused. "How Lois and I end things is up to us. Not you." 

"You're dragging it out." She spat out. "For two people who haven't even lived in the same city for years, you two sure are taking your precious time." 

"I've known her all my life!" Sonny shouted. "This isn't something I'm just going to rush through. All right? We have a relationship, children. I'm not going to kick her out when this is the last time we'll…" 

Carly wrapped her arms around herself and stared at him. "Sonny, are you trying to say that you want to give your marriage another shot? Tell me straight out. Are you 'taking your time' to figure out if there's still something there?" 

"No." Sonny said without hesitation, curling his hands around her arms. Carly closed her eyes briefly in relief. 

"You want to take your time." Carly said. "You can't do that. It's like pulling off a Band-Aid. You can't do it slowly, it takes too much time and it hurts. You just have to rip the sucker off. You'll get over the hurt faster." 

Sonny shook his head. "Your analogies stink." 

She lifted her chin. "I'm still right." 

"You're scared for no reason. And throwing out ultimatums don't help." 

"Well patting me on the head and telling me not to worry doesn't help either. Because guess what, Sonny. I'm worrying. We need to fix this." 

"Look, there's nothing to _fix_. There's no reason for you to be threatened by or jealous of Lois." She snorted at that. He ignored her. "I want to be with you. You. I'm getting damn sick of this." 

"Then do something about it." 

"What? What do you want me to do that I _can_ do? You can't always get your way." 

"Then we have nothing more to talk about." She said flatly. 

"Just because I don't jump when you-I'm not your damn lapdog like Jason was." Sonny growled. 

"I know that." She sighed, losing the energy to fight. She pressed the heels of her hands against her eyes. "I'm just so tired of this whole thing." 

"You're not the only one." Sonny muttered. 

"We just keep going around and around. We're not going to solve this tonight." She said, resigned. 

"So what are we going to do now?" 

"What _I'm_ going to do," Carly said, "is go home and take a bath. I don't know about you." 

* * *

"Dinner was great." Nikolas said as he helped Laura stack the dishes on the table. As soon as they were done eating Luke had hustled Lulu out of the house with some lame excuse. The raised eyebrow he'd given Nikolas before they left told Nikolas that he expected Nikolas to talk to Laura. 

"Thank you, honey." Laura smiled brightly at him. He paused for a moment to bask in the warmth from that smile. "You know, you don't have to help me with all this." 

"I don't mind." Nikolas assured her. He grabbed Lulu's plate and moved the napkin aside. Yes, there were the peas he'd saw her hide earlier. "Consider it payment for a home cooked meal." 

"You've been eating take-out junk food haven't you?" Laura shook her head with motherly concern. "Any time you get sick of that just stop by here, okay? For any reason. I don't mind. I…I'd love to see you more." 

For the first time Nikolas felt ashamed of his behavior in the last few weeks. Why had he avoided this house and his mother? Was he afraid of not living up to her expectations or her not living up to his? 

He bent his head and stared at the table for a moment. "I'll try to come by a little more often." 

He glanced up in time to see a soft smile cross her lips. "That would be nice." 

Nikolas rushed to explain. "I'm sorry I haven't-" 

Laura laid her hand on his arm. "It's okay, really. I'm just happy you're here now." 

"I'll try to stop in a little more often." He swore. She just smiled and gave his arm a squeeze. 

"Don't worry about it." 

"No, I really will." He said, he wasn't going to make any empty promises. 

"We'd like that." Laura paused and rolled her eyes. "Well Luke will eventually come to like it. And so will Lucky." 

* * *

  
Lois was taking a shortcut across the docks when her cell phone rang. She paused by a bench and passed the bags she'd been carrying to her guard. He took them and stood off to the side to give her privacy as she rooted through her purse and pulled out the cell. 

"Hello? Michael?" She said anxiously. She rarely used the cell phone. 

"Mom, it's me!" 

Lois sighed in relief and sat down on the bench. "Brooke, what is it?" 

"You gotta come home. Grandma is driving me crazy!" 

Lois rolled her eyes. "What's going on?" 

"Grandma won't let me do anything!" She whined. "She just wants me sit around the house watching Mikey or listening to her and old boring friends talk about boring old crap." 

"Brooke Lynn Corinthos!" 

"Come on, Mom. It's so dead here. She won't let me go out with my friends and _you_ said that my punishment was over. _Remember_?" 

Lois squeezed her eyes shut. "Brooke…" 

"When _are_ you coming home?" 

"Your father-" 

"You told me that Dad was doing good." 

"And he is." 

"So come on home already." Brooke insisted. 

"It's not that simple." 

"Mo-om! If he's fine you gotta come home. Or…" Brooke hesitated. "Is this like some gross second honeymoon thing for you guys and you're getting back together and Mikey and I are going to move up there with you guys? Are we going to get a big house? I want a huge room." 

Lois winced at the hope in her daughter's voice. "That's not what's happening. We told you about the divorce. That hasn't changed. Where are you getting this from?" 

"I overheard Grandma and Grandpa…" 

"Are they around?" Lois demanded. 

"I think Grandma is." 

"Put her on the phone." 

Lois waited as Brooke dropped the phone and went in search of her grandmother. Damn, she didn't want Brooke getting her hopes up over this. Maybe it was time to go home. By staying for so long, she may have suggested to her family that the situation had changed. 

"Hi, hon. How are you guys up there?" Her mother had finally come to the phone. 

"Ma, I'm going to be home soon, possibly tomorrow." Lois decided. 

"Really?" Her mother sounded shocked. 

"Yeah, I'm coming home." 

"Really?" This time her mother was clearly disappointed. "Are you sure?" 

"_Yes_." Lois stressed. "And Ma, don't be spinning any fairy tales for the kids. Michael's too young to know what's going on and Brooke will understand." 

"Hon, I just want you to be happy. And for a while he made you happy. You should take your time if you're not positive this is a step you want to take." 

"It's a step I have to take, Ma. And I'll be happy, don't worry." 

* * *

"Goodnight, Lulu." Nikolas kissed his sister on her forehead and helped her pull the covers up closer around her. After she and Luke came back from whatever they'd gone Nikolas had decided to stick around the house for a while. He helped Lulu with homework and talked about superficial things with Laura under Luke's watchful eye. 

When it was Lulu's bedtime she demanded he read her a bedtime story and tuck her in. Instead he told her stories about growing up in Greece until finally Laura had to call up and remind them that it was past time for Lulu to be asleep. 

"Night Nikolas." She said around a yawn. 

He was on his way out the door when she called out. "Are you going to come back again?" 

"Sure", he said. 

"Promise?" 

He nodded. "I promise." 

He softly closed the door behind him and started for the stairs. He was on the top step when he heard Luke yell. 

"Woman! What is this about?" There was a loud rattling noise. 

Nikolas gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. Don't do it, he told himself. He leaned in to hear them better. If he had to, however, he would step in. 

He heard Laura sigh. "Luke, leave it alone." 

"You haven't been taking these." Luke accused. 

"No, I haven't it." She said matter-of-factly. 

"Why?" 

"I don't need them anymore. Leave it alone. Please." 

"The hell you don't them anymore." 

"There's no reason for me to take those pills. Nikolas is here. I don't have to… I won't… Everything will be fine now. Trust me." 

Nikolas frowned, what in the world were they talking about? Deciding he'd heard enough, Nikolas stomped down the stairs, hopefully making enough noise to alert them. As he got closer he saw Luke slip a bottle of pulls into his pocket. 

Luke rubbed the back of his head. "You finally get her off to bed?" 

Nikolas nodded, looking at them suspiciously. Luke looked aggravated while Laura wore a false cheerful smile. "Uh, yeah…sorry I took so long." 

"No, she enjoyed it I bet." Laura assured him. 

"I was just on my out." He said. "I have to get up early tomorrow." 

"See ya, kid." Luke said gruffly. Luke glanced over at Laura before angrily striding out of the room. 

Nikolas walked closer to Laura. He said softly. "Is there anything wrong?" 

"What? Oh, no, nothing's wrong." Laura said. "You better get going if you have an early day." 

Nikolas could accept her assurances as she hustled him out of the door. Accept them for the time being that is. 

* * *

It was pretty late the next day by the time Nikolas caught up with Lucky outside of Kelly's. Lucky was cleaning off the tables because one of the waitresses had to take off. Lucky muttered something under his breath as he dropped the cloth he'd been using. 

"What?" He snapped. The last person Lucky wanted to see was Nikolas. 

Nikolas walked towards him with his hands raised. "I'm not here to fight." 

"Then what do you want?" 

"I just want some answers." 

"About what?" 

"Our mother." He hesitated. "I want to know about the pills and what they have to do with me." 


End file.
